Come Away with Me
by Himekazeera
Summary: Summary di Chapter 1 Update setiap Selasa dan Sabtu Jangan Lupa Review dan Fav/Foll Fic ini
1. Prolog

**Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY and PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Summary_**

Berkonfrontasi di pantai dengan pria asing yang seksi bukanlah bagian dari rencana Hyuuga Hinata saat mengambil foto dengan damai dipagi hari. Dan apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu hingga berpikir ia mengambil foto-foto dirinya ? Siapa dia ? Satu hal yang pasti, dia seksi, dan sangat romantis, memberi makan jiwa Hinata yang terluka.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya ingin dunia memberinya istirahat, jadi melihat kamera ditujukan ke wajahnya membuatnya siap menerjang keindahan yang ada di balik lensa. Ketika ia tahu gadis itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya, dia penasaran dan tergoda olehnya. Hinata memiliki tubuh yang diciptakan untuk seks, bermulut lancang dan Sasuke tak pernah puas dengannya, tapi ia belum siap untuk menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang tak suka omong kosong dan tidak mau menerima kebohongan dan rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan baru ini ketika ia menemukan apa yang Sasuke

sembunyikan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

Cerita dimulai pada pagi yang tenang dan indah, Sasuke adalah aktor terkenal dan Hyuuga Hinata (Hinata) seorang fotografer lepas. Hinata pergi ke pantai mengambil foto pemandangan ketika ia tiba-tiba berhadapan oleh seorang pria tampan yang sangat marah yang menuduh ia mengambil fotonya dan menuntut ia menyerahkan kameranya. Ketika Sasuke akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak tahu siapa dia, ia mengamati wanita ini lebih dekat, cantik dan centil dan ia suka apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke meminta maaf dan mengajaknya sarapan berharap untuk memuluskan awal perkenalan mereka yang kasar.

Dan dimulailah hubungan mereka. Sasuke senang bahwa Hinata tidak mengenalinya dan bahwa perasaan Hinata terhadapnya murni didasarkan pada apa yang dia tunjukkan padanya, Hinata tak pernah bosan pada pria luar biasa menawan yang melangkah masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Tapi Hinata adalah seorang gadis terbuka, blak-blakan dan jujur dan ketika dia akhirnya tahu apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan, bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Chemistry diantara mereka sudah terjadi sejak awal dan sangat cepat untuk berkembang. Mereka memiliki 'insecurities' masing-masing tapi mereka benar-benar berkompromi dalam setiap situasi. Hinata yang rapuh akibat trauma masa lalu, disandingkan dengan Sasuke yang juga rapuh serta memiliki krisis kepercayaan, dua insan bahu membahu, saling melengkapi satu dan lainnya..

.

.

.

 _ **Curhat dikit yaaaaa^^**_

 _ **Aku lagi remake Fanfic (After) Dating Online, soalnya seseorang minta aku buat engga publish cerita hidup aku, tapi aku bakal bikin fanfic itu sedikit dari pengalaman aku kencan online. Watir juga sih kalo cerita aku jadi FF, sad ending soalnya. Nanti aku tulis disela nulis fanfic Come Away with Me sama Novel My Dearest is A Programmer ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Cahaya pagi ini sangat sempurna. Aku mengarahkan Canon-ku ke depan wajahku dan menekan rana.

 _ **Klik.**_

Konoha Sound-selat Konoha terangkum dalam warna: pink, kuning, biru, dan sesekali angin masih tetap berhembus. Ombak-ombak dengan lembut memukul melawan pagar beton di kakiku, dan aku terlena oleh keindahan didepanku.

 ** _Klik._**

Aku membalikkan badan ke kiri dan melihat pasangan muda berjalan di trotoar jalan.

Pantai Alki di Konoha sangat sepi, di sisi lain beberapa orang mengalami saat yang sulit, atau yang menderita insomnia seperti aku. Pasangan muda itu berjalan menjauhiku, berpegangan tangan, saling tersenyum, dan aku mengarahkan lensaku pada mereka dan **_klik_**. Aku perbesar pada kaki mereka yang menggunakan sepatu _kets_ dan saling mengunci tangan dan memotret beberapa kali lagi, mata fotograferku menghargai keintiman mereka di pantai.

Aku menghirup udara asin dan memandang ke arah Selat sekali lagi ketika perahu layar merah perlahan meluncur di atas air. Sinar matahari pagi baru saja muncul berkilauan, dan aku mengangkat kameraku sekali lagi untuk menangkap momen itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"

Aku berputar, mencari asal suara itu dan menatap mata hitam, mencerminkan kegelapan tak berujung. Mata itu dikelilingi oleh wajah yang sangat-sangat kesal. Bukan hanya marah. Murka.

"Maaf?" suara lemah, mencoba menemukan suaraku.

"Mengapa kalian tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri saja ?" orang asing tampan - _sangat tampan_ \- di depanku bergetar marah dan aku mundur secara naluriah, mengerutkan dahi dan merasa mulai marah juga padanya. _Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan_ ?

"Aku tidak mengganggumu," jawabku, senang bahwa suaraku lebih kuat dengan kemarahanku, dan mundur lagi satu langkah.

Jelas Tuan Mata hitam dan Wajah Tampan Dewa Yunani adalah seorang looney-toon. Sayangnya, dia mengikutiku dan aku merasa panik dan mulai menajamkan instingku.

"Aku merasa kau mengikutiku. Apakah kau berpikir aku tidak menyadarinya ? Berikan kamera itu padaku." Dia menjulurkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan mulutku terbuka. Aku menarik kameraku ke dada dan membungkusnya dengan lenganku.

"Tidak." Suaraku luar biasa tenang dan aku melihat sekeliling bermaksud untuk melarikan diri, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku ke arah mata hitamnya yang marah. Dia menelan ludah dan memicingkan matanya, bernapas dengan keras.

"Berikan padaku kamera sialan itu, dan aku tak akan mengajukan tuntutan karena kau mengusikku. Aku hanya menginginkan foto-fotonya." Dia merendahkan suaranya tapi itu tidak mengurangi ancamannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan foto-fotoku !" Siapa pria ini ? Aku berbalik untuk berlari dan dia menangkap lenganku, memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi, menyambar kameraku. Aku mulai berteriak, tak percaya bahwa akan dirampok praktis di luar rumahku, ketika dia melepaskanku dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut, membungkuk, menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa tangannya bergetar.

 ** _Sial_**.

Aku mengambil langkah mundur lagi, bersiap untuk lari, tapi dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk dia memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Tunggu."

Aku seharusnya lari. Cepat. Memanggil polisi dan memastikan orang ini ditahan atas tuduhan penyerangan, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Nafasku mulai tenang, dan kepanikanku surut karena beberapa alasan. Kupikir dia tidak akan membahayakanku.

 _Yeah, aku yakin para korban pembunuhan Green River tidak_ _berpikir bahwa dia akan membahayakan mereka juga._

"Uh, apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Suaraku terengah dan aku menyadari bahwa aku masih mencengkeram kamera di dadaku, hampir menyakitiku. Dan aku melemaskan tanganku dan

menurunkannya ketika kepala pria itu tegak kembali.

"Jangan mengambil fotoku." Suaranya rendah dan terukur, terkontrol, tapi dia masih bergetar dan bernafas seperti orang yang baru saja berlari marathon.

"Oke, oke. Aku tak akan mengambilnya. Aku memasang kembali penutup lensanya." Aku melakukan apa yang aku katakan, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari matanya dan dia memperhatikan tanganku dengan hati-hati.

 _Ya ampun._

Dia mengambil nafas dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa dia menarik. Wow. Wajah tampan, terpahat, rahang yang kokoh dan mata hitamnya yang tajam dan jelas. Rambut hitam seperti buntut ayam terlihat berantakan. Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku yang hanya 168 cm, bahu yang ramping dan lebar.

Dia memakai jeans biru dan t-shirt hitam, dan keduanya memeluk tubuh ramping itu di semua tempat yang tepat.

 _Sial_. Dia akan terlihat luar biasa jika telanjang.

Ironisnya, aku sangat menginginkannya di depan kameraku.

Dia menatap mataku lagi dan dia samar-samar terlihat tidak asing untukku. Aku merasa aku mengenalnya di suatu tempat, tapi pemikiranku langsung lenyap ketika dia bicara.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memberikan kamera itu, kumohon."

 _Apakah dia serius? Dia masih mencoba membodohiku?_

Aku tertawa pendek dan akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata, melihat langit dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku menutup mata dan melihatnya kembali, dia menatapku dengan intens.

Aku menemukan diriku tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya lagi. Otot bawah perutku mengepal terhadap tatapan seksinya dan diam-diam aku mencela diriku sendiri. _Tidak akan terangsang oleh_ _keseksianmu di pagi hari, perampok!_

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini. Kau pikir siapa dirimu ?" suaraku meninggi dan aku memuji diri sendiri atas sikapku ini.

"Kau tahu siapa diriku."

Jawabannya membingungkanku dan aku menyipitkan mata, menatapnya kembali dan merasakan perasaan aneh sekali lagi bahwa seharusnya aku mengenalinya, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan frustasi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Dia menaikkan alisnya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul rampingnya, dan dia tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya.

"Ayolah, sayang, jangan main-main. Berikan kamera itu, atau hapus foto-fotonya dan kita bisa melanjutkan urusan masing-masing."

 _Kenapa dia menginginkan fotoku?_

Tiba-tiba pemikiran itu datang padaku, bahwa dia berfikir aku telah mengambil gambarnya.

"Aku tidak mengambil satupun fotomu disini, sayang," Balasku.

Matanya menyipit kembali dan senyumnya menghilang. Dia tidak percaya padaku.

Aku melangkah maju kearahnya. Menatap dengan dalam pada mata birunya yang lebar dan bicara dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku. Tidak. Memiliki. Fotomu. Di. Kamera. Ku. Aku bukan juru foto." Aku merasakan pipiku merona dan sesaat aku melihat ke bawah.

"Foto apa yang kau ambil?" Suaranya meninggi dan dia terlihat bingung.

"Laut, perahu," aku mengisyaratkan Selat dengan tanganku.

"Aku melihat kau mengarahkan kameramu padaku ketika aku duduk di kursi itu."

Dia menunjuk bangku di belakangku. Itu dekat dimana aku memotret pasangan yang bergandengan tangan. Aku menarik kamera di depanku lagi dan melihatnya dengan tegang, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku menghidupkan kamera, mulai membalik gambar-gambarku sampai aku menemukan apa yang dia takutkan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya, lenganku hampir menyentuh lenganya dan aku merasakan panas dari tubuh

seksinya. Aku memaksa diriku mengabaikannya.

"Ini, foto-foto yang kuambil." Aku menunjuk layar dan halaman-halamannya, memperlihatkan padanya semua gambar. "Apa kau ingin melihat gambar lain yang kuambil ?"

"Ya." Bisiknya.

Aku melanjutkan menunjukkan gambar laut, langit, perahu-perahu,gunung-gunung padanya. Aku tak bisa menolak mencium aromanya ketika dia dengan seksama melihat foto-foto itu, mencermati satu per satu sementara menarik bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Alisnya berkerut.

Oh Tuhan, baunya sangat menggoda.

Aku sudah mengambil lebih dari 200 foto pagi ini, jadi membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk melihat halaman per halaman. Ketika aku sudah selesai, dia menatap kedalam mataku dan aku melihat perasaan malu disana. Aku tak yakin, tapi dia hampir terlihat sedih.

Jantungku terbalik ketika dia tersenyum, sangat dewasa, tidak ragu-ragu, menghilangkan kesedihan, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia dapat mencairkan gleiser dengan senyuman itu. Mengakhiri peperangan. Menyelesaikan krisis hutang nasional.

"Maaf."

"Sudah seharusnya." Aku mematikan kamera dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hey, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau pasti sangat besar kepala jika kau pikir semua orang dengan kamera mengambil gambarmu." Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan tentu saja dia mengejarku, menyamakan langkahku.

 _Mengapa dia masih disini_ _?_ _?_

Dia menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Bolehkah kutahu namamu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Um, kenapa?" Dia terdengar bingung.

 _Sial, aku juga bingung._

"Aku tidak memberitahukan namaku pada perampok."

"Perampok ?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarikku berhenti di sampingnya, dengan tangannya di sikuku. Aku melihat ke bawah, ke arah tangannya, menaikkan pandanganku, dan menatapnya dengan galak.

"Lepaskan aku." Dia melepaskanku dengan segera.

"Aku bukan seorang perampok."

"Kau mencoba mengambil kameraku. Kau menyebutnya apa?" Aku berjalan lagi, menyadari aku menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahku. _Sial_.

"Dengar, aku bukan perampok. Berhentilah sebentar." Dia berhenti lagi, menggosok wajahnya kemudian melihatku.

Aku menghadap kearahnya, meletakkan tangan di saku celana jeansku. Kameraku tergantung aman di leherku sambil melotot padanya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," aku berkata sebaik mungkin tidak dengan suara omong kosong.

"Jelas," dia merespon dengan senyum di bibirnya dan aku merasakan perutku menegang. Berharap dia memberiku senyum lebarnya lagi. Ketidaktahuanku seperti membuatnya senang, tapi itu sangat menggangguku. _Haruskah aku mengenalnya?_

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" aku menemukan diriku membalas senyumannya.

Dia melihatku dari atas ke bawah, mengamati rambut gelapku yang masih terikat sembarangan, kaus merah kasual yang membungkus dadaku, jeans, pinggul yang melengkung dan paha. Dan onyx itu kembali menatapku. Senyumnya bertambah lebar dan membuatku kehilangan nafas.

Wow.

"Aku Sasuke." Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku, aku hanya melihatnya, masih tidak terlalu percaya. Dia menaikkan alisnya, seperti menantang dan aku menemukan diriku meletakkan tangan kecilku di tangannya yang besar, kuat dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hinata."

"Hinata," Dia menyebutkan namaku pelan, sambil memperhatikan mulutku dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia menarik nafas tajam kemudian menatap mataku kembali.

Sial, dia sangat tampan. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan melihat ke bawah, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, dan masih bingung mengapa aku masih berdiri disini bersamanya.

"Aku…aku harus pergi," Aku tergagap, tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Ini…sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Aku mulai berjalan menuju rumahku dan dia melangkah di depanku.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi." Dia menyisirkan tangannya di rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu. Sarapan?"

Dia mengerutkan kening, seolah dia tidak berniat mengatakannya, dan kemudian dia menatap penuh harap ke arahku.

Katakan tidak Hinata. Pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke ranjang. Mmmm… ranjang bersama Sasuke…Tubuh berkeringat, sprei kusut, kepalanya berada di antara kakiku, tubuhku yang menggeliat ketika aku…

 ** _Stop!_**

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuang fantasi dan kemudian berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi."

"Suamimu menunggu di rumah?" Dia bertanya, melihat kearah jari manisku.

"Uh, tidak."

"Pacar?"

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Tidak."

Wajahnya tampak lega. "Pacar wanita?"

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum lebar padaku lagi, dan aku sangat putus asa ingin mengatakan ya pada orang asing tampan ini, tapi akal sehatku melawan mengingatkan akal sehatku bahwa ini tidak aman. Aku tidak mengenalnya, walaupun dia sangat luar biasa, dia tetap orang asing.

Aku, dan semua orang tahu bahwa orang asing itu berbahaya.

Aku mengabaikan cengkeraman di antara kakiku, memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, kemudian berkata padanya dengan sopan dan tegas sebisaku, "Terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sasuke."

Tentu saja, sopan dan tegas desisku.

 _B_ _e_ _rengsek._

Aku mendengar dia menggumam "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Hinata." Ketika aku pergi dengan cepat.

Come Away With Me

Aku berjalan ke rumah dengan cepat, merasakan mata Sasuke pada pantat ala Kardashian-ku sampai aku berbelok di sudut jalan menuju rumahku.

Mengapa aku tidak memakai kaus yang lebih panjang? Jantungku berdebar dan aku hanya ingin merasa aman di dalam, aman dari perampok dengan senyum yang seksi. Tubuhku sudah lama tidak bereaksi seperti ini kepada pria, dan sementara aku mengakui bahwa ini terasa menyenangkan, Sasuke hanya terlalu…Wow.

Aku menutup dan menguci pintu depan rumahku kemudian menuju dapur. Ino sedang membuat sarapan!

"Hey, Hime, mendapatkan foto bagus pagi ini?" banyak untuk kesukaanku, sahabat terbaikku Ino sedang membalik pancake dan aku mencium aroma bacon renyah di dalam oven. Perutku berbunyi ketika aku meletakkan kameraku di bar dan menarik bangku.

"Ya, tadi adalah pagi yang bagus," balasku. Aku ragu untuk menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Ino cenderung berada di sisi romantis, dan dia akan sangat senang menyuruh kami menikah di

akhir percakapan, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya dalam segala hal, jadi, kenapa tidak? "Aku mendapatkan beberapa potret bagus. Hampir dirampok…Pagi yang cukup biasa."

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri ketika Ino berputar, menjatuhkan pancake di lantai dan mendesah.

"Apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik." Aku mendengus. "Seorang pria marah, mengira bahwa aku mungkin mengambil gambarnya." Aku menggambarkan pertemuanku padanya, dan dia tersenyum manis ketika aku selesai bercerita.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, teman."

Aku mendengus. "Terserah, dia hanya pria yang tidak jelas."

Ino memutar matanya dan kembali ke pancake. "Dia mungkin pria yang tidak jelas, tapi jika dia seseksi yang kau katakan, kau seharusnya pergi sarapan dengannya."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. "Pergi sarapan dengan perampok yang seksi?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Oh, jangan terlalu mendramatisir." Ino membalik daging bacon di dalam oven kemudian menuang adonan pancake ke atas pemanggang. "Itu terdengar bahwa dia sangat menyenangkan."

"Ya, ketika dia tidak berusaha mencuri kamera mahalku dengan cara menjijikkan, dia akan menjadi pria yang sempurna."

Ino tertawa dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Senang dengan perubahan obrolan, aku berjalan di sekitar bar dan mengisi piring dengan makanan yang lezat. "Aku mempunyai sesi di tengah hari, dan aku akan membuat beberapa pengiriman siang ini. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur pagi ini."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Ino.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidur tidak pernah mudah untukku. Aku menduduki bangkuku dan menggigit daging bacon. Ino di sampingku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik, karena sekarang hari Selasa, kurasa aku akan pergi bekerja hari ini." Ino adalah seorang bankir investasi yang sangat sukses di pusat kota Konoha. Aku tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi selama menjadi temannya. Dia luar biasa pintar, cantik dan sukses.

"Kita harus mendapat penghasilan," aku menghabiskan pancake lezat di piringku, kemudian membersihkan piring kami dan meletakkannya di mesin pencuci piring.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu." Ino menuju dapur tapi aku menyuruhnya pergi.

"Tidak, kau telah memasak. Aku akan mengerjakan ini. Pergilah bekerja."

"Terima kasih! Semoga sesimu menyenangkan." Dia menggoyangkan alisnya padaku dan pergi menuju garasi.

"Semoga harimu di kantor menyenangkan, sayang!" balasku padanya dan kami berdua tertawa.

Aku menaiki tangga ke kamarku dan telanjang. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur.

Klienku membayarku sangat baik untuk memberikan mereka kesenangan, sesi foto yang indah, dan aku butuh untuk istirahat yang baik.

Kamarku besar, dengan jendela tinggi dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan di rumah ini yang semua berwarna ungu di dalamnya. Aku cinta selimut ungu lembutku dan bantal ungu bertekstur bulu milikku.

Rangka tempat tidurku sederhana, tapi kepala ranjangku adalah sebuah pintu gudang tua yang aku paku di dinding untuk memberi suasana pedesaan di ruangan ini.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kasur king size-ku, seprai lembut memeluk tubuh telanjangku, dan memandang keluar jendela ke pemandangan laut. Aku cinta rumah ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin pindah.

Selamanya. Pemandangan ini tidak ternilai. Laut berwarna biru safir di luar menenangkanku dan ketika mataku menjadi berat aku memikirkan mata onyx yang tajam dan senyuman maut dan mengantarkanku tidur.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

 _Minna-san aku mau minta do'anya yaaa... tadi pagi aku abis beresin masalah di bank, sumpah aku cape kesana kemari... aku harap kasus penipuan yang aku alami cepet beres dan uang aku bisa balik lagi..._

* * *

Aku keluar dan akan mengantarkan frame foto dari bunga dan pemandangan pantai ke restoran dan toko-toko di sekitar Pantai Alki.

"Hai, Mrs. Akimichi!" aku tersenyum pada wanita gemuk di belakang meja di Gifts Galore, salah satu toko perhiasan mainan favoritku. Aku senang mendapati pekerjaanku tergantung di belakang mesin kasir. Ada rak-rak dan rak dari pernak pernik pantai, perhiasan dan karya seni lainnya. Tempat menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

"Halo, Hinata ! Aku tau kau punya pengiriman untukku!" dia tersenyum dan datang memutari konter, mendorongku ke dalam sebuah pelukan besar.

"Ya. Kuharap kau dapat menggunakannya."

"Oh, ya, aku hanya hampir keluar dari yang lain yang kau bawa minggu lalu. Kau menjadi seniman muda yang cukup popular."

Mrs. Akimichi mulai melihat pekerjaanku, ooh and aah -berseru dalam kesenangan, terkejut- dan aku merasakan bangga dalam dadaku ketika dia berkata bahwa dia akan mengambil semua yang kubawa padanya hari ini.

Kami berbincang di konter sementara dia menuliskan cek untuk penjualan minggu lalu dan aku berbalik untuk pergi, tapi terhuyung pada dada yang sangat tegas.

"Oh, permisi…" aku melangkah ke belakang dan mendongak. Oh _sial_.

"Hello, Hinata." Sasuke melihat ke bawah padaku, senyum menggelitik bibirnya. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut, senang, dan…

 _Oh my._

"Hello, Sasuke." Suaraku terdengar mendesah lagi dan aku mengerut secara mental.

Mrs. Akimichi kembali ke tokonya untuk memeriksa pelanggan, meninggalkan Sasuke dan aku sendiri. Aku menatap ke bawah ke sandal ku, mengingatkan aku membutuhkan _pedicure_.

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan ?_

"Jadi, kau seorang seniman." Sasuke melirik pada bingkai fotoku yang masih menumpuk di meja.

"Ya," aku mengikuti lirikannya. "Aku menjual pekerjaan ku di toko lokal."

Dia menyeringai dan aku merasa ditarik lagi instingku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Ini tidak terlihat seperti jenis tokomu."

"Aku mencari hadiah untuk saudara perempuanku untuk ulang tahunnya." Dia mulai berjalan melewati bingkaiku. "Ini akan sempurna. Dia baru saja membeli sebuah kondominium baru. Mana yang akan kau sarankan?" Dia melirik kembali padaku dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain bergabung dengannya di meja dan bersandar dekat dengannya ketika kita melihat dua puluh lebih foto bersama.

"Apakah dia lebih suka bunga atau pemandangan?" tanyaku.

"Er," dia menelan ludah. Apakah aku mempunyai sesuatu efek padanya? Aku bersandar sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, seolah olah memeriksa foto di meja dan mendengar dia bernafas.

"Mungkin bunga."

"Aku menyarankan ini." Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, menikmati kedekatannya sekarang yang aku tidak merasa terancam olehnya, dan memilih empat foto bunga, semua berbeda jenis dan warna, dan menyusun mereka baginya untuk melihat.

"Sempurna." Senyumnya menyala di wajahnya dan aku tidak bisa membantu selain tersenyum kembali. "Kau sangat berbakat." Pujiannya membawaku beberapa detik dan aku merasa pipiku merona.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke membayar Mrs. Akimichi, dan kemudian mengikutiku ketika aku meninggalkan toko menuju mobilku.

"Kemana tujuanmu?" dia bertanya ketika dia menghampiriku.

"Itu tadi kiriman terakhirku, jadi aku akan menuju rumah."

"Atau," dia berkata dengan santai, "Aku harus membawamu keluar untuk kopi."

Perutku menegang dengan senang. _Dia masih tertarik!_ Bukankah begitu? Dia bisa menjadi kapak pembunuh. Atau lebih buruk.

" _Happy hour_?" lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum dan berpaling darinya, masih berjalan ke arah mobil ku.

"Makan malam? Bisakah aku membelikanmu sebuah es krim cone?" Dia melarikan tangan bebasnya melewati rambut berantakannya dan aku secara mental memeluk diriku.

Suatu tempat umum akan aman, jadi sebelum aku dapat menempatkan terlalu banyak pemikiran ke dalamnya, aku mendengar diriku berkata, "Ayo pergi minum. Ada sebuah bar satu blok lagi yang punya _happy hour_ yang baik."

"Tunjukkan jalannya!" Sial, aku harus melakukan apapun untuk seringaian itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin meletakkan foto adikmu ke dalam mobilmu?"

"Aku berjalan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Sini, letakkan mereka di mobilku." Aku membuka bagasi Lexus SUV ku dan menarik pintu untuknya.

"Mobil yang bagus." Katanya, terkejut. Alisnya naik ketika menatapku.

"Terima kasih," aku memutar tuas pintu agar menutup dan mengunci mobil kembali ketika kami melanjutkan turun ke trotoar.

Sasuke menarik kaca mata penerbangnya dari leher kaus putihnya dan menggunakannya, melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada seorangpun melihatnya dan aku merengut. Apakah dia malu untuk terlihat bersamaku? Jika iya, mengapa dia mengajakku keluar?

Aku masih memikirkan semua ini ketika dia memegang pintu Irish Pub favoritku terbuka untukku dan kami berjalan ke dalam bar yang keren.

"Hai! Selamat datang di Celtic Swell."

Seorang pelayan muda tersenyum kepada kami berdua, memberikan perhatian special kepada Sasuke, dan aku secara mental memutar mataku. "Hari yang indah di luar sana," dia melanjutkan, "Apakah kalian suka duduk di dalam atau di luar?"

Aku mendongak pada Sasuke dan tanpa jeda atau menanyaiku apa yang lebih ku suka dia berkata "Di dalam."

"Tentu, ikuti aku, tampan."

Dia mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke, sepenuhnya mengabaikanku, dan memimpin kami ke stan dekat dengan bagian belakang bar.

Kami duduk dan Nona Genit menunjukkan menu _happy hour_ yang ditampilkan dengan bangga di meja, tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke lagi, dan kemudian meninggalkan kami sendiri.

"Apakah kau malu keluar bersamaku?" aku memutuskan untuk mencapai ke bawah hal ini.

Sasuke terkesiap, melepas kacamatanya mengungkapkan mata biru lebarnya, dan terlihat terkejut. Simpul di perutku perlahan terlepas.

"Tidak! Tidak Hinata, tidak. Kenyataannya, aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Dia terlihat sangat tulus. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Baiklah…" aku bersyukur menyesap air yang pelayan letakkan sebelumnya. "Kau hanya terlihat…"

"Apa?"

"Tiba-tiba diam." Itu adalah yang terbaik aku bisa ungkapkan. Sial, kenapa dia membuatku sangat gugup?

"Aku senang berada disini, denganmu. Aku hanya…" dia mengusap kepalanya, melarikan tangannya melewati rambut indah itu. "Aku laki-laki yang tertutup, Hinata." Dia menghembuskan nafas cepat dan menutup mata seperti dia sedang berjuang melawan beberapa perdebatan internal yang sulit sebelum membalikkan tatapan hitam kelamnya kembali padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku memegang tanganku di depan ku seolah olah menyerah. "Aku hanya memeriksa. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan dan mengambil menu happy hour sebelum dia bisa berkata lagi. Perubahan suasana hatinya dan alasan di belakang itu bukan urusanku. Kami hanya pergi untuk minum. Jaga ini tetap santai.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku diselamatkan dari memulai percakapan kecil oleh Pelayan Genit yang mengambil pesanan kami.

Sasuke menaikkan alis nya kearahku. "Apa yang wanita inginkan?"

"Margarita, di atas batu, tanpa garam, ekstra limau." Alisku naik ketika pipi pelayan itu memerah dan satu-satunya pengakuan untuk pernyataan ku adalah dia mencoret dengan ganas di notepadnya.

Sasuke itu seksi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan itu untuk memperhatikan Sasuke, namun sesuatu yang mendasar dalam diriku ingin menggaruk mata coklat cantiknya keluar. Dan dia bahkan bukan milikku.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Buatkan dua."

"Kau bertaruh. Ada yang lain?" dia bertanya pada Sasuke, dengan tajam mengabaikan ku, dan aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri ketika Sasuke hampir tidak meliriknya sebelum menggumam, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Aku pantas mendapatkan margarita setelah hari yang kumiliki." aku menyesap airku.

"Dan hari seperti apa itu?" Sasuke bersandar ke belakang dan aku menyukai bahwa dia benar-benar tampak tertarik.

"Well," aku duduk melihat ke langit-langit seperti aku berpikir keras. "Mari kita lihat. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan cukup tadi malam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pagi hari untuk mendapatkan beberapa pekerjaan yg diselesaikan. Di saat, aku hampir dirampok." Aku menatap kembali kearahnya dan memberikan pandangan menyindir yang horror. Sasuke tertawa, terbahak-bahak, dan perutku mengepal turun lagi. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat indah.

"Dan kemudian…?"

"Dan kemudian, setelah aku membuat penyelamatan diri yang sangat berani," aku tersenyum padanya dan dia menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga, dagunya menumpu di telapak tangannya. "Aku pulang ke rumah, sarapan bersama teman sekamarku, lalu mengambil tidur yang singkat."

"Aku akan senang melihat itu." Matanya menyempit dan aku merasa diriku merona.

"Senang melihat ku sarapan bersama temanku?"

"Bukan, sok pintar, senang untuk melihatmu tidur."

"Aku yakin tak semenarik itu." Aku berterima kasih pada pelayan untuk minumanku dan membawa ku lama menyesap. Oh, itu bagus.

"Dan kapan kau terbangun?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau tentang keseharianku?"

"Ya, kumohon." Sasuke menyesap minumannya dan aku melihat bibirnya mengerut di atas sedotan. _Oh my_.

"Um…" aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan Sasuke menyeringai lagi, menikmati reaksiku padanya. "Aku mempunyai sesi foto di siang hari, selesai sekitar jam 2. Kemudian aku mengantarkan beberapa di sekitar perumahan dan berlari pada perampok tampan yang aku tau, yang sekarang ku menikmati minum dengannya."

"Aku suka bagian terakhir yang terbaik."

 _Oh._

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Sir?" tanyaku dan mengistirahatkan sikuku di meja, senang telah mengalihkan perhatian kembali padanya.

"Kebetulan, aku juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam, jadi aku bangun pagi untuk berjalan jalan dan menikmati pantai," dia memberi jeda untuk menyesap minumannya.

"Mmm hmm…"

"Lalu aku menjadikan diriku terlihat bodoh dengan berlari pada wanita cantik dan luar biasa seksi." Aku terkesiap dan menggigit bibirku. Seksi dan cantik? Wow.

Mata Sasuke menyipit ke bibirku.

"Apakah dia memaafkanmu karena menjadi bodoh?" suaraku terdengar berat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Ku harap begitu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berjalan ke rumah untuk membaca."

"Membaca apa?" Mmm, margarita ini sangat enak.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Hanya membaca beberapa pekerjaan."

"Oh? Apa pekerjaanmu?" aku bergerak pada Nona Penggoda untuk mengisi ulang, menaikkan alisku pada Sasuke dan memberi sinyal untuk isi ulangnya juga pada anggukannya.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?" dia membisikkan ini dan tiba-tiba terlihat pucat.

Apa-apaan? Apakah dia benar-benar pembunuh berantai? Mata-mata ? Apakah dia seorang pengangguran yang mencari sugarmama? -wanita kaya yang membayar laki-laki untuk keluar bersamanya- Aku mengabaikan pemikiran terakhir, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup di perumahan ini jika dia pengangguran.

"Yah, sekarang aku tertarik." Aku bersandar kebelakang. Dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari kesedihan. "Tapi itu benar-benar bukan urusanku. Jadi, kau membaca, dan kemudian?"

Sasuke tampak rileks, dan aku tak tau tapi lebih dari kecewa bahwa dia tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku juga tidur siang."

Aku menyeringai dan melihatnya ke atas dan kebawah. "Untuk menjadi lalat di dinding (orang yang diam-diam melihat dan mendengar sesuatu yang sedang terjadi)." _Oh_ , aku hampir lupa bagaimana menyenangkannya ini untuk menggoda!

Dia tertawa dan itu menggelitik ku, membuat ku tertawa juga. "Lalu aku berbelanja untuk hadiah ulang tahun saudaraku, dan menemukan benda yang sempurna."

"Oh? Dan apa itu?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping menikmati permainan menggoda ini, menyesap minuman lezatku.

"Yah, ada seniman brilian lokal yang mengambil foto-foto yang indah, dan aku cukup beruntung untuk menemukan beberapa pekerjaannya." Dia hampir terlihat bangga dan itu memberikan aku kehangatan, rasa bahagia yang berpendar.

"Itu luar biasa." Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Jadi, kau memiliki sesi foto hari ini?"

 _Whoa…_ pergantian topik.

"Ya." Aku pikir aku membutuhkan margarita lagi jika percakapan ini adalah tentang mengambil giliran aku pikir. Aku memberi sinyal pada Nona Penggoda dan tanpa bertanya memesankan satu untuknya juga.

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak berpikir kau melakukan potret fotografi."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena kau berkata begitu tadi pagi selama pertemuan tidak biasa kita."

"Oh, itu benar. Aku tidak melakukan potret fotografi yang biasa." Aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan melihat sekitar bar, dimanapun tapi padanya, berdoa dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, dan meringis ketika dia bertanya lagi.

"Jenis potret fotografi biasa seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" dia terlihat bingung.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam. _Sial_.

"Yah, bervariasi. Tergantung klien." Aku gugup lagi. Aku tidak memberitahu banyak orang tentang sisi bisnis fotografi ku yang ini. Aku menemukan kebanyakan orang terlalu menghakimi, dan sejujurnya itu bukan urusan satu orangpun kecuali urusanku dan klienku.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya rendah dan serius, dan dia tidak bermain-main lagi.

 _Berengsek._

Aku melihat matanya, dan menelan ludah.

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku, Hinata."

Oh, dia sangat…Seksi. Dan baik. _Apakah itu mungkin?_

"Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memberitahumu. Ketika kau memberitahu ku apa pekerjaanmu." Aku tersenyum sinis dan menendangnya di bawah meja dan _mood_ nya otomatis terangkat.

"Jadi akan ada ' _suatu hari_ ' ?"

 _Oh , aku harap begitu!_ "Jika kau memainkan kartumu."

"Anak kecil yang lancang, bukan begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke."

"Aku suka belajar, Hinata." Dan wajahnya kembali serius, membuatku menggeliat.

"Kau perayu."

Sasuke menyeringai, lebar, seringaiannya yang indah. Aku tersenyum sinis lagi, dan menghabiskan minuman ketigaku. Kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku tau sebaiknya aku berhenti minum alcohol.

"Minuman lagi," Sasuke memanggil Nona Penggoda, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku lebih baik minum air saja."

"Tentu. Lebih banyak air untuk teman wanitaku dan aku, please." Pelayan yang terlalu ramah itu berlalu pergi, sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berharap mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, tapi dia menatapku, mengabaikannya.

"Jenis film apa yang kau suka?"

 _Huh? Apa dia mengajak ku menonton film?_

"Aku tidak terlalu banyak menonton film."

Dia memiringkan kepala indah itu ke samping dan melihatku seperti aku baru saja mengatakan padanya bahwa babi terbang -sesuatu yang tidak mungkin-. "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu."

"Siapa aktor favoritmu?" dia tersenyum, dan aku merasa ini seperti semacam tes, tapi aku tidak diberi buku catatan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang sedang popular saat ini." Aku duduk di kursi konter dan mengerucutkan bibirku, memikirkan tentang itu.

"Ketika aku remaja aku suka Jairaya." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke terlihat seperti dia baru saja ditendang di perut dan aku tiba-tiba merasa malu. Lalu wajah yang indah itu berubah kedalam senyumnya dan matanya yang melembut ketika mereka membawaku masuk. "Kenapa? Tidakkah dia terlalu tua untukmu?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, tapi aku melihat _The Way We Were_ dengannya dan _Barbara Streisand_ ketika aku umur lima belas dan jatuh cinta pada _Hubbell_. Dia seperti mimpi. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan film nya. Terlalu banyak omong kosong di sana."

Sasuke tertawa. "Omong kosong?"

"Ya! Jika aku melihat sebuah _trailer_ untuk satu lagi film vampire bodoh, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Dia mengerutkan dahi lagi, melihat sekitar bar dan kembali padaku, matanya menyempit dan khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang telah ku katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya sangat tidak terduga. Berapa umurmu? Dua puluh tiga?"

Kenapa dia ingin tau umurku? "Dua puluh lima. Kau?"

"Dua puluh delapan."

"Jadi, kau tua." Aku terkekeh.

"Kau punya tawa yang luar biasa." Matanya berbinar senang dan aku memeluk diriku lagi, melupakan gugup dan aku menyadari aku sangat nyaman bersamanya. Dia hanya sangat gampang diajak bicara.

Aku melihat jamku dan terkejut. Kami telah duduk disini selama tiga jam!

"Aku harus pergi." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kita telah berada disini sangat lama."

"Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika kau bersama seseorang yang cantik." Dia bersandar dan menggenggam tanganku dan aku terperangkap dalam mantranya sekarang. Mataku tertuju pada bibirnya dan dia menjilatnya, membuatku menggeliat. Sebelum aku mengetahui itu, dia menarik kembali tangannya dan aku merasa frustasi dan kehilangan kehangatan dari sentuhannya.

"Begitu juga denganmu." Aku tersenyum lancing dan mengambil bill nya.

"Oh tidak. Itu milikku." Sasuke mengambil bill dari jari-jariku dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Aku senang membayar minumanku sendiri."

Dia melotot padaku, dan aku tertegun bahwa dia tampak benarbenar marah. Whoa.

"Tidak."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

Senyumnya kembali ketika dia berkata, "Sama-sama."

Sasuke membayar tagihannya dan kami kembali menuju trotoar. Dia terburu-buru memakai kacamatanya kembali, dan tampak peduli pada siapa saja yang berada di sekitar kami. Jantungku terbalik ketika dia mengambil tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju mobilku.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan aku melihat ke atas Sound yang cantik, air biru, perahu dan gunung dan lama untuk kameraku. Aku menengadah pada Sasuke dan rahangnya tegang, dia melihat ke bawah dan kami berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hey, pelan-pelan." Aku menarik tangannya sedikit dan sengaja melambatkan langkahku.

"Apa kau terburu-buru menyingkirkanku?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Dia melihat ke sekitar kami lagi, lalu menyeringai kebawah kepadaku, memperlambat kecepatannya.

"Ini akan menjadi sunset yang luar biasa. Ingin berjalan di sepanjang air ? Aku janji, tidak ada kamera." Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa itu kosong.

Sasuke menyeringai, dan kemudian melihat sekitar sekali lagi, dan aku mengikuti pandangannya. Ada banyak orang dan menikmati hari yang indah di Pantai Alki. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih untuk beberapa waktu.

Kami berhenti di mobilku dan ku pikir dia melihatku tapi itu sulit untuk mengatakannya melalui kacamata gelapnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai keramaian, Hinata. Itu seperti _phobia_." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, melarikan tangannya melalui rambut seksi itu dan melepaskan tanganku, meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggulnya.

"Tidak masalah." Aku menyesal untuknya dan ingin menghiburnya.

Aku tidak pernah ingin menghibur satupun pria sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan halus terhadap pria. Mereka hanya selalu menjadi pengalihan yang menyenangkan, atau mimpi terburukku. Membingungkan, aku menemukan diriku menggapai dan menangkup wajahnya di telapak tanganku untuk menenangkannya.

"Hey," aku berkata lembut. "Jangan mencemaskan itu, Sasuke."

Dia bersandar di sentuhanku dan membuang nafas, menempatkan tangannya di atasku, lalu mengaitkannya dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

 _Oh my._

"Ayo," aku sengaja menginterupsi momen menyenangkan ini, butuh sedikit tempat, "Aku akan mengantarkan kau ke rumah." Rahang Sasuke terbuka.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu berjalan ke rumah, membawa foto-foto jenius brilian itu, melalui keramaian. Masuklah."

Dia berkedip seksi, tersenyum dan melompat masuk ke kursi penumpang.

 _Oh Hinata, apa yang kau perbuat?_

 **TBC**


	4. Edisi Author Marah

**Edisi author marah-marah**

Okay judulnya engga salah, di satnight kalian yang indah ini aku terpaksa mengganggunya dengan tulisan ini. Kalian tidak perlu membacanya jika ingin mood kalian tetap baik. Abaikan aja, notifikasi jika aku up.

Tarik nafas...

Jadi kemarin malam tanggal 22 Juni 2018 tepat pukul sepuluh malam pas aku mau tidur banget aku buka niat aku sederhana cuma pengen ngecek kabar Come Away with Me di FFN. Dan pas aku buka kolom review...

Astaga ada orang yang ngata-ngatain aku, dia emang engga secara langsung ngatain aku plagiat, jadi dia minta credits dari fanfiction Come Away with Me. Tapi jujur itu bikin aku kesel dan pengen marah-marah, bahkan ampe kebawa mimpi –akhirnya aku tidur jam setengah dua pagi tadi malam-

Silahkan sebut aku lebay, baperan atau apapun itu. Jika kalian membaca beberapa chapter terakhir Her Devil Husband dan Chapter dua Come Away with Me, kalian pasti ngerti kalo aku emang lagi dalam masalah, dan masalah itu datang bertubi-tubi dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Mungkin bagi kalian orang yang ekstrovert gampang menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan bercerita atau menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan cara kalian.

Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang introvert atau ambivert kaya aku ? buat saat ini aku hanya punya tiga teman dan semuanya itu cowok. Aku susah buat ketemu dan nyerita sama mereka karena jarak yang cukup jauh dan mereka semua sibuk (satu di Jakarta, satu di Beijing-China, satu di Buah Batu) aku ragu buat nyerita sama mereka karena takut ngeganggu aktifitas mereka. Aku ngga nyerita ke ortu karena ngga mau mereka kepikiran.

Aku nulis itu buat pengalihan dari semua masalah yang aku alami, aku mau refresh otak aku disini. Aku bukan mau nyari perang, aku ngga mau rugiin siapapun di dunia kepenulisan ini.

Aku mau klarifikasi dulu disini

Aku ngga pernah ngakuin kalo Come Away with Me ceritanya milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan sejak beberapa bulan lalu –saat masih menulis Her Devil Husband. Dan aku sudah tulis di warning/credits paling atas jika NOVEL COME AWAY WITH ME © BELONGING KRISTEN PROBY dan Naruto © BELONGING MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Apa aku disana nulis THIS FANFICTION BELONGING ME –HIMEKAZEERA- ? atau kalimat sejenis itu ?

Enggak kan ? lalu kenapa harus riweh ngomen kaya gitu di fanfic aku ?

Gini ya. Aku dapet PDF terjemahan novel Come Away with Me dari salah satu website pada akhir tahun 2015. Pada tahun 2017 aku ngechat pemilik website itu jika aku ingin membuat fanfiction dari novel itu dengan cara aku mengganti nama pemeran utama dengan nama pairing favorit aku di fanfiction.

Dia pun mengizinkannya asalkan aku tidak mengakui jika itu milikku. Aku pun setuju. Aku sengaja menjadikan novel karya Kristen Proby itu menjadi fanfiction karena aku ingin membaginya dengan kalian bahwa aku sudah membaca sebuah novel telah membaca sebuah novel terjemahan yang cukup keren.

Aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersial dalam bentuk apapun. Aku juga tidak merugikan siapapun dalam bentuk apapun. Karena apa, dalam proses editing, aku mengedit sendiri nama tokoh dalam novel itu tidak meminta bantuan orang lain. Lalu saat fanfic Come Away with Me publish aku ngga maksa pihak manapun untuk membaca. Jika kalian mau membaca silakan jika tidak tak masalah. Aku menulis bukan untuk populer tapi menjadi pengalihan masalah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita yang aku privat di Wattpad ?

Sekali lagi aku ngga ngejar kepopuleran ! aku privat karena aku pengen dihargain sama kalian. Tau nggak ? jika kalian memfollow, memvote story itu akan menambah semangat seorang author untuk menulis.

Aku tulis warning yang baru MASUK READING LIST WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER karena jika kalian menambahkan cerita ke readinglist akan muncul notifikasi ke author jika kalian menambahkan cerita itu ke reading list kalian. Author pun tahu jika kalian suka membaca cerita itu. Aku sering sakit hati liat kalian masukin fanfic ke reading list –kadang lebih dari satu- tapi ngga pernah ngevote sekali pun.

Apa salahnya jika kalian menyalakan data sebentar dan memberikan sebuah suara/bintang/ apapun itu kalian menyebutnya, pada sebuah chapter disebuah story ?

AKU BUKAN PLAGIAT

Aku menampik tuduhan ini, karena aku sudah menjelaskan jika aku tidak mengakui cerita Come Away With Me bukan milik aku. Aku tidak banyak merubah isi novel hingga tidak terlihat seperti milik aslinya dan mengakui itu milik aku.

Plagiat itu yang gimana ?

Plagiat itu yang seenak jidat copas cerita orang dengan atau tanpa ngerubah isi cerita, mempublikasikannya di profil dia tanpa izin dari pemiliknya dan mengakui jika cerita itu milik dia. Jika kalian ingat lagi, aku pernah ngelaporin seorang author gara-gara dia ngeplagiat cerita nee-chan aku. Mana mungkin aku jadi plagiator disaat aku sendiri benci plagiat ?

Terus aku ini apa ? gatau deh terserah kalian mau nyebutnya apa.

Sekarang gini deh, kita saling introspeksi diri. Gaada yang lebih tinggi antara author dan reader.

Author butuh reader untuk membaca ceritanya.

Reader membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dibaca.

See ?

Engga ada istilah reader itu raja jadi seenak jidat ngeflame cerita author. Kita sama-sama saling membutuhkan.

Coba deh yang hanya jadi sider, yang sering ngeflame, yang sering ngejudge cerita author... bayangkan jika kalian berada diposisi seorang author. Kalian menulis cerita untuk menyenangkan hati kalian tapi tiba-tiba ada yang membuat hati kalian hancur, seperti posisi aku saat ini.

Aku juga masih ngga ngerti kenapa ada yang ngeflame padahal udah aku tulis jelas DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

Jadilah netizen yang cerdas –di Status WA yang semalem aku nulisnya asal-asalan- atau karena ingin disebut netizen zaman now kalian jadi berpura-pura bodoh. Jangan nyebarin afirmasi negatif dong kalo engga baca sesuatu dengan jelas. Aku gagal paham juga, napa sih di FFN sering banget war gara-gara fanfic itu crack pair ?

Gini lho aku author sasuhina, aku engga nulis naruhina, sasusaku atau pair yang lainnya. Bukan berarti aku membenci pair lainnya, hanya saja pair favorit aku ya sasuhina. Aku ngga ngeflame marah-marah ngga jelas di pair lain. Tapi ini kok ada aja orang bego yang marah-marah di fic aku gara-gara pair nya sasuhina. Apa aku ngerugiin dia ? aku mah liat fic pair favorit dia aja nggak apa lagi nyenggol nyari masalah.

Dan untuk masalah vote dan follow aku udah males buat ngingetin, nyadar sendiri aja deh yah.

Aku minta maaf jika bahasa yang aku pake buat tulisan ini kurang pantas, buat yang sekontak di whatsapp mungkin ngga heran karena aku marah-marahnya lebih parah disana.

Oh iya, menurut kalian mending aku stop aja nulis fanfic Come Away With Me atau gimana ?


	5. Chapter 3

**MASUK READING LIST - DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me - Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Bagaimana kalo Come Away with Me updatenya jadi hari Selasa sama Sabtu ? biar hari Kamis nya aku bisa fokus nulis My Dearest is A Programmer. Aku pengen My Dearest bisa terbit tahun ini atau awal tahun 2019.

Do'ain ya minna-san^^

* * *

Rumah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan pantai, dan itu menyadarkanku bahwa tempat ini kurang dari seperempat mil dari tempatku. Dia menuntunku, menarik ke trotoar yang berpagar. Aku hanya bisa melihat jalur tunggal di depanku, tidak ada pemandangan rumah.

"Kodenya 072390," dia menuntunku.

"Wow, kau mempercayaiku dengan kode untuk pintu gerbangmu?" aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan kelakar di antara kami untuk menutupi kegugupanku datang ke rumah ini. _Akankah dia mengundangku ke dalam ?_

"Kau akan kagum pada apa yang aku percayakan padamu, Hinata." Aku meliriknya dan menangkap kerutannya. "Pada kenyataannya, demikianlah aku."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya dan menarik pintu gerbang berkelok ke kiri dan terkesiap pada rumah modern yang indah.

Tidak besar, ini sederhana, tapi pemandangan dari selat sangat menakjubkan, dan rumah putih itu sendiri baru, dengan garis yang bersih, jendela-jendela besar, hydrangea indah berwarna ungu dan biru memagari bagian depan rumah, dan semak-semak yang dipangkas memagari jalan mobil.

"Wow, Sasuke, ini indah."

"Terima kasih." Kebanggaan kembali pada suaranya, dan jelas, dia mencintai rumahnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, sepenuhnya mengerti perasaan itu.

Aku memarkir mobil jadi sisi penumpang menghadap pintu depan dan tidak membuatku bergerak untuk melepas sabuk pengamanku. Sasuke telah melompat keluar, dan mengejutkanku dengan berjalan di depan mobilku dan membuka pintu mobilku.

"Masuklah." Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku, tapi aku tidak menyambutnya.

"Aku harus pergi..."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau masuk ke dalam." Dia memberikanku seringaian yang menawan, dan aku merasakan diriku melembut. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu pemandangannya. Mungkin mengajakmu makan malam. Hanya itu, aku janji." Matanya bersinar nakal dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

 _Aku tak mau menolaknya_.

"Aku tidak menahanmu dari apapun ?"

"Tidak, aku laki-laki bebas, Hinata. Ayo." Aku keluar dari mobil dan menyambut tangannya.

 _Wow_. Sengatan listrik dari sentuhannya masih terasa, dan mataku melebar ketika mereka menemukan matanya. Senyumnya menghilang, dan dia menatap intens ke dalam mataku. Dia menarik tanganku ke bibirnya, lalu menutup pintu mobil di belakangku dan menuntunku ke pintu rumahnya tanpa melepaskanku, seolah-olah aku akan melarikan diri.

Aku menyukai bagaimana celana jeansnya menggantung di pinggulnya, membentuk bokongnya yang bagus. Kaus putihnya tidak dimasukkan, dan memeluk otot bahu dan lengannya dengan sempurna. Aku ingin memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan hidungku di punggungnya, menghirup aromanya, dan menciumnya di sana di antara tulang belikatnya.

Sangat tidak sah untuk menjadi begitu indah. Dia jelas sangat menjaga dirinya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa keluar jalur. Dia sepuluh, dan aku beruntung jika aku mendapatkan tujuh setelah aku dikilapkan dan dipoles di salon favoritku. Belum lagi, aku punya pinggul dan pantat dan sedikit tonjolan perut yang sebanyak apapun sit-up dan yoga yang aku lakukan tidak akan menghilangkannya. Aku tau aku tidak gemuk, tapi aku juga bukan super model kurus seperti Ino.

 _Dan sampai hari ini, itu tidak pernah menggangguku._

Sasuke membuka pintu dan berbalik ke arahku, dan pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melihat kekuranganku. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan apa yang dia lihat, dan berharap untuk mulai dekat denganku.

"Selamat datang, Hinata. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan tidak bisa menghentikan senyum wajah terbelah yang datang ketika melihat rumahnya yang megah. Ruangannya besar, dengan langit-langit tinggi ganda dan dinding warna khaki pucat.

Dinding belakang semua kaca dan pemandangannya adalah Puget Sound. Barang-barangnya besar, dengan warna biru dan putih dan sedikit sentuhan hijau. Aku bisa meringkuk di kursinya dan menatap ke luar sepanjang hari.

Aku berjalan-jalan melalui ruangan, sandalku menggema di lantai kayu yang gelap, dan memandang ke luar jendela sebentar. Matahari hampir tenggelam, di atas gunung, memantul di air biru berombak, dan perahu putih yang indah meluncur dengan anggun. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih berada di sisi lain ruangan memperhatikanku, lengannya menyilang di depan. Aku berharap bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Apa ?" aku bertanya dan mencerminkan sikapnya, menyilangkan lenganku di depan, mendorong belahan dadaku naik sedikit, memperlihatkannya melalui kerah V dari kaus merahku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata."

 _Oh._

Aku menjatuhkan lenganku dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar, jadi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah kananku pada dapur sangat indahnya.

"Kau mempunyai dapur yang hebat."

"Ya." Itu kesepakatan yang simple, dan Sasuke bergerak, perlahan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Tidak ada rasa humor di matanya sekarang, itu kelaparan. Kelaparan akan diriku.

Aku tidak dapat bergerak walaupun aku ingin.

"Apakah kau suka memasak?" suaraku menjadi lebih tinggi dari normal dan kegugupan itu kembali, tapi kegugupan ini tidak menakutkan.

Aku sudah pasti tidak takut padanya. Aku hanya sedikit terintimidasi olehnya.

"Ya." Dia berkata lagi, dan ketika dia mendekatiku dia mengarahkan jari panjangnya menyusuri pipiku. Aku kesulitan menelan dan menahan tatapan birunya.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dapurmu?" bisikku.

"Tidak." Dia balik berbisik.

"Oh." Aku melihat ke bawah mulutnya, dan kembali melihat mata onyxnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara, Hinata." Sejak kapan bisikan menjadi sangat seksi? Pangkal pahaku mengencang, dan aku tiba-tiba basah, panas, dan terengah-engah.

Sasuke menggenggam wajahku di antara kedua tangannya, masih menatap mataku intens, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan pesan yang mendalam, atau mungkin dia meminta izinku ? Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan dia dengan perlahan menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dia meninggalkan mereka di sana terasa seperti bermenit-menit, hanya ciuman yang menempel, memimpin bibir lembutnya padaku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggenggam lengan bawahnya dan dia menggeram ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya, merayu bibirku agar terbuka dan menggelitik lidahku dengan lidahnya.

Ya Tuhan, baunya sangat enak, dan lidah berpengalamannya adalah candu yang tak dapatku tolak. Dia menyambut sisi mulutku, menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian menyerang mulutku lagi. Dia menarik ikat rambutku, membebaskan rambut indigo panjangku di sekitar bahuku dan menenggelamkan tanggannya di dalam rambutku.

"Kau. Sangat. Cantik." Dia menggumam di dalam mulutku, tiap kata di antara ciuman-ciuman manisnya dan aku sepenuhnya mabuk. Aku melarikan tanganku di atas bahunya dan memilin rambutnya dengan jariku dan memegangnya erat.

 _Oh, laki-laki ini pandai mencium !_

Dia memperlambat ciumannya lagi, menangkup wajahku lembut, dan meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman manis di rahang, pipi, hidung, lalu menanamkan bibirnya di dahiku dan mengambil nafas yang sangat dalam. Aku menjalankan tanganku ke bawah bahunya - sialan, dia

Kencang ! - melewati lengan seksinya dan memegang lengan bawahnya, dan aku lebih dari sekedar pusing.

 _Aku tak ingin dia berhenti._

Ketika pandangan buramku menjadi jelas, Sasuke bersandar ke belakang, masih menangkup wajahku dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Aku ingin melakukannya sepanjang hari."

Darimana musik itu datang? Aku kemudian menyadari ponselku berdering dari dalam tas, masih tergantung di badanku dan aku memutuskan kontak intim kami untuk mencari dan menemukan ponsel itu. Senyuman Sasuke berubah menjadi seringaian ketika aku menjawab telepon.

"Hi, Ino." Aku melisankan teman sekamar padanya ketika dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Hinata ! Kau tidak menjawab pesanku. Kau baik-baik saja?" dia terdengar kesal dan aku memutar mataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tak melihat pesanmu. Ponselku ada di dalam tas, mungkin aku tak mendengarnya." Aku melangkah mundur dari Sasuke mencoba untuk menjernihkan kepalaku dan dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Apa kau punya rencana makan malam?"

"Makan malam?"

Sasuke bersandar dan menggumam di telingaku yang bebas, "Aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku - _mengedipkan mata !_ \- dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan ku untuk menelepon.

"Um, yeah, aku punya rencana makan malam." Aku mengernyit, mengetahui bahwa aku akan mendapatkan Gelar Ketiga Ino.

"Oh ?!" aku tahu dia menaikkan alis dengan ahli. Aku juga tak ingin mempunyai percakapan ini dengan Sasuke yang mendengarkannya. Aku mendengar Ikimonogakari mulai menyanyi dan memutar melihat Sasuke telah dihentikan oleh _sound system_ , mengutak-atik iPod nya.

"Yeah, sesuatu baru saja datang. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berada di dapur sekarang, mengobrak-abrik lemari es, dan aku punya pemandangan bagus yang tertutup jeansnya. _Astaga_.

"Aku tadi mengundang mu untuk pergi makan malam dengan beberapa teman kerjaku, tapi jika kau sudah punya rencana aku akan melihatmu nanti malam." Ada jeda. "Apakah ini si perampok?"

Aku terkejut. _Tinggalkan Ino_! "Mungkin."

"Keren! Bersenang-senanglah, hati-hati, ambil gambar jika kau bisa. Sampai jumpa!" dia memutus teleponnya dan aku tertawa padanya. Oh, untuk sikap riang temanku.

"Jadi, itu tadi teman sekamarmu ?" Sasuke bertanya ketika dia menuangkan wine putih ke dalam dua gelas. Aku menyesapnya dan terkejut oleh rasa manis buahnya.

"Yeah, dia memeriksa keadaanku." Aku duduk di bar sarapan berwarna ringan dan membuka pesanku. Aku punya tiga, semuanya dari Ino.

 _ **Hey Hinata, ingin pergi makan malam, malam ini?**_

 _ **Hinata ? Hidupkan ponselmu!**_

 _ **Hinata, aku melakukan reservasi...**_

 _ **Makan malam?**_

Oops. Aku meletakkan iPhone ku di atas konter dan menenggak wine.

Sasuke memperhatikanku.

"Maaf, itu tadi kasar." Aku tersenyum meminta maaf. "Dia mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku tidak merespon pesannya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak kasar, Hinata. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan saus alfredo ?"

Aku menyeringai pada nada menggodanya. "Aku punya _affair_ cinta yang lama dengan saus alfredo."

"Benarkah?" dia terkekeh dan melipat untaian rambut berantakanku ke belakang telinga. "Saus alfredo yang beruntung."

Dia berbalik lagi dan mulai mengambil teko, penggorengan dan bahan-bahan dari lemari penyimpanan dan lemari es. Dia sangat...Ahli di dapur.

Ketika dia berbalik memulai urutan kekacauannya, dia melihatku sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan memberikanku senyum separuh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau sangat ahli di dapur."

"Terima kasih." Dia membungkuk dengan anggun dan membuat ku tertawa.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak?"

"Ibuku." Dia menuangkan air ke dalam teko untuk merebusnya dan mulai mengiris keju.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Duduklah di sana dan menjadi cantik."

Aku merona. "Sungguh, aku ingin membantu."

"Okay, kau iris keju ini dan aku akan mengurus ayamnya."

Aku dengan senang hati mengelilingi pulau dan mengambil alih mengiris keju, mengamati Sasuke mengelilingi dapur dengan mudah.

Segera ruangan ini beraroma ayam panggang, membuat mulutku berair. Sasuke pindah di belakangku dan meletakkan lengannya di sekelilingku, memeriksa kejunya, tanpa benar-benar menyentuhku.

Kulitku terasa terbakar. Sentuh aku ! Pegang aku ! Tapi dia tidak, sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia telah beranjak dan tubuhku hampir bergetar karena kebutuhan.

Aku tidak ingat pernah merasakan ketertarikan secara fisik dengan seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Ini sedikit mengerikan, tapi ini juga menyenangkan.

"Okay, aku pikir kita sudah hampir siap untuk menyajikan. Bisakah kau menyaring pasta ini?" aku dengan senang hati membantunya ketika dia menyelesaikan sausnya, dan perut ku keroncongan.

 _Mmmm...Seorang laki-laki yang bisa memasak!_

Sasuke menarik piring, alat makan berwarna perak dan serbet. "Mari makan di luar, sambil menikmati pemandangan."

"Ide yang bagus." Aku tersenyum ketika kami menyajikan makananmakanan itu, memegang wine dan menuju ke beranda ruangan besar ini. Ruangan makan di luar sangat mengagumkan. Warnanya hangat dengan merah dan coklat, meja dengan enam kursi, dan ada pemanggang stainless yang besar dengan konter dapur di luar ruangan, lemari es dan wastafel. Kami duduk dan kegugupanku dari ciuman lezat kami sebelumnya sudah hilang, aku hanya merasakan lapar.

"Lapar?" tanyanya, membaca pikiranku.

"Kelaparan !"

"Aku tahu."

Aku mengambil satu gigitan dan memejamkan mataku.

"Mmmmm...ini sangat enak."

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan serbet dan tertawa. Mata Sasuke menari dan dia menyeringai, meminum winenya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Jadi," aku menyendok lagi. "Ibumu mengajarimu memasak?"

"Yeah, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa semua anaknya harus bisa memberi makan diri mereka sendiri setelah kami meninggalkan sarang." Aku memperhatikannya menusuk daging ayam dengan garpu.

"Berapa jumlah saudaramu?"

"Aku punya satu saudara laki-laki dan satu saudara perempuan."

"Kakak, adik?" tanyaku. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki ini pandai memasak.

"Kakak laki-laki, adik perempuan."

"Dan, apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Itachi, kakakku, adalah seorang editor untuk Konoha Magazine." Mata Sasuke terlihat bangga. "Izumi menyingkirkan kuliahnya untuk menjadi travelblogger."

"Ku asumsikan kau tidak menyetujuinya?" ku naikkan alisku padanya ketika aku menyesap wine.

"Dia masih muda. Aku kira itu bagus ketika dia menaburkan gandum liarnya sekarang - _melakukan banyak hal menarik ketika masih muda-_." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Orang tuamu?" aku suka mendengarkan dia membicarakan keluarganya. Sangat jelas dia sangat mencintai mereka.

"Mereka tinggal di Tokyo. Ayah bekerja untuk Microsoft dan Ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga." Dia melirik ke piring kosongku.

"Itu tadi sangat enak, terima kasih." Aku bersandar di kursi dan meregangkan kakiku.

"Sama-sama." Dia terlihat sangat muda dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

"Oh tidak, aku sudah kenyang." Kutepuk perutku dan memandang keluar ke arah air. "Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah."

"Ya." Aku melihatnya, dan dia memandangku. Pipiku memanas.

"Kau sangat pandai memuji."

"Kau mudah untuk dipuji."

 _Aku menyeringai._

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengangkat tangankuke atas, membawanya ke mulut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyentuhku sejak ciuman - mengencangkan paha - itu dan aku mendesah akan sentuhan panasnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya?"

Aku tertegun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memanggilku keluar dari rasa ketidakamananku karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada orang lain. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pikir aku bahagia."

Dia mengernyit atas jawabanku tapi tidak menekanku. "Ya."

"Aku berharap aku punya kamera." Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku mengatakannya dengan keras dan aku merasa dia menegang di sampingku.

"Mengapa?" suaranya dingin, dan melihat ke matanya ada arktik-sangat dingin.

"Karena pemandangan ini." Aku menunjuk air. "Ini bisa membuat gambar yang sangat indah." Dia bersantai di sampingku.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa mengambil gambarnya."

"Akan ada _'suatu hari'_ lagi." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia tersenyum padaku juga.

"Suatu hari." Dia mengatakannya lagi dan aku merasa pusing di dalam. Aku sedikit menggigil ketika angin berhembus melalui terasnya. Senja telah datang, langit berwarna ungu dan oranye, dam menjadi dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sedikit kedinginan, tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam."

"Aku akan segera kembali." Bersamaan dengan itu dia berdiri dan mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor.

"Hey, aku akan membersihkannya. Kau sudah memasak."

"Tidak akan. Kau tamuku, Hinata. Selain itu, aku punya pengurus rumah tangga yang akan melakukan itu semua besok pagi. Duduklah. Tinggal di sini." Dia mengunciku dengan tatapan yang serius, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _Dia sangat bossy_. Ku pikir aku menyukainya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk bertingkah seperti bos denganku sebelumnya. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

Aku mendengar suara iPod berubah dari Ikimonogakari menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan melankolis dan beberapa waktu sesudahnya dia kembali dengan sebuah selimut hijau yang mewah dan iPhone ku.

"Lampu ponselmu tadi berkedip, aku pikir kau mungkin ingin mengeceknya." Dia memberikan ponselku, tapi sebelum aku bisa melihatnya dia memegang tanganku.

"Ikut denganku."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hanya di sana." Dia menunjuk kursi empuk mewah dekat dengan tepian teras.

Aku meraih tangannya dan dia memimpin kemudian mendudukkanku, tenggelam ke dalam bantal. Dia duduk di sampingku dan membungkus kami berdua dengan selimut. Lengannya melingkar di sekitarku.

"Ini cepat." Aku melihat ke dalam mata onyxnya, tidak yakin berada di lengannya seperti ini, kecepatan ini seluruhnya aman, secepatnya aku ingin berada di sini.

"Kita hanya mengagumi pemandangan, Hinata." Dia mendorongku lebih dekat dengannya, menjalankan tangannya di sisi tubuhku dan aku bersandar di bahunya. Aku teringat ponsel di tanganku dan aku mengeluarkannya dari selimut untuk membacanya, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke.

 **Hey cantik, ada rencana malam ini ?**

Itu temanku Sasori, dan sementara kami tidak melakukan hubungan beberapa waktu ini, kadang-kadang, jika kami sedang mabuk atau kesepian, kami menikmatinya. Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya selama beberapa minggu, dan tentunya sekarang, ketika aku meringkuk di lengan laki-laki seksi ini dia mengirimiku pesan.

 _Sial, sial, sial_. Sasuke menegang di sampingku, dan aku menunduk tapi menekan balas, masih tidak menyembunyikan ini dari matanya. Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan.

 _ **Yeah, aku ada acara. Maaf.**_

Sasuke terlihat tidak santai di sampingku dan aku tahu dia marah. Sial.

Sasori membalas sangat cepat.

 **Besok ?**

 _ **Maaf Sasori, aku tidak tertarik.**_

 **Okay, bye Hinata.**

Aku menaruh ponsel di saku ku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali di lengan Sasuke, tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa yang bisa aku katakan ? Dia mendengus dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama.

 _Akhirnya aku menatapnya._

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Um, aku tak tahu. Hanya memastikan."

Dua kata terakhir adalah bisikan. Dia terlihat marah padaku, tapi aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. _Aku mengatakan pada seseorang untuk menjauh !_

Tiba-tiba dia bergerak dan mengambil iPhone nya dari saku.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu ?"

Aku memandang lebar padanya dan dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengguncangnya dan dia memukulkan pada ponselnya. "Apa nama belakangmu?"

"Hyuuga." Dia telah selesai memprogram nama dan nomorku ke dalam ponselnya dan aku menutup mataku, menghirup aromanya sementara dia melanjutkan menggesek gadgetnya. Ponselku berdengung di sakuku.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 4

**Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku dan mengeluarkannya dari selimut.

"Ya ampun, lihat ini, aku mendapatkan pesan! Kira-kira siapa ya?" aku mengedipkan bulu mataku dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Mungkin kau harus mengeceknya."

"Oh! Ide yang bagus." Aku tertawa kecil dan menggeser panah di bawah layar, menghidupkan ponsel dan membuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku ingin menjerit seperti anak sekolah, tapi yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum simpel dan membuka pesan.

 **Hey Hinata, simpan nomor ini. Kau akan sering melihatnya.**

 **\- Sasuke Uchiha-**

Aku meringis, dan menyimpan nomor dan namanya di ponselku.

"Jadi," senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya dan dia menjadi serius lagi. Aku mendorong ke belakang, keluar dari jangkauannya, dan memutar tubuhku menghadap padanya, kakiku diselipkan di bawah lututku satunya, mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk percakapan yang serius.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi," dia menatapku hati-hati dan aku merasakan sebuah peringatan. "Siapa Sasori ?"

"Hanya teman." Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Itu bukan hanya sekedar pesan seorang teman, Hinata. Aku laki-laki, aku tahu perbedaannya."

Aku merunduk dan melihat ke belakang air yang gelap.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya tajam dan aku melemparkan mataku kembali padanya.

"Dia hanya teman, Sasuke. Ya, memang ada hubungan fisik dengannya di masa lalu, tapi itu sudah lama."

"Berapa lama?"

"Berbulan-bulan."

"Berapa bulan?"

"Sejak musim gugur terakhir."

"Apakah ada orang lain?"

"Mengapa ini menjadi urusanmu?"

"Karena kau adalah perempuan pertama yang aku bawa ke rumahku dan semua yang dapat aku pikirkan adalah mendapatkan tubuh indahmu telanjang dan bercinta denganmu sampai tidak sadar. Aku harus tahu apakah ada persaingan. Aku tidak berbagi, Hinata." Matanya terbakar, bibir indahnya terbuka ketika dia bernafas dengan berat, dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, dan menutupnya kembali.

Ya Tuhan, dia ingin bercinta denganku.

 _Well, kembali padamu, laki-laki bossy_.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berbagi menyiratkan aku telah menjadi milikmu, Sasuke."

"Tidakkah begitu?" bisiknya.

Ini keterlaluan. Aku mengenal seorang laki-laki kurang dari 24 jam dan dia ingin mengklaim kepemilikan! Sebagian dari diriku meneriakkan Ya! Tapi dari sisi wajar kepala jeleknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas Tidak!

Aku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhku.

"Lihat, Sasuke..." Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sisiku, tangan kuatnya berada di dagu ku mengunci tatapan mataku padanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _please_." Sentuhannya sangat lembut, tapi tatapannya tajam, dan mendorongku ke arah yang aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Tidak ada yang lain." Aku berbisik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dan bibirnya berada di bibirku, tapi bukannya gairah yang aku idamkan, bibirnya sangat lembut dan empuk, seperti dia sedang menghafalkan setiap sudut mulutku dengan bibirnya. Dia melepaskan daguku, membungkus rambutku dengan tangannya sementara helai-helai lain berada di sekitar punggungku dan dia menarikku, tubuhku membentur tubuhnya. Aku mengerang rendah di tenggorokanku.

Dada dan perutnya sangat kencang. Ku arahkan lenganku di sekelilingnya, dan menariknya ke arahku, tanganku memegang punggungnya.

Dengan berani, aku mengatupkan gigiku di bibir bawahnya dan mengisapnya perlahan ke dalam mulutku. Matanya terbuka perlahan, bertemu dengan mataku, dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, memainkannya dengan irama yang indah. Kami terengah-engah, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak ke atas ke bawah mengusap punggungnya, merasakan kerasnya otot ketika dia bergerak denganku.

Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah punggungku dan dia menggenggamnya erat sambil menggigit sisi mulutku turun ke leherku.

"Ya ampun," aku menyandarkan dahiku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di leherku.

"Kau punya pantat yang bagus, Hinata." dia memelukku lebih erat dan aku merasakan ereksinya di perutku. Aku menjalankan jari-jari ku ke pantatnya.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Sasuke." Suaraku terdengar berat, dan dia menarik dirinya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan keinginan dan aku tahu itu juga mencerminkan keinginanku.

 _Sial, aku menginginkan laki-laki ini._

Lengan kami masih bertautan satu sama lain, saling menyentuh tubuh bagian bawah kami. Aku meremasnya lagi dan menjalankan jari-jariku pelan di bawah kaus nya hingga di kulit nya dan aku tersenyum ketika dia melenguh.

Mata onyx indahnya melihatku dan aku mendorong jari-jariku di antara karet boxer dan kulitnya, menjalankanya hingga di bagian depan celana jeans nya.

Dengan tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggamku, tidak mengalihkan matanya dariku. Dia membawa kedua tanganku ke atas, ke bibirnya dan mencium setiap jariku, kemudian mundur dan melepaskanku. Udara dingin seakan menamparku, dan aku mengernyit dalam kebingungan dan frustasi merasa ditolak.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" aku mendengar kesakitan di suaraku, dan aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku.

"Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti..." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi dia mundur kebelakang dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan seperti menyerah.

"Sasuke..."

"Hinata, pelan-pelan."

 _Bukankah ini yang laki-laki inginkan?_

"Jika kau telah mengubah pemikiranmu tentangku..." Dia kembali berada di depanku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tangannya meraih wajahku dan membuatku melihat ke dalam matanya, dan emosi yang asing masih ada di sana.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak mengubah pemikiranku. Aku menginginkanmu. Kau cantik, pintar dan seksi, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan ini terlalu cepat."

"Aku bingung," aku menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hey," aku menatapnya lagi, dan dia tersenyum padaku, menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. "Pelan-pelan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu pelan, Sasuke."

Dia mengernyit dan berbisik. "Aku juga tidak, jadi kita akan belajar bersama."

Aku sangat frustasi, tubuhku menginginkannya, tapi kata-katanya memabukkanku.

"Jadi, tidak ada seks? Sama sekali?" aku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

"Tidak malam ini," dia berkata dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam, mencium dahiku dan mengambil tanganku. Aku meraih selimut dan kami kembali ke dalam. Musiknya masih terdengar. Dia mengambil selimut dari tanganku dan melemparnya ke sofa biru di samping kananku. "Maukah kau berkeliling?"

Aku masih mengerutkan dahi dengan komentar tidak ada seks, tapi ide melihat-lihat rumahnya menaikkan mood ku dan aku mengangguk.

Dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku.

"Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini, Miss Hyuuga, kami senang anda bersama dengan kami."

Aku tertawa pada suara pemandu wisatanya dan merasa sedikit santai. Dia mempunyai cara untuk membuatku tertawa.

"Kau telah melihat dapur."

"Aku suka dapurnya."

Dia tersenyum dan menarikku turun ke lorong dan menuju ruang rias dan kamar tidur cadangan. Di ujung lorong ada pintu lain yang tertutup, tapi dia melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Hanya gudang untuk saat ini."

Dia memimpinku kembali ke ruangan besar dan naik melalui tangga menuju loteng yang luas yang dia gunakan sebagai ruang TV, dengan _furniture_ yang mewah. TV layar datar yang menempel di dinding sangat besar. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" dia melihat ke arah TV dan aku terkekeh.

"Anak laki-laki dan TV besarnya."

Dia tertawa kecil dan membimbingku menuju kamar tidur lain dan kamar mandi.

Di seberang loteng, dengan lebih banyak lantai untuk langit-langit jendela menampilkan pemandangan, adalah _master suite_. Itu sangat besar, dengan _furniture_ berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang besar, dan aksen hijau, biru dan khaki. Ini sangat mendamaikan.

Kamar mandinya sangat cantik, dengan _tub_ berbentuk telurnya yang luas terpisah dari shower yang bisa jadi menjadi ruangan ini sendiri. Aku terkesiap senang ketika dia menunjukkan padaku lemari besarnya.

"Perempuan dan lemarinya," dia tertawa padaku, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Ini, temanku, adalah lemari yang luar biasa."

"Ya." Dia menyetujuinya dan meremas tanganku, kemudian membimbingku kembali ke kamar tidur dan turun ke ruang besar.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman, dan sebelum aku bisa mengubah pikiranku, aku menarik tangannya dengan lembut dan membungkus lenganku di sekeliling pinggangnya, menautkan jari-jari kecil ku di punggungnya, dan kemudian memeluknya. Lengannya berada di pundakku dan dia menciumi rambutku, menghirup aromanya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Aku menggumam di dadanya.

"Kapanpun."

"Terima kasih untuk turnya." Aku merasakan senyumannya di kepalaku.

"Kapanpun."

"Terima kasih untuk nomor ponselmu."

Dia terkekeh dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. "Aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menghubunginya."

"Akan kulakukan." Aku menarik lepas lengannya dan mengambil tasku. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan memikirkan tentang laki-laki manis seksi ini. Sudah pasti aku tidak bisa berpikir jika bersamanya.

Dia berjalan di belakangku menuju mobilku, menarik keluar foto-fotonya dan membawanya ke dalam, kemudian kembali dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Beritahu aku bahwa kau sampai rumah dengan selamat." Bayangan lampu rumahnya bermain di wajahnya, lampu itu berefleksi di mata indahnya.

"Okay, Tuan Suka Memerintah." Aku terkekeh padanya.

"Suka memerintah?" dia mengerutkan bibirnya seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian menyeringai.

"Mungkin sedikit suka memerintah."

Dia membungkuk dan menyentuhku, hanya bibirnya, menyapukannya dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, cantik."

"Selamat malam." _Ya ampun!_ Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Aku bersyukur masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk menaiki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia berjalan ke ambang pintu dan melambai ke arahku ketika aku melalui trotoarnya.

 _Sial._

* * *

Aku menyampirkan tasku di meja samping pintu depanku, melempar kunci di kotak kunci dan mencari ponselku. Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi ketika aku menyetir, dan aku tau pasti dari siapa.

"Hinata, apakah itu kau?" aku mendengar _stiletto_ Ino mengetuk dengan pintar lantai kayu di antara ruang keluarga dan serambi.

"Yeah, aku pulang."

 **Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ku mohon kabari aku ketika kau sampai rumah. – Sasuke**

Aku tersenyum dan ingin melompat karena bahagia.

" _Well_ , aku kira itu berjalan dengan baik?" Ino berkacak pinggang, dan kepala pirangnya miring dengan sebuah senyum di wajah indahnya. Dia masih mengenakan gaun warna _cranberry_ nya dan hak tinggi dari bekerja, rambut panjangnya diikat ke belakang.

"Oh yeah, itu berjalan dengan baik."

"Jadi, bukan sepenuhnya perampok, huh?"

"Bukan," aku terkikik. "Dia sangat baik. Dan, Ya Tuhan, Ino, dia _hot_." Aku khawatir dengan kata-kataku, tapi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Dia cocok denganmu, Hinata." aku mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu."

Dia memutar matanya. "Kau memikirkannya. Kau juga _hot_ , Hinta. Nikmati saja. Dia beruntung karena kau tertarik padanya. Kita berdua tahu itu hal yang jarang terjadi."

"Ya, itu yang membuat ku khawatir juga."

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang _happy hour_ , dan bagaimana dia seperti tidak nyaman bersama ku, tapi ketika kami berada di rumahnya dia bisa sangat rileks. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang ciuman terbaik sepanjang masa, dan matahari terbenam. Ino mendengarkan dengan sabar, tidak menyela, atau terkikik geli atau melompat seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan yang dalam.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang baik, Hinata. Jangan menyangkal hal itu. Nikmati saja, sungguh." Aku bersandar padanya dan tiba-tiba ingin menangis, memalukan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi."

Dia melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai. "Oh, aku mempunyai firasat itu tidak akan lama. Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta." _Inilah Ino yang aku kenal!_

Aku terkekeh dan melepas sepatuku. "Aku ingin tidur. Ini hari yang sangat sibuk."

"Okay, selamat malam, manis." Dia memelukku lagi, dan pergi ke ruang keluarga melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sebelum aku datang.

Aku berlari ke atas menuju kamar mandiku. Aku membersihkan _make up_ ku, menggosok gigi dan melihat diriku di kaca. Aku menyentuh bibirku.

Masih sangat sensitif karena ciuman Sasuke. Pipiku bercahaya, begitu juga mata hijauku. Rambut gelapku, yang aku sanggul ke atas semuanya acak-acakan dan terlihat seksi.

Teringat komentarnya tentang bagian belakangku, aku berbalik dan memandangnya, mempelajarinya dengan baik. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa pantatku ini terlalu besar, terlalu bulat dan menonjol. Yeah, aku memang mempunyai pantat yang bulat. Ku kira Sasuke menyukai pantat yang bulat. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, telanjang, mematikan lampu dan melompat ke ranjang untuk membalas pesannya.

 _ **Tidak, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku mempunyai hari yang baik, meskipun hampir dirampok. Aku sudah sampai di rumah dan dengan selamat berada di ranjang. – Hinata**_

Aku tersenyum, senang dengan respon menggodaku dan merebahkan kepalaku di bantal. Beberapa detik kemudian ada notifikasi masuk.

 **Senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Apa rencanamu untuk besok?**

Oh my! Aku dengan cepat menekan tombol balas.

 _ **Tidak ada sesi untuk besok, sedang berpikir untuk pergi mengambil beberapa foto di Air Terjun Konoha. Apa rencanamu?**_

Aku melirik ponselku sampai aku mendengar suara notifikasi.

 **Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? :)**

Sangat percaya diri, bukankah begitu? Aku tertawa dan berbalik ke samping ketika memikirkan balasan apa yang harus aku ketik.

 _ **Apakah itu akan aman? Aku akan membawa kamera, dan aku tahu bagaimana emosinya dirimu.**_

Aku terkikik geli, berpikir kalau aku sedikit cerdas dan lucu ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dan itu dirinya.

"Hai."

" _Aku pikir kau telah memaafkanku atas kejadian pagi tadi._ " Dia terdengar frustasi.

 _Apa ini..._

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk bercanda, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, ku kira pesan bukan cara yang bagus untuk menggoda." Aku menutup mataku.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam. _"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu besok?"_ Sial, suaranya seksi dan terdengar penuh harapan. Siapa diriku untuk mengatakan tidak?

"Aku akan sangat senang dengan rencana itu. Bisakah jika jam 10:00 pagi ?"

" _Aku bisa._ " Dia terdengar lega dan aku merasakan mabuk dan debaran di dadaku lagi.

"Aku akan mengirimu pesan alamatku."

" _Okay._ " Dia menghela nafas. _"Jadi kau ada di ranjang?"_

Oh, sekarang ini menjadi baik! Aku tersenyum dan merebahkan badanku. "Ya. Kau?"

" _Aku juga._ "

"Kita melewati hari yang panjang." Aku membayangkan dirinya berada di ranjangnya yang luas dan luar biasa, telanjang, berbaring di bawah selimut dan mulutku tiba-tiba mengering.

" _Ya_." Aku mendengar suara berisik ketika dia bergerak di ranjangnya.

"Aku harap kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

" _Aku juga_." Aku mendengar senyuman di suaranya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin malam?"

Ada jeda panjang dan sangat sunyi. Aku ragu jika panggilannya telah berakhir.

"Sasuke?"

" _Aku di sini_." Dia menghela nafas lagi lalu berkata, " _Aku hanya tidak membutuhkan banyak tidur. Bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau bangun terlalu pagi hari ini?_ "

Aku tidak sepenuhnya puas dengan jawabannya, tapi biarkan saja.

"Aku menderita insomnia beberapa tahun ini. Aku biasanya hanya tidur beberapa jam di sini dan di sana."

" _Itu sangat menyebalkan_." Dia bernafas.

"Ya, tapi aku dapat mengambil keuntungan dari sinar matahari pagi."

" _Kau itu seorang work-a-holic, bukan begitu, Hinata?_ " aku pikir dia tertawa padaku!

"Tidak, aku hanya menikmati apa yang aku lakukan."

" _Dan apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur malam ini?_ " Astaga! Pergantian topik!

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." Senyum di suaraku.

" _Mimpi indah, Hinata. Sampai jumpa besok pagi_."

Dia memutus panggilannya dan kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian ada pesan yang masuk.

 **Tidak sabar menunggu untuk melihatmu besok pagi, dan suatu hari melihat apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur.**

Oh, aku menjentikkan kukuku di kepala ketika aku mengatakan dia sangat manis.

 _ **Ada kata-kata "suatu hari" lagi! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk besok. Tidur nyenyak malam ini, Tampan, kau membutuhkan itu. :) XOXO**_

Untuk pertama kalinya selama lebih dari dua tahun aku tidur dengan cepat, mendapatkan mimpi indah, dan bangun ketika matahari telah tinggi.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 5

**Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

 _Sial! Aku terlambat!_

Sasuke akan sampai di sini untuk menjemputku sebentar lagi, dan aku masih berlari mengitari rumah, menyambar peralatan kameraku, tas selempang dan sandal. Aku mengumpulkan rambutku di atas dan mengikatnya ketika bel berbunyi.

 _Sial!_

"Hey!" aku tersenyum ketika membuka pintu, lalu mulutku menetes ketika melihatnya. Rambut _darkblue_ -nya masih basah sehabis mandi dan semua nya acak-acakan dengan caranya sendiri, dia memakai t-shirt abu-abu yang simpel dengan kaca mata yang menggantung di kerah bajunya, dan celana cargo berwarna khaki.

Mata _onyx_ -nya bersinar ketika dia tersenyum padaku. "Hi, cantik. Kau terlihat mempesona dengan baju merah."

Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Aku suka atasan merah tanpa lengan ini, dan memutuskan untuk memakai celana pendek jeans yang pas di bagian belakang tubuhku. Hanya untuknya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hampir," aku mundur, mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku sedikit terlambat. Pagi yang sibuk, tapi aku hampir selesai."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" dia mengernyit ke arahku.

"Kebalikan, sebenarnya. Tidur terlalu nyenyak, hampir terlambat untuk yoga, dan harus melakukan beberapa tugas." Aku mengambil tas kameraku dan menyambar tas selempangku dari meja di samping pintu. Aku benci merasa berantakan!

Sasuke mengambil tas kamera dariku, menyampirkan di bahunya, dan aku menyeringai ke arahnya, berterimakasih. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tidur nyenyak?"

"Sangat, terimakasih."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling, tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kita segera berada di jalan. Lain kali saja?"

"Tentu, ayo."

Aku bersiul ketika melihat mobil _sporty_ , Lexus dengan bak terbuka miliknya terparkir di jalan masuk rumahku. Dia menyimpan tas kameraku di kursi kecil di belakang lalu membukakan pintu untukku dengan seringaian lebar.

"Mobil yang bagus."

"Aku pikir ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus untuk berkendara."

"Terdengar menyenangkan untukku." Jok kulitnya rendah dan lembut membuatku sedikit terkesan. Dia mempunyai selera yang bagus.

Sebelum terlalu lama, kami meluncur di jalan bebas hambatan melewati Konoha dan menuju luar kota di Interstate 90. Mobil ini melaju cepat! Matahari bersinar hangat, angin semilir, dan Sasuke memutar lagu dari radio. Tidak perlu berbincang, kami hanya menikmati masing-masing, dan aku menemukan diriku bersantai di jok dan menikmati kerimbunan, pemandangan hijau di sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju air terjun.

Sangat jelas Sasuke tau dimana Air Terjun Konoha berada, dan ketika kita hampir sampai dia memelankan suara musik, lalu meletakkan tangannya di paha kiriku. Hanya sentuhan kecil membuat libidoku naik, dan aku menarik nafas untuk meredakan debaran jantungku.

"Kau sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

Sasuke tersenyum padaku. "Ya, orang tuaku sering mengajak kami ke sini ketika kami masih kecil untuk piknik dan lainnya."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan tas kameraku di dalam mobil? Aku akan mengambil kamera nya saja."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menutup atasnya."

Sasuke dengan sabar menungguku mengumpulkan apa yang kuperlukan keluar dari dalam tas, lalu menutup atap mobilnya, menguncinya dan kami pergi, menyusuri jembatan menuju hotel dan akses ke air terjun dimana turis bisa ber-ooh dan aah ketika melihat keindahannya.

Aku menyelempangkan kamera di leherku dan memeriksa pengaturannya ketika berjalan. "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi fotografer?" tanya Sasuke. Dia memperhatikanku dengan intens ketika menyesuaikan pengaturan.

"Seumur hidupku, sebenarnya. Ayahku membelikanku kamera digital ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal yang lainnya." Ingatan itu membawa senyuman di wajahku dan aku melihatnya.

"Dia pasti sangat bangga padamu," dia menggumam.

Rasa sakit itu cepat dan keras. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Ibu dan ayahku terbunuh hampir tiga tahun yang lalu." _Berengsek, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!_

"Sial, Hinata, maafkan aku." Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya, memegangku erat, kameraku menggantung di antara kami, dan aku malu karena merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada datarnya yang keras dan mendongak melihat wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan bersedih hari ini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan meringankanku, mengasihani. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa besalah padaku.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Aku menangkup pipinya di tanganku dan dia mencium telapak tanganku.

"Oke." Dia melepaskanku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke air terjun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena air terjun itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan besar. Aku memandang ke arahnya, dan dia masih terlihat murung, kerutan kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, bergembiralah. Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Aku senang kau berada di sini."

Dia melihat ke dalam mataku lagi dan memberikan senyum separuhnya. Aku bersantai sejenak, senang karena mood sudah membaik dan mengangkat kameraku ketika kami berbelok di tikungan untuk melihat air terjun.

"Aku sangat senang tidak ada orang lain di sini hari ini," aku mencoba untuk mengubah topic.

"Aku terkejut tidak ada orang di sini." Balasnya.

"Well, musim panas sudah hampir berakhir, dan ini di pertengahan minggu, jadi kupikir kita mempunyai tempat yang sepenuhnya untuk kita." Aku mulai mengambil foto.

Sasuke mundur ke belakang dan melihat aku bekerja. Aku bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mendapatkan angle yang berbeda, berhenti hanya untuk menyesuaikan pengaturanku dan mengambil gambar bunga, jaring laba-laba dan hal lainnya yang terlihat oleh mataku. Pohon-pohon mulai untuk berubah warna, jadi aku mengarahkan kameraku ke atas dan mengambil foto dari pohon-pohon itu juga.

"Siap untuk melanjutkan?" aku melihat ke arahnya. "Ku harap, aku tidak membuatmu bosan."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan tubuhnya dan dia menyandar di sebuah pagar. Dia terlihat santai, tapi matanya melihatku dengan intens.

"Melihatmu tidak akan pernah membosankan, Hinata."

 _Oh._

Dia membuka dirinya dan mengambil tanganku, mencium ruas-ruas jariku, sebelum membimbingku lebih jauh ke jalan yang kotor untuk mendapatkan jepretan di bawah air terjun. Dia mundur lagi dan membiarkanku bekerja. Aku merasakan matanya mengikutiku ketika aku bergerak, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit aku terpesona dengan jepretan yang sudah aku ambil.

"Oke, aku pikir ini sudah bisa dibungkus."

Aku berputar menemukan matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Apa?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

" _Well_ ," aku memeriksa kameraku. "Aku sudah mengambil hampir empat ratus foto. Aku yakin aku akan mempunyai beberapa foto bagus di antaranya."

"Aku yakin akan sangat indah."

Aku meringis dan memasang penutup lensa, hati-hati untuk tidak mengarahkan padanya, dan membiarkan kamera jatuh di pinggulku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak suka diambil fotonya, tapi aku bisa menghargai itu. Kuharap aku bisa berbicara untuk berpose untukku. Dia akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk difoto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya ketika kami mendaki jalan setapak kembali ke mobil. Dia berada di sampingku, tangannya berada di punggung bagian bawahku.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka jika gambarmu di ambil?" matanya bertemu denganku, lalu dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mengangkat bahu tak acuh, tapi aku dapat melihat dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lihat aku." Aku berkata dengan lembut, dan tersenyum. Mata hitam legamnya bertemu dengan mataku, seperti berkata dia akan menuju ke mana dengan ekspresi itu.

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku."

Kami berhenti di jalan setapak, saling memandang, dan karena tanah yang tidak rata mataku hampir sejajar dengan matanya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Mata Sasuke melebar dan dia menelan ludah, terlihat dia akan mengakui sesuatu. Perutku mengepal. Katakan padaku !

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan segera menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

Aku mengernyit, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berbisik, "Hanya bagian dari phobiaku akan keramaian. Bodoh, aku tahu."

Aku ingin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, tapi dia melepaskan tanganku di bahunya, mengaitkan jarinya denganku dan meletakkan lengan kami di sekitar punggungku, menarikku lebih dekat. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya di atas hidungku, mata hitamnya intens.

"Aku baru saja berpikir tentang menciummu sepanjang hari."

"Sedikit berpikir dan lakukan lebih." Aku terkejut dengan respon lancangku, atau aku bisa merespon semuanya dengan jantungku yang berdebar dengan kencang.

Sasuke tersenyum di bibirku, dan menyapuku dalam ciuman panas dan kuat. Dia membebaskan tanganku dan menemukan pantatku seperti yang dia lakukan di malam sebelumnya, menarikku. Aku menggenggam wajahnya di tanganku, menyentuhnya, dan hanya seperti itu aku hilang di dalam dirinya. Mulutnya sangat ahli! Dia mengecap bibirku, dan lidahnya bergerak dengan lembut dan sabar di mulutku. Aku mengerang dan mendorong tanganku ke dalam rambutnya, mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Permisi!"

Aku melirik ke belakang dan melihat sekumpulan pendaki hendak melewati jalan setapak. Oops! Sasuke tertawa dan menarikku ke samping jalan agar mereka bisa turun ke jalurnya.

"Aku kira kita tertangkap." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku, menyelipkan untaian rambut di belakang cuping telingaku dan mencium pipiku.

"Aku pikir begitu," aku terkekeh, dan kami melanjutkan pendakian menuju mobil seksinya.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Kau membawa makanan?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di suaraku ketika Sasuke menarik pendingin kecil dan selimut keluar dari kotak di belakang mobil. Aku mengemasi kameraku dan bersandar di mobil.

Dia memberikan senyum malu-malunya. "Ya, aku menyiapkan makan siang. Aku tahu tempat kecil yang bagus di atas jalan setapak itu untuk bersantai sejenak. Kuharap itu tidak apa-apa? Katamu kau tidak mempunyai sesi hari ini."

"Terdengar bagus untukku, aku kelaparan."

"Bagus. Kemarilah." Dia mengambil tanganku dan mengarahkanku ke jalan setapak yang lain. Pohon-pohon dan pakis tumbuh rimbun di sekitar kami, tidak membiarkan terlalu banyak sinar matahari masuk. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, jalurnya semakin jelas.

Disana ada padang rumput yang indah dengan rumput hijau yang tinggi. Sebuah pohon oak yang tinggi dan rimbun tumbuh tegak di tengahnya. Pohon itu sangat besar, cabang-cabang hijaunya menyediakan naungan yang rimbun.

"Oh, ini sangat indah!" aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan tergesa melewati rumput ke pohon megah dan memandang ke atas cabang-cabangnya. "Pohon ini seharusnya sudah berumur dua ratus tahun."

Aku melirik Sasuke, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku. Dia berdiri di dekatku, kotak dan selimut berada di kakinya, sementara tangannya berada di kantong celananya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Aku melihatnya lagi. "Sasuke, aku sangat menyukainya."

Aku membantunya membentangkan selimut besar berwarna hijau yang kita gunakan untuk meringkuk semalam di bawah rimbunan pohon.

"Buat dirimu nyaman."

Aku melepas sandalku dan duduk di atas selimut lembut itu, kakiku terjulur di depan dan aku bertumpu ke belakang dengan tanganku.

Sasuke juga melepas sepatunya _– mmm, bertelanjang kaki –_ dan berlutut di atas selimut, membuka kotak.

Dia mengambil salad buah, sandwich, dan cracker. Perutku berbunyi dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau membuat semua ini?" dia memberikanku sepotong sandwich dan aku kemudian menggigitnya. Mmmmm...

"Ya, aku menyiapkan semua ini pagi tadi." Dia memberikan buah untukku dan menggigit cracker yang penuh dengan cream di dalam mulutnya. "Aku menyukai perempuan yang suka makan." Aku berhenti mengunyah dan melihatnya, mengerutkan dahi, mengingat paha dan pantat bulatku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku suka perempuan yang menikmati makanan." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengernyit atas ekspresiku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

 _Sial_. "Aku tak tahu." Aku memakan strawberry.

Matanya menyempit. "Jangan katakan kau mempunyai masalah dengan badan."

"Jangan konyol." Sialan!

"Hinata, kau cantik, kau tidak punya alasan untuk rendah diri."

"Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana aku melahap sandwich itu? Aku tidak rendah diri."

 _Berhenti membicarakan hal ini._

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini enak." Aku tersenyum manis.

Dia tidak terlihat memperhatikanku mengganti topik pembicaraan, tapi dia membiarkannya dan mulai membereskan sisanya ke dalam kotak.

Aku berbohong dan mengambil napas penuh dan dalam. Oh, ini bagus. Hari yang hangat di penghujung musim panas, makanan yang enak, dan laki-laki seksi...

Ya, ini hari yang sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik kakiku ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai memijat. Membuat hari ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Oh, my. Kau memasak dan memberikan pijatan kaki. Aku pasti berhalusinasi." Aku mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Hey, apa ini?" dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas lekukan di kaki kanan bagian dalamku. Oh, itu.

"Sebuah tattoo."

Dia menggelitik kakiku dan aku menggeliat dan tertawa.

"Sangat jelas. Apa katanya?"

"Itu 'Satu Langkah pada Satu Waktu'." Jawabku dan menghela napas ketika dia melanjutkan pekerjaan ajaibnya di telapak kakiku.

"Dalam bahasa apa?"

"Italia." Jawabku.

Jarinya menelusuri kalimat itu dan aku mendorong sikuku kemudian memandangnya. Matanya berkilat ketika bertemu dengan mataku, ototnya menurun, menurun di kepalan perutku.

"Ini seksi." Dia menyeringai.

"Terimakasih." Aku membalas seringaiannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai yang lain?" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan meraih kakiku yang lain.

"Ya."

Matanya menatap tajam lagi dan menyempit.

"Dimana?"

"Berbagai tempat."

"Aku tidak melihat yang lain." Matanya menelusuri kaki, lengan dan dadaku.

"Satu yang di kakiku adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat dengan aku berpakaian lengkap, dan itu hanya terlihat jika aku bertelanjang kaki," bisiku. Oh, ini menyenangkan. Dia melepaskan kakiku.

"Hey! Aku sedang menikmati pijatan kakinya."

Dia memegang tumitku dan melebarkan kakiku, lalu merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya sampai hidungnya hampir menyentuhku.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana letak tattoo yang lain, Hinata."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menggeleng. Siapa yang bisa bicara dengan tubuhnya yang begitu dekat?

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?" dia bersandar dan mencium ringan ujung bibirku. Lagi aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin, aku harus menemukan mereka."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 6

**Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **6**

* * *

Dia mencium sisi lain mulutku, matanya tidak berpaling dariku.

Aku mengangguk, perlahan.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika dia mendorongku berbaring di atas selimut dan melingkupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. _Damn!_

Tubuh panjang berototnya terlihat sangat sempurna, pas dengan lekuk lembut tubuhku. Dia menekan satu kakinya di antara kakiku dan aku dapat merasakan ereksinya yang hebat di pahaku.

Aku mendorong tanganku di bawah kaus nya untuk merasakan kulitnya, ke atas dan ke bawah tulang rusuknya. Kulitnya sangat halus dan ketat membungkus otot-ototnya yang terpahat.

Dia melanjutkan membuatku gila dengan mulutnya yang ahli, dia menjalankan tangannya dari pinggulku naik ke atas kausku menyentuh payudaraku dan aku membungkuk ke tanah, menekan payudaraku di tangannya. Putingku mengeras, tegang di dalam bra dan kausku, dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas putingku.

"Buka matamu." Aku menatap mata onyxnya yang sempurna, yang menatapku dengan bergairah dan lapar. Nafasku terengah, dan aku menjalankan ujung jariku turun ke dadanya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhmu."

"Aku suka kau menyentuhku."

"Kau suka?" dia membelai wajahku, menyibakkan untaian rambut dipipiku.

"Ya," bisikku.

"Kulitmu sangat halus," gumamnya, jarinya masih berada di pipiku. "Aku suka lekukan tubuhmu."

Mataku melebar.

"Jangan mengernyit." Dia menciumku di antara kedua alis mataku dan menguraikan kerutan di dahiku.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan lekuk tubuhku." Ini adalah bisikan pengakuan yang belum pernah aku buat sebelumnya, dan sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasa serentan ini.

Tatapan onyxnya bertemu denganku lagi, dan tiap kata diucapkan dengan tajam: "Kau. Sangat. Cantik."

Aku menutup mata, tapi dia menyentuh dagu ku, memaksaku untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, lembut, mengancam dan membelai mulutku seolah olah kami mempunyai seluruh waktu di dunia ini. Aku menggeser pinggulku dan membenturkan tubuhku di pahanya, dan dia mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya.

Darahku terasa mendidih. Aku belum pernah merasa menginginkan seorang laki-laki seperti aku menginginkan Sasuke. Aku ingin merasakannya. Aku menginginkannya dengan cepat dan keras, dan aku menginginkannya sepanjang hari. Aku menyukai bagaimana dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

Dia duduk, menarikku bersamanya dan menggenggam keliman kausku. "Aku ingin melihatmu." Dia terengah-engah dan kasihan, dan saat ini aku akan melakukan semua yang dia minta.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas kepala, tapi sebelum dia bisa menarik lepas kausku, aku merasakan tetesan air di wajahku. Aku mendongak dan menyadari langit berubah mendung dan hujan mulai turun, air hujan mulai merembes melalui celah ranting pohon oak.

"Aku basah," bisikku di mulutnya.

Dia menyeringai, matanya menertawaiku. "Kuharap begitu."

Aku ikut tertawa dengannya, dan aku membungkus lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. "Yang itu juga, tapi kita akan segera basah kehujanan."

"Sialan." Sasuke menggumam, menciumku. Dia menjalankan tangannya di bawah punggungku, dari leher sampai ke pantatku, dan kupikir aku mendengkur.

"Kita harus pergi." Aku menaikkan alisku padanya.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak akan menemukan rahasia tatomu."

"Mengapa membuat ini menjadi lambat?" nafasku mulai teratur, tapi jantungku masih berdebar kencang. Oh, apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan padaku!

"Kupikir, aku mengubah pikiranku." Dia benar-benar serius

Terima kasih Tuhan!

"Dan mengapa itu?" aku melarikan tanganku melalui rambutnya, sepenuhnya senang berada di pangkuannya, dengan lengannya memeluk erat diriku.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari dirimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku merasa berada di luar kontrol diriku."

Dia menggeleng lagi, dan melihat ke sekeliling menyadari langit telah gelap.

"Hujan akan semakin lebat, ayo kita kembali." Dia membiarkanku berdiri dan kami mengumpulkan barang-barang, berlari kecil di antara pohon-pohon menuju mobil. Selama perjalanan kembali ke mobil, kami basah dan tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat jok kulitmu basah!"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu, masuklah."

Dia membukakan pintu untukku. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, _Baby_."

 _Baby_? _Baby_! Apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia memanggilku _Baby_? Dia mengarahkanku untuk duduk, menutup pintu dan berlari ke kursi pengemudi. Dia menatapku, rambut dan kausnya basah, terengah-engah, mata onyx indahnya penuh humor.

Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu.

"Mari pulang dan mengeringkan dirimu." Dia menjalankan mobil dan keluar dari tempat parkir, menuju jalan tol.

"Jadi, ceritakan lebih tentang dirimu."

Sasuke melaju di jalan tol dan melirik padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyaku.

"Musik favorit?"

"Maroon 5." Jawabku dengan mudah.

"Film favorit?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm…kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Aku tertawa. "Aku masih tetap menyukai The Way We Were."

"Ah ya, kau adalah fans Jiraya." Dia mencium tanganku dan aku menghela nafas.

"Ya."

"Pacar pertama?" tanyanya, matanya menatap tegang, dan aku membeku. Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini." Aku berbalik menyamping untuk melihatnya.

Dia melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali melihat ke jalan. "Melakukan apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa harus menjelaskan tentang diriku.

"Hey," dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku dan mencium tanganku sebelum meletakkan di pangkuannya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak biasa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan laki-laki. Aku tidak berciuman. Aku tidak berbagi makanan. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dua puluh pertanyaan. Aku hanya….Tidak."

 _Ini mulai tidak benar!_

Dia melirikku lagi, terkejut. "Oke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki?"

Dia menggeliat di joknya dan aku pikir dia marah.

"Aku tidur dengan mereka." Ini. Ini dia.

"Apa?" oh, ya. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Sasuke, aku tidak berkencan." Oh, bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini? Aku tidak pernah ingin berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Sebelum dengannya.

"Apakah kau mengabaikanku?" ada rasa ketidakpercayaan di suaranya dan dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak!" Aku menutup mata dan menggeleng. "Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku mengacau atau bahwa aku pergi dengan laki-laki di hutan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari aku mengenalnya."

"Tapi kau tidur dengan mereka." Hardiknya.

"Ya, aku memang melakukannya." Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku semula dan melihat keluar kaca mobil.

"Sebelum orang tuaku meninggal…"

Dia mengambil tanganku lagi dan aku menoleh padanya, terkejut.

"Lanjutkan."

"Sebelum mereka meninggal, ketika aku masih kuliah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dan karena itu, tidak seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Aku tidak berkencan sebagai pilihannya, Sasuke. Tapi seks adalah sesuatu yang aku mengerti. Aku tidak pernah ingin merasakan apapun dengan laki-laki." Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menutup mataku karena malu.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu sehingga kau merasa seperti itu?" suaranya tenang. Terlalu tenang.

"Umm…" aku belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kecuali Ino.

"Lihat, Hinata, aku merasakan sesuatu juga di sini, dan kau bisa bertaruh kemanisanmu, pantat indahmu yang membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku tidak hanya sekedar tidur denganmu. Jadi aku pikir ini penting bahwa kita harus saling jujur saat ini. Tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan." Wajah tampannya sangat tulus.

"Kemarin malam kau bilang ingin bercinta denganku."

"Ya, memang. Dan akan. Tapi tidak malam ini."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Jadi apa yang terjadi, _Baby_?"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan menautkan jarijariku di atas pangkuanku. Sasuke berpindah jalur dan aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. Oh, ini menyakitkan.

"Waktu aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, aku berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang selama beberapa bulan aku pikir cukup baik. Aku masih perawan, dia selalu menggodaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, demi Tuhan. Yah, mempersingkat cerita, dia melangkah terlalu jauh suatu malam. Kami berada di rumahku, orang tuaku sedang berada di sebuah pesta, dan kami hanya berdua, dan dia…" aku berhenti bicara dan menatap ke luar jendela, tidak melihat gedung-gedung dan pohon-pohon, dibanjiri rasa malu.

"Dia memperkosaku."

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam, wajahnya mengerut marah. "Berengsek."

"Itu bukan bagian terburuk." Aku tertawa menyedihkan dengan ingatan itu.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Dia melirikku sekarang dan wajahku seperti orang mabuk.

"Percaya padaku, aku tahu." Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau sangat suka mengumpat."

"Kau belum mendengar umpatan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Orang tuaku pulang." Ini adalah sebuah bisikan pengakuan. Lagi, Sasuke bernafas dengan keras.

"Ayahku hampir membunuhnya. Polisi pun telah dipanggil. Dia dihukum. Ayahnya adalah seorang senator, jadi seiring dengan omong kosong hukum, orang tuaku menggugat orang tuanya dan menang. Ayahku waktu itu adalah seorang pengacara kelas atas. Aku mendapatkan dana perwalian yang cukup besar dari gugatan itu, yang tidak akan pernah aku sentuh. Aku tidak membutuhkannya, orang tuaku memastikan bahwa aku sudah cukup mendapatkan perhatian, dan aku tidak menginginkannya sama sekali,"

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama. Dia hanya menyetir dan terlihat seperti melamun.

"Jadi," aku menginterupsi keheningan, "itulah mengapa aku punya banyak masalah dengan para pria di kampus. Itu membutuhkan beberapa tahun konseling dan kematian orang tuaku menyadarkanku dan menarikku keluar dari perilaku burukku.

"Tato-tato itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ironisnya, tato-tato ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyembuhan."

Dia masih tidak ingin melihatku. Sial, ini terlalu cepat!

"Hey." Aku memegang tangannya. "Aku tahu itu semua terlalu cepat untukmu, dan kita baru saja saling mengenal. Jika kau lebih memilih untuk hanya menurunkanku di rumah dan memutuskan hubungan kita, aku dapat mengerti."

"Tidak, Hinata, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan begitu mudahnya." Dia meremas jariku dan aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Kau menjadi pendiam."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan." Dahinya berkerut dan dia menatapku.

"Aku hanya…" aku tidak melanjutkan untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. "Aku merasa ini sudah menjurus ke sesuatu yang lebih intim, dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu." Dua kata terakhir adalah sebuah bisikan.

"Kau tidak berkencan dengan seseorang, tidak pernah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sayang, kita punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan." Suaranya kembali melembut dan aku merasa harapan perlahan menyebar di dadaku.

"Kita bicarakan?"

"Oh, ya. Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Oke."

"Dimana bajingan itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membunuhnya."

Aku tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu! Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang menyedihkan, Sasuke."

"Dia harus masuk di neraka."

"Dia akan berada di sana." Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Percaya padaku, dia bukan sebuah masalah lagi untukku. Ayahku menyelamatkanku."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Dia mencium ruas-ruas jariku, dan aku merasa dia mulai santai di sampingku.

Wow, aku telah mengatakan hal yang paling buruk padanya, dan dia tetap ingin bersamaku? Bagaimana aku bisa sangat beruntung?

Sasuke sampai di depan rumahku dan mematikan mobil. Dia membukakan pintu untukku, dan mengangkat tas kameraku, mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk masuk.

"Ino!" aku memanggil temanku, tapi rumah ini sepertinya kosong.

"Kupikir dia tidak ada di rumah." Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengambil tas kameraku, meletakkannya di lantai dan tasku di atas meja. Aku mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu berkeliling?" tiba-tiba aku merasa malu.

"Pasti."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini, Tuan Uchiha, kami senang anda bersama dengan kami."

Sasuke tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan aku merasa rasa maluku menghilang. "Oh, aku menyukai selera humormu, Hinata."

Aku mengambil tas kameraku dari lantai dan dia menaikkan alisnya. "Aku akan menunjukkan studioku dan menaruh ini sekalian."

Dia mengangguk dan aku mendahuluinya berkeliling rumah.

"Kulihat kau punya pemandangan yang bagus juga," dia menunjuk ke lantai dan jendela di ruang besar dan aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Ini jelas sekali adalah ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur." Aku melirik ke arah sofa berwarna merah dan coklat, furnitur ruang makan bermotif kayu gelap, dan dapur yang simpel dan elegan.

"Dapur yang bagus." Dia mengedip kepadaku.

"Ya." Balasku lalu dia terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak sering memasak. Ino yang lebih sering memasak."

"Aku akan senang memasak untukmu di sini." Tatapan nya bersinar.

"Aku akan menyukainya." Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Oke, ayo kita keluar ke studio, lalu aku akan menunjukkan mu lantai atas."

"Keluar?"

"Ya, aku mengubah guest house menjadi studio. Itu bagian favoritku di rumah ini. Ayo."

Aku mendahuluinya keluar dari pintu geser kaca, melewati halaman belakang studio. Aku menahan pintunya dan melihatnya berspekulasi.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, penasaran tertulis di wajahnya.

"Jangan tegang dan panik, okay?"

"Kenapa aku harus panik?"

"Well, aku sudah mengatakannya padaku bahwa aku tidak mengambil foto biasa." Aku menggigit bibirku.

" _Baby_ , setelah percakapan kita sebelumnya, dan perasaanku padamu saat ini, aku jamin aku tidak akan merasa panik atau terkejut."

Aku mengamati wajahnya, dan mengetahui maksudnya lalu aku berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

Ini tidak apa-apa.

Aku berjalan di depannya dan meletakkan tas kameraku di lantai. Menghidupkan lampu dan Sasuke mengikuti masuk ke dalam. Dia berhenti di dalam batas pintu, dia terkejut, matanya melebar, melihat studioku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat-lihat dengannya. Di satu sudut ada ranjang ukuran king size dengan kain putih menggantung di kanopi, siap untuk sesi besok. Ada lantai lagi untuk loteng – pencahayaan yang sempurna! – di seberang ruangan. Ada rak-rak untuk lingerie, korset, selendang bulu, sepatu dan properti lainnya. Tapi dia fokus melihat pada foto kanfas yang tergantung di seberang ruangan.

Dia berjalan ke sana dan melihat pada pasangan yang berada dalam pergolakan gairah. Foto itu berwarna hitam putih, tampak samping dari pasangan yang berbaring di ranjang king size ku, mengait si perempuan, mulut si laki-laki berada di payudara si perempuan. Kepala si perempuan mendongak ke belakang, mulutnya terbuka, kedua kakinya membungkus pinggul pasangannya dan menjulur ke belakang paha.

Itu adalah sebuah foto erotik, yang intim dan salah satu favoritku.

Sasuke berputar, mengamati semua karya seni di dindingku. Beberapa wanita atau pria dalam pose yang profokatif, kebanyakan pasangan dalam posisi seksual yang berbeda.

Akhirnya, pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Ini yang kulakukan," bisikku.

"Hinata," dia menelan ludah dan melihat ke foto favoritku lagi, "Ini sangat luar biasa."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk, matanya melebar. "Yeah, ini luar biasa. Sangat seksi. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat seperti ini?"

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku. "Di kampus. Gadis-gadis memintaku untuk mengambil foto kamar rias mereka untuk pacar-pacar mereka, jadi aku mengatur studio dadakan di apartemenku dan memulai bisnis di sana."

"Dan pasangan itu?"

"Itu seperti berkembang. Banyak dari mereka adalah pelanggan yang kembali lagi, pacar atau suami menyukai foto gadisnya, dan mereka menginginkan foto yang lebih intim sebagai pasangan."

"Itu bukan pornografi." Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi itu, dan melihat wajahnya.

Dia mengernyit. " _Baby_ , ini adalah karya seni. Ini sama sekali bukan pornografi."

Aku tersenyum, lega. "Di sana ada sebuah kamar tidur yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan properti dan furnitur dalam beberapa variasi foto, dan aku menggunakan dapur untuk menyimpan minuman untuk pelanggan. Beberapa gadis suka diambil fotonya di sana juga. Itu menyenangkan."

Dia berjalan ke arahku, mengangkup kedua pipiku di telapak tangannya dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Kau mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa."

Wow.

"Terima kasih. Dan untuk pemberitahuan saja. Aku belum pernah melakukan seks di sini."

Matanya menari nakal. "Apakah itu merupakan tantangan?"

"Bukan. Itu kenyataan."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ini bukan memoriku. Mereka adalah pelangganku."

"Jadi, kau tidak membawa laki-laki ke sini?"

"Hanya dirimu, tampan." Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Senang mengetahuinya."

"Sebenarnya," aku melanjutkan, melihatnya dalam mata onyxnya yang bersinar. "Aku belum pernah mengundang laki-laki ke rumahku sebelumnya."

Matanya membelalak dan dia mengambil nafas dalam. "Ranjangmu?"

"Hanya aku."

"Itu harus diubah." Dia menyambar tanganku dan menarikku keluar studio, membanting pintu di belakang kali dan mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

 **TBC**

Aaaaaargh pengen nyakar-nyakar dinding sama adegan sasuhinanya... Hime nggak kuat...


	9. Chapter 7

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **7**

* * *

 _Astaga, dia adalah laki-laki dengan satu misi._

Sasuke menyeretku melewati rumah, terengah-engah, matanya liar. "Kamar tidurmu?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan aku menunjuk lantai atas, tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Aku tidak mengingat namaku sendiri! Dan bahkan dia belum menyentuhku.

 _Wow_.

Ketika dia menarikku naik ke lantai atas, aku mendapatkan pemandangan indah dari pantatnya yang kencang, dan membuat perutku mengencang.

"Ke kanan," akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku dan dia menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, menutup dan mengunci pintu, dan dia menarikku ke pelukannya. Masih ada banyak cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela dari laut bru, dan untuk beberapa saat aku berdiri dengan lengannya memeluk pinggangku, tanganku di bahunya yang lebar, dan mabuk oleh penglihatan dari wajah indahnya.

"Kau sangat tampan," bisikku.

Dia menyeringai dan menunduk untuk mengendus leherku, perlahan memundurkanku ke ranjang. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku melakukannya pagi ini!

Aku mengharapkan dia mendorongku ke ranjang, tapi yang dia lakukan adalah mundur dariku, tidak menyentuhku sama sekali, dan mata terbakarnya melihat ke atas dan ke bawah tubuhku, akhirnya berhenti di mataku.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Apa?

"Apa kau ragu?"

"Sial, tidak, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa ini yang kau mau, _baby_. Jika kau mengatakan tidak, tidak apa-apa, tapi please, Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan tidak."

Oh wow. Dia memberikanku kontrol, dan aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena apa yang aku katakan di mobil atau dia hanya bersikap sopan, dan jujur, aku tidak peduli.

 _Ini pilihanku. Dia adalah pilihanku._

Menatap matanya, dan aku mengatakannya dengan suara penuh keyakinan yang mengejutkan, "Sasuke, kumohon buat kita telanjang dan bercintalah denganku."

Dia tersenyum, sangat lebar, senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantung dan melepaskan kaus melewati kepalanya.

 _Whoa!_

Tubuhnya penuh dengan otot yang ramping dengan bahu yang lebar. Perutnya terpahat, dengan garis seksi yang turun ke pinggul dan kejantanannya. Lengannya berotot…dia hanya sangat…kuat.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, tapi dia menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum. "Jika kau menyentuhku, ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang kita berdua inginkan."

 _Oh_. "Kita punya waktu sepanjang malam."

"Dan kita akan mengambil keuntungan dari itu, _baby_ , percaya padaku. Tapi yang pertama kali harus menjadi spesial."

Aku mulai melepaskan kausku dan dia menghentikanku. "Aku akan suka melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" aku mendengar rengekan di suaraku, tapi tidak dapat menghentikan itu, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa dengannya.

"Dengan senang hati," dia menanggalkan celana pendek beserta celana dalamnya dalam satu gerakan cepat, dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan pemandangan depan dari seorang Sasuke dalam semua ketampanannya.

Dia adalah Dewa Yunani. Tubuhnya sempurna.

 _Dan dia menginginkanku!_

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengambil tepian kausku, melepaskannya melewati kepalaku. Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya di bawah tali bra ku dan bersandar untuk menggigiti leherku, di bawah cuping telingaku.

"Sasuke," gumamku.

"Santai, _baby_." Tangannya mencapai punggungku, melepaskan bra ku dengan tangkas dan menurunkannya melewati lenganku. Dia bekerja dengan cepat pada celana dan celana dalamku, mendorong tangannya di antara kain dan pantatku, mencubitnya lalu perlahan meluncurkan mereka turun ke kaki ku.

 _Oh, tangannya sangat hebat!_

Dia berdiri lagi, mengangkat tubuhku dan tiba-tiba aku terayun di lengannya. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, dan dia mencium bibirku lembut ketika menurunkanku ke ranjang.

"Demi Tuhan, kau cantik, Hinata," bisikannya menyumbat tenggorokanku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menutup mata dan berpegangan pada selimut di bawahku.

"Mari kita temukan tato-tato itu."

Aku tersenyum ketika dia mencium dan menjilat payudaraku, lalu melenguh ketika dia menarik satu putingku dengan keras ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum dengan lidah ahlinya. Petir menyambar langsung di antara pahaku, dan pinggulku meliuk atas keinginan mereka sendiri. Aku mengerang namanya dan memilin rambut pirang lembutnya di jariku.

"Hush, _baby_ ," dia menyentuh payudaraku yang lain dan memelintir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

 _Respon tubuhku padanya sangat luar biasa._

Aku merasakan dia tersenyum di kulitku, dan dia bergerak turun, tiba-tiba menggulingkan ku ke kanan. "Apa yang kita punya di sini?"

"Mungkin tato yang lain?" suaraku pecah ketika dia membelai pinggul kiriku yang kemudian beralih ke bahuku.

"Tulisan apa ini, _baby_?"

Itu adalah tulisan, seperti semua tato ku, yang berada di tulang rusukku, tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat, untuk bernafas dan untuk berkata.

"Hinata, apa arti tulisan ini?" dia menciumi tiap tulisan itu dengan lembut, lengannya memeluk pinggulku, bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Itu artinya, 'Berbahagialah untuk saat ini'."

Aku mengerang, lalu melanjutkan. "'Saat ini adalah hidupmu'."

"Dalam bahasa apa?" jari-jarinya menyapu tulisan itu sekarang. _Oh wow._

"Sansekerta."

"Mmmm...Berpindah ke perutmu."

Aku menurutinya dan mengerang ketika dia mencium bahuku, turun ke tulang punggungku dan mulai ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah.

"Ya Tuhan, mulutmu terasa sangat baik," erangku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di atas kulit sensitif ku.

"Dan ini?" dia menggigiti kulit di antara bahu dan tulang belikatku.

"Bahasa Yunani."

"Apa artinya, cantik?" Oh, Tuhan, tangannya berada di mana-mana, kulitku seperti terbakar, dan dia ingin aku berbicara?

"Mencintai dengan sangat."

"Kau sangat seksi, Hinata."

"Kau membuatku merasa sangat seksi, Sasuke." Dia menggigiti alur ke punggung bawahku.

"Tidak ada tato di belakang?" aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Sial, tidak." Responku.

Mulutnya terbuka, ciuman basah di pantat kiriku, lalu sebelah kanan, dan kemudian aku mendengar nafasnya tertahan. "Ya Tuhan, _baby_."

Dia menggigiti paha atasku, tepat di bawah pantat kananku dan aku hampir datang di ranjang. "Tenang. Yang ini apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sebuah tato."

"Oh, kau gadis pintar." Dia menampar pantatku, keras dan aku melenguh.

"Ah!" aku melihat nya dan terkejut, mataku melebar dan dia menyeringai.

"Apa artinya?" dia menaikkan alisnya, menantangku untuk menjawab, dan aku menelan ludah.

 _Berengsek, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menamparku sebelumnya. Ini sangat…seksi._

"Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah perjalanan," bisikku. "Bahasa Perancis."

Dia mengerang dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku berbaring, telentang di ranjang dan menikmati gigitan dan ciuman Sasuke meninggalkan tubuh bagian atas dan turun ke kakiku. Dia berhenti dan memberikan lekukan di kaki kananku ekstra perhatian spesial lagi, membuatku menyeringai dan ingin menutup kakiku dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhku dan dia meraih kaki kiri ku, menekuk lututku, dan mencium pergelangan kakiku, perlahan naik ke atas. Sangat mengherankan, dia seperti menyembah kulitku. Matanya memicing ketika dia menangkap pemandangan pusarku yang tertindik, tapi kemudian matanya menjadi gelap ketika dia melihat rambut kewanitaanku yang baru saja dicukur.

"Oh, sayang, apa ini?"

Aku mulai merespon dengan jawaban cerdas tato ku, tapi itu tertahan di tenggorokanku ketika dia membungkukkan kepala hitam seksi itu dan menghujani satu kata di rambut kewanitaanku dengan ciuman ringan.

"Itu artinya, 'Ampunan' dalam bahasa Italia."

Dia memberikan satu ciuman basah lalu merangkak naik, menciumi hati berwarna perak di perutku, naik ke tulang dadaku, sampai dia bertumpu pada sikunya di sisi kepalaku dan dia merapikan rambutku. Mata onyxnya bersinar dengan kebutuhan, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku belum pernah merasa begitu menginginkan, sangat membutuhkan seseorang dalam hidupku.

"Apakah kau punya ide bagaimana menakjubkannya dirimu?" dia menggosokkan hidungnya di hidungku dan menjilat pinggiran bibirku dengan lembut.

Nafasku terengah-engah. "Tidak semenakjubkan dirimu yang membuatku merasa seperti itu."

"Oh, Tuhanku, _baby_ , aku menginginkanmu." Aku merasakan ereksinya dan aku memiringkan pinggulku mengundang.

"Ya." Aku menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Dia meraih ke bawah di antara kami dan dengan lembut meletakkan jarinya di klitorisku.

Tubuhku melengkung dan terkejut ketika aku merasakannya sampai ke jari-jariku.

Mulut laparnya berada di tubuhku sekarang, menciumku dengan keras dan dalam, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan jarinya menyelinap masuk ke bibir kewanitaanku dan dia menggeram di bibirku.

"Sialan, kau sangat basah."

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dia memasukkan jarinya masuk dan keluar kewanitaanku, lalu dia menambahkan lagi jari-jarinya dan kupikir aku akan mati karena sensasi di sekitar tubuhku.

Aku mencengkeram pantatnya dan mengangkat tulang pinggulku. "Sekarang."

"Tunggu."

 _Apa? Tunggu?!_

Tiba-tiba dia berpindah ke sisi ranjang untuk meraih celana pendeknya dan menarik sebuah bungkusan foil keluar dari saku belakangnya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia menyobeknya, matanya mengunciku dan dia menggulungnya di atas kejantanannya.

Dia menindihku, bersiap di depanku. Jariku menyusuri tulang belakang menuju rambutnya, dan menaikan kakiku, memiringkan tulang pinggulku. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya padaku dan dengan perlahan, oh amat sangat perlahan, masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Oh my," aku terengah, ketika dia menutup matanya rapat dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Hinata," dia berbisik terbata-bata.

Dia mendorong ke dalam, sepenuhnya dan berhenti. Ketika aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, dia menghentikanku, memicingkan matanya.

"Tunggu."

Aku hanya ingin bergerak, aku ingin dia bergerak keluar masuk tubuhku, membuatku meledak di sekelilingnya, dan dia terlihat sangat tenang. Aku menekan otot kewanitaanku, hanya sekali, dan ini dia.

"Sial," bisiknya dan dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk, menambah kecepatan. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan kami membangun irama yang indah. Bibirnya menciumku lagi, tubuhnya meluncur dan melilitku, dan tangannya menangkup kepalaku, memilin rambutku.

Jari ku meluncur di punggungnya dan dia menarik tangannya turun ke payudaraku, lalu ke pinggulku, dan akhirnya mengaitkan lututku di lengannya, membuka diriku lebih lebar, dan aku merasakan diriku menjadi lebih kencang, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, dan aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Ya, _baby_ , keluarkan."

Dan aku melakukannya, mengejang di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dia menegang dan mendorong ke dalam tubuhku dua kali, dan dia mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Hinata!"

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Nafasku yang terengah mulai mereda dan penglihatanku mulai menjadi jelas, dan aku memeluk Sasuke di dada. Jariku meluncur di rambut hitamnya yang lembut, dan melihatnya bernafas.

"Maaf, aku berat. Aku akan bergerak satu jam lagi." Dia tidak bergerak, hanya tersenyum. Menarik rambutnya lalu menunduk dan mencium dahinya.

"Kau hebat," bisikku dan meneruskan memilin rambutnya.

"Hanya hebat?" dahinya berkerut main-main dan menarik keluar dari tubuhku, memutuskan koneksi kami. Dia melepaskan pengamannya, dan berbaring di sampingku, menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Okay, kau lebih dari hebat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya, serius.

"Aku…," aku mencari kata-kata. "Luar biasa."

"Ya, kau luar biasa." Dia menciumku lembut. "Jadi mengapa dalam bahasa yang berbeda?" Aku mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah, tapi dia menarik daguku kembali.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu artinya kecuali aku yang memberitahukan."

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Miss Hyuuga ?" dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau," bisiku.

"Dan?"

"Kau."

Dia terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Punggung tangannya membelai pipiku, lalu ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawahku dan aku menggigitnya.

"Oh, kau ingin bermain kasar?"

"Mungkin nanti."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _baby_?" _Oh, dia sangat manis._

"Kupikir aku harus mandi." Aku menyeringai kepadanya dan bangkit, menggoncang ranjang dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku suka pantatmu, Hinata."

Aku tertawa, berbalik dan terkekeh, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau bergabung bersamaku sebelum aku memakai semua air panasnya!"

 **TBC**

 _AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH APA ITU DI ATAS! HIME MIMISAN BACANYA! Pas masih versi Natalie sama Luke kurang greget eh jadi SasuHina malah bikin mimisan berat!_

 _Eh mau nanya dong, pacarnya sahabat aku cemburu sama aku gara-gara aku deket sama sahabat aku, dia kira aku ada apa-apa sama sahabat aku. Aku harusnya gimana ke mereka, bingung ih asli. Aku enggak ada rasa apa-apa sama sahabat aku, tapi pacarnya ngira aku ada apa-apa..._


	10. Chapter 8

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **8**

* * *

 _Siapa perempuan ini, dan apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku?_

Aku tidak percaya bagaimana aku merasa tenang dengan Hinata, apalagi telanjang. Aku belum pernah, walaupun hanya berjalan telanjang seperti itu bukanlah hal besar. Klienku melakukan ini sepanjang waktu, dan aku mengagumi kepercayaan diri mereka, tapi tidak denganku.

 _Sampai hari ini._

Sampai dengannya.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Aku suka pantatmu, Hinata." kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebelum dia tergesa turun dari ranjang untuk bergabung denganku di kamar mandi membuatku tersenyum. Dia menyukai pantat penuhku, tato ku, lekuk tubuhku.

 _Sepertinnya dia paling suka dengan lekuk tubuhku._

Aku meliriknya di kamar mandi dan tersenyum. _Oh, dia tampan_. Dia menggosok rambutnya, dan aku menuangkan sabun cair di tanganku dan mulai membasuh punggungnya.

"Mmm...," dia mengerang dan menyandarkan kepalanya bawah shower untuk membilas rambutnya.

"Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?" tanyaku.

"Hampir setiap hari," jawabnya dan berbalik, menuangkan sabun wangi ke telapak tangannya. "Berbaliklah."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya ketika mulai memijat bahuku.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" gumamku.

Aku mendengarnya terkekeh. "Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?"

"Aku melakukan yoga tiga atau empat kali seminggu ketika jadwalku memungkinkan. Pekerjaanku membutuhkan fisik yang bagus." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Itu berguna untukmu." Suaranya terdengar tulus dan aku melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Berguna untukmu juga."

Dia memutar-mutar tangannya di punggungku dan turun ke bawah, lalu melangkah memutariku sehingga punggungku berada dalam guyuran air dan dia mulai memijat tubuh bagian depanku.

"Kau punya tangan yang hebat," bisikku dan menjepitkan diriku di pinggulnya.

"Kau punya kulit yang bagus," responnya.

Tangannya menyentuh payudara dan putingku, kemudian turun ke bawah.

Dia memudahkan satu tangan menuruni perutku dan menyentuh klitorisku dengan satu jarinya. Dia memundurkanku menyentuh dinding dan menarik cuping telingaku di antara giginya.

"Ah!"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu di sini, _baby_ , tapi tidak ada kondom di sini." Aku merasakan seringaiannya dan aku melihat ke atas, ke mata onyxnya.

Sebelum dia dapat menyelinapkan jarinya masuk ke dalam ku, aku memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke bibirku, menarik jarinya dengan mulutku, dan menghisapnya keras. Pupil matanya membesar dan dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik." Tanganku membelai dadanya, turun ke perut dan pinggulnya.

Aku berlutut dan berada sejajar dengan kejantanannya yang sangat keras dan hebat. Tanganku membungkusnya, menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, aku mendongak melihat matanya.

"Sial, _baby_." Dia menutup matanya, menyandarkan kedua tangannya di dinding, dan melihat kenikmatan di wajahnya membuatku terperdaya.

Aku bersandar dan menjilat tepian kepalanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya keras.

"Sial!"

 _Oh, yes!_

Aku mendorong dan menariknya keluar masuk mulutku, gigiku berada di belakang bibir. Aku menghisap dan menjilat, memutar ujungnya ketika aku menariknya. Dia mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan aku menghisapnya semakin dalam, merasakan ujungnya berada di tenggorokanku.

"Oh sial, Hinata. Hentikan _baby_ , aku akan keluar."

Tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti. Aku terus menyiksanya, membuatnya menjadi gila. Dia memegang ikatan di atas kepalaku dan mengerang ketika dia datang, dan aku menelannya dengan cepat.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya terengah-engah, dahinya bersandar di ubin. Ketika dia sudah menormalkan nafasnya, dia melihat ku ke bawah dengan mata onyxnya, dan menarikku, menciumku lama dan keras.

 _Oh my._

"Ayo, keluar dari air."

Dia keluar, mematikan shower dan memberikanku handuk yang lembut.

"Apakah kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Kelaparan." Dia menyeringai kejam dan aku tertawa, membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk ketika aku berjalan ke kamar tidur. Aku mengamati kaus abu-abunya di lantai dan meraihnya. Aku menjatuhkan handuk dan menarik kaus itu masuk lewat kepalaku.

 _Mmmm... baunya seperti dia._

Tidak perlu memakai celana dalam. Aku terkekeh pada keberanianku dan berputar menemukan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, handuk mengelilingi pinggulnya dan matanya menatapku.

"Itu beberapa pertunjukan, Hinata."

"Senang kau menyukainya," balasku dengan senyuman. "Ayo, kita akan menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan di dapur."

Aku menunggunya menggunakan celana pendeknya – _tanpa celana dalam!_ – dan kami turun ke lantai bawah. Sasuke duduk di kursi bar dan melihatku di dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kita punya." Kataku malu-malu. "Ini adalah wilayah Ino. Hmm... Caesar salad?"

Aku memegang mangkuk keluar dari lemari pendingin dan dia mengangguk. Aku menyiapkan untuk kami berdua, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak memasak?" tanyanya.

Aku meringis. "Aku bisa, aku hanya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Ino selalu bersamaku, dan dia suka memasak, jadi itu berjalan untuk kami berdua."

Ketika menyebutkan namanya, aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

"Hinata ?" panggilnya.

"Aku di dapur," panggilku kembali.

"Kau bersama temanmu?"

"Ya."

"Okay, pergi tidur. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku mendengar suara sepatunya di tangga.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihatku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia mengalami hari yang buruk."

"Mungkin," aku menjawab dan mengernyit, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu. Aku akan menanyakan itu padanya besok. Aku pikir dia pasti akan penasaran untuk mengintip Sasuke, tapi melihat kami berdua setengah telanjang, aku merasa lega. Aku sangat tidak ingin orang lain melihat Sasuke tanpa pakaiannya.

Aku membersihkan sedikit kotoran dan menaruhnya di pencuci piring, lalu kembali dan menyandarkan siku ku di meja konter.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal denganku malam ini?" tanyaku.

Mata Sasuke melebar dan dia tersenyum. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke bar ke arahku. Tanpa menyentuhku dia menunduk dan dengan lembut menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibirku.

 _Astaga, dimana aku menemukan pria ini?_

"Aku akan senang tinggal di sini malam ini," bisiknya di bibirku. Oh, itu adalah bisikan seksi yang dia lakukan dengan baik.

"Okay, bagus," bisikku kembali.

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik memunggungi ku dan berkata, "Naiklah."

"Apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku, kita ke atas." Dia memposisikan lengannya di belakang seperti dia ingin menangkapku dan aku tertawa ketika melompat ke punggungnya, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan kaki ku terkait di pinggulnya.

Aku menunduk dan menarik telinganya di antara gigiku dan dia mulai naik ke atas, tanpa kesulitan menaikinya dan kami berdua tertawa seperti orang gila ketika dia berhenti di samping ranjang dan membuka seprainya.

Aku memekik ketika dia tanpa peringatan menjatuhkan ku di ranjang.

"Kau tahu," dia berkata, wajahnya berubah serius, ketika dia berbaring di sampingku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, sarkastik.

Ujung jarinya menyentuh kerah kausnya. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku jika kau meminjam kausku."

"Apakah tidak?" aku melebarkan mataku dan menggigit bibir.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau tidak bertanya. Sangat tidak sopan."

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya padamu?" aku mencoba untuk terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sangat tersinggung."

Dia masih terlihat sangat serius dan aku sudah sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi aku masih sangat menikmati permainan kami.

"Bisakah aku membelikanmu yang baru?" tanyaku.

"Well, aku sangat sangat suka yang satu itu."

"Oh," aku menggigit bibirku lagi dan mendorongnya ke belakang. "Bisakah aku mengambil gambarnya dan memberikan padamu?"

Aku melonggarkan celana pendeknya dan dia menaikkan pinggulnya sehingga aku bisa menariknya turun ke kakinya, ereksinya terbebas. Aku mengambil sebuah kondom dari dalam saku dan menyobeknya.

"Tidak," bisiknya, "Itu tidak sama."

"Hmm..." aku menggulung kondom di atas kejantanannya dan mengangkangi pinggulnya. Aku menatapnya, menyipitkan mataku seperti aku sedang berpikir sangat keras mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Well," aku menyilangkan tanganku dan memegang pinggiran kaus abu-abu lembutnya, menariknya ke atas kepala. "Aku kira lebih baik aku mengembalikannya."

Aku menyerahkan kaus itu padanya tapi dia melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia duduk sehingga wajah kami sejajar. Dia memegang pantatku dan mengangkat ku di atas kejantanannya dan aku meluncur turun ke atas dirinya.

"Sial, _baby_ , kau sudah sangat basah."

"Permainan kecil tadi membuatku terangsang."

Dia menggeram dan menciumiku, membimbingku naik dan turun dengan tangannya di belakangku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan mendorongnya, dia berbaring di ranjang. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya dengan lembut, pinggulku tetap bergerak, tangannya berada di pantatku.

Lalu aku duduk tegak, dan mulai benar-benar bergerak, merasakan bagaimana dalam rasanya, menegang di sekelilingnya. Tangannya menyusuri perutku untuk menangkup payudaraku dan menggoda putingku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah!" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menggeseknya lebih keras, lebih cepat, merasa tubuhku mengetat dan aku sudah hampir sampai.

"Datang untukku _baby_ ," tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku, mendorongku turun ke tubuhnya lebih keras dan lebih keras, dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya.

Sebelum aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk turun ke bumi, Sasuke kembali bergerak dari bawah, mendorong untuk menelungkup.

Dia bersandar di punggungku, bulu dadanya menggelitik tulang bahuku. Dia mencium leher belakangku dan tato ku. Dia memisahkan kedua kaki ku dengan satu tangannya kemudian dia masuk ke dalamku lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

"Oh, _baby_ kau terasa sangat nikmat." Dia menumpukan tubuhnya di kepalan tangannya di sampingku dan mendorong ke dalam ku lagi dan lagi, memukul titik nikmat di depan kewanitaanku, mengirimkan percikan api kenikmatan ke dalam diriku. Aku merasa diriku didorong ke tepian lagi dan aku meneriakkan nama Sasuke ketika aku datang, orgasme mencengkeram tubuhku dan meremas ku sampai kering.

Dia meneriakkan namaku ketika dia menemukan kenikmatannya sendiri dan ambruk di atasku.

"Wow." Aku menggumam di bantal dan aku merasakan senyumannya di punggungku.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Wow." Kataku lagi, tidak menggerakkan kepalaku.

Dia menggigit bahuku dan aku memekik kecil, mendorongnya turun dari tubuhku. Dia tertawa geli ketika melepas kondomnya dan membungkus tubuh kami dengan selimut. Menarikku ke lengannya, dadanya di punggungku.

"Maafkan aku, Miss. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Aku berkata, 'itu tadi biasa saja'."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memelukku erat.

"Apakah ini waktu yang salah jika aku memberitahukanmu bahwa aku memakai kontrasepsi?" aku berbalik di lengannya ketika aku mengatakan ini untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

"Apa?" matanya memicing dan sekarang dia terlihat marah. Sial!

"Well, ya. Mengapa kau marah?" aku mundur beberapa inci untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kupikir kau mengatakan kalau sudah hampir satu tahun sejak kau bersama dengan seseorang."

"Ya, memang begitu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Perempuan tidak memasang dan melepas kontrasepsi hanya karena mereka berada dalam hubungan fisik." Aku memutar mataku. "Itu akan sangat mengacaukan hormon kami."

"Oh." Dia mengernyit lagi lalu melihat tato ku.

"Aku selalu memeriksakan diriku setiap tahun. Dan aku sangat sehat." Aku tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku bisa mendapatkanmu di dalam shower?" Aku tertawa dan mengangguk tapi kemudian berhenti dan melihatnya mengira-ngira. "Well..."

"Aku juga melakukan pemeriksaan secara teratur, tidak punya pasangan selama hampir sama denganmu, dan aku sehat."

"Kalau begitu, ya." Oh, aku sangat tidak ingin memikirkan dia bersama perempuan lain. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

"Well, sial, kupikir kita perlu mandi lagi."

Aku tertawa dan meringkuk di lengannya, mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Besok, aku mengantuk."

"Mungkin kita akan saling menyembuhkan insomnia."

"Itu pantas untuk dicoba." Aku menguap lalu mencium dadanya.

"Tidurlah, _baby_."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Aku bangun di pagi hari dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat dan lengan yang kuat menahanku. Aku belum pernah tidur bersama dengan orang lain sebelumnya, ini pertama kalinya. Dan luar biasa nyaman.

Sasuke tertidur di bantalku. Dia terlihat muda dan rileks. Dia perlu bercukur, dan rambutnya berantakan, seperti biasa. Aku ingin menyentuhkan jariku di sana, tapi ada panggilan alam, perlahan aku turun dari bawah lengannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ketika aku berjingkat kembali ke kamar tidur, Sasuke masih tertidur, tapi dia berbalik ke sisi satunya, tubuh telanjangnya menindih selimut, lengan, kaki, pantat dan punggung telanjangnya semua terlihat.

 _Oh Tuhanku, dia adalah pemandangan yang spektakuler!_

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Apakah seorang perempuan terhormat memiliki ini di ranjang dan tidak menyentuhnya?

Tidak denganku.

Aku merangkak naik ke ranjang dan menyapukan telapak tanganku dari tumitnya, hingga ke betis dan lututnya, ke atas pantat kencangnya dan naik sampai ke punggung, lalu menyisirkan jarijariku di rambutnya. Aku menggigit kecil lehernya dan melewati bahunya. Aku mencium tulang belakangnya dan turun ke dasar punggungnya dimana dua lesung kecil berada, tepat di atas pantatnya.

Aku mendengarnya menggeram dan menyeringai. Menjalankan ujung kuku ku turun dari pantat ke pahanya, dan mencium ke atas hingga tulang rusuknya.

Perlahan dia bergeser dan berbalik telentang, aku mencium tubuhnya, mengemut putting dan menumpukan tanganku di seksi V di pinggulnya. Aku melihat ke arah mata onyx mengantuknya.

"Selamat pagi, tampan."

"Well, selamat pagi, cantik."

Tiba-tiba aku jatuh telentang dan Sasuke menyentuhkan jarinya di tubuhku dan menarik kedua tanganku ke atas kepala. Dia menciumi leher dan daguku, lalu menggerakkan tangannya turun dari lenganku untuk menangkup kepalaku di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" bisiknya di mulutku dan menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya di hidungku.

"Aku baik."

"Hanya baik?" dia menciumi rahangku dan aku mendesah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku dan aku memiringkan kepalaku, memberikannya akses yang lebih baik.

"Luar biasa." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum dan menyapukan tanganku turun ke punggungnya. "Itu boleh juga."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ku di bawahnya dan aku menangkup pipinya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Belum pernah merasa sebaik ini."

Mataku membelalak karena jawaban seriusnya.

"Wow, aku kira hanya baik."

"Oh, sayang, aku melewati hari yang indah kemarin."

"Kau cukup manis."

"Kau cukup cantik pagi ini."

Aku mendengus dan mulai menyingkirkannya, tapi dia memegang daguku lembut.

"Kau."

Mencium.

"Sangat."

Mencium.

"Cantik.

Mencium.

 _Sial._

"Kau tidak begitu buruk." Aku tersenyum di mulutnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, _baby_." Gumamnya.

"Aku tahu." Aku menggesekkan pinggulku ke ereksinya dan dia terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku terangsang seperti remaja, Hinata. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Mata onyxnya menatapku dan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, ujung kejantanannya menyentuhku, aku memiringkan tulang panggulku, menyambutnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Ah!" aku mencengkeram bahunya ketika dia mendorong semakin dalam. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, dengan lembut memasuki dan menciumi ku. Dorongannya semakin cepat dan keras, nafas kami terengah-engah.

"Oh, _baby_...aku belum pernah...sial, kau sangat nikmat."

Aku menyentuh pantatnya dan meremasnya, menariknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Datang bersamaku, _baby_ ," dia bernafas dengan susah payah, dan aku merasakan dia jatuh ke tepian dan dia membawaku bersamanya.

"Oh yes!" aku menangis dan mengejang.

Menit-menit berlalu, setelah nafas dan tubuh kami mereda, dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menciumiku dengan lembut. Dengan mudah dia keluar dari tubuhku, dan aku merasa sedikit sedih, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku akan kembali." Dia berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku duduk dan meregangkan tubuhku dengan malas. Oh ya, aku sedih. Sangat jelas, otot-otot itu tidak akan kunikmati selama beberapa waktu. Aku memeluk tubuhku, lalu berdiri dan menyambar kaus dan celana yoga ku.

"Kau berpakaian." Aku menertawai wajah Sasuke yang mengerucut ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lengannya membungkusku dan memelukku sangat erat, aku mendesah. Wow, apakah ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan?

"Aku akan membuat kopi. Temui aku di bawah?" aku mengusap pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Pasti, aku akan segera menyusulmu."

 **TBC**

 _Jiah pada bahagia nih udah tiga chapter hahahaha jangan seneng dulu, perjalanan masih jauh..._


	11. Chapter 9

**MASUK READING LIST - DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !!!**

 **Come Away With Me - Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **9**

"Well, selamat pagi sayang!" aku menyapa Ino ketika aku melihatnya di dapur.

Dia baru saja kembali dari jogging, rambut gelapnya diikat ke belakang, berpakaian sepertiku dalam kaus putih dan celana yoga hitam. Dia meletakkan ampas kopi di lemari es kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi juga. Dia sudah pergi?"

"Belum, dia akan turun sebentar lagi. Kami akan minum kopi."

"Kau mengundangnya kemari." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya."

"Dan mengijinkannya tinggal."

"Ya."

Mata onyxnya menajam.

"Sebuah pelanggaran kecil dari kebiasaanmu."

"Aku tahu." Aku mendesah dan mengambil tiga buah mug dari lemari penyimpan. "Dia berbeda, Ino. Aku tidak tau ini mengarah kemana, tapi aku ingin mencari tahu."

Dia memukul bahuku dan tersenyum. "Aku ikut senang untukmu, sayang."

Aku mendengar Sasuke berjalan di belakang ku dan mata Ino terkesima. Aku tahu, dia hot!

Aku berbalik, tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke, ini teman baikku Ino. Ino, ini..."

"Sasuke Uchiha!" suaranya melengking dan dia sekarang tersenyum, tangannya mengepal, dan Ino melompat-lompat sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Sasuke Uchiha berada di dapur kita!" dia mengayunkan bahuku dan melakukan tarian kecil bahagia.

 _Apa ini?_

Aku menatap Sasuke dan dia sempurna terdiam. Dia sangat pucat. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan melihatku, tapi tidak menyentuhku.

Ino telah menghentikan tarian bahagianya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan selama ini bersama Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Ku anggap itu kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku, berbisik.

A _pa yang aku lewatkan_?

Ino berhenti, rahangnya menurun dan matanya melebar.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Hinata, dia Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku, tapi wajahku memerah dan aku mulai merasa seperti semua orang sedang bercanda dan aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak, Hinata..."

Sasuke menemukan kembali suaranya. "Hinata, aku bisa menjelaskan."

Dia meraihku, tapi aku menghindar dan memutari meja untuk membuat jarak di antara kami.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Hinata," Ino menelan ludah dan melihat ke arahnya, melihatkan senyum menjengkelkan di wajahnya lalu melihat ku kembali. "Sasuke Uchiha ini terkenal."

"Apa?" aku memicingkan mataku dan melihat Sasuke lagi, dan ini semua tiba-tiba menjadi masuk akal.

 _Jangan pernah mengambil gambarku._

 _Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri?_

 _Aku tidak menyukai keramaian._

"Dari film Nightwalker, Hinata." bisik Ino.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, dan dia tidak melihat ke arahku. Tangannya berada di pinggang dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku." Aku benci bagaimana rusaknya suaraku terdengar.

Kepalanya terangkat dan dia mengunciku dengan mata onyx indahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak membohongimu."

"Aku telah bertanya padamu, lebih dari sekali, apa pekerjaanmu, dan kau terus mengalihkan ku." Oh, ini menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya..." dia mengacak rambutnya. "Hinata, apa yang aku rasakan padamu..."

"Berhenti." Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Kemarin kau bilang di mobil, tidak ada kejutan."

 _Dia terdiam._

"Ya Tuhan, aku merasa bodoh." Aku menutup mataku dan ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di meja dan menangis.

"No, _baby_..." dia berjalan ke arahku tapi aku mundur lagi ke belakang, membuatnya berhenti.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku, _baby_." Kemarahan memukulku, dan menggetarkanku. "Aku mempercayaimu untuk hal-hal yang tidak aku percayakan pada orang lain. Dan selama ini kau telah berbohong padaku."

"Ini tidak seperti itu..."

"Hinata..." Ino melangkah maju, tapi aku menguncinya di tempat dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi, aku hanya sebuah lelucon. 'Mari lihat seberapa jauh yang bisa aku dapatkan dari gadis ini sebelum dia menyadari siapa aku' ?? Well, kau telah tidur dengannya, Sasuke. Baguslah."

"Tidak!" Sasuke berjalan memutari meja, mengabaikan peringatanku untuk mundur, lalu mencengkeram bahuku dengan tangannya. Matanya dingin, wajahnya tegang menunjukkan kalau dia terluka.

"Tidak, Hinata. Hubungan kita bukan lelucon. Dan aku tidak tidur denganmu, aku bercinta denganmu."

Aku merasa sangat malu.

"Semua orang di Negara ini mengenalmu, Sasuke."

"Tidak semua orang," jawabnya.

"Ya, kau benar, tampaknya aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak cukup pintar untuk mengenalimu." Aku melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berjalan mundur. Dia menjatuhkan lengannya di sisi tubuh.

"Hinata," Ino mencoba lagi, "Mengapa kau harus mengetahui siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah melihat film nya."

"Wajahnya berada di jutaan kaus, Ino! Ada tokoh action dalam rupanya."

Sasuke meringis dan berbalik.

"Gadis-gadis di semua umur memekik padamu seperti lima menit yang lalu dan mereka kehilangan akal! Seharusnya aku dapat mengenali semua wajah!

"Ya Tuhan, aku adalah seorang idiot." Aku sangat malu, hanya ingin berlari. Aku ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia memelukku dan mengatakan kalau itu tidak benar.

 _Apa yang dia inginkan denganku? Dia bisa bersama dengan siapapun di dunia ini, sebenarnya._

"Hinata..." Sasuke mencoba mendekatiku, tapi aku mendorongnya, mengabaikan kesakitan di suaranya.

"Pergilah."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pergi." Suara indahnya terdengar menderita. Sama denganku. Aku melipat tanganku, mencegahnya memelukku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada di sini. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang berbohong kepadaku." _Oh, pergilah._

"Aku tidak berbohong! Hinata, itu bukan hidupku lagi. Kita harus membicarakan ini."

Aku sudah cukup mendengar, dan aku hanya membutuhkan dia pergi dariku.

"Aku punya satu sesi foto satu jam lagi, aku membutuhkan mandi, dan aku ingin kau pergi setelah aku selesai."

"Kau berlebihan!" suaranya panik, matanya terlihat memohon kepadaku.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" aku berteriak padanya, air mata jatuh di wajahku.

"Hinata, jangan lakukan ini..."

Aku berbalik dan berlari melewati tangga, menuju kamarku dan masuk ke kamar mandi, mengunci diriku di dalamnya. Aku bersandar di pintu dan menjatuhkan tubuhku, tubuhku bergetar karena tangisan yang seolah merobek tubuhku.

"Hinata, buka pintunya."

 _Sial_ , dia mengikutiku.

"Pergilah." Tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa di suaraku. Aku hanya ingin dia pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Sial! Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak." Aku berdiri dan menyandarkan dahiku di pintu, tanganku mencengkeram kayu putih yang dingin.

"Hinata, bantu aku Tuhan, jika kau tidak membuka pintunya, aku akan mendobraknya. Keluar dan lihat aku." Suaranya terbata-bata dan dekat denganku. Dan dia benar-benar marah. Begitu juga denganku! Aku tidak merespon, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul dinding di bagian kiri pintu.

"BUKA PINTU SIALAN INI!!!!!"

Aku masih tidak merespon, air mataku tumpah lagi.

"Baik, Nat, jika kau ingin bertingkah seperti anak kecil, baik. Aku tidak membutuhkan ini." Aku mendengar dia meninggalkan ruanganku dan turun ke bawah.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku berada di kekacauan ini?_

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalinya? Rambutnya bertambah panjang, dan ini telah lima tahun sejak film terakhirnya keluar, tubuhnya lebih berisi, dan dia semakin berumur, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali wajah tampan itu ??

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat percakapan kami ketika kami minum di pub.

 _Jika aku harus melihat satu lagi film trailer tentang vampire, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri._

Ya Tuhan. Mungkin kah ini bisa lebih memalukan lagi?

Sasuke membintangi tiga film vampire yang tidak hanya berjalan baik, tapi menjadi seperti sensasi yang sangat besar, yang kau tidak mungkin bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa melihat berita tentang bintang-bintangnya, atau merchandise nya.

Dan aku baru saja menghabiskan empat puluh jam untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat cocok denganku.

Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa dia membuatku menceritakan semua rahasiaku dan dia tidak memberitahuku satupun dari rahasianya? Aku merangkak ke dalam tub dan menyalakan air. Aku harus berada dalam kondisi yang sepenuhnya baik untuk sesi ini. Aku menunduk. Klien hari ini adalah pasangan, dan aku akan mengambil foto intim mereka, mendorong mereka untuk saling mencintai, bersikap romantis.

 _Berengsek_.

Aku mandi dengan cepat, tetapi membiarkan air menyiram wajahku lebih lama. Aku akan terlihat kacau dengan mata yang merah dan sembab.

Setelah aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan berpakaian, aku mengeringkan rambutku dan menggelungnya. Aku memeriksa wajahku. Yep, merah, dan sembab.

Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan make-up dan berdoa agar mataku membaik dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan sesi ini, lalu aku bisa bergelung di ranjangku dan menangis berhari-hari semauku. Hanya harus melalui dua jam dan tidak memikirkan Sasuke.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar tidur ku kosong. Terimakasih Tuhan. Dinding di samping pintu dimana Sasuke memukulnya tampak tidak terlalu rusak. Dia tidak memukulnya dengan keras. Aku berjalan ke sisi kamar tidur dan mengintip lewat jendela. Mobil Sasuke telah pergi dari halaman depan rumahku.

Dia pergi.

Di bawah, Ino masih berada di dapur, mug kopi di tangannya, diamenangis.

"Hinata, aku sangat minta maaf."

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyerah. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini sekarang, Ino. Aku mempunyai sesi foto dalam beberapa menit lagi.

"Dia terlihat hancur, Hinata."

"Berhentilah."

"Kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Berhenti! Ino, aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini."

Suaraku tertahan dan aku mengambil nafas panjang, berharap air mata tidak turun dari pelupuk mataku.

"Okay, kita akan membicarakan ini setelah sesi mu berakhir."

"Tidakkah kau harus pergi bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Aku meminta ijin. Aku akan di sini bersamamu." Dia memberiku senyuman kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Aku akan beranjak pergi, tapi sebuah pemikiran muncul di benakku. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tentu, apa itu sayang?"

"Lepaskan spreiku dan cuci semua yang berhubungan dengan ranjang?" aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan mencium bau tubuhnya nanti ketika aku berkutat mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Pasti."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Itu adalah sesi terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Aku tidak fokus, sedih, dan gelisah. Pasangan itu sangat hebat, mereka saling mencintai, seksi, dan aku tahu aku mendapatkan beberapa foto yang bagus, tapi aku merasa sangat buruk bahwa ini bukan sesi yang menyenangkan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, aku akan mengembalikan biaya pemotretan ini. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan celana pendek warna khaki dan tank top biru, berterimakasih pada Tuhan untuk teman baik ku ketika aku melihat ranjang ku telah berganti sprei, dicuci dan ditata ulang. Otot-otot ku mengingatkanku tentang aktifitas kemarin malam, dan dengan semua kejadian yang menegangkan ini, membuat hati ku hancur.

Di lantai bawah, aku mengambil iPhone ku untuk memeriksa pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab, mengambil segelas teh manis dari dalam lemari pendingin dan bergabung dengan Ino di teras belakang.

"Bagaimana sesi mu?" tanyanya.

"Buruk," jawabku dengan dengusan dan rebah di kursi malas yang empuk.

"Maaf."

"Aku akan mengembalikan uang mereka, tapi kupikir mereka akan tetap senang dengan foto-fotonya." Aku menghidupkan ponselku dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau yakin ingin memeriksa itu?" Ino bertanya dari kursi malas di belakangku. Matanya tertutup dan menikmati sinar matahari.

"Aku harus memeriksa barangkali ada klien yang meneleponku. Aku akan mengabaikan nya." Aku menolak menyebutkan namanya dengan keras.

Aku mendapatkan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab, lima pesan suara dan tiga pesan menunggu ku.

Tidak ada pesan dari Sasuke sama sekali, dan aku kecewa. Dia berkata dia tidak membutuhkan ini, jadi itu berarti bahwa kami berakhir, seperti ini? Sepertinya memang iya.

Sasuke Uchiha bisa mendapatkan siapapun, mengapa dia menginginkanku?

Aku mematikan ponselku, melemparnya ke meja di samping minumanku dan menarik lutuku hingga menyentuh dagu, menyandarkan dahiku dan membiarkan air mataku turun.

"Oh, sayang, jangan menangis." Ino merangkak di kursi malas dan memelukku.

"Aku hanya merasa sangat bodoh," aku menggumam di bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Tidak. Dia terlihat berbeda sekarang." Jawabku membela diri.

"Ya. Dia terlihat lebih berumur."

Dia tersenyum ketika berbicara, dan aku pun menyetujuinya.

"Ya, benar." Aku mendesah. "Tentu saja, sekarang aku melihatnya. Seharusnya aku tau dengan segera ketika dia merampok ku di pantai."

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Mungkin, tapi alasan apa yang ku dapat setelah itu? Aku menghabiskan hampir dua hari penuh dengan laki-laki itu, Ino."

"Hey, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau telah menikmati laki-laki seksi, dan manis dalam dua hari. Itu bukanlah suatu kejahatan."

"Aku menceritakan padanya banyak hal. Aku menceritakan tentang ibu dan ayah, pemerkosaan itu, dan semuanya. Aku bahkan memperlihatkan studioku padanya.

Ino melihatku dengan matanya yang melebar. "Dan kau melakukan seks di ranjangmu."

"Jangan ingatkan aku."

"Bagaimana reaksinya dengan semua itu?"

Aku duduk dan menyesap teh ku. "Dia terlihat sedih mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibu telah meninggal. Pemerkosaan itu membuatnya geram, dan dia ingin membunuh orang hina itu. Dia suka dengan studionya, dan berkata bahwa itu seksi dan aku berbakat."

"Well, itu semua terdengar menggembirakan."

"Dan tadi malam sangat..." bagaimana aku menggambarkannya?

"Luar biasa dan sangat indah. Dia menyukai lekuk tubuhku dan ketika dia menyentuhku, sangat... wow." Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum di bibirku dan Ino ikut tersenyum.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan senyumku pun menghilang.

"Maafkan kau, tapi berikan aku lima menit untuk bertanya. Apakah ketika telanjang di kehidupan nyata sama panasnya dengan ketika dia telanjang di dalam film ??"

"Dia telanjang di dalam film?" aku memekik.

"Dari belakang, ya. Itu bagian favoritku."

Oh aku benar-benar tidak suka bahwa semua orang di dunia pernah melihat bokong Sasuke.

"Ku pikir bokongnya lebih baik di kehidupan nyata." Jawabku.

"Oh, kau membunuhku!" Ino terdengar seperti remaja berumur lima belas tahun dan membuatku terkekeh. "Kau tahu, dia tidak bermain film baru sejak Nightwalker lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tak tahu." Ino mengangkat bahu dan merangkak kembali ke kursi malasnya, menyesap teh ku. "Gosip mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa fans gila yang merusak rumahnya dan melukai diri mereka sendiri."

Aku terkejut. "Apakah dia terluka?"

"Tidak, ku pikir tidak. Ku pikir dia tidak berada di rumah. Tapi siapa tau seberapa besar apa yang dikatakan televisi dan tabloid itu benar? Ku dengar dia langsung meninggalkan Holliwod dan berhenti berakting. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia pindah kesini."

"Dia berasal dari sini," aku memberitahunya. "Keluarganya tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Oh, keren." Ino melihat ke arahku seperti sedang menilai sesuatu. "Apa kau yakin kau telah berakhir dengannya, Hinata ?? Seharusnya kau melihatnya setelah kau kabur darinya pagi tadi."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Well, ekspresinya sangat buruk, tapi kemudian, sama sepertimu. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir dan mengumpat, dan aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya untuk mengejarmu karena aku tahu itu bukan cara yang tepat untuk meluruskan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

"Dia kacau. Dia sangat menyukaimu. Ku pikir kau seharusnya mencari tahu tentangnya, dia yang sesungguhnya, lebih baik dan berikan kesempatan."

Aku mengernyit. "Disamping itu, aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap seperti ini kepada laki-laki sebelumnya. Jangan menyerah pada hal ini dulu."

"Dia berbohong padaku, dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku!"

"Oh, Natalia, coba pikir. Pernahkah kau berhenti dan berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah perubahan yang baik untuknya, untuk bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak menginginkan apapun dari dirinya? Yang tidak mengenalinya dan menjerit dan bertanya hal yang bodoh padanya? Dia hanya laki-laki normal yang berkencan dengan gadis normal. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukannya."

Aku berpikir keras tentang apa yang Ino katakan, dan ya, itu masuk akal.

"Dia seharusnya memberitahuku, kemarin." Sekarang aku merajuk dan aku tak peduli.

"Kau benar. Maafkan dia. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan beberapa hadiah yang menarik atas kesepakatan itu. Berlian? Wine? Bunga?"

Dia tertawa ketika aku menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Tidak hari ini."

"Jangan bermain-main dengannya, Nat."

Aku cemberut. "Aku tidak bermain apapun. Dia melukai perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan teman baik ku dan melakukan kegiatan para gadis hari ini. Di samping itu, ketika dia pergi dari kamarku, dia berkata dia tidak membutuhkan ini semua, jadi ku pikir dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi."

"Oh, dia tertarik," dia mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Ingin pergi belanja?" tanya nya penuh harap.

"Tidak. Ironisnya, aku ingin pergi nonton. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke Uchiha di dalamnya."

"Okay, tidak ada lagi namanya di sana. Ku pikir kita membutuhkan ekstra mentega di popcorn kita."

"Dan tanpa soda diet. Dan karena kau mengenalinya sebelum aku, kau yang traktir."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika kami mengumpulkan barang-barang kami dan masuk ke dalam mobil, pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film di sana dimana aku bisa menyerahkan diriku pada cerita orang lain dalam beberapa jam ke depan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan satu orang yang paling aku percayai di dunia.

 **TBC**

Maaf sinyal hp aku lagi gangguan, jadi baru up. Aku bingung deh sama sinyal, kata operatornya udah diperbaiki eh sampai sekarang belum balik sinyalnya, ini aja aku wifi-an dari hp babeh :(( tapi aku nggak bisa up di FFN karena Telkomsel mencekal website FFN... jadi aku update di ffn pake hp -_-


	12. Chapter 10

Come Away With Me - Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

10

Sudah tengah malam ketika Ino dan aku sampai di rumah.

Film action-petualangan berkecepatan tinggi yang kami tonton - dengan Otsutsuki Toneri - adalah benar-benar apa yang aku butuhkan untuk menghindari kenyataan selama beberapa jam. Dan aku berakhir dengan menyerah pada Ino untuk pergi belanja setelah itu. Bagaimana bisa, aku, Hinata Hyuuga, membeli sepatu baru?

Mereka adalah sifat burukku.

"Louboutin merah yang kau temukan itu sangat pantas untuk didapatkan," Ino dan aku menarik tas-tas keluar dari bagasi Lexus ku.

"Aku tahu. Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mengenakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Aku meraih tas sepatu dan kami berjalan ke pintu depan.

Kami berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika kami melihat apa yang menunggu kami di depan pintu kami. Berlusin-lusin buket mawar, dalam berbagai bentuk, ukuran dan warna, menutupi beranda, tangga, setiap permukaan yang memungkinkan. Baunya sangat harum. Seharusnya itu ada lima puluh lusin mawar di sini, minimum.

"Oh, Hinata." Mata Ino membelalak, dan wajahnya menjadi lembut, melihat semua ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Wow." Itu semua yang dapat aku katakan, dan aku hanya sangat lega. Mungkin ini belum berakhir?

Kami berjalan ke tangga, berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak apapun itu, dan aku melihat sebuah amplop tertempel di pintu dengan nama ku tertulis di atasnya.

"Ini!" Ino menariknya dan menyerahkan padaku. Terlalu gelap untuk membacanya dengan baik, kami masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan tas kami. Ino mulai mengangkuti buket-buket itu masuk.

"Dimana harus kuletakkan ini semua?"

"Um...Aku tak tahu. Letakkan saja di manapun." Senyumnya sangat lebar.

"Dia harus mendapatkan pujian untuk ini, girl."

"Yeah." Aku merasakan senyum lebarku dan melihat pada amplop lalu membuka nya perlahan.

'Dear Hinata, ini adalah mawar-mawar untuk setiap waktu aku memikirkanmu hari ini. Ku harap kau mau berbicara padaku dan membiarkanku menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak memberitahumu siapa diriku, dan aku sangat meminta maaf bahwa kau harus mengetahuinya dari temanmu. Aku punya banyak penjelasan yang harus dilakukan, dan kuharap kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk melakukannya untukmu.

Please, telepon aku nanti jika kau sudah siap untuk berbicara.

Milikmu,

Sasuke'

Oh, ya, dia sangat manis. Aku meletakkan note itu di saku dan membantu Ino membawa semua bunga-bunga itu ke dalam, menghamburkannya di semua sudut rumah. Itu terlihat seperti acara pemakaman atau pernikahan di ruang tamuku di pagi hari, dan itu membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Lihat?" Ino menyeringai. "Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau dia tergila-gila padamu."

"Atau hanya gila," jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau meneleponnya dan berterima kasih."

"Ya, bu." Aku memutar mataku padanya.

Kami mengunci pintu setelah buket terakhir dibawa masuk. "Ini, ambil beberapa untuk kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu menyuruhku dua kali!" Ino menyelipkan satu buket di tiap tangannya dan berjalan ke atas dengan barang belanjaannya.

Aku menyambar ponselku, yang mati sepanjang hari, sepatu baruku dan rangkaian indah mawar merah bertangkai panjang dengan mutiara terselip di kelopaknya dan pergi ke kamarku. Aku menendang sandalku, mengatur vas di samping ranjang, meletakkan sepatu baru di rumah barunya di lemari. Kembali ke bunga, aku bahagia melihatnya dan mengubur hidungku di kelopak yang harum dan lembut. Aku menyadari ada note lain, terselip di batang dan menariknya, duduk di ranjang ketika aku mulai membaca note itu.

'Ini mengingatkanku pada kaki panjang mu yang indah dan bibir merah mu yang nikmat. Dan suatu hari nanti, aku akan senang melihatmu tidak mengenakan pakaian, hanya mutiara.'

Oh my. Inikah rasanya mendapatkan perlakuan romantis? Aku tidak pernah tahu, tapi ku pikir aku menyukainya. Dan ini memang terjadi padaku, bahwa dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan romantis, makan malam di rumahnya, berpelukan di terasnya menikmati sunset, piknik makan siang kami yang luar biasa kemarin. Dia benar ketika mengatakan dia akan bercinta dengan ku malam tadi. Seks belum pernah seintim ini untukku.

Tapi dia berbohong, walaupun itu sebuah kelalaian, dan itu adalah prinsipku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Aku akan pergi ke rumahnya besok dan mendengarkannya. Aku sudah merindukannya, sentuhannya, senyumannya, tawanya yang terbahak-bahak, perasaan ketika rambut gelap lembutnya berada di jemariku. Dengan sangat putus asa aku menginginkan sesuatu yang bagus terjadi dengan laki-laki ini, dan mungkin itu yang paling membuatku takut, bahkan melebihi status selebritinya dan fakta bahwa dia mungkin mempunyai perempuan glamour yang kurus di planet ini.

Jika hal ini berjalan terlalu jauh, dia mungkin akan menyakitiku. Tapi pemikiran tidak bertemu dengannya lagi membuat dadaku sakit. Aku mengambil ponselku dan surat di pintu depanku keluar dari dalam saku. Aku menghidupkan ponsel dan tidak sabar menunggunya menyala.

Tiga panggilan tak terjawab, dua pesan suara, dan dua pesan teks.

Tidak ada satupun berasal dari Sasuke.

Dua pesan suara dari klien, aku menyimpannya dan mengingatkan diriku untuk menelepon mereka, besok pagi.

Menggeser layar turun untuk menemukan nomor Sasuke dan menekan 'Call'.

Dia menjawab pada deringan pertama.

"Hai." Jawabnya, dengan lembut.

"Hai." Bisikku, menutup mataku ketika mendengar suaranya. "Terima kasih untuk bunga-bunga yang indah."

"Kau menyukainya?" aku mendengar senyumannya.

"Mereka luar biasa. Dan sangat cantik." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari ini."

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Hinata, maafkan aku...,"

"No, Sasuke," aku memotong ucapannya, kesakitan dalam suaranya adalah sumber kehancuranku. "Maafkan aku juga. Aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu kemarin."

"Yeah, seharusnya." Desahku. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang ini lewat telepon. Kau sibuk besok pagi?"

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku besok?" aku mendengar antusias di suaranya dan membuatku meleleh.

"Well, aku tadi berpikir bahwa mungkin aku harus ke rumahmu dan kita bisa bicara."

"Ya. Datanglah sekarang."

Aku tertawa dan berpindah ke sisi ranjang, merasakan perutku mulai merasa tenang pertama kalinya sejak pagi ini.

"Aku lelah dan merasa tidak bisa bangun untuk percakapan panjang malam ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ino dan aku pergi berbelanja." Haruskah aku mengatakannya tentang menonton film?

"Apa yang kau beli?" Tuhan, aku menyukai suara seksinya.

"Sepatu."

"Kau suka sepatu?"

"Aku perempuan. Aku bisa dipastikan, akan sangat mencintai sepatu."

"Seperti apa sepatu baru itu?"

"Stiletto merah, Louboutins." Aku meringis ketika membayangkan sepatu seksiku.

Dia bersiul. "Wow."

"Ya, wow." Aku tertawa.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi dan kupikir panggilanku telah terputus.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, maaf, aku baru saja membayangkan kau tidak berpakaian, tapi hanya menggunakan sepatu itu dan kalung mutiara."

"Wow," bisikku.

"Ya, wow." Suaranya rendah, aku mendengar seringaiannya dan aku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya, menginterupsi pikiranku.

"Well, cukup miris, kami pergi ke bioskop."

Aku mendengar dia terkejut."Ku pikir kau tidak terlalu suka menonton film."

"Memang, tapi aku mengalami pagi yang sulit dan aku ingin melupakannya sejenak, kami makan banyak popcorn dan soda, dan dada telanjang Otsutsuki Toneri."

"Apakah itu bagus?"

"Dada telanjang Otsutsuki Toneri selalu bagus." Balasku sombong.

"Kau melukai ku, Hinata."

"Dada telanjang Sasuke lebih bagus," bisiku.

"Itu lebih baik," dia menjawab dengan bisikan juga.

"Aku menyukainya ketika kau berbisik."

"Kau suka? Kenapa?"

"Itu hot."

"Benarkah?"

"Sangat hot." Oh, aku suka godaan yang kami lakukan.

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

Tiba-tiba aku berharap aku akan menerima tawarannya untuk pergi ke rumahnya sekarang, jadi sebelum aku dapat membuat kekacauan pada diriku sendiri, aku mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Besok jam Sembilan pagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan dan menunggu," gumamnya.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, cantik," bisiknya.

COME AWAY WITH ME

Aku terbangun karena suara bel pintu yang terus menerus. Aku melirik ke jam beker. Siapa yang memencet bel di jam 7.30 pagi seperti ini? Aku meraba-raba mencari celana yoga dan kaus, kemudian menggerutu dan bersusah payah turun ke lantai bawah.

Berdiri di depan pintu seorang gadis gelap, berumur sekitar enam belas tahun, memegang cup Starbucks dan setangkai mawar merah.

"Kau Hinata?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Ini untukmu." Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika menyerahkan dua benda itu kepadaku.

"Uh, terima kasih." Aku mengambil benda itu darinya, mendorong mawarnya ke hidungku.

"Ada surat juga." Dia menyerahkan padaku, dan menepukan tangannya. "Ini adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku!"

Aku tertawa melihat kegembiraannya dan membuka pintu ku lebih lebar agar dia dapat melihat lusinan buket mawar di ruang tamu.

Matanya seperti akan keluar dari kepala kecil cantiknya.

"Sial! Wow. Kau sangat beruntung. Bye!" dia melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Aku menyesap kopinya - Ya Tuhan, ini enak. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau white mocha adalah favoritku? - dan membuka suratnya.

'Selamat pagi, Cantik. Hanya hal kecil untuk memulai harimu. Tidak sabar menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu.

Sasuke'

Astaga!! dia sangat manis. Ino turun dari tangga dan menguap.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Apakah Starbucks melakukan delivery?" tanyaku.

"Uh, kuharap." Dia melihat kopi dan mawarku.

"Seorang gadis yang mengantarkannya."

"Kami-sama, ini mulai membuatku mual." Ino berjalan ke dapur dan aku tertawa, mengikutinya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

"Bagus. Aku tidak membutuhkan detilnya." Dia membuat kopinya sendiri. "Tunggu. Kau akan melakukan seks. Ya, aku membutuhkan detil. Dan foto-foto."

Aku meringis dan membenamkan hidungku di mawar itu lagi. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengannya. Kami hanya akan berbicara."

"Benar."

"Ya."

"Okay. Beritahu aku bagaimana itu berjalan." Dia mulai mengatur mesin pembuat kopi, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Aku senang kau memberikannya kesempatan."

"Hanya karena dia Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Bukan, karena dia adalah pria baik yang akhirnya memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang pantas kau dapatkan."

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada diriku?"

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Berhenti terlalu memikirkannya dan nikmati saja."

"Okay. Aku mau mandi dan pergi ke rumahnya untuk sarapan."

"Hati-hati." Katanya setelah aku pergi.

"Selalu." Jawabku.

COME AWAY WITH ME

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke dan berhenti sebelum menekan bel. Apakah aku berdandan terlalu berlebihan? Aku melirik ke bawah ke gaun musim panas kuning dan sandal hitam bergarisku. Musim panas berjalan dengan ganas, dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang hangat. Mungkin seharusnya aku menggunakan kaus.

Mungkin aku seharusnya berhenti menunda-nunda dan mulai memencet belnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu dan sebelum aku dapat mengatakan satu kata dia memelukku dan menciumku dengan sebuah kebutuhan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Dia menjalankan satu tangannya turun ke punggungku, menarikku merapat padanya. Tangannya yang lain memegangi sisi kepalaku sementara mulutnya bergerak tangkas di atas bibirku, berbolak-balik, lidahnya mendorong ke dalam mulutku, menari dan bergerak bersama dengan lidahku.

Ya Tuhan, aku merindukannya! Ini baru dua puluh jam, tapi rasanya seperti aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian. Aku menjalankan tanganku di punggungnya, di bawah kausnya, merasakan kulit lembutnya dan mengerang di mulutnya.

Dia memperlambat ciumannya, dengan lembut menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya, dan ketika aku membuka mataku, dahinya bersandar di dahiku.

"Apakah kau selalu membukakan pintu dengan cara seperti ini?" bisikku.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata, aku sangat takut aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Suaranya serak terdengar menderita, dan aku membawa wajahnya dengan tanganku, memohon padanya untuk melihat mataku.

"Aku di sini."

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dia mundur dan aku membiarkan mataku mengamati dirinya. Tubuhnya terlihat luar biasa dengan kemeja berkancing putih, lengan yang digulung sampai siku, dan celana jeans. Dia bertelanjang kaki. Rambutnya berantakan dan seksi dan jariku memohon untuk dapat menyentuhnya.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa. Masuklah, anggaplah rumah sendiri." Aroma dari dapur tercium, dan perutku menggeram.

"Kau memasak?" tanyaku, menatap balik dirinya.

"Aku menjanjikanmu sarapan."

"Kau telah mengirimiku kopi, yang sangat lezat dan tak terduga. Terima kasih." Aku bersandar dan menciumnya.

"Sama-sama." Dia tersenyum. "Ku harap kau suka roti bakar Perancis, bacon, buah dan kopi."

"Sempurna."

"Sudah ku atur di luar."

Aku mengikutinya keluar ke teras yang mengagumkan dan dia mengisyaratkan agar aku berjalan di depannya. Apakah aku berada di sini beberapa hari yang lalu? Itu terasa seperti sudah sangat lama, banyak hal yang terjadi sejak hari itu.

Meja telah tertutup dengan taplak putih. Makanan sudah berada di piring, di bawah penutup bundar berwarna perak. Ada kopi dan jus, tapi apa yang menarik perhatianku adalah mawar merah. Tiga lusin mawar merah berada dalam tiga buket terpisah diletakkan di setiap kaki meja.

Air mata menggenang di mataku dan aku merasakan tangan Sasuke berada di bahuku dari belakang. Dia berada dalam banyak masalah! bahkan setelah caraku berbicara dengannya kemarin.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya, mata onyx indahnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu di mobil, kita mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Biasakan itu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya dan mencium dahiku.

"Ayo, kita makan. Aku sudah kelaparan."

Kami duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang kami duduki malam sebelumnya. Dia membuka piring kami dan aku mencium aroma yang lezat di hidangannya.

"Aromanya luar biasa." Aku menuangkan sirup hangat di roti bakar Perancis ku dan menggigit bacon. "Mmmm...bacon."

Dia tertawa dan menggigit bacon miliknya. "Aku suka melihatmu makan, baby."

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan roti bakar yang lezat dan lembut.

"Karena kau sangat jujur dengan itu. Seperti semua yang kau lakukan, ku kira. Aku menyukainya bahwa kau menikmati makanan."

"Sangat jelas. Apakah kau melihat ukuran bokongku?"

Matanya berapi-api ketika dia menatapku di balik mug kopinya. "Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu lagi, Hinata."

Sialan. Aku mengernyit dan menatap piringku.

"Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan atau menunjukkan padamu bagaimana cantiknya dirimu bagiku, untuk kau tanamkan dalam pikiranmu."

"Sasuke...," dia meraih daguku dengan jari panjangnya, mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat mataku.

"Lihat aku. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan tentang tubuhmu. Makanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku menyukai melihatmu makan. Aku akan senang berolahraga denganmu, hanya karena aku menyukai melihatmu bergerak. Lekuk tubuhmu sangat indah, dan aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya lagi."

"Okay."

Apa lagi yang harus aku ucapkan?

"Apakah kau sedang berusaha untuk mengirim gadis bunga ke kampus?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

TBC

Salah satu alasan kenapa aku suka novel-novel karya Kristen Proby adalah penyelesaian konflik tidak berbelit-belit. Hinata (Natalie) juga terlihat dewasa di novel ini, tidak banyak drama seperti dalam novel romance lain. Ya walau aku agak ngenes, Sasuke (Luke) terlalu agresif dalam novel ini wkwkwk


	13. Chapter 11

MASUK READING LIST - DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !!!

Come Away With Me - Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

11

Sasuke tertawa dengan kata-kataku dan aku bisa sedikit bersantai. Aku sangat perlu untuk melihat apa yang aku katakan padanya tentang tubuhku. Aku belum pernah sepercaya diri ini dengan laki-laki lain, tapi itu mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang diriku.

Mereka bisa menerimaku atau meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin Sasuke menerimaku.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Aku mengambil kopiku dan bersandar di kursi, mengagumi pemandangan laut dan perahu yang berlayar di atasnya.

"Sama-sama," dia berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo, kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara."

Wow, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini! Ini sangat baik. Aku meraih tangannya dan meninggalkan kopiku, tapi mengambil jus jeruk dan mengikutinya ke kursi malas. Aku duduk menatapnya dan menunggu dirinya mulai bicara.

Sasuke duduk di ujung sofa dan menyisirkan jari-jari di rambutnya. Dia gelisah, mungkin gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menenangkannya. Dan aku sangat putus asa menginginkannya mulai bicara.

"Hey," kataku dan mengaitkan jariku dengan jarinya. "Tak apa. Katakan apapun yang kau merasa nyaman untuk diceritakan padaku, dan kita akan mulai dari sana."

Matanya terlihat khawatir, alisnya berkerut, lalu dia menunduk dan mencium ruas jariku.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membohongimu." Dia melihat mataku. "Aku seharusnya jujur padamu pada malam kau berada di sini, tapi terus terang, aku terperangkap olehmu. Kau bahkan terkadang membuatku melupakan namaku."

Jadi dia juga mempunyai masalah itu, huh?

"Kenyataannya, pagi dimana kita bertemu ketika aku berpikir kalau kau mengambil gambarku. Hal itu tidak sering terjadi lagi, tapi setiap hal itu terjadi, aku menjadi panik."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil gambar tanpa seizinmu."

Dia meremas tanganku dan tersenyum sedih. "Terima kasih," gumamnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu sangat gila. Paparazzi dapat menjadi ganas tanpa ampun, dan kadang fans menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Aku tidak pernah bisa nyaman berada di keramaian, tidak tau kenapa, tapi dikejar di jalan oleh ratusan orang secara terus menerus membuatku menderita phobia. Setiap kejadian di hidupku selalu didokumentasikan selama lima tahun."

Dia berbalik menatapku, matanya melebar dan mencari-cari. "Aku tidak bisa mempunyai seorang kekasih meskipun aku menginginkannya. Tidak pernah ada waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kupikir aku pernah membaca sesuatu tentang kau bersama dengan artis pemeran pembantu... Shion Something atau yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya..."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa frustasi.

"Itu semua adalah rekayasa demi kelancaran film. Untuk dipublikasikan. Studio memilikimu ketika kau berada dalam sebuah film dengan anggaran yang besar, Hinata. mereka mengatur dengan siapa kau berhubungan, apa yang kau lakukan, kemana kau pergi. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk benar-benar mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu."

"Shion perempuan yang baik, tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasihku, dan itu hanya contoh lain dari bagaimana kejamnya paparazzi itu. Mereka bisa membalikkan semua kenyataan sampai mereka mendapatkan cerita yang mereka inginkan, daripada mendapatkan kebenaran yang membosankan." Dia menelan ludah dan mengernyit, lalu mata onyx indahnya menatapku lagi.

"Jika kau mempunyai pertanyaan tentang masa laluku, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku. Jangan mencari jawabannya secara online."

Astaga. "Okay."

"Ini penting. Ini bisa membuat kita bersama atau malah memisahkan kita, dan aku menolak untuk kehilangan dirimu atas sesuatu yang sudah tidak menjadi bagian hidupku lagi."

"Apakah mereka masih memberitakanmu?" tanyaku.

"Kadang-kadang, tidak terlalu sering seperti dulu. Terima kasih Kami-sama."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bermain film lagi selama lima tahun?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermain film selama lima tahun ini." Jawabnya.

"Mengapa?"

Dia menyisirkan jari di rambut nya lagi. "Karena tidak semua uang adalah uang yang baik."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku menghasilkan banyak uang dari film-film itu, Hinata. Aku berterima kasih untuk bagian merchandise, akuntan, dan pengacaraku. Dan aku masih tetap bisa menghasilkan uang di film, tapi apa untungnya? Jadi aku bisa diburu dan hidupku diatur?"

"Bagaimana dengan aktor lain seperti Genma dan Ebisu ?? Kelihatannya mereka mempunyai kehidupan pribadi mereka." Aku mengingatkan dirinya.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya, tapi mereka telah lebih berumur sekarang dan tidak membintangi komedi romantis untuk perempuan muda. Mereka bukan barang bagus bagi orang-orang itu lagi."

"Jadi tidak ada bisnis film lagi?" tanyaku, ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi, dia masih tidak memberitahuku apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu."

Oh. "Okay."

"Aku menjadi produser sekarang. Membantu membuat film. Aku bukan seorang aktor lagi."

"Jadi itu berarti bahwa kau mungkin akan bepergian dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" aku menjaga suaraku agar tidak menjadi panik, tapi darahku menjadi dingin. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi!

"Tidak, aku melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaanku dari rumah." Dia mencium tanganku lagi. "Aku pergi ke LA atau New York untuk beberapa hari di sini dan di sana, hanya itu. Aku juga bekerja dengan produser lain memungkinkan untuk melakukan sebagian pekerjaan itu secara langsung."

"Oh." Wow, dia hidup di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda denganku.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Tanyakanlah."

"Ino mengatakan kemarin bahwa dia mendengar seseorang menyakiti dirinya sendiri di rumahmu."

Sasuke menjadi pucat dan matanya suram. "Ya. Aku sedang berada di New York untuk publikasi film terakhir." Dia menelan ludah. "Seorang gadis muda, penggemar, merusak rumahku. Dia menyalakan api."

Aku terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan."

"Itu sudah cukup buruk, tapi dia tidak melakukannya dengan baik dan tertangkap di rumahku, dan berakhir meninggal di sana."

"Sial, Sasuke."

"Itulah ketika aku mengetahuinya, aku berakhir. Itu terlalu gila, dan aku tidak dibuat untuk itu. Aktor lain hidup baik-baik saja di dunia itu, tapi itu bukan kehidupan yang layak untukku."

"Dia hanya seorang gadis yang kacau, sayang."

Matanya bergerak cepat menatapku. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil selain dengan namaku."

Aku tersenyum malu dan mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah, dia kacau. Aku tidak membenarkan itu."

"Apakah kau merindukannya?"

"Aku rindu bekerja, akting itu menyenangkan, dan aku suka berpikir aku bagus di dunia itu. Berada di lokasi sangat menyenangkan, dan aku belajar banyak. Tapi aku tidak merindukan sisanya."

"Okay, jadi inilah pertanyaan jutaan dollar. Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya padamu ketika kau mengatakan kau tidak mengetahui siapa diriku." Dia tersenyum sedih padaku. "Itu jarang terjadi. Dan ketika itu terjadi secara nyata, itu seperti menghirup udara segar."

"Kau tidak normal Sasuke, dan maksudku dalam cara yang baik."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa maksudku. Kau tidak menjadi seseorang berumur lima belas tahun seperti yang dilakukan Ino kemarin. Kau terlihat menyukaiku, bukan karakterku di film."

"Aku belum pernah menonton film mu," aku mengatakan masalah sebenarnya.

"Aku menyukai itu." Suaranya benar-benar jujur.

"Tapi apakah kau akan memberitahu ku? Aku akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Itu yang mengganjal pikiranku, Sasuke. Itulah mengapa aku menjadi panik. Aku menceritakan padamu hal-hal yang tidak aku bagi dengan orang lain. Bahkan Ino tidak mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai tattoo." Matanya menyala ketika aku menyebut tattoo, tapi aku mengabaikannya. "Sebenarnya setelah percakapan kita di dalam mobil kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku mempunyai masalah kepercayaan dengan laki-laki. Semua laki-laki. Aku tidak bersama dengan laki-laki di hidupku."

"Kuharap itu akan berubah," bisiknya.

"Ini bukan permulaan yang baik untuk meyakinkanku membuat suatu perubahan."

"Hinata, pikirkan tentang waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama. Aku masih laki-laki yang sama dengan diriku sebelum kita berada di dapurmu kemarin pagi. Aku masih suka memasak, aku masih berpikir pekerjaan mu itu seksi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari dirimu. Aku hanya seorang laki-laki."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Aku bukan orang bodoh. Tapi kau mengerti diriku lebih baik dari siapapun, setelah kurang dari satu minggu, aku merasa sedikit dibohongi. Kemarin sangat memalukan bagiku."

"Itu memalukan bagiku juga."

"Well, aku senang itu sudah berakhir."

"Apa?"

"Saat memalukan pertama ku di depanmu." Dia tersenyum, tapi hanya sekejap. Dia mulai serius lagi. "Bisakah kita memulainya lagi?"

"Tidak."

Wajahnya menjadi murung. "Jadi kita sudah berakhir?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memulainya lagi karena itu berarti menghapus semua yang kita punya dan sejujurnya, melupakan kejadian kemarin, beberapa hari yang lalu sangat menyenangkan." Aku menggigit bibirku dan meliriknya.

Wajah tampan tidak masuk akalnya berubah menjadi senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantung. Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat... damai. Aku hanya bisa menyesuaikan dengannya.

"Hinata, itu adalah hari-hari terbaik dalam hidupku, dan itu berarti untukku."

"Wow."

Akhirnya, dia menarikku ke pangkuan dan lengannya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya, memeluk tubuhnya, menghirup aroma seksinya, menanamkan ciuman lembut di pipinya. Aku mundur dan mengambil wajahnya, menatap ke dalam matanya. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal buruk lagi denganku."

"Baby, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu."

Dia tiba-tiba menciumku dan kami mulai bergerak. Dia berdiri denganku yang berada di lengannya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Dia membawaku seperti aku tidak mempunyai berat badan, dan ini sangat...hot.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ranjangku."

Oh

"Kita belum membereskan sarapannya."

"Nanti."

"Kita mungkin bisa telanjang di teras," aku memberikan saran dan menggigit telinganya.

Dia menggeram. "Tidak, ranjangku." Kami pindah ke lantai atas. "Aku akan menelanjangimu dan berencana untuk menghabiskan satu minggu bersama mu di ranjang."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Aku ada klien hari Senin."

"Okay, tapi hari ini dan besok kau sepenuhnya milikku."

"Milikmu?" aku mengangkat alisku padanya.

"Milikku." Dia mengulangi perkataannya dan menurunkanku dengan lembut di sisi ranjangnya. Dia meraih keliman dress ku dan menariknya melalui kepalaku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam sama sekali."

Aku meringis. "Tidak."

"Sepanjang waktu tadi, kau duduk enam inchi dariku tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam?"

"Yep." Aku tertawa dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Matanya menatapku intens dan aku melepaskan kancingnya satu per satu. Aku mendorong kemejanya melewati bahunya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

Selanjutnya aku mendorong jariku di antara karet boxer dan kulitnya, cara yang sama yang aku lakukan padanya pada malam dia menghentikanku. Matanya menyala dengan kebutuhan, dan dia tidak bergerak untuk menghentikanku saat ini. Aku tersenyum dan menjilat bibir bawahku. Aku meluncurkan jariku di sepanjang perut sampai di risleting dan aku membuka jeans nya. Aku menarik jeans lembut dan boxer abu-abu perlahan melewat paha dan turun ke kakinya. Dia melangkah keluar dan menendangnya ke samping.

"Di sana, kau terjebak bersamaku," gumamku dan menatap mata onyxnya yang panas.

Dia tidak menyentuhku, yang malah membuatku gila dengan semua kerinduan ini. Aku ingin tangan ahli itu di tubuhku!

"Aku suka ketika kau melihat ku seperti itu," gumamnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku mundur, betisku menabrak pinggiran ranjang.

"Bagaimana aku melihatmu?"

"Mata perak indahmu melihatku seperti kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku menyentuhmu."

"Aku memang tidak bisa."

"Berbaring di ranjang, baby."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan menatapnya, menikmati pemandangan yaitu Sasuke. Seluruh aliran darah di tubuhku terkumpul di antara kedua kakiku dan membuatku terengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku, terkejut aku mengatakannya dengan keras.

Dia meringis dan merangkak naik ke ranjang, kakinya di antara kakiku, tangannya bertumpu di sisi bahuku. Dia tidak benar-benar menyentuhku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyapukan bibirnya di bibirku, sekali, lalu dua kali.

"Aku menggodamu."

"Kau pandai melakukannya." Dia tersenyum di bibirku. Aku meraih pinggangnya tapi dia menariknya kebelakang, menjauh dari jangkauanku.

"Hey!"

"Pegangan ke atas."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Dia menciumku lagi. "Percaya padaku, baby. Pegangan ke atas ranjang."

Aku meraih ke atasku dan berpegangan pada kepala ranjang kayu bercat putih.

"Jaga tanganmu tetap berada disana, oke?"

"Oke."

Dia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku sekali lagi, lalu daguku. Aku menutup mataku dan mendongakkan kepalaku, memberikannya akses ke leherku. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu dan menjilat jalan ke tulang selangka ku.

Oh my.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tubuhku. Dia memegang payudaraku dengan satu tangannya, mempermainkan puting ku di antara jarinya sementara dia menghisap payudaraku yang lain, dan ini langsung memukulku telak di pangkal paha.

"Oh, sial," tubuhku melengkung, bersemangat merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Dia meniup lembut putting ku, dan pindah ke yang lain untuk memberi penghormatan yang sama.

"Sangat cantik," dia menggumam di payudaraku. "Aku menyukai payudaramu. Kau mengisi tanganku dengan sempurna."

"Bisakah aku menggerakkan tanganku sekarang?"

"Tidak, belum. Tetap berada di sana."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Kau akan menyentuhku, tapi jangan bergerak sekarang."

Aku mengerang frustasi dan dia mulai menciumi tubuhku. Dia membasahi tindik di perutku dengan lidahnya. "Ini sangat hot."

"Aku berpikir untuk melepasnya."

"Jangan, aku menyukainya."

"Okay," kataku malu-malu.

Dia menyeringai dan bergerak lebih jauh ke bawah, tangannya membelai sisi tubuhku turun sampai ke pinggang. Tiba-tiba dia memegang bagian dalam pahaku dan mendorongnya saling menjauh. Dia menyapukan hidungnya di atas tattoo di rambut kewanitaanku dan mengerang.

"Siapa yang harus kau maafkan, baby?"

Aku terkesiap dan menatapnya ke bawah. Matanya bertemu denganku dan aku malu untuk merasakan air mata menusuk kelopak mataku.

"Diriku sendiri." Bisikku.

"Oh baby." Dia menciumi tattoo ku dengan manis, jarinya bergerak ke atas paha bagian dalamku sampai ke pusatku. Dia menjalankan satu jarinya turun ke celahku, dari klitorisku hingga lubang belakangku dan aku berteriak.

"Argh!" Ya Tuhan!

"Sayang, kau sudah sangat basah." Lidahnya mengikuti jarinya dan pinggulku mengejang. Dia memegangi pahaku agar tetap berada di atas ranjang, membuka lebar untuk dirinya.

"Sangat manis." Lidah nya bergerak kembali ke bibir kewanitaanku lalu menekannya masuk ke dalamku, menciumiku sangat intim seperti jika dia menciumi wajahku, hidungnya menekan klitorisku.

"Sial!" aku menangis, berteriak dan merasakan senyumannya di tubuhku. Tangannya bergerak menangkup bokongku dan mengangkatku sehingga membuat wajahnya menekanku semakin jauh, dan tidak menghiraukan yang lainnya. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya berkali-kali di atas klitorisku bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang bergerak dan terus bergerak di dalam tubuhku, membuatku takut dengan orgasme ku sendiri. Aku datang dengan cepat dan keras, menarik tubuhku dengan kedua tangan yang masih terkepal di kepala ranjang, memanggil nama Sasuke, atau kupikir apa yang ku katakan sebenarnya.

Aku mungkin hanya tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan.

Dia melanjutkan siksaan manis itu sampai getaran yang melanda tubuhku berakhir, lalu menciumi tubuhku ke atas, berhenti untuk memberikan perhatian lebih pada payudaraku, dan akhirnya berbaring di atasku, menempelkan tulang selangkangannya di atasku, siku tangannya masing-masing berada di sisi bahuku. Batangnya yang keras berada di atas pusat tubuhku dan ketika aku melingkarkan pahaku untuk memeluknya aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

Mata Sasuke terpejam rapat. "Oh Tuhan, Hinata, kau sangat nikmat."

"Kau juga begitu." Aku menarik tubuhku ke atas dan mencium bibirnya, merasakan nya dan diriku sekaligus.

Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sekarang, menggerakkan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggoda lipatan tubuhku, tapi belum memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Ujung kejantanannya terus menyentuh klitorisku, menembakkan sensasi percikan api ke dalam tubuhku.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu." Aku memohon padanya.

"Ya, sentuh aku."

Akhirnya!

Aku meremas rambutnya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Dia menciumiku dengan rakus, dan sementara itu apa yang dia lakukan pada pusat tubuhku terasa sangat luar biasa, aku hanya ingin dia berada di dalamku.

"Sasuke," aku bernafas di mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, baby?"

"Kau. Di dalam. Ku. Sekarang." Tiap kata terputus oleh ciuman-ciumanku.

Dia menggeram, dalam dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Keras. Oh Tuhan!

"Ah!" dia menghentak-hentak di dalamku, terus dan terus, setiap dorongan lebih keras dari dorongan sebelumnya. Napasnya terengah dan putus asa. Aku meraih ke bawah dan menyentuh bokongnya, menariknya ke dalam diriku lebih keras.

"Oh, Hinata. Datang bersamaku, baby."

Kata-katanya, suaranya, adalah sumber kehancuranku dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya. Aku masih merasakan sensasinya ketika dia mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku sampai pangkalnya, menghentak dan terus menghentak, bergerak keluar masuk, ketika dia memeras seluruh cairannya ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku menjalankan jariku ke tulang belakangnya dan mendorongnya dengan lembut sampai ke rambut basahnya ketika dia bergetar di atasku, membisikkan namaku seperti sebuah doa...

TBC

Kalo di novel aslinya, ini tuh baru nyampe halam 187 dari 586 halaman wkwkwk lebih tebal dari Novel Dinginnya Sang Hati... enjoy aja dulu sama momen SasuHina nya, ntar aku kasih konflik kalian malah pada nangis wkwkwkwk

Btw ada yang pake IOS enggak ?? mau nanya dong, kalo ganti lcd Iphone 5S berapa biasanya ?? LCD nya redup gitu gara" jatuh bukan retak, kalo misalkan ganti lcd harus login Apple Id lagi enggak ??


	14. Chapter 12

MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !!!

Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

12

Aku menyukai rambutnya. Panjangnya tepat untukku menjalankan jari-jariku melalui kelembutannya, lagi dan lagi. Sasuke mendesah puas, pipinya bersandar di dadaku dan aku membelainya dalam pelukanku.

Kami bertahan seperti itu cukup lama, dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan.

Ketika napasnya mulai menjadi pelan, dan kupikir dia tertidur, dia mengangkat kepalanya, mencium dadaku dimana pipinya tadi berada dan mata kami bertemu.

"Tinggal lah denganku akhir minggu ini."

"Kupikir kita telah memutuskan itu," jawabku.

"Benar, sial." Dia menciumku cepat lalu menggulungku, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ya, dia mempunyai bokong yang indah.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan," aku berkata padanya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tanyakan," jawabnya.

"Apa kau menggunakan peran pengganti untuk memperlihatkan tubuh bagian belakangmu di film?" aku menarik gaun ku dari atas kepala dan menjalin rambutku, mengikatnya di belakang.

"Uh..." aku mendegar aliran air di wastafel dan dia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu.

"Tidak."

"Oh." Bagaimana perasaanku tentang ini?

"Kupikir kau tidak menonton film ku?" dia melemparkan senyum separuhnya padaku. Swoon!

"Aku tidak. Itu adalah adegan khusus favorit Ino." Jelasku.

"Ah." Dia menghilang lagi, kembali ke kamar mandi untuk beberapa menit lalu muncul dalam boxer merah yang segar – air liur menetes – memakai jeans nya kembali dan kemeja berkancing.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang itu." Gumamku ketika aku melihatnya berpakaian.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir aku tidak suka jika semua orang di dunia ini bebas melihat bokongmu."

Dia menarikku dari atas ranjang ke arah dadanya yang keras, mengaitkan jarinya di punggung bawahku.

"Kenapa, Hinata, kau cemburu?"

"Dari sekitar seratus juta gadis yang bermain mata dengan mu?" aku menaikkan alis ku. "Mengapa harus cemburu?"

"Tentu saja bukan apa-apa." Dengan lembut dia menyapukan bibirnya padaku dengan caranya yang membuat lututku menjadi lemas.

"Mata dan tanganmu adalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan berada di bokongku, baby."

"Okay," bisikku di mulutnya.

"Jika aku tinggal di sini akhir pekan ini," aku mundur menjauh dari lengannya dan meraih tangannya. "Aku perlu kembali ke rumah dan mengambil beberapa barang. Aku tidak mempunyai rencana liburan akhir pekan."

"Ayo pergi sekarang, lalu kembali lagi ke sini."

"Kau ingin menghabiskan sepanjang akhir pekan di rumah?"

"Sebagian besar, ya." Dia membawa tanganku ke bibirnya. "Kita bisa berkencan di sini hari ini, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan memasak untukmu dan menjaga mu."

Mulutku terbuka, tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Dan besok, aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah orang tuaku, bersama ku untuk makan malam."

"Apa?!!"

"Mereka mengadakan acara keluarga setiap hari Minggu, dan kupikir adikku berada di kota selama akhir pekan."

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu!" aku menarik tanganku darinya dan membungkus lenganku di sekitar perut. Bertemu keluarganya!

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau baru mengenalku kurang dari seminggu!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu! Sasuke..."

Dengan cepat dia meraih tanganku lagi dan tersenyum malas pada mataku yang panik.

"Itu hanya acara dengan beberapa burger di pemanggang, Hinata. Bukan acara yang besar. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan keluargaku."

"Apakah kita melangkah dengan cepat?"

Dia cemberut dan menunduk melihat tangan kami lalu kembali menatap mataku. "Kau tinggal denganku akhir pekan ini. Sebagian dari akhir pekan ku adalah menghabiskan waktu siang bersama dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin kau datang."

Dia ingin aku bertemu keluarganya! Aku hanya tidak bisa memikirkan hal ini. Tapi dia terlihat sangat berharap, dan aku harus mengakui, sebagian dari diriku sangat penasaran untuk bertemu orang tuanya dan melihat dimana dia tumbuh.

"Okay, aku akan datang."

Matanya bersinar dengan kegembiran anak laki-laki. "Kau mau?"

"Ya, tampaknya aku tidak bisa melawan daya tarikmu," kataku sarkastik.

"Ayolah," dia memukul bokongku dan mengarahkanku ke tangga.

"Ayo pergi mengambil barang-barangmu sebelum aku melucuti gaun itu dari tubuhmu lagi."

COME AWAY WITH ME

Aku duduk di ruang makan Sasuke, mengedit foto. Kami menghabiskan satu jam atau lebih untuk mengumpulkan baju-bajuku, kebutuhanku dan laptopku, kamera dan kartu memory dari rumahku, lalu menghabiskan setengah jam untuk membereskan sarapan kami.

Segala sesuatu berjalan dengan cepat jika kita tidak terlalu sibuk menyentuh, berciuman, dan mencuri pandang sepanjang waktu.

Aku memandang ruang tamu yang terang sampai ke sofa Sasuke, dimana dia duduk santai, kaki telanjang nya menyilang di pergelangan kaki, setumpuk naskah film berada di atas sofa. Dia membuka satu naskah di pangkuannya, dan dia menggigit ibu jarinya ketika membaca.

Bayanganku berada di atas pangkuan Sasuke dan melempar naskah-naskah itu ke belakang sofa membuatku tersenyum, tapi aku kembali ke gambar di layar laptop ku.

Aku mengedit foto yang kuambil ketika aku dan Sasuke berada di air terjun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada sekitar dua puluh lima di antaranya yang menjadi favoritku, dan aku akan mencetak dan membingkainya, menawarkan mereka di sekitar kota.

Ketika aku menutup file foto air terjun, aku merasakan Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk diminum?"

"Air putih saja, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum padanya dan membuka file berikutnya untuk diedit.

Ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Pasangan yang aku potret kemarin memenuhi layarku. Sasuke berjalan di belakangku dan meletakkan air untukku di atas meja.

"Wow."

Aku mendongak dan menyeringai. "Mereka terlihat bagus, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya. Mereka hanya perlu sedikit bersantai."

Aku tertawa. "Dua puluh foto pertama terlihat menegangkan ketika diambil. Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi klien untuk bersantai."

Aku melewati sekitar dua puluh foto dan berhenti.

"Lihat? Mereka bahkan sudah tidak menyadari kalau aku berada di sana." Perempuan berambut gelap memakai baju tidur hitam yang terbuka. Laki-laki berambut gelap duduk di atas ranjang, kaki menyilang, dan si perempuan duduk di atas pangkuannya, lengannya mengalungi lehernya dan jari-jari yang berada di rambutnya, menciumnya.

"Yeah, lebih baik." Dia mulai menggosok bahuku selama dia melihatku bekerja.

"Kapan kau mengambil foto-foto itu?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin." Aku bersandar di tangannya dan mengerang. Dia sangat luar biasa dengan tangannya.

"Setelah pertengkaran kita." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya. Ya Tuhan, jangan berhenti."

Dia mencium kepalaku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum. "Aku lebih memilih mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seksimu ketika kau telanjang."

Aku tertawa dan mengangkat kepalaku, melihatnya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Nanti. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Klien ku sudah menerima pengembalian uang, dan aku ingin mereka memiliki gambar mereka secepatnya."

"Kenapa mereka mendapatkan pengembalian uang? Hinata, foto-foto ini sangat luar biasa."

"Karena itu bukan sesiku yang menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Aku merasa buruk."

"Maafkan aku." Dia mencium kepalaku lagi.

"Jangan. Mereka akan senang dengan foto-foto itu, dan dengan mendapatkan uang mereka kembali. Beri aku satu jam."

"Oke, gunakan waktumu baby." Dia kembali ke belakang membaca naskahnya, melarikan tangannya melewati rambutnya yang berantakan, aku hanya bisa menyeringai, menikmati kebersamaan kami.

Aku memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada foto seksi terakhir ku dengan klienku yang menawan dan aku menyeringai puas. Meskipun suasana hatiku memburuk kemarin, tapi aku bisa membuat foto ini menjadi luar biasa.

"Oke, lihatlah kemari."

Sasuke bangkit dengan anggun dari sofa dan berdiri di belakangku lagi. Aku membuka setiap gambar yang telah selesai, bangga dengan hasilnya.

"Mereka sangat luar biasa." Dia mencium pipiku lembut dan aku tersenyum lebar, bersinar karena pujiannya.

"Terima kasih. Ku harap mereka menyukainya."

"Mereka bodoh jika tidak menyukainya. Kau sudah selesai untuk hari ini?"

"Yep, hanya ini pekerjaanku. Semua sudah ku selesaikan hingga sesi hari Senin." Aku mematikan laptopku dan berdiri, meregangkan tubuhku.

"Bagaimana bacaannya?" tanyaku, menunjuk setumpuk naskahnya.

"Membosankan. Semuanya hanya omong kosong hari ini."

"Tidak ada hal mengejutkan di tumpukan itu?" aku menjalankan tanganku turun ke pipinya, tidak sanggup menahan diriku dari menyentuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia berbalik dan mencium telapak tanganku, dan aku merasa darahku mulai bergolak.

"Maafkan aku, aku menjadi pasangan yang membosankan siang ini." Kedua tanganku menyapu bahu dan lehernya, menariknya mendekat dan mencium dagunya.

"Tidak ada yang membosankan tentang mu, baby." Dia memiringkan kepalanya, memberikanku jalan ke tenggorokannya dan aku memberikan ciuman, turun ke tulang selangkanya. "Lagipula, sekarang kita berdua sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan..."

"Ya?" jariku di rambutnya sekarang, menarik bibirnya turun ke bibirku.

"Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit menguras tenaga."

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" aku suka merasakan cara tangannya bergerak kecil di punggungku ketika dia menarikku mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau tetap telanjang di balik gaun ini?"

"Aku tak tahu," kataku sarkastik, dan melebarkan mataku.

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksanya."

"Itu pekerjaan yang sulit, baby." Dia mengumpulkan rok dengan jarinya, menariknya ke atas di sekitar pinggulku dan menangkup tubuh bawahku dengan tangannya.

"Aku suka bokongmu." Dia menggigit bibirku dan meremas bokongku dengan berirama. Dan kami kembali mengulangi kegiatan seperti tadi pagi di atas sofa.

COME AWAY WITH ME

Kami meregangkan badan di sofa, berbaring bersisian. Sasuke menelusuri tulisan di tulang rusukku dengan ujung jarinya.

"Itu untuk orang tuaku," bisikku.

"Mengapa kalimat ini?" jawabnya dengan berbisik pula.

"Karena sangat penting untuk mengingat momen itu. Itu bisa berakhir sangat cepat."

"Dan mengapa berada di sisi kirimu?"

"Karena itu dekat dengan jantungku."

Dia mencium dahiku dan menjalankan jarinya di punggungku, menenangkanku.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang mereka?"

Tuhan, ketika dia berbisik seperti itu, dia bisa bertanya tentang apapun yang dia mau!

"Tentu."

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Aku mendesah dan mencium dahunya. "Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Ayahku harus terbang dan dia mempunyai pesawat kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk perjalanan akhir pekan."

"Itu sebuah hobi yang mahal."

"Ya, dia mampu melakukannya." Aku mengambil napas dalam dan menatap mata Sasuke yang menangkan. "Ku kira aku sudah menyebutkan kalau dia adalah seorang pengacara kelas atas."

"Ya."

"Dia hebat dalam hal itu. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik, dan ketika mereka meninggal bersama, aku menjadi satu-satunya ahli waris."

"Hey, aku tidak bertanya tentang keadaan keuanganmu." Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan bagian belakang jarinya.

"Aku tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dan juga, mereka harus pergi ke Mexico untuk berakhir pekan. Aku seharusnya ikut pergi bersama mereka." Lengan Sasuke memelukku erat dan aku menjalankan jari-jari ku di dadanya. "Aku memutuskan pada menit terakhir untuk tetap tinggal di rumah karena aku mempunyai ujian akhir di sekolah pada minggu berikutnya."

"Aku ikut sedih." Dia mencium dahiku sekarang, dan aku meringkuk di pelukannya, menyerap kekuatannya, kehangatannya.

"Mereka pasti orang yang luar baisa."

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" aku mendongak dan mencari mata onyxnya.

"Karena kau luar biasa, baby."

Astaga, daya tarik bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan laki-laki ini. "Mereka luar biasa," bisikku. "Aku tahu bahwa ayahku selalu menginginkanku untuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada seorang fotografer, seperti dokter, atau pengacara, atau bekerja di perusahaan keuangan, sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Tapi kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka tidak marah ketika aku berkata aku ingin hidup dengan menjadi seorang fotografer. Mereka hanya menyayangiku. Mereka hanya ingin aku bahagia. Pekerjaan ayahku sangat kejam dan penuh tuntutan, dan dia bisa menjadi sangat berengsek di ruang sidang. Aku pergi melihatnya satu kali, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dia hampir membuatku takut. Tapi ketika dia berada di rumah, dia menjadi sangat lembut. Dia laki-laki yang besar, tinggi, dengan tangan yang besar. Dan dia selalu tercium seperti pewangi pakaian dan kopi. Dan bahkan ketika aku sudah besar, dia akan tetap membiarkanku meringkuk di pangkuannya dan memegangku."

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak mempunyai seseorang yang akan menjagamu lagi."

"Aku sudah menjaga diriku sendiri sejak lama, sayang. Bahkan ketika orang tua ku masih di sini."

Dia menutup matanya sejenak dan menggertakkan rahangnya, sama seperti ketika dia marah, atau merasa frustrasi. Apa yang telah aku katakan?

Dia bersandar dan menyapukan bibirnya di bibirku, menggelincirkanku di bawahnya, dengan lembut, bercinta denganku.

TBC

Pendek ?? iyes soalnya aku cut adegan Sasuke sama Hinata "nganu"... kebanyakan adegan begituan bikin aku pusing... btw konfliknya belum muncul nih, ntar munculnya di chapter depan *kalo nggak salah itu juga wkwkwk...

aku masih frustrasi sendiri sama hp aku, enggak ada sinyal mulu... auto ganti hp padahal lagi enggak punya uang, sedih sih tapi da gimana :((


	15. Chapter 13

MASUK READING LIST - DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !!!

Come Away With Me - Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

13

Aku terbangun sendiri di sofa. Selimut ringan menutupiku, dan aku masih telanjang dari percintaanku dengan Sasuke. Kulitku terasa sensitif dan hangat di bawah selimut. Aku bisa meringkuk dan tidur di sini sepanjang malam.

Wow. Aku belum pernah merasakan seks yang lembut, manis dan penuh cinta sebelumnya, dan aku harus mengakui, ada banyak hal yang harus dikatakan untuk itu.

Aku duduk dan meregangkan badan, melihat sekitar ruangan besar. Di luar sudah gelap, mengejutkanku. Berapa lama aku tidur?

Aroma yang sangat enak datang dari dapur, tapi Sasuke tidak berada di sana. Aku berdiri dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut lalu mencarinya.

Ketika aku berjalan ke dapur, aku dapat mendengar Sasuke berbicara dan melihat ke arah teras. Dia duduk di kursi empuk, berbicara di telepon. Aku berbalik untuk naik ke lantai atas dan mandi untuk memberinya privasi, namun aku mendengar namaku dan aku berhenti untuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau akan menyukainya."

Mungkin keluarganya?

"Tidak, Itachi, bukan seperti itu. Dia berbeda. Aku tidak akan membawanya kepada Ibu dan Ayah jika masalahnya seperti itu. Lihat, aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa aku akan membawanya bersamaku besok. Aku sudah berbicara pada Ibu dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Jangan bersikap seperti kakak yang over protective besok. Kumohon."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku serius, Itachi. Bersikap baik lah. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Dia mengakhiri panggilannya dan mengusap rambutnya, berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam dan melihat ku dari pintu. Aku memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, melihat ketampanannya dalam jeans pudar dan kemeja putih.

"Kakak yang over protective , huh?"

"Kau tak tahu."

"Aku dapat mengatasinya, Mr. Uchiha."

Dia bergabung denganku di dalam dan aku membuka selimutku sehingga dia bisa meluncurkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku, dan aku membungkus punggungnya dengan selimut.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia bisa menjadi kejam. Itachi dan aku sangat dekat karena jarak usia kami yang kurang dari dua tahun. Dia mempunyai pemikiran bahwa dia perlu melindungiku, jadi jangan terkejut jika dia terlihat sedikit dingin padamu besok."

"Dia tidak pernah menyukai mantan-mantan kekasihmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalkan mereka kepada keluargaku sebelumnya."

"Mengapa aku?"

Dia menunduk dan menciumku lembut dan aku mendesah. "Karena kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku. Dan kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu."

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik," bisikku, sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Begitu juga denganku, baby."

"Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun."

"Masih banyak hal yang harus dipelajari." Dia merapikan rambut di wajahku dan aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sehingga aku bisa mencium telapak tangannya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hanya sekitar satu jam."

"Baunya sangat enak di sini." Dia menyeringai kepadaku.

"Tumis untuk makan malam?"

"Mmm... kedengarannya bagus. Apakah aku punya waktu untuk mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu baby. Mandilah dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya." Dia menarik selimutnya dan melepaskanku.

"Aku bisa jadi terbiasa dimanjakan seperti ini," sindirku.

Aku berbalik membelakanginya dan berjalan ke arah tangga ketika aku mendengar dia menggumam, "Aku akan memperhitungkannya."

COME AWAY WITH ME

Perjalanan ke rumah orangtua Sasuke cukup singkat. Hujan di hari Minggu siang, jadi kami mengendarai mobil Mercedes SUV hitam Sasuke. Berapa banyak mobil yang dia punya? Aku melihat ke kiri dan mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup. Perutku seperti diikat.

Aku takut bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Akhir pekan ini sangat indah.

Semalam, setelah makan malam kami meringkuk di sofa dan menonton komedi lama dari tahun 80-an dan tertawa sepanjang malam. Lalu dia membawaku ke ranjang dan bercinta denganku seperti yang dia lakukan di sofa sebelumnya.

Wow, dia bisa menjadi sangat lembut. Aku mengingat ketika dia menampar bokongku ketika pertama kali kami bercinta, dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan melakukannya lagi.

Variasi adalah bumbu kehidupan.

Mungkin kami akan bermain ketika kami kembali ke rumahnya nanti.

Dia terlihat sangat tampan, duduk di sini dengan t-shirt hitam dan jeans biru pudarnya. Tangan kuatnya memegang setir, dan aku gemetar ketika memikirkan rasanya ketika tangan itu menyentuhku.

"Kau kedinginan?" dia menyentuh pengatur suhu di dashboard, tapi aku menghentikan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan."

Dia melirikku, dan kemudian melirikku lagi, menaikkan alis matanya.

"Aku suka tanganmu," kataku ketika aku membelitkan tanganku dengan tangannya. Dia mengangkatnya ke bibir dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

"Mereka hanya tangan." Dia memberi ku senyuman licik dan membuat perutku menegang.

"Mereka melakukan hal gila terhadapku," bisikku.

"Berhati-hatilah, atau aku akan menepikan mobil ini dan bercinta denganmu." Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Sikapnya sangat berbeda dari tadi malam, dan terus terang, ini hot. Tubuh bawahku mendamba dan aku tersenyum ketika aku memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain dengannya.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau pegang."

"Oh sayang, percaya padaku, itu tadi adalah sebuah janji yang sepenuhnya bisa ku pegang."

Aku berpura-pura mengambil benang di gaun merahku. Aku mengenakan jaket denim berwarna biru lembut di atasnya, dan juga sandal peep-toe.

"Buktikanlah."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memicingkan mata. "Maaf?"

"Kau mendengar ku," bisikku dan menarik ujung gaunku ke atas di sekitar paha atas ku, menjentikkan jariku di bagian sensitifku.

"Kau ingin bercinta di mobil dalam perjalanan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua ku?" suaranya seolah tak percaya, tapi matanya berapi-api dan nafasnya mulai berat.

"Ya, kumohon."

Dia mengambil pintu keluar tol dan meIzumiirkan mobil di belakang pusat perbelanjaan, dan tidak ada lalu lintas di belakang gedung yang panjang ini.

Dia meIzumiirkan di ujung jalan dan mematikan mobilnya, lalu menarikku melewati konsol ke atas pangkuannya, satu tangan tenggelam di rambutku dan tangan yang lain di bawah lipatan gaunku dan menangkup bokongku.

"Kau sangat seksi. Aku menginginkanmu sepanjang waktu."

"Aku menginginkanmu juga."

Aku terengah dan membutuhkannya, membutuhkannya berada di dalam ku sekarang.

"Duduki aku, baby." Sasuke memundurkan sandaran kursi dengan tombol otomatis, dan aku memundurkan punggungku hingga menyentuh setir ketika dia membuka resleting celananya, membebaskan ereksinya.

Dia menangkup bokongku dengan kedua tangannya, menarik celana dalamku ke sisi dan menurunkan tubuhku.

"Ya, Sasuke."

"Argh!"

Aku bergerak naik dan turun dalam keterbatasan ruang di mobil ini. Tangannya tetap berada di bokong ku, membimbingku, mata kami terkunci, mulut terbuka terengah-engah.

"Sial, aku hampir datang."

"Ya, baby, datang lah untukku."

Aku menumbuknya sekali, dua kali dan kemudian meledak, memijat kejantanannya dengan otot ku dan aku merasa dia datang terpisah di bawahku, menghabiskan cairannya ke dalam diriku.

Aku menunduk, mengistirahatkan dahiku di atas dahinya sambil menenangkan nafas.

"Sialan, Hinata!! itu tadi sedikit tidak terduga."

Aku melepaskan diri darinya dan kembali ke tempat dudukku, membereskan gaunku.

"Melihatku menyetir membuatku bergairah."

"Well, sial, ayo kita melakukan banyak perjalanan, baby." Aku tertawa dan menyadari bahwa itu membantu menenangkan keteganganku.

Sasuke menutup celananya kembali, membenahi kursinya dan menjalankan mobil.

COME AWAY WITH ME

Kami sampai di rumah orang tua Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian, hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Aku memeriksa rambut dan dandananku di kaca, menyadari mataku yang bersinar dan pipiku yang merona, pujian yang sangat memuaskan tentang seks di dalam mobil.

"Gugup?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Ya." Aku mengakui dan memberikannya senyuman.

Dia bersandar di konsol dan mengambil daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu memberiku ciuman yang lembut.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu. Kau tidak mempunyai hal yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Kuharap kau benar."

"Ayo."

Dia melompat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu untukku sebelum mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam rumah yang indah dan besar. Rumah ini bergaya colonial berwarna putih dengan pekarangan yang indah dan bunga yang berwarna-warni.

"Ibumu berkebun?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia tertarik dengan bunga-bunga," jawabnya dan aku menyeringai. "Apa?"

"Seperti anaknya. Ruang tamuku bisa menyaingi kebun mawarnya sekarang."

Dia tertawa ketika kami mencapai pintu dan mencium tanganku. "Apa kau mengeluh?"

"Tidak juga."

Pintu merah terbuka dan wanita berambut gelap dengan badan mungil menyapa kami dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Oh, sayang, kau di sini!" Sasuke menunduk sehingga dia bisa mencium pipinya dan memberikannya pelukan hangat.

"Hai, Mom. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata, ini sebuah kebahagiaan. Selamat datang di rumah kami." Dia menjabat tanganku dengan hangat dan aku secara langsung menyukainya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambutku Mrs. Uchiha."

"Kumohon, panggil saja aku Mikoto. Masuklah, kalian berdua."

Kami mengikutinya melewati serambi, menuju bagian belakang rumah, yang aku perkirakan dimana dapur berada. Aku sekilas melirik ruang tamu formal dengan furniture putih dan sebuah ruang makan formal yang besar. Sasuke tetap memegang tanganku dan mencium buku jariku. Aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum hangat padaku, terlihat jelas bahagia mendapati ku berada di sini.

Sial, dia tampan.

"Sasuke dan Hinata ada di sini!" Mikoto mengumumkan ketika kami memasuki dapur. Dapurnya sangat indah dan luas, dengan nuansa coklat dan perunggu. Meja semua dengan granit berwarna coklat tua, peralatannya dengan stainless steel dan kompornya sangat besar. Setiap chef akan menginginkan dapur ini. Ada ruang makan santai, terbuka sampai ruang keluarga dengan televisi ukuran besar dan mewah, furniturenya bernuansa lebih coklat, tembaga dan

perunggu. Ini luar biasa dan nyaman.

"Selamat datang, Hinata." Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi dengan rambut gelap sibuk bekerja di dapur. Dia mengelap tangannya dengan sebuah handuk dan datang menghampiriku.

"Kami sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

"Nat, ini Ayahku, Fugaku."

"Saya juga senang bertemu dengan Anda, Sir." Dia menjabat tanganku dengan tegas dan mata onyx nya yang ramah tersenyum padaku. Sasuke adalah cetakan dari ayahnya.

Adik perempuan Sasuke, Izumi, yang juga terlihat seperti ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, membantu Fugaku di dapur.

"Apa kabar, Hinata."

"Kau pasti Izumi." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Yep, aku yang paling cantik di sini, selain yang wanita yang menyambutmu." Dia memberiku senyuman kucing Cheshire, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

Keluarga Uchiha tampan dan cantik seperti sebuah dosa dan sangat menawan!

"Dan ini," Sasuke menginterupsi kami, melirik adik perempuannya, "adalah kakak laki-lakiku, Itachi."

Itachi duduk di salah satu sofa mewah dengan sebuah iPad di pangkuannya dan segelas wine di tangannya. Dia tampan dan berambut panjang seperti ibunya, gelap dan bermata onyx, dengan ciri-ciri halus, tapi matanya licik dan dia tidak tersenyum atau menyambut kedatanganku.

"Hinata." Dia mengangguk padaku sekali dan kemudian kembali kepada teknologi mengesankannya.

Aku menatap Sasuke, tapi dia menatap Itachi. Aku dapat merasakan ketegangan di dirinya, dan mengingat pembicaraan mereka di telepon tadi malam, aku meremas tangannya sehingga dia melihat ku. Sangat jelas, Itachi akan menjadi orang yang paling sulit untuk didekati di keluarganya.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersenyum kembali, beberapa ketegangan telah pergi dari bahunya.

"Hinata, kemarilah duduk denganku, kita bisa berbincang sementara para laki-laki memasak. Sasuke, ambil celemek, Nak. Ku pikir ayahmu membutuhkan bantuan untuk memasak steak."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan," Fugaku terlihat tersinggung, tapi aku dapat mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah lelucon dalam keluarga. "Aku dapat memasak steak."

Mikoto memutar matanya dan membimbingku ke ruang makan. "Kau ingin segelas wine, sayang?"

"Ya, ku mohon."

Kami duduk di meja makan dengan minuman kami dan aku menyesap wine nya, mempersiapkan diriku untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan datang.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa pekerjaanmu, Hinata?"

"Aku seorang fotografer." Aku melirik Sasuke di dapur bersama dengan ayahnya dan mulutku mengering melihat dua orang tampan, laki-laki jantan yang sibuk di dapur. Ada apa dengan seorang laki-laki yang bisa memasak? Adik Sasuke sepertinya duduk bersama Itachi.

"Oh, sangat menarik. Foto apa yang biasa kau ambil?" Mikoto menyandarkan siku tangannya di meja dan menyesap wine nya. Dia sungguh tertarik denganku, dan ini membuatku rileks.

"Kebanyakan aku mengambil foto alam. Aku tinggal di pantai tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke, aku mempunyai banyak keuntungan untuk mengambil foto laut, kapal, dan sebagainya. Dan aku menikmati perjalanan di sekitar daerah untuk memotret bunga dan hal-hal umum lainnya." Aku menyesap wine ku lagi dan Sasuke menangkap mataku dengan seringaian nakal. Dia tersenyum dan kembali mengiris sesuatu.

"Aku akan sangat senang melihat pekerjaanmu. Kau mempunyai website?"

"Tidak, aku menjual pekerjaanku di toko di sekitar dan di pusat kota, dekat dengan pasar."

"Aku akan melihatnya." Mikoto tersenyum padaku dan aku memajukan tubuhku agar hanya dia yang dapat mendengarku.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu tentang sesuatu." Bisikku.

Matanya melebar tertarik dengan ucapanku dan senyumannya melebar. "Apa, sayang?"

"Terima kasih karena mengajari anak laki-lakimu memasak. Dia sangat luar biasa di dapur."

Dia tertawa, terbahak-bahak dan menepukkan tanganku dengan tangannya. "Oh, sayang, sama-sama."

Aku melirik ke arah dapur dan Sasuke menatap kami dengan mulut terbuka. Dia mengernyit dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bisikkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Mikoto polos. "Bagaimana steak ku?"

COME AWAY WITH ME

Kami semua duduk di meja dapur. Fugaku di ujung, dan Mikoto di ujung lainnya. Aku duduk di sebelah kanan Fugaku dengan Sasuke di sampingku, Itachi dan Izumi berada di seberang kami.

Para laki-laki menyiapkan steak iga, kentang baby red panggang dan asparagus panggang dengan bawang putih dan bacon. Sasuke mengisi gelas wine ku ketika piring saji sudah siap di meja.

"Jadi, Hinata," Fugaku memberiku sekeranjang penuh kue kering.

"Apa kau berasal dari sekitar sini?"

"Ya, aku besar disini."

"Oh? Itu tidak jauh dari sini. Apakah aku mengenal orang tua mu?"

Garpu Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan di antara piring dan mulutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Dad..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," gumamku lembut dan tersenyum pada ayah Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi mungkin kau mengenal mereka. Hiashi dan Hikari Hyuuga."

Alis mata Fugaku naik. "Pengacara Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"Ya, Sir." Aku memakan sepotong steak.

"Dia bekerja untuk kami di Microsoft pada beberapa kesempatan."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Itachi sejenak terlihat cemberut sebelum dia mengembalikan wajahnya ke ekspresi netralnya semula dan meminum hampir setengah gelas wine di depannya sekali teguk. Dia mengisi gelasnya dan meminumnya lagi.

"Aku ikut sedih tentang orang tua mu, Hinata," kata Mikoto lembut. "Aku mendengar kematian mereka di berita ketika itu terjadi."

"Terima kasih." Dengan putus asa aku ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan, dan Izumi datang sebagai penyelamatku.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Aku tersenyum puas ke arah Sasuke dan menjawabnya. "Sasuke mencoba merampok ku di suatu pagi."

Semua mata menatap Sasuke dan aku tertawa. Pipi Sasuke merona ketika dia menatapku.

"Kau harus tahu adikku tidak perlu untuk merampok siapapun." Suara Itachi dingin dan mengejek dan sangat jelas dia tidak menganggap ku lucu. Izumi menyikut nya.

"Dia bercanda, Itachi." Sasuke mengambil tanganku di bawah meja dan aku melanjutkan makan dengan tangan kiriku, membiarkan tangan kanan ku berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku memotret di pantai suatu pagi, dan dia dengan salah mengira aku mengambil fotonya, jadi dia menghampiriku. Cukup marah, sungguh."

Mikoto memberi putranya tatapan peringatan dan menatapku kembali.

"Bagaimana reaksimu, Hinata?"

"Aku marah. Aku pikir kameraku akan dirampok."

"Kau pikir Sasuke Uchiha mencoba merampok mu?" suara Itachi terdengar tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebelumnya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyesap wine ku.

"Benar." Dengus nya.

"Itachi..." peringatan Sasuke diabaikan oleh kakaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjutku, "Kami berakhir dengan bertemu lagi di hari yang sama ketika dia sedang keluar untuk membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun untuk Izumi."

"Yang akan kupertimbangkan lagi berdasarkan perilakumu," Sasuke menambahkan.

"Jadi kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mengetahui pekerjaan adikku?" wajahnya menunjukkan permusuhan sekarang.

"Itachi, ada apa denganmu?" wajah Mikoto memerah dan dengan jelas dia malu karena tingkah laku anaknya.

"Tentu saja sekarang aku tahu pekerjaan Sasuke, Itachi," jawabku sebelum Itachi bisa. "Tapi aku tidak mengenalinya pertama kali, tidak."

"Jadi kau tidak tidur dengan adikku hanya karena dia bintang film yang kaya?"

Sialan.

TBC

Tuh udah aku panjangin ngeganti chapter yang kemaren wkwkwk alhamdulillah Speil Lady jadi juara 2 Favorit Reader... yeeee!!! Nanti aku bakal bikin multichap setelah fanfic Come Away with Me beres... bang Itachi bikin greget wkwkwk tenang aja masih panjang perjalanannya, ini belum nyampe setengah perjakanan kok...

Btw aku ganti nomor WhatsApp... jadi, 082219720089

Bisa di chat nanti aku save no kalian, aku biasanya ngasih spoiler fanfic di SnapWA


	16. Chapter 14

MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !!!

Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

14

"Itachi!"

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha serempak berteriak pada kakak laki-laki Sasuke, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh, matanya seolah menyalahkanku.

Dengan mengagumkan, aku menghela nafas dan mendapatkan ketenangan seperti Budha yang sangat bukan diriku.

Aku mencengkeram paha Sasuke ketika dia memundurkan kursinya dengan marah.

"Itachi, ada apa denganmu?"

"Sasuke, hentikan."

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang berbicara seperti itu kepadamu, apalagi dari keluargaku sendiri!"

"Hey," aku mencengkeram pahanya lagi dan aku merasa semua mata tertuju padaku ketika aku melihat ke arahnya.

Aku kembali menatap kakaknya dan aku tahu mataku mengkhianati ketenangan ku yang tampak di luar. Aku hanya sangat marah.

"Pertama, dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghormati keluargamu, Sasuke, beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang saudaramu."

Itachi terkejut dan aku melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak hanya mengisyaratkan bahwa aku ini adalah seorang pelacur, tapi kau juga menyindir bahwa saudaramu mempunyai perilaku buruk untuk bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang mungkin mengambil keuntungan darinya karena status selebriti atau uangnya, dan dia baik-baik saja dengan itu. Aku tidak ingin atau membutuhkan uang Sasuke. Itu bukan urusanmu, tapi tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Aku belum pernah menonton film nya, tapi aku tidak meragukan talenta yang dimilikinya. Yang aku tahu adalah dia luar biasa pintar, jujur dia laki-laki paling baik yang pernah kutemui, dan dia tampan, luar dalam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun membicarakannya seperti itu." Aku menggeser kursi ku cepat dari meja dan berdiri.

"Hinata," Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan aku meremas tangannya meyakinkan.

"Apakah ada toilet di dekat sini yang bisa kugunakan untuk menenangkan diri?" aku bertanya pada Mikoto.

"Tentu sayang, di lorong sebelah kiri."

Aku menatap Sasuke dan kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang berisiko, menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. "Aku akan kembali."

Ketika aku berjalan, lebih tenang dari yang kubayangkan, dari lorong kudengar kemarahan mereka pada kakak Sasuke.

Bagus. Dia pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

Aku menemukan kamar mandi dan mengunci diriku di dalam. Menyandarkan tanganku di kotak rias, aku menggantungkan kepalaku, mencoba mengontrol keadaan. Aku tahu ini karena adrenalin, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tetap menutup mulut besarku, tapi dia membuatku marah! Aku tak tahu dia mempunyai masalah apa denganku, tapi dia sudah menunjukkan permusuhan sepanjang malam. Dan komentar terakhirnya telah mendorongku melewati batas.

Aku yakin orang tuanya sekarang membenciku karena secara verbal menyakiti salah satu anak laki-laki mereka di meja makan. Meskipun mereka tampak lebih terkejut dari apapun ketika hal itu terjadi, dan Izumi mempunyai seringaian lebar di wajahnya ketika aku pergi dari meja.

Oh, bagaimana aku harus kembali dan menghadapi mereka?

Aku mengambil nafas lima kali. Gemetar mulai mereda, dan aku tak tahu berapa lama aku terkunci di kamar mandi. Aku membuka pintu dan memulai perjalanan kembali ke meja makan.

Sebelum aku berbelok aku mendengar suara lembut Mikoto. "Sayang, dia jelas mencintaimu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mendengarkan.

"Bu..." Sasuke akan mulai berbicara tapi Mikoto menyelanya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusan kami, tapi sangat jelas bagaimana perasaannya tentangmu, sayang. Untuk apa lagi dia mempertahankanmu seperti itu?"

"Dia seorang penjaga," itu suara Izumi, kurasa.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan menguping dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan, menyadari bahwa Itachi tidak lagi berada di meja makan.

Sasuke berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arahku, membungkus ku di lengannya yang kuat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mendorongnya dan tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali ke keluarganya. "Aku minta maaf atas caraku berbicara dengan putra Anda..."

Fugaku mengangkat satu tangannya dan menghentikan ucapanku. "Tidak, Hinata, kami minta maaf atas perilakunya. Kumohon, selesaikan makanmu. Itachi tidak akan ikut bergabung dengan kita."

Aku menatap mata Sasuke dan dia terlihat gugup dan tidak yakin, matanya mencariku.

"Oke."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya.

"Ya, ayo selesaikan makan malam." Kami duduk kembali dan melanjutkan makan.

"Ini sangat lezat," aku tersenyum pada Fugaku dan dia tersenyum kembali padaku.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Aku suka seorang laki-laki yang bisa memasak." Aku tersenyum pada Mikoto, yang memberi sinyal padaku, dan menikmati sisa malam kami.

COME AWAY WITH ME

Sasuke diam selama perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya setelah makan malam. Dia menggigit ibu jarinya, yang mana memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Dia tidak menyentuhku sejak kami pergi dari rumah orang tuanya, dan aku merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan.

Dia melirikku dan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tentu."

"Okay, bagus." Aku menepukkan tanganku di pangkuanku dan memandang lampu-lampu kota di kejauhan dari jendelaku. Ketika kami sampai di rumahnya, keheningan semakin menjadi. Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan mengawalku di depannya untuk mendorongku masuk ke dalam. Dia menghidupkan lampu ketika aku berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan tas ku di bar.

Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak berada di ruangan. Kemana dia pergi?

Aku mengerutkan kening ketika kegelisahan menyebar di perutku. Ya Tuhan, aku mengacaukan semuanya. Dia pasti marah padaku karena caraku berbicara pada kakaknya tadi. Dimana dia?

Mungkin dia ingin aku pergi, dan dia memberikanku ruang untuk mengepak barang-barangku.

Aku naik ke atas dan berjalan ke kamarnya, mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis sampai berada di rumah. Aku hanya akan mengepak barangku dan pergi dari sini. Lalu aku bis menjadi gila.

Tepat sebelum aku melewati pembatas kamar tidurnya, ponselku berbunyi di saku ku. Aku menariknya keluar dan aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

Hinata, maukah kau bergabung denganku di kamar mandi?

Huh?!!

Aku berjalan melewati kamar tidur ke pintu masuk kamar mandi dan menghentikan langkahku.

Dia mempunyai bak mandi besar dengan bentuk seperti telur dan aroma lavendel menguar di udara. Ada lilin menyala di meja rias di sisi bak mandi. Sasuke berdiri di samping bak mandi hanya dengan menggunakan celana jeans nya, kancing atas nya terbuka.

Akhirnya, aku menemukan suaraku, tapi yang dapat ku katakan hanya, "Hai."

"Hai."

"Ku kira kau marah padaku."

"Kenapa?" dia berjalan ke arahku dan menggenggam daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang jadi aku bisa melihat matanya.

"Karena kau menjadi sangat diam sejak kita meninggalkan rumah orang tuamu."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jari-jarinya di pipiku dan dia dengan lembut mencium keningku.

"Tentang?" bisikku.

"Ayo mandi." Oh! Aku ingin dia tetap berbicara.

"Aku menggunakan terlalu banyak pakaian untuk mandi."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu baby." Dia melepas jaketku dari bahu turun ke lenganku dan meletakkannya di kursi terdekat. Dia menarik gaunku dari atas kepala dan perlahan melipatnya dan meletakkannya di atas jaket.

"Lepaskan sepatumu."

Aku mematuhinya, tidak mampu mengenyahkan mataku darinya. Dia membungkusku dengan lengannya dan menunduk untuk mencium bahuku, sementara melepas kaitan bra ku dan menariknya turun dari lenganku. Ketika dia mundur, aku mengait celana dalamku dengan ibu jari dan mendorongnya dari pinggulku, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Aku berdiri di depannya dan menikmati cara matanya berkaca-kaca dengan hasrat ketika dia melarikan pandangannnya naik dan turun di tubuh telanjangku.

"Kau memakai terlalu banyak pakaian juga," bisikku dan perutku menegang ketika aku melihat pupil matanya membesar.

"Begitu juga denganku." Dia membuka resleting jeansnya dan menariknya beserta boxernya dalam satu gerakan pelan, meninggalkan dirinya telanjang di depanku.

"Kemari." Dia memegang tanganku, membantuku masuk ke dalam air. Aku menjatuhkan diri dan mendesah ketika air panas menyelimutiku.

"Kau tidak bergabung denganku?"

"Ya." Dia melangkah masuk dan duduk sambil menatapku, kakinya berada di sisi lain kakiku, dan bersandar di sisi seberang.

"Ini nyaman." Ini sebuah kejujuran. Air rasanya menenangkan setelah pertemuan yang sulit dengan kakaknya, dan dia telanjang, yang membuat semuanya semakin baik.

"Ya, nyaman."

"Kau sangat monosilabik -menjawab dengan sangat singkat- malam ini, kau tahu."

Dia tersenyum malu-malu padaku. "Maafkan aku. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan di kepalaku."

"Katakan saja."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh tidak. Apa yang terjadi dengan kepala indahmu, Uchiha?"

"Aku sangat minta maaf tentang cara kakakku memperlakukanmu malam ini."

Oh.

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk reaksi ku, Sasuke. Maaf karena aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, dan untuk berbicara seperti itu pada keluargamu."

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Dia sudah keterlaluan. Aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak bahwa dia akan bertingkah seperti itu, itulah mengapa aku meneleponnya kemarin malam."

"Sasuke," aku mengangkat satu kakinya dan mulai menggosok. Matanya melebar dan kemudian dia menutup keduanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bak mandi dengan sebuah erangan. "Aku tidak mempunyai saudara, tapi aku bisa mengerti keinginan untuk melindungi seseorang yang aku cintai. Apa yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, mengapa harus terang-terangan bermusuhan? Aku tidak mengerti itu."

"Well, sesuatu yang kau katakan malam ini sedikit mendekati kebenaran," gumamnya, lalu membuka matanya dan mendesah, melihat ke sekeliling dan mengabaikanku.

"Apa?"

"Bagian tentang aku yang menjadi cukup bodoh untuk bersama seseorang yang ku tahu ternyata memperalatku karena aku kaya dan terkenal."

Aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan kakinya. Ya Tuhan, ini memalukan.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Dia mengambil kaki kananku dengan tangannya dan menggosokkan ibu jarinya di atas tattoo ku, mengerutkan kening.

"Hubungan terakhirku adalah dengan seorang perempuan yang bersamaku untuk semua alasan itu."

"Oh." Aku tidak ingin mendengar ini.

"Yeah."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Aku memutuskannya satu tahun yang lalu."

"Ku pikir kau mengatakan bahwa kau belum pernah mengenalkan seorangpun kepada keluargamu." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bak. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya ketika aku merasakan cemburu dan gugup dan tidak yakin.

"Aku belum pernah. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Mereka mengetahuinya, lebih setelah fakta itu."

Aku menatap langit-langit, mendengarkannya, mencoba menemukan ketenangan Budha yang kutemukan di ruang makan orang tuanya tadi.

"Mengapa?" suaraku lebih tenang dari dugaanku.

"Karena dia ada di tabloid dan mengatakan bahwa dia hamil ketika aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami."

"Apa yang terjadi?" kepalaku terayun ke depan dan aku mengunci pandangannya. "Kau seorang ayah?"

"Tidak!" dia menutup matanya rapat dan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Dia menjual kebohongan kepada tabloid-tabloid itu untuk kembali padaku."

"Kau akan menikahinya?" aku merasa seperti perutku telah ditendang.

"Ya." Dia memandangku hati-hati, tidak diragukan dia sedang menilai reaksi atas semua ini.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya kepada keluargamu?"

"Dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kapanpun aku merencanakan pertemuan itu, sesuatu pasti muncul." Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Dan kau tidak menyadari keanehan itu?"

"Aku tahu sekarang."

"Mengapa kau membatalkannya?"

"Karena dia bukan yang terbaik untukku."

"Itu jawaban klise."

"Itu kenyataannya." Dia mengangkat bahu, dan kemudian mendesah. "Ku kira akhirnya aku menyadari jika aku tidak terkenal atau kaya dia tidak akan memberikanku waktu. Dia tidak menyukai aku berhenti berakting, dan berharap menjadi produser hanyalah sebuah fase dan aku akan merindukan menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia ingin menjadi istri dari seorang selebriti, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku minati."

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Tidak."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku lagi dan melihat jari-jari ku yang telah mengkerut. Air nya mulai menjadi dingin. Waktu berlalu cepat ketika kau mencoba mempertahankan pembicaraan yang tenang tentang mantan tunangan kekasihmu.

"Kukira itu menjelaskan banyak."

"Hinata..."

"Tunggu." Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas untuk menghentikannya. "Berikan aku waktu."

"Okay," dia mengerutkan dahi dan menggosok kaki ku lagi.

Mengapa aku merasa dikhianati? Dan kemudian semua itu seolah memukulku.

"Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di depan keluargamu ketika aku tidak mengetahui tentang mantan tunanganmu."

Dia tiba-tiba bergerak ke depan dan menarikku ke pangkuannya, mengabaikan air yang memercik ke lantai dan membungkus tubuhku dengan lengannya.

"Kau luar biasa malam ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bangga atau merasa lemah pada caramu mempertahankanku seperti itu."

"Kau seharusnya memperingatkanku."

"Aku tahu."

Aku menjalankan jari-jariku di rambutnya dan mendesah. "Kita masih harus banyak belajar satu sama lain."

"Kita akan melakukannya, baby."

"Ketika kakakmu berbicara tentang mu seperti itu, itu membuatku gila."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa sedih. "Ironisnya, yang dia bicarakan itu dirimu, baby."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia melakukannya dengan membicarakan tentangmu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mempertahankan diriku seperti itu. Kau tenang dan yakin akan dirimu, dan sangat marah. Mata pearl-mu berapi-api, dan kau terlihat sangat cantik. Aku ingin memasukimu saat itu juga di atas meja."

"Sasuke Uchiha!" aku mundur dan membelalak, terkejut.

"Itu benar. Kau membuatku bergairah, sangat bergairah."

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan orang tuamu, duduk di meja yang sama."

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk peduli jika Pope dan Elvis duduk di meja yang sama."

Aku tertawa dan meringkuk di tubuhnya.

"Oh, baby, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Berdirilah." Dia mendirikanku keluar dari air, dan kemudian ikut berdiri di belakangku. Aku tidak dapat mendapati seberapa kuat dirinya. Dia memindahkanku seperti aku bukan apa-apa.

Dia menyampirkan sebuah handuk di pinggulnya, dan mengambil handuk lembut lainnya, putih, dan ringan dari penghangat handuk dan membungkuskannya di tubuhku. Dia menarikku dan menciumku dalam, bergairah, sebelum melepaskanku untuk mengeringkan tubuhku.

Oh my.

Dia mengeringkanku ke atas dan ke bawah, menyerap kelembaban yang berlebihan. Aku tak bisa menolak untuk memajukan tubuhku dan mencium tulang dadanya dan aku mendengar nafasnya.

Ketika tubuhku sudah kering, aku mengambil handuk dari sekeliling pinggulnya dan membalas perlakuannya, menikmati pemandangan memabukkan dari tubuhnya yang berotot.

"Baiklah, semua sudah kering," bisikku.

"terima kasih Tuhan." Dia menarikku, tangannya di rambutku, dan menciumku dalam. Aku memeluknya dan menggeser kuku jariku menuruni punggungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, kau akan melemahkanku di kamar mandi ini."

"Bagus." Aku menggesek punggungnya lagi dan dia menggeram di leherku. Dia dengan tak sabar memutarku dan meletakkan tanganku di meja rias menghadap cermin besar di atas wastafel. Aku melihat ke atas dan terkejut oleh pemandangan seksi Sasuke berdiri di belakangku, sekitar 6 inchi lebih tinggi daripada diriku, rambut gelap dan tubuh perunggu, menunduk untuk mencium bahu telanjangku.

Dia menangkup leher belakangku dengan tangannya dan menyusuri tulang belakangku, melayang sejenak di atas tattoo ku, melihat gerakan tangannya sendiri dan nafasnya menjadi semakin cepat. Dia menarik pinggangku ke belakang sehingga aku membungkuk dan aku tidak dapat berhenti melihat ketampanannya, wajah yang ekspresif ketika menyentuhku.

Akhirnya dia meluncurkan satu jarinya turun ke tubuh bawahku dan menyelipkannya masuk ke dalamku.

"Oh, Sasuke."

"Baby, kau sudah sangat siap." Kurasakan dia memposisikan kepala kejantanannya di bibir bawahku dan perlahan, oh sangat perlahan, mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Mata kami bertemu di cermin ketika dia mendorong semakin jauh sampai terkubur sepenuhnya di lipatanku.

"Tampar aku." Sial! Apakah aku baru saja mengatakannya?

"Apa?" dia berhenti, tangannya di pinggulku dan wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya di cermin.

"Tampar aku."

"Kau suka melakukan ini dengan kasar, baby?" dia menyeringai dengan pandangan aneh padaku.

"Tidak sampai aku bertemu dengan mu." Wajahnya berubah dari ingin tahu ke rasa memiliki dalam beberapa detik dan aku menegang di sekelilingnya.

"Sial, Hinata." Dia mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan membawanya turun ke pantatku.

"Ya!" aku memutar pinggulku dan dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk tubuhku, mencengkeram pinggulku. Aku mundur ke arahnya dan kami menemukan irama kami. Akhirnya, dia mengangkat tangannya lagi dan menampar pantatku dan ini sangat hot!

"Lagi?" tanyanya terengah-engah.

"Ya."

Dia menuruti, dan aku merasakan ketegangan di perutku. Kaki ku mengepal, dan aku mengencang di sekelilingnya, rasa di puncak itu telah merobekku.

"Oh baby, ya." Aku terpana ketika Sasuke menutup matanya rapat dan mencengkeram pinggulku lebih keras, pencapaiannya sendiri telah mendorongnya dan dia mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam tubuhku.

Dia menyapukan tangan indah itu turun ke punggung ku lagi, nafas nya masih terengah-engah, dan tersenyum padaku lewat cermin.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukainya dengan kasar."

"Itu sebuah rasa baru."

Dia menarik keluar dari tubuhku, dan menunduk untuk mencium tattoo di paha atas ku, di bawah bokong dan aku terkesiap.

"Ku pikir ini adalah tattoo terseksi yang kau miliki."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Mmm hmm." Dia menelusuri dengan jarinya dan punggungku terasa menggigil.

"Kenapa?"

"Well, ini terlihat sangat seksi."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Aku menyeringai padanya, masih melalui cermin.

"Aku menyukai semuanya," katanya sungguh-sungguh, dan jatuh cinta dengan wajah jujurnya.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Hinata."

"Oh." Aku berbalik dan dia berdiri, membungkus bahuku dengan lengannya dan menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan besar.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaanku padamu," bisikku di dadanya.

"Kita hanya perlu menjalani ini, baby." Dia menarikku ke belakang dan memberiku ciuman lembut.

"Okay, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Bagus, ayo tidur." Dia mengangkatku dengan lengannya dan berjalan ke ranjang.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa berjalan." Aku tertawa dan menekan wajahku di lehernya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menggendongmu."

"Aku suka bagaimana kuatnya dirimu."

"Kau suka sekarang?"

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus bangun pagi besok untuk melakukan yoga, dan kemudian aku mempunyai satu sesi pada jam sebelas."

"Okay. Ingin kujemput untuk makan siang?" dia menarik selimut dan menidurkanku di ranjang, merangkak naik di belakangku dan menarikku ke lengannya.

"Tidakkah kau bosan denganku?"

"Kau bosan denganku?" dia membalikkan tubuhku sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahku.

"Well, tidak."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok, makan siang. Kumohon."

"Okay," gumamku dan meringkuk ke dalam lengannya untuk tidur.

TBC

Hayoh!! Kalian kesel sama siapa?? Itachi, Hinata, atau Sasuke?? Well, aku pun kalo ada di posisi Hinata, jelas bakal ngerasa dikhianati. Kalo aku sih mikirnya, cowok itu –Sasuke- belum bener-bener move on dari mantan tunangannya, secara baru satu tahunan. Sasuke emang manis banget, sumpah bikin melting tuh husbu. Sayang banget aku enggak nemu coosplay Sasuke di event Hanami minggu lalu.

Read and review, please.


	17. Chapter 15

MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !!!

Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

15

Ada beberapa hari yang pekerjaan terasa mengalir begitu saja. Ini, sangat berterima kasih, salah satu dari hari itu.

Sangat sulit meninggalkan ranjang Sasuke pagi ini, tapi aku senang pergi ke tempat yoga untuk memperbaiki aliran darahku. Aku mempunyai sarapan yang santai bersama dengan Ino, dimana aku menceritakan padanya tentang peristiwa akhir pekan kemarin, dan aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah ketika sesi jam sebelasku terlambat.

Gaara adalah laki-laki dua puluh satu tahun dengan segudang potensi untuk menjadi model. Dia mempunyai wajah dan tubuh yang bagus, dan dia mempekerjakanku untuk membantunya memperkuat portofolionya. Aku biasanya bekerja dengan perempuan atau pasangan, tapi Gaara adalah seorang professional, dan sungguh-sungguh ingin masuk ke dunia show-biz, dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Belum lagi dia tinggi, berambut merah eksotis dan luar biasa tampan. Bukan hal yang

buruk menghabiskan beberapa jam hari ini. Kami melakukannya dengan menyenangkan sepanjang pagi. Tinggi Gaara enam kaki tiga inch dengan badan sepenuhnya kencang. Bukan, bukan seperti Sasuke, tapi aku mendorongnya ke sisi otakku dan fokus pada pekerjaan. Dimana tubuh Sasuke berwarna perunggu dan emas, tubuh Gaara eksotis seperti rambutnya. Rahangnya terpahat sempurna dengan mata jade yang menakjubkan

Dia memakai celana boxer kecil yang hampir tidak dapat menutupi bagian pentingnya, dan dia terbungkus dari pinggang ke bawah dengan kain satin putih.

"Kau sangat berbakat Hinata. Tidak terasa seperti bekerja."

"Terima kasih." Aku mengangkat kamera ke mataku dan mulai memotret. "Sesi ini harus menyenangkan."

"Kau masih sendiri?" tanyanya ketika dia memberikan senyum seksi separuhnya ke arah kamera.

"Uh, tidak." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tidak ada rayuan, Gaara."

"Maaf, tidak bisa menahan. Aku berada di ranjang, hampir telanjang, dan seorang perempuan cantik sedang mengambil fotoku."

Aku tertawa dan mengganti kartu memori.

Sial, sangat panas di sini! Aku melepas hoodie biru ku, meninggalkan tank top ketat hitam di atas bra olahragaku. Aku memakai potongan celana panjang yoga, tapi aku menggantinya dengan celana pendek di kamar mandi. Aku menggulung rambutku dan melepas sepatuku.

"Okay, Gaara, kembali ke ranjang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan itu?" dia seperti seorang penggoda! Dia merangkak naik ke ranjang dan menarik helaian sprai ke atas pinggulnya.

"Okay, punggungmu, satu lengan di atas kepalamu. Bagus, jangan bergerak." Aku naik ke ranjang dan berada di atas pinggulnya dengan kakiku, berdiri tepat di atasnya.

"Ini gambar yang bagus." Aku masih terus mengambil fotonya, dia sangat senang dengan gambar yang kuambil.

"Apakah aku harus terlihat serius untuk beberapa foto?"

"Tentu, jangan beri aku senyuman seksi itu. Sempurna!"

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Aku berjalan ke atas tubuhnya, fokus ke bawah di wajahnya. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbanganku tapi dia meraih ke atas dan menepukkan tangannya di sekitar betis belakangku.

"Wow! Thanks." Aku terkekeh dan melanjutkan mengambil gambar ketika dia melemparkan satu tangan ke belakang di atas kepalanya, meletakkan satu tangan melingkari kaki ku untuk menjaga tetap stabil.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Gaara dan aku melompat, terkejut pada teriakan marah yang datang dari pintu depanku.

"Sasuke! Kau menakutiku!"

Gaara segera melepaskan kaki ku, secara akurat menilai bahwa dia mungkin akan mendapatkan pukulan di pembuat ulang – wajah – nya kapan saja.

"Sialan, Hinata!"

"Berhenti berteriak padaku!" aku melompat turun dari ranjang dan mengemasi kameraku.

"Gaara, kau bisa pergi dan berpakaian. Kita sudah selesai. Gaara bangkit dari ranjang, membiarkan sprai jatuh dan aku mencegah mataku – untuk melihatnya. Dia berjalan dengan santai ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" desisku pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir apa? Kau berada di ranjang dengan seorang laki-laki telanjang dan tangannya berada di tubuhmu!"

Aku mengambil nafas dalam. "Dia tidak telanjang, Sasuke. Aku tidak telanjang."

"Hampir," gumamnya.

"Hey, inilah mengapa aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak panik padaku ketika aku memperlihatkan studio ku padamu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bekerja dengan laki-laki muda yang telanjang." Dia marah lagi.

"Aku tidak, biasanya. Dia teman dari teman yang membutuhkan gambar untuk portofolio nya. Tidak perlu cemburu."

"Kau membawaku untuk percaya bahwa kau bekerja dengan perempuan atau pasangan, Hinata."

"Sasuke, aku baru saja memberitahumu, ini sebuah pengecualian."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak masalah jika kau menyukainya."

Sasuke melirikku seperti tumbuh kepala kedua di tubuhku dan melarikan kedua tangan di rambutnya. Gaara berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, berpakaian lengkap dengan jeans, t-shirt dan sneakers.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku mempunyai hari yang menyenangkan."

Aku tersenyum hangat padanya. "Aku juga, dan sama-sama. Aku akan menyelesaikan editannya untukmu minggu ini."

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa." Dia pergi, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku kembali kepada Sasuke untuk mendapatkan pandangan mata onyxnya menyudut padaku. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu marah?" tanyaku ketika aku kembali ke ranjang dan mulai melucuti seprainya.

"Hinata, aku berjalan ke studio ini hanya untuk menemukan kekasihku berdiri pada apa yang hanya sesuai digunakan sebagai pakaian tidur di atas laki-laki telanjang di ranjang, dan laki-laki itu menempatkan tangan di kaki nya. Apa yang kau pikir membuatku marah?" suaranya meningkat beberapa desibel, tapi aku terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Kekasih?"

Dia menghentikan ocehannya dan menatapku.

"Ya, kekasih. Aku memikirkannya setelah akhir pekan lalu dimana seharusnya kita berada."

Oh. Wow.

"Apa aku salah?" suaranya tenang tapi mengkhawatirkan.

"Well, tidak, ku rasa aku hanya tidak memikirkan tentang itu." Aku telah selesai membereskan ranjang dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi. "Sasuke, ini pekerjaanku."

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Bukan hakmu untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak ku lakukan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

"Kau menyiratkan seperti itu. Aku sudah melakukan ini bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lepas kendali. Ingat, aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak melakukan seks di sini, dan aku tidak melakukannya dengan klien-klien ku. Tuhan, apa kau punya sedikit kepercayaan padaku?"

"Tidak, ini hanya..." dia melarikan tangannya di rambut lagi dan melangkah mundur. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan mendapatkan perasaan ini ketika aku melihat tangannya berada di tubuhmu."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" aku memiringkan kepalaku padanya, rasa ingin tahu ku keluar.

"Seperti aku ingin membunuhnya," geramnya.

"Oh."

"Hinata, pikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku harus melakukan adegan cinta di dalam film. Itu akan berpengaruh padaku, tapi aku masih tetap harus menyentuh perempuan lain, menciumnya..."

"Hentikan." Aku tidak ingin mendengar ini.

"Itu yang kurasakan."

Astaga. Aku menghela nafas dan duduk di sisi ranjang, tiba-tiba merasa lelah. "Maafkan aku, itu tidak terjadi padaku. Sayang, aku tidak pernah harus menjelaskan apa yang kulakukan pada orang lain selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tadi cemburu."

"Kata cemburu terlalu lemah untuk menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan tadi." Sebagian dari diriku ingin menjerit dan melakukan tarian kecil, tapi aku menahannya dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Hanya kau yang kulihat, Sasuke, meskipun ketika aku tidak bersamamu."

Dia menutup matanya rapat, seperti beban besar telah terangkat dan aku memperhatikannya sepenuhnya. Dia mengenakan kemeja berkancing hari ini, berwarna hitam kali ini, dan jeans hitam. Dia terlihat muda dan tampan.

Dan aku kekasihnya!

Aku berdiri dan bergerak ke arahnya, melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Dia meletakkan lengannya di sekelilingku, mengaitkan jarinya di punggung bawahku dan kami hanya saling memandang selama satu menit.

"Kumohon, jangan marah padaku." Bisikku.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah."

"Ya, aku marah." Dia mencium keningku. "Apakah kau tidak mempunyai pakaian yang benar di sini?"

"Ya, sangat panas di sini, jadi aku melepaskannya."

Dia menyipitkan amtanya lagi dan tatapannya menjadi dingin. Sial.

"Jangan marah padaku, ini terjadi pada siapapun yang aku foto. Aku tidak mempunyai AC di sini."

"Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Well, sejujurnya, karena tubuh yang berkeringat itu seksi."

"Oh." Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hey, hentikan itu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemburui, sayang." Aku menjalankan tanganku menuruni wajahnya, menikmati kekasaran bulu halus pada wajahnya di telapak tanganku. Sepertinya dia lupa melakukan shaving.

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu." Dia bersandar pada sentuhanku dan menutup matanya.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya, biasanya kau hanya memanggilku dengan nama."

"Kau jenis laki-laki dengan syarat, huh?" aku berdiri di atas jari kakiku dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan matanya bergairah.

"Jelas, baby."

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku baby."

Sekarang matanya bersinar, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya," bisikku.

Dia mendesah dan memelukku. "Aku lupa betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu ketika berbicara tentang suatu hubungan."

"Yeah, jadi berikan aku kelonggaran. Itu bisa menjadi sebuah pembelajaran." Aku mencubit bokong kencangnya dan dia tertawa.

"Oke, oke. Tapi lakukan sesuatu untukku." Wajahnya mulai serius kembali.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada laki-laki lajang lagi. Kumohon." Aku cemberut dan ingin membantahnya. "Please, Hinata. Untukku."

"Bagaimana jika bukan lajang?"

"Bertanya padaku sebelum kau menerima pekerjaan dengan laki-laki lajang, dan kita akan mendiskusikannya. Aku tidak suka perasaan seperti ini. Aku memintamu untuk menghargai bagaimana perasaanku."

Well, ketika dia memutuskan seperti itu. "Oke, aku akan bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu." Ini sebuah persetujuan, tapi aku tetap berpikir tentang apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya tentang adegan cinta dan aku tahu aku akan gila dengan kecemburuan jika aku berada di posisi itu.

"Apa kau melakukan adegan cinta di film mu?" tanyaku dan mencari wajahnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa ada pengambilan gambar bokong?" dia menyeringai padaku.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin melihat film itu, Sasuke."

"Aku setuju, baby."

"Jadi, aku ini kekasihmu, huh?"

"Pastinya." Dia menciumku dalam, dan aku berpegangan di bahunya, menariknya turun ke arahku. Ketika dia menunduk aku tidak tahan untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari ku.

"Okay, ayo kita makan siang. Bertengkar denganmu membuatku lapar."

"Kau, kenakan pakaian yang layak dahulu."

COME AWAY WITH ME

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke bersama dengan Ino di dapur dan berlari ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian. Aku menyeringai pada diriku sendiri mengingat ketakutan di wajah Sasuke ketika berhadapan dengan Ino, tapi Ino tetap tenang seperti seharusnya, dan aku lega bahwa tingkah kekanakan yang dia lakukan telah mereda.

Aku mengenakan sepasang jeans biru yang memeluk bokongku, atasan ungu dan heels hijau yang sesuai. Ini mungkin hanya sebuah makan siang, tapi aku belum pernah memakai heels ku, dan Sasuke cukup tinggi hingga aku seharusnya memakai heels setiap waktu. Jadi aku berpikir, bahwa mungkin dia akan menyukai heels ini.

Aku menyisir rambut indigo ku, membiarkannya tergerai membingkai wajahku, dan memakai eyeliner dan mascara. Aku sudah siap untuk pergi.

Aku menemukan Sasuke dan Ino masih berada di dapur, berbicara tentang semua semua hal yang berkaitan dengan memasak.

"Aku memanggang bacon," kata Sasuke. Dia berdiri memunggungi ku, jadi dia tidak melihatku memasuki ruangan. "Dengan cara itu mengurangi kekacauan di atas kompor."

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana itu dimasak." Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan menekan hidungku di antara tulang bahunya, menghirup aroma nya. Dia beraroma seperti pelembut pakaian dan sabun mandi, dan rambutnya terasa lembut di wajahku. "Selama itu berakhir di mulutku," gumamku di tubuhnya dan aku mendengar kekehannya.

Dia berbalik melihat ku dan menyeringai. "Kau luar biasa menggunakan warna ungu. Cocok dengan matamu." Tangannya menyusuri wajahku dan aku mendesah.

"Terima kasih. Lebih baik dari yang kukenakan tadi?"

"Sangat. Kau punya sesi untuk hari ini?"

"Nanti malam sekitar jam delapan malam."

Dia mengernyit. "Kenapa sangat larut?"

"Banyak orang yang bekerja di siang hari, jadi terkadang aku menjadwalkan sesi di sore hari. Ini tidak terlalu sering terjadi karena aku lebih suka menggunakan penerangan natural daripada peralatan peneranganku, tapi terkadang itu diperlukan."

"Siapa itu?" dia memandangku penuh perhitungan.

"Hanya seorang gadis yang ingin beberapa foto cantik untuk suaminya di hari jadi mereka."

"Oh, oke."

Aku menyisir rambutnya dengan jariku. "Jangan khawatir, sayang. Tidak ada laki-laki lajang di kameraku sekarang."

"Bisa kau memberitahuku kapan kalian selesai?" kata Ino cepat. "Semua makanan ini mengingatkanku seberapa lama sejak aku meletakkannya. Pergilah makan. Atau masuklah ke kamar."

Kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan dia membukakan pintu Mercedes SUV untukku, dan aku merangkak naik. Ketika dia berada di belakang setir dia menyeberangi konsol dan mencium ku sekilas.

"Kita pergi kemana?" tanyaku ketika dia menjalankan mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan seafood?"

"Kita tinggal di dekat pantai. Kupikir menyukai seafood merupakan syarat untuk tinggal di sini."

"Kalau begitu seafood." Dia menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum padaku. "Kau terlihat cantik."

"Terima kasih." Aku merasakan wajahku merona dan aku melihat genggaman tangan kami. "Kau selalu terlihat tampan."

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya karena faktor genetik."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini?" tanyaku, mengganti topik.

"Aku pergi ke gym dan berlatih dengan trainerku."

"Kau punya trainer?" tentu saja dia punya.

"Yeah, dia menendang bokongku." Dia menyeringai, dan aku balik menyeringai padanya. "Bagaimana acara yoga mu?"

"Luar biasa. Aku menyukainya. Kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Um, tidak."

"Tidak terlalu jantan untukmu?" aku memutar mataku."

"Bukan itu, aku hanya menyukai olah raga yang keras."

"Ikutlah denganku Rabu pagi."

Dia mengernyit dan memandangku. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah perjanjian."

Uh oh, apa maksudnya?

"Perjanjian seperti apa?"

"Aku akan pergi denganmu berlatih yoga besok Rabu jika kau ikut pergi ke gym denganku besok."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menatap keluar jendela. Aku takut terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak punya tubuh ketat, dan kecil yang biasanya dimiliki perempuan di gym. Yoga menjagaku tetap kencang dan fleksibel.

"Kau tidak harus pergi denganku," bisikku.

"Hinata, apa yang ku katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," aku tidak bisa melihat matanya.

Aku benci perasaan malu, dan sekarang aku sampai pada titik seperti sedang telanjang di depan Sasuke.

"Baby, apa yang salah?" dia masuk ke tempat parkir di restoran dan mematikan mesin, membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Tidak, aku..."

"Lihat aku." Suaranya serius dan ketika mataku bertemu dengan matanya, mereka sudah berwarna hitam arang. "Katakan padaku."

"Tidak, kau marah padaku ketika aku mengatakan tentang tubuhku. Biarkan saja. Kita akan berolah raga terpisah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri?" Dia terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak. Well, tidak hingga sekarang," bisikku.

"Hentikan ini. Kau tidak perlu malu, baby."

"Aku tidak malu. Aku tahu kau menyadariku atraktif dan aku menyukainya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri."

"Tapi kau ingin aku pergi yoga denganmu dan mencoba memelintir tubuhku seperti pretzel dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri?"

Oh. Poin bagus.

Aku terkekeh dan meletakkan jari-jariku di atas bibir.

"Kau menertawakanku?" dia tersenyum lagi dan ketegangan di perutku mulai rileks.

"Aku tidak akan berani."

"Jadi, apa kau akan pergi ke gym bersamaku atau tidak?"

"Aku sangat berharap kau mengijinkanku mengambil gambarmu."

Matanya melebar dan menjadi sangat diam, dan secara mental aku menendang diriku sendiri. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan senang untuk mengambil gambarmu ketika melakukan yoga. Ini akan menjadi sangat lucu!"

Dia rileks dan tertawa ketika dia keluar dari mobil, berputar untuk membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ayo, aku ingin melihatmu makan."

TBC

Enjoy Sasuhina!

Waduh babang Gaara muncul, tapi sumpah babang Sasu manis banget kalo lagi cemburu. Nah mending mana... Hinata sama Sasuke atau Hinata sama Gaara ?? jawabannya enggak bakal pengaruh ke ending cerita sih wkwkwk aku malah pengen ketawa bayangin Sasuke cemburu ngebayangin Sasuke yang punya roti sobek ikutan yoga.

Oh iya, btw... aku lagi kesel sama cowok. Jadi beberapa waktu lalu abang aku ngenalin aku sama temennya, lumayan ganteng lah, pake megane wkwkwk... dia tuh sering banget ngeWA sama ngeLine ke aku, aku jaarang pegang hp makanya kadang telat bales. Tapi kalo aku dah bales, dia bakal ngilang dan bakal bales lagi berjam-jam kemudian. Kesel? Jelas! Kan hp aku sempet rusak tuh sekitar dua minggu, dia masih sering ngeWA sama ngeLine, udah aku jelasin kalo hp aku rusak, eh malah enggak percaya dan malah nyindir aku.

Yaudah aku biarin aja. Pas hp aku udah bener dan aku niat buat ngebaikin dia, eh dia ngilang dan malah ngejauhin aku -_- kamvret sumpah, aku keliatan bego banget. Kesel asli!!


	18. Chapter 16

MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !

Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

16

Rumah makan di dermaga dekat selat. Mereka menawarkan pemandangan yang indah dan makanan yang enak. Pemilik rumah memberikan kami tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang dapat melihat keluar ke arah laut dan kami sedang sibuk membaca menu saat ini. Aku menatap Sasuke dan sedikit mendesah. Dia hanya sangat tampan. Dia menggigit ibu jarinya ketika membaca menu dengan teliti.

"Bisakah aku memegang tanganmu, _please_?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Kau dapat memegang tanganku kapanpun, _baby_." Dia memberiku senyuman seksi tapi memberiku tangan yang salah.

"Bukan, tangan yang kau gigit, please."

Dia menukar tangannya dengan sebuah kernyitan dan aku membungkuk di atas meja dan mencium ibu jarinya. "Kau akan membuatnya berdarah." Aku melihat mata sehitam arangnya, dan merasa senang melihat bahwa nafasnya berubah dan sentuhanku membuatnya bergairah.

"Jangan memulainya di sini, please." Suaranya rendah dan seksi, dan perutku mengencang.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Aku melebarkan mataku tak berdosa. "Aku hanya meyakinkan kau memiliki selera untuk makan siangmu."

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu untuk apa seleraku itu." Dia menyeringai licik, tapi sebelum aku dapat membalas, pelayan sudah berada di sisi meja.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kalian hari ini? Apakah kalian ingin mulai dengan sebuah makanan pembuka?" dia menatap kami berdua dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi dia membeku ketika melihat Sasuke dan seluruh darah mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Oh wow! Aku fans beratmu, Sasuke...er...sir. Aku sudah menonton semua filmmu sebanyak empat puluh kali. Ya Tuhan, mereka sangat bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau ada di sini. Bisakah aku mendapatkan tanda tangan? Dan foto?" kata-kata meluncur terburu-buru dan aku hanya bisa kembali duduk dan terkejut.

Sasuke melirikku, tapi terlihat untuk menemukan keseimbangannya dengan cepat dan menunjukkan senyuman yang mempesona, hanya untuk Miss Tak Terkendali, tapi itu tidak mencapai matanya, dan aku tahu bahwa senyuman itu dia gunakan untuk fans. Ini menarik.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberikan foto, tapi aku senang untuk menandatangani sesuatu untukmu."

"Oh, bagus! Di sini." Dia menyodorkan buku notes dan pena padanya.

"Siapa namamu, nona?" oh, dia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

"Ayami. Ya ampun, tunggu sampai teman-temanku tahu aku bertemu denganmu! Mereka akan sangat iri." Dia praktis melompat-lompat dan senyum Sasuke tidak pernah putus.

"Well, aku senang kau menikmati filmnya. Ini untukmu." Dia mengembalikan buku padanya dan dia memeluknya di dada, seluruh wajahnya seperti lengket dan aku harus menunduk untuk menahan tawa dan memutar mataku padanya.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa lama, dia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Jadi, um, kami akan memesan sekarang, jika kau berkenan, Ayami."

Dia menggoyangkan dirinya keluar dari hipnotis dan merona, tapi tidak bertemu dengan mataku.

"Oh, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kusiapkan?"

Dia menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa yang kau inginkan, _baby_?" dan lelakiku kembali.

"Aku ingin Salmon Caesar salad dengan ekstra lemon. Jenis wine apa yang kau punya?" aku tetap menatap ke dalam mata Sasuke dan aku lega melihat matanya menari dengan lucu.

"Oh, um..." dia menyebutkan daftar wine dan aku memesan _Sweet_ _Riesling_ untuk saladku.

"Dan apa yang bisa saya siapkan, Mr. Uchiha...er...sir?" wajahnya memerah.

"Aku akan memesan yang sama seperti kekasihku. Kedengarannya lezat."

 _Kekasih!_

"Oke, beritahu aku jika kalian menginginkan yang lain. Terima kasih lagi untuk tanda tangannya!" dan dia pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku ketika kami sudah sendirian.

"Yeah, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Geli. Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa bersalah padanya."

"Hey, apakah kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mempunyai perasaan? Aku terluka." Dia kembali duduk dan memegang dadanya, tepat di jantungnya.

"Oh, tidak, kau tentu saja membuatku berdebar, bersama dengan beberapa daerah lainnya, Mr. Uchiha...er...sir."

"Kau mempunyai mulut yang lancang, Hinata."

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya."

Kami bertahan untuk menikmati makan siang kami, tapi pelayan-pelayan lain dan staff dapur terus menghentikannya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan atau mengatakan betapa mereka menyukai filmnya, dan menanyakan mengapa dia tidak berakting lagi. Beruntung restoran tidak terlalu sibuk, jadi tidak banyak pelanggan yang mengganggu kami.

Akhirnya ketika aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak pegawai yang datang untuk mengganggu makan siang kami, aku mengundurkan diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Aku memberikan senyuman yang cerah dan menenangkan, dan meninggalkan meja.

Aku menemukan Hilary di dekat bar. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan manager, _please_."

"Oh, tentu. Aku akan memanggilnya." Dia menghilang di apa yang kukira sebagai dapur dan muncul kembali dengan seorang yang tinggi, berambut merah, seumuranku, yang tidak mengatur dengan baik makan siang kami.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _ma'am_?" Astaga, sejak kapan aku menjadi _ma'am_?

"Ku harap kau bisa membantu. Sasuke Uchiha dan aku sedang makan siang di sini, dan pegawai mu telah mengganggu kami untuk meminta tanda tangan dan berbicara dengannya. Aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kau meminta mereka untuk berhenti."

Dia mengernyit ketika mendengarkan komplainku. "Maafkan saya, mereka tidak seharusnya menghampiri kalian. Itu melanggar peraturan. Bisakah saya menyusun kembali makan siang anda?"

"Ini bukan tentang uang, ini tentang kurangnya privasi. Aku yakin dia bukan selebriti pertama yang datang ke restoranmu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan membereskannya. Aku meminta maaf atas nama pegawai."

Aku berjalan kembali ke meja kami dan mendengar Ayami meminta maaf kepada bosnya.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di samping meja kami ketika aku kembali dan aku menepuk bahunya. "Bos mu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh! Okay. Terima kasih untuk tanda tangannya!" dia tersenyum dan pergi.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Aku memberitahukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pergi menemui manager. Jika pengunjung restoran yang datang, itu adalah pengecualian, tapi tidak seharusnya pegawai mengganggu kita setiap lima menit."

"Hinata, ini hanya terjadi sesekali."

"Well," aku mengangkat bahuku. "Mereka sudah cukup menemuimu. Ini adalah kencan makan siangku dengan kekasihku, dan aku sudah cukup membaginya."

Matanya bersinar dan senyum yang dia berikan padaku bahkan lebih lebar daripada senyuman yang diberikannya untuk pelayan tadi dan aku merasa meleleh di dalam.

"Kekasihmu menikmati kencan makan siang ini bersamamu."

"Aku senang." Aku tersenyum malu dan menyesap wine ku. Makanannya lezat dan kami tidak terganggu lagi, kecuali ketika mereka bertanya apakah kami menginginkan wine atau dessert lagi.

Ayami meletakkan _check holder_ berbahan kulit di atas meja dan meninggalkannya. Sasuke membukanya dan kemudian mengerutkan kening, lalu tersenyum dan memberikannya padaku. Bukan tagihan, tetapi sebuah note.

 _'Kami menghargai kesabaran dan kemurahan hati Anda kepada_ _pegawai kami. Makan siang kali ini gratis, dan mohon terima kupon_ _senilai $250 untuk bergabung bersama kami kembali, tanpa_ _gangguan, secepatnya. – Management'_

"Ya ampun, kurasa percakapanku dengan manager tadi berhasil."

"Sepertinya kencan malam hari ada di depan mata kita." Sasuke menyeringai dan menyelipkan kartu itu di dompetnya.

COME AWAY WITH ME

"Hinata, aku mendapatkan malam yang menyenangkan. Aku tahu suamiku akan menyukai foto-foto itu." Yugao memberikan senyuman dan pelukan sebelum meninggalkan studio.

"Dia akan menelan lidahnya ketika melihat foto ini, aku jamin."

"Mungkin kami bisa datang lagi kapan-kapan sebelum liburan dan melakukan sesi foto pasangan. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan." Yugao menyampirkan tas tangan Coach hitam di bahunya.

"Aku akan menyukainya! Beritahu aku kapan kau akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Yugao dan mulai membereskan ruangan.

Yugao sangat menyenangkan, sangat cantik dan menggoda, dan dia mempunyai beberapa ide yang bagus juga. Aku mengumpulkan beberapa lingerie yang harus dibersihkan dan mendorong furniture kembali ke tempat semula, mematikan lampu penerangan ketika ponsel ku berbunyi.

Jantungku melompat, dan aku berharap bahwa itu Sasuke. Dia mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah setelah kencan makan siang kami dan berkata bahwa dia memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di rumah, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah karena aku juga harus mencuci beberapa pakaian dan bekerja.

Tapi aku merindukannya, dan pikiran tidak melihatnya sampai besok pagi ketika aku pergi ke gym bersamanya – yang masih tetap membuat ku takut – adalah pikiran yang menyedihkan.

 _'Apa sesimu sudah selesai, baby?'_

Aku selalu menyukai ketika dia memanggilku _baby_.

'Baru saja selesai, masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'

Aku mengunci studio dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Udara musim gugur, dan setelah matahari terbenam udara menjadi sangat dingin, jadi aku memeluk hoodie ku ketika melintasi halaman belakang.

Ino menyalakan lampu dapur untukku, dan aku berhenti di lemari es untuk mengambil sebotol air dan segenggam anggur sebelum menuju kamar tidurku. Ketika aku menaiki tangga, aku mendengar Adele bersenandung, dan sesaat bertanya-tanya apakah itu berasal dari kamar Ino.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku dan kemudian berhenti.

 _Sialan._

Musik itu berasal dari kamar ku, dan ada Sasuke di sana, duduk di atas ranjangku, bertelanjang kaki, dalam celana basket pendek hitam dan t-shirt hitam. Dia mengerutkan kening di depan laptopnya dan menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan."

Dia tersenyum dan mendongak ketika mendengar suaraku.

"Ku harap kau tidak keberatan, Ino membiarkan ku masuk. Kupikir aku hanya harus menunggumu di sini."

Aku berjalan ke arah ranjang dan meringkuk di sampingnya, memberikan anggur terakhirku padanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku sedang memikirkanmu."

" _Yeah?_ "

"Yeah."

Dia mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkan di lantai dan ketika dia kembali aku merangkak naik ke pangkuannya.

"Aku takut kau akan berpikir kalau aku lancang." Aku mendengar senyuman di suaranya ketika dia menciumi kepalaku dan aku bertahan dengan menggosokkan hidungku di dadanya. Ini hanya sangat melegakan bertemu dengannya, menyentuhnya.

"Kau menjadi lancang, tapi aku tak keberatan."

"Aku merindukanmu hari ini."

Aku mundur dan menelusuri wajahnya dengan jariku. "Kau melihatku ketika makan siang."

"Ya aku melihatmu. Tapi itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah merasa cukup denganmu, _baby_."

"Kau ingin tinggal di sini malam ini?" aku bertanya dengan susah payah.

"Jika kau mengijinkan, ya."

"Bagus."

Aku meraih ke atas dan mencium sudut bibirnya, dagunya, hidungnya, sementara jariku menyisir rambut lembutnya. Mata indahnya menatapku, dan dengan sabar dia membiarkanku menyentuh dan menciumnya. Tangannya menggosok punggung ku dengan lembut dan keinginan menyebar di diriku.

Aku memegang pinggiran t-shirtnya dan bersandar ke belakang agar aku bisa menariknya keluar melalui kepalanya. "Aku suka tubuhmu," gumamku ketika tanganku menelusuri bahunya, dadanya dan turun ke lengannya dan tangannya memegang erat bokongku.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Hmmm..." aku mencium lehernya dan menggigit kecil telinganya.

"Kau sangat hot."

"Damn, _baby_ , aku menginginkanmu." Aku merasa sangat bertenaga dan seksi, mengetahui bahwa aku membuatnya gila dengan sentuhanku, dan aku hanya ingin kami berdua telanjang. Sekarang.

"Aku milikmu, Sasuke."

Matanya membara. "Sial, ya kau milikku."

COME AWAY WITH ME

Sasuke memeluk tubuhku di ranjang, dadanya menekan punggungku. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman dan hanya... terasa aman.

"Kau menjadi tak pernah puas sejak aku bertemu dengan mu, Hinata."

Aku tertawa. "Yeah, aku memang hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu saja."

"Aku tahu itu!" dia menggelitik rusukku dan aku menggeliat di lengannya, berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Apa kau akan menendang bokongku di gym besok?" aku menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan ujung jariku.

"Tidak, aku lebih memilih melihat bokongmu." Aku terkekeh dan mencium dagunya.

"Kau dapat melakukannya kapanpun, kau tidak harus membawaku ke gym untuk melakukannya."

"Itu akan menjadi olah raga bersama yang menyenangkan."

"Okay."

"Percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya, secara tidak langsung." Kejujuran di suaraku mutlak. Aku mempercayainya, dan hal itu memenuhiku dengan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ku rasakan sejak sebelum orang tua ku meninggal.

Sasuke mencium keningku dan menyelipkanku di dadanya. "Tidurlah, gadis cantik."

TBC


	19. Chapter 17

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me © Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

17

* * *

"Bangun, _baby_." Sasuke menyisir rambut dari atas wajahku dan dengan lembut mencium keningku. Aku ingin dia pergi agar aku bisa mengubur diriku di seprai dan kembali tidur. _Ini terlalu pagi!_

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, sayang, buka kedua mata amethys indah itu."

"Aku tidak harus melakukannya."

Dia terkekeh dan menciumi pipiku. "Ayo, _morning girl_ , bangun. Sudah waktunya pergi melihatku memanas di gym."

Aku berguling ke samping dan membuka satu mata, mengamatinya ragu-ragu. "Kau membenciku."

"Tidak, _baby_ , kebalikannya. Ayo, cepat bangun." Dia menyapukan bibirnya di atas pipiku berlanjut ke bibirku, membuatku mendesah.

"Tinggal saja di sini dan melakukan hal yang menarik, tampan."

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Ayolah, bangun." Dia menampar bokongku dan berguling menjauh dariku. Dia sudah berpakaian!

"Oh Tuhan, kau selalu bangun pagi. Ini bisa merubah segalanya."

Aku duduk dan meregangkan tubuhku, melihatnya hati-hati.

"Sudah ingin mencampakkanku?" senyumnya sangat cerah.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Aku menggosokkan tanganku turun dari wajahku dan menyadari mencium aroma kopi. "Apakah aku mencium bau kopi?"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah mug dari ujung meja dan menyesapnya. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu, tapi karena kau mencampakkanku, aku akan meminumnya sendiri."

Aku melompat dari ranjang dan merebut mug di tangannya. "Milikku!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" dia menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku. "Kau menyakiti perasaanku."

Seringaiannya mengkhianatiku, tapi aku meneruskannya, menikmati permainan ini. "Maafkan aku. Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kopi itu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menatapnya dengan polos melewati bulu mataku. Dia mengulum bibirnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi seperti sedang mempertimbangkan permintaanku.

"Well, mungkin. Jika kau menciumku."

Aku mengerutkan bibir bersiap menciumnya, mengangkat wajahku, menanamkan bibirku pipinya dengan suara kecupan yang keras.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ku pikir kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari itu. Ini kopi yang sangat enak." Dia menyesap lagi dan bergerak dengan cepat menjauh dariku ketika aku akan mengejarnya lagi.

Mengganti siasat, aku meluncurkan tanganku ke dalam celana pendeknya dan mencengkeram ereksinya yang membesar di tanganku, menggosoknya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Sekarang?"

Matanya membelalak dan dia menyeringai dengan licik. "Aku suka cara berpikirmu, _baby_." Dia memberikan mug itu dan aku melepaskannya, berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hey!"

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang menarik dengan mu di gym, bukan di sini." Aku melambai dari balik bahuku dan menutup pintu di belakangku sementara Sasuke tertawa.

"Sayang," dia berteriak di balik pintu, "Kau membuatku tertarik di manapun."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Gym Sasuke kecil dan jauh dari jalan besar, yang mana tidak terlalu mengejutkanku. Kecil kemungkinan dia akan dikenali di sini, dan aku menyukainya, ini seperti menjadi sebuah tempat tanpa hal yang tidak masuk akal, dengan musik rock yang menghentak dari sound system, dan tanpa hiasan. Tidak ada bar, tidak ada gadis yang berlenggak-lenggok dengan pakaian ketat. Orang-orang datang kesini untuk berolah raga, bukan untuk diperhatikan. Ini sangat dirinya.

"Dimana kau ingin memulai?" tanyanya ketika dia mempersilakanku berjalan di depannya.

"Kita tidak bertemu dengan trainer mu?" aku lega bahwa kami hanya akan berdua saja hari ini. Aku tidak merasa cukup percaya diri untuk berolahraga dengan seorang trainer. Aku tahu bahwa aku kuat dan kencang, meskipun tubuhku berlekuk, tapi aku tidak suka orang asing menyentuh atau melihat tubuhku.

"Hanya kita berdua hari ini, _baby_."

"Oke, kupikir aku akan berlari sebentar."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Dia mendahului ku ke barisan treadmill dan kami memilih dua mesin yang saling bersisihan di ujung baris.

"Aku membawa musik." Aku menarik iPhone dan headset keluar dari bra ku dan memasangnya di telingaku.

"Apa lagi yang kau punya di sana?" dia tertawa dan begitu pula aku. Aku suka mood nya hari ini. Dia bersenang-senang dan itu membuatku rileks. "Baiklah, aku akan membaca berita." Dia menunjuk TV layar datar di depan kami.

Dia menunjukkan padaku bagaimana cara kerja treadmill, menyalakannya untukku, lalu melompat di treadmill nya dan memulai jogging yang mantap. Mulutku jadi kering. Oh Tuhan, laki-laki ini sangat luar biasa. Dia bergerak tanpa beban, dan aku harus segera berpaling sebelum mulai berjalan.

Aku memutar musikku – Lady Gaga hari ini – dan mengatur kecepatanku dengan irama musik. Aku selalu menyukai berlari, aku hanya tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat.

Aku melihat panel instrument di depanku dan mengosongkan pikiranku, mendengarkan Ms. Gaga menyanyikan Bad Romance. Dalam satu menit aku berada di dalam area, dan aku tersenyum ketika Kelly Clarksoin menyanyikan Stronger. Ya, aku bisa terbiasa dengan ini.

Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, tiga puluh menit dan sekitar tiga mil telah berlalu, dan aku sudah sangat berkeringat. Aku memperlambat kecepatannya untuk berjalan selama lima menit, lalu melompat, mengambil air minum. Aku melihat ke samping kanan di mana Sasuke berada tapi dia sudah tidak ada.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mencarinya di sekeliling gym. Aku tidak segera melihatnya, jadi aku mengumpulkan handukku, menyelipkan ponselku ke dalam bra dan berkeliling di sekitar alat-alat beban.

"Bisa kubantu menemukan sesuatu?" aku berputar pada suara dalam dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Gaara! Hey, apa kabar?"

"Baik." Dia menepuk pundakku, meremasnya beberapa detik lebih lama dari batas kesopanan, dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya. Ingin bergabung?"

"Oh, aku datang dengan seseorang hari ini."

"Keren. Mau ku ambilkan air, atau handuk bersih?"

"Kau pasti berolahraga di sini." Gumamku.

"Oh, ya. Hey, aku bisa menunjukkanmu bagaimana menggunakan beban jika kau menginginkannya."

"Itu tidak perlu." Baik Gaara maupun aku berpaling ke sumber suara, suara dingin Sasuke.

"Hey." Gaara tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menjabat tangannya. "Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku kemarin. Aku Gaara."

Sasuke menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum, tapi tidak mencapai matanya. "Sasuke."

Mata Gaara melebar dan dia menelan ludah. "Sialan, kau Sasuke Uchiha."

Senyum Sasuke tidak terputus. "Ya."

"Well, um..." Gaara memberiku tatapan aneh kemudian kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Dia mengangguk padaku dan menghilang di balik alat beban.

"Jadi kelihatannya Gaara itu lebih dari sekadar teman dari seorang teman." Sasuke berbalik padaku, sorot matanya dingin. Sial.

"Tidak, dia memang seperti itu."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" aku mundur darinya dan menyilangkan lenganku di dada.

"Terlihat seperti dia akan mengambilmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tegas. "Dia hanya menggoda, Sasuke. Dia ingin terlihat sopan. Aku sedang mencarimu tadi."

"Aku mendapatkan telepon. Aku harus pergi, maaf. Aku harus kembali ke rumah dan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan."

"Baik, ayo pergi."

"Kau ada pekerjaan hari ini?" dia membuka pintu mobil untukku dan aku menyelinap masuk.

"Tidak," jawabku ketika dia sudah berada di belakang setir. "Aku libur hari ini."

"Kau boleh pulang bersamaku." Bagaimana bisa dia beralih dari marah dan cemburu ke manis dan ramah?

"Tidak perlu, antarkan ke rumah saja."

"Kau marah padaku?" suaranya lembut dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ya. Apa kau selalu bereaksi berlebihan kapanpun seorang laki-laki berbicara padaku?"

"Dia menyentuhmu dua kali dalam dua hari, Hinata. Dia tidak hanya berbicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Dia ingin berada di dalam celanamu dan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalanginya."

"Sasuke, aku lebih dari sanggup untuk mengatakan tidak. Percayalah, semua yang kukatakan, semua kehidupan dewasaku. Sampai bertemu denganmu." Suaraku meninggi karena aku merasa frustrasi.

 _Tidakkah dia melihat bahwa aku tergila-gila padamu? Bahwa aku tidak menginginkan orang lain?_

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa baik-baik saja dengan laki-laki lain yang meletakkan tangannya di tubuhmu. Biasakan itu." Suaranya tajam dan matanya sangat dingin.

Dia sampai di depan rumahku dan aku melompat keluar tanpa menunggunya membukakan pintu. Dia membanting pintu mobilnya dan mengikutiku hingga ke serambi depan.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Pergilah bekerja." Aku memasukkan kunciku di lubang pintu dan memutarnya tapi tangannya yang lebar menutupinya, membuatku tidak bisa memutar gagangnya.

"Hinata, jangan marah padaku."

"Jangan marah padamu? Aku mungkin kekasihmu, tapi aku bukan propertimu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu." Dia mundur seperti aku akan memukulnya.

"Gaara hanya seorang bocah penggoda. Percaya padaku, tidak akan pernah ada sesuatu terjadi dengannya."

Matanya berkilat ketika mendengar nama Gaara lagi dan aku ingin menciumnya untuk menghentikan kecemburuannya, dan melempar kecemburuan dari dirinya yang hampir membuatnya buta oleh hal itu. Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengubah taktik.

"Ingat waktu kemarin kau membandingkan melihat Gaara dan aku di atas ranjang studio dengan melihat mu di layar dalam adegan percintaan?"

"Yeah." Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan dan sangat terlihat frustrasi.

"Apakah aku harus selalu cemburu setiap fans merangkak di sekelilingmu? Mereka semua ingin berada di dalam celanamu. Mereka semua. Mereka berfantasi tentang bersetubuh denganmu dan merayumu dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Percaya padaku, gadis-gadis itu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkanmu lebih dari yang ingin kupikirkan."

Dia akan mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berani-berani berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan hal yang sama. Dia hanya menaksir. Gaara mempunyai kesempatan berada di dalam celanaku sama seperti salah satu dari semua perempuan menyedihkan itu berada di dalammu."

Dia menghela nafas dengan keras. "Well, kurasa aku dapat melihat poin mu."

"Pergilah bekerja. Aku ingin mandi."

"Kau masih marah padaku?" dia memperkecil jarak di antara kami dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Sedikit. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Pergilah bekerja dan telepon aku nanti."

"Okay." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, lalu mendorong jarinya di rambutku dan menarikku ke arahnya, menciumku sangat dalam, seperti dia meminta maaf dalam ciumannya dan aku meleleh padanya.

"Kau membuatku gila." Gumamku di bibirnya.

"Aku pun, _baby_. Aku akan berbicara denganmu malam nanti."

Dia meninggalkanku di teras dan aku melihatnya memasuki SUV hitamnya. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari halaman rumahku. Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang tampan, seksi, manis, pencemburu yang gila kontrol. Sial.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Ino berada di dapur ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membanting tasku di bar dan membuka lemari es mencari air minum.

" _Well_ , halo _sunshine_ ," kata Ino sarkastik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja di rumah. Hey, kau sangat marah. Ada apa?" dia meletakkan tangannya di di pinggang dan cemberut, dan aku mendadak merasa lebih baik.

"Dia hanya membuat ku kesal di gym. Sasuke sangat pencemburu."

"Cemburu yang menakutkan atau cemburu yang seksi?" tanya Ino, alis nya naik.

"Cemburu yang bodoh." Aku mendesah dan tenggelam di bantal sofa merah di ruang keluarga. Ino mengikutiku dan duduk di pegangan kursi di seberangku, kaki telanjang nya berada di atas meja.

"Dia benar-benar tergila-gila padamu." Dia meneguk air minumnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kukira. Aku baru dalam hal ini, Ino. Aku tidak suka ditanyai tentang hal-hal yang aku lakukan."

"Dia tidak menjadi seorang berengsek yang suka mengatur bukan?"

"Tidak, tapi dia menjadi seorang yang _bossy_. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk. Aku tahu dia peduli padaku. Dia sangat manis dan gentle padaku. Tapi oh boy, dia tidak menyukai Gaara." Aku memutar bola mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bantal.

"Model seksi klien mu Gaara?"

"Yeah." Aku menjelaskan tentang Sasuke mengetahui kami berdua di dalam studio kemarin dan berlanjut dengan Gaara berada di gym hari ini.

"Hinata, aku heran kenapa. Anak itu melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

Aku cemberut padanya. "Dia tidak! Dia hanya menggoda! Kau juga jangan ikut memulainya."

"Kau tidak pernah menyadari ketika seseorang telah tertarik padamu, Hinata."

"Sasuke tidak mempunyai suatu hal yang harus dikhawatirkannya."

"Oh, aku tahu itu." Dia menyingkirkan kata-kataku ke samping dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Kenapa dia tidak?"

"Ini baru untuknya juga."

"Kau berada di pihak mana sebenarnya?"

"Pihakmu, sayang. Selalu di pihakmu. Dimana dia?"

"Dia pulang ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Seseorang menelepon ketika kami sedang berolahraga."

"Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan seharian berpisah dengannya."

"Mungkin. Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bekerja dari rumah."

Ino mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahu. "Bekerja dengan telepon dan internet sangat mudah."

"Uh uh. Aku tidak akan tertipu." Dia tidak memberitahukanku sesuatu. "Aku mengetahui dirimu terlalu baik, Ino Yamanaka."

"Bos baru ku adalah seorang yang berengsek." Dia mengangkat bahu lagi, tapi dia terlihat seperti dia sedang menahan tangisannya. Alarm, aku duduk di meja, menurunkan kakinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya bajingan rendah." Dia mengangkat bahu lagi, dan kemudian menangis. _Sialan._

"Sayang, apa itu?" dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di tangan dan menangis, keras, tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidur dengannya." Dia menangis di balik tangannya.

"Apa?" aku duduk, terkejut, kaget. Ino mempunyai peraturan yang ketat, tidak meniduri teman kerja.

"Malam pertama kali kau membawa Sasuke pulang ke rumah." Aku ingat malam itu, ketika Ino naik ke atas tanpa datang ke dapur untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ino, ini tidak seperti dirimu."

"Aku tahu." Dia mengelap wajah dan hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kami pergi makan malam dengan beberapa klien, dan aku terlalu banyak minum."

"Sayang, apa dia mencoba untuk mengganggu mu dengan hal ini di kantor?"

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan aku memberikannya selembar tisu. "Ini hanya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Dan itu sangat tidak membantu bahwa dia terlalu _hot_. Hampir sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha." Dia tersenyum padaku dan bahuku sedikit rileks.

"Wow, itu cukup _hot_."

"Aku tahu, benarkan?" dia menggeleng kan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih lagi. Aku benci melihat Ino sedih. "Dan Hinata, kau akan terkejut ketika melihat apa yang disembunyikannya dibalik pakaian yang dia gunakan untuk bekerja. Wow. Itu adalah seks terbaik selama hidupku."

"Ino, apakah kau berpisah dengannya?"

"Tidak masalah bahkan jika aku melakukannya. Ada sebuah kebijakan yang tidak bersahabat di kantor kami. Kami berdua bisa dipecat." Matanya menggenang lagi, dan aku merasa tidak berdaya.

"Apa reaksinya atas semua ini?"

"Well, dia sangat marah ketika dia bangun pagi harinya dan aku sudah pergi."

"Ah, jadi kau melakukan seluruh gerakan tidur-dengan-mereka-kemudian- pergi-ketika-mereka-tertidur." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Yeah. Aku tidak ingin terlihat jelek di pagi setelahnya."

"Tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Tapi jika dia marah ketika kau pergi, mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tidak masalah. Tidak ada harapan."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak, jangan mencoba untuk memperbaiki ini, Hinata. Ini sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kantor pada akhirnya, aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Aku mengambil libur beberapa hari dan sekarang aku bekerja dari rumah sampai aku berani untuk melihatnya lagi."

"Okay." Aku menggosok lengannya menenangkan, dan kemudian berdiri. "Aku ingin mandi. Beritahu aku jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Terimakasih." Dia memberiku senyuman basah. "Oh, Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Cemburu yang bodoh seperti nya _hot_."

 **TBC**

Karena aku lagi gabut wkwkwk aku kasih spoiler buat hari Sabtu

 _Menggantikan Mercedes atau Lexus, sebuah limo hitam panjang_ _terparkir di jalan depan dengan sopir yang berpakaian rapi berdiri_ _di samping pintu belakang yang terbuka._

 _"Madam," dia mengangguk padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan_ _senyum. Oh sial Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga! Inikah caranya_ _untuk meminta maaf? Jika iya, mungkin kami harus lebih sering_ _bertengkar._

Hoyaaah Sasuke sama Hinata mau ngapain? Mau kemana?

Aku agak kesel sama penerbit, kemarin aku dapat tawaran buat nerbitin novel, eh ternyata mereka Cuma ngasih gratis ngurus ISBN, buat editing, cover, promosi sama lain-lainnya diurus sendiri. Yaudah aku tarik aja naskah aku, dan kata editor yang ngurusin novel antologi aku yang kedua, katanya ngurus ISBN itu gratis, enggak berbayar sama sekali. Damn! Kesel aku.

Oh iya do'ain ya semoga aku lolos seleksi cerpen tingkat nasional temanya tentang coding.

 **Mind to review?**


	20. Chapter 18

Aku lagi ada ide cerita, temanya teenfic. Menurut kalian mending aku tulis jadi fanfiction Sasuhina atau aku tulis jadi novel biasa buat –diajukan ke penerbit- ?

* * *

 **MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **18**

* * *

 **Aku akan menjemputmu dalam satu jam.**

 **Tolong berpakaian formal.**

 _Oh my_. Aku memandangi pesan itu dan membacanya lagi.

Aku melirik kearah jam. Lima tiga puluh, dan aku sama sekali tidak formal ataupun seksi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mulai darimana.

Ini adalah pekerjaan untuk Ino.

"Ino!" aku berteriak kearah pintu kamar, jempolku menelusuri lemari.

"Apa?"

"Aku perlu untuk menjadi seksi."

"Apa?"

Aku menyorongkan ponselku ke tangannya dan dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Wow. Dia tahu untuk merayu gadis."

"Ino!" aku memegang bahunya dan mengguncangnya. "Tolong aku. Aku tidak pintar dalam hal seperti ini."

"Ayo." dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menyeret ke lemariku. "Louboutins merah baru ini bagus." Dia menariknya dari rak dan menaruh di tanganku.

"Apa yang harus kupakai dengan ini?" aku panik.

"Apa kamu punya gaun hitam kecil?"

"Tidak." aku mengerutkan dahi. Aku tak punya gaun sama sekali.

"Semua orang punya gaun hitam kecil Hinata."

"Aku tak punya." sambil mengangkat bahu

"Pergilah mandi dan _scrub_ , bercukur dan gosok dengan _loofa_. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Kedengarannya menyakitkan." mataku melebar dan Ino menyeringai padaku.

"Kita baru saja akan mulai. Pergilah! Waktu terus berjalan." Dia menghentakkan kaki kembali ke kamarnya dan aku mulai mandi.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Lima puluh menit kemudian, aku bersih dan mengkilat. Ino telah mengeriting rambutku yang indigo tebal dan menatanya dengan memelintir ke atas sehingga menjadi bentukan yang seksi dengan menyisakan beberapa helai jatuh membingkai wajahku.

Wajah ini adalah karya _masterpiece_ Ino Yamanaka.

Dia merias mataku dengan gaya _smokey eyes_ yang seksi beraksen ungu.

Pipiku menonjol, dan bibirku dipenuhi lipstik berwarna merah cranberry yang dijamin tidak akan luntur sampai 8 jam, walau hal itu agak sulit untuk kupercaya tapi tetap kubeli.

Mataku memandangi keseluruhan diriku di cermin panjang yang tergantung dibelakang pintu lemari.

Aku terlihat seksi.

Ino meminjamkan gaun hitam yang bagian lehernya mengingatkanku seperti yang dipakai Elizabeth Taylor, dengan bahu terbuka dan potongan leher berbentuk V yang rendah. Bagian belakangnya menukik ke bawah melewati punggungku. Gaun ini tak berlengan dan menyatu di bagian pinggang dengan ikat pinggang yang tebal. Roknya melayang dan lembut, menyentuh lembut di lututku.

Dibawah gaun ini adalah pakaian dalam hitam yang keren dan sabuk kecil dengan stoking sewarna dengan kulit. Aku tak pernah memakai stoking sebelumnya, tapi memakainya sangat nyaman, terasa lembut dan seksi.

Stiletto Louboutins merahku yang cantik dengan baju ini adalah perpaduan maut.

Ino berjalan masuk ke kamar dan bersiul ala serigala. "Well, kau akan menyapu bersih semuanya kan, sahabatku?"

Aku tertawa dan berbalik sehingga dia bisa melihat keseluruhan penampilanku. "Apa aku bisa?"

" _Girl_ , dia akan mati kena gagal jantung pada menit pertama dia melihatmu. Kau terlihat luar biasa." Ino tersenyum dan memelukku erat.

"Ini, selendang dan tas ini akan cocok untuk penampilanmu." Dia memberiku selendang merah dan tas tangan, sangat cocok dengan sepatuku dan aku tersenyum untuk berterima kasih.

Bel pintu berdering dan lima juta kupu-kupu ada di perutku.

"Biar kubuka, kau santai saja, buat dia berkeringat," dia mencium pipiku bergegas menuruni tangga.

Aku memandangi diriku lagi untuk beberapa menit, lalu memasukkan barang-barangku kedalam tas tangan milik Ino.

Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Jangan sampai terjatuh di tangga. Jangan sampai terjatuh di tangga. Inilah mantraku saat berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepertinya aku tidak bernafas, aku terlalu gugup. Dia akan mengajakku kemana?

Aku sampai di dasar tangga dan memasuki serambi dan semua kecerdasanku berhamburan.

Sasuke memakai setelan hitam berkancing ganda atasan putih dan dasi biru gelap yang sangat sesuai dengan rambutnya yang indah. Rambutnya yang berantakan telah dirapikan, dan menunggu sentuhan tanganku. Dia sangat terlihat seperti bintang film yang kaya dan mempesona, dan dia adalah milikku.

Matanya mengunciku dan pelan-pelan seringai bahagia melintas di wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas."

"Kau sendiri tidak terlalu buruk."

Sasuke mendekat dan memberiku sebuket mawar merah. "Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Aku berbisik saat membenamkan hidungku diantara mawar dan menghirupnya.

"Bunganya cantik."

"Kita harus berangkat, kita sudah pesan tempat."

Dia mengambil tanganku dan mencium buku-buku jariku, membuat lenganku menggigil.

"Okay."

Tiba-tiba Ino muncul entah darimana. "Aku akan memberi air pada bunga ini untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang. Kalian berdua terlihat luar biasa."

"Terima kasih, Ino." Aku memberikan bunga itu padanya dan Sasuke menggandengku keluar rumah.

Menggantikan Mercedes atau Lexus, sebuah limo hitam panjang terparkir di jalan depan dengan sopir yang berpakaian rapi berdiri di samping pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"Madam," dia mengangguk padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum. Oh sial Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga! _Inikah caranya untuk meminta maaf?_ Jika iya, mungkin kami harus lebih sering bertengkar.

Aku menaiki kursi belakang limo yang luas dan bergeser sehingga Sasuke bisa mengikuti.

Didalam sangat nyaman, semua kursinya berupa kulit hitam yang lembut dan mempunyai tata suara dan gadget yang mengagumkan. Kaca privasi telah dinaikkan.

"Sasuke, ini...mengagumkan. Terima kasih."

"Kita bahkan belum kemana-mana." Dia terlihat begitu muda dan bahagia, dan dia jelas terlihat bergairah dengan rencananya untuk kami malam ini.

"Ini sudah lebih dari apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Tidak, kau layak mendapatkan, _baby_." Dia mencondongkan badannya dan memberiku ciuman yang manis, lembut yang membuat bagian dalam diriku gemetar. "Kau terlihat menawan malam ini."

Aku tersenyum dan merona karena pujian. "Terima kasih."

"Apakah itu sepatu baru?"

"Ya," aku menyeringai.

"Itu wow."

"Ya aku tahu."

Dia tertawa dan menuangkan segelas sampanye saat sopir menjalankan mobil dari rumah menuju suatu tempat.

"Bersulang." Dia memegang gelasnya keudara dan aku mengikutinya. "Untuk wanita cantik, yang menjadi sangat spesial untukku, orang yang paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Terima kasih untuk disini bersamaku." Dia mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelasku dan aku menyesap minuman merah muda yang manis sambil berkedip untuk menahan air mata.

"Kau mengagumkan." Aku berbisik dan tersenyum malu kepadanya.

"Kau sangat seksi."

"Kita akan kemana?" aku menyesap sampanye lagi. Mmm...enak.

"Itu kejutan."

"Apakah butuh waktu untuk sampai kesana?"

"Butuh sedikit waktu. Kenapa kau tanya?"

Aku mengambil minuman dari tangannya dan meletakkannya disebelah gelasku di meja kecil dekat peti es-mini.

"Karena," aku mengangkat rokku sedikit dan mengangkangi pangkuannya. Matanya melebar terkejut dan tangannya yang kuat meluncur di kakiku yang memakai stoking. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu di limousine ini."

"Sial, _baby_ , kau memakai stoking." Aku tersenyum puas dan mengangguk.

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana untuk nanti." Dia bernafas menghentak saat aku menggerakkan pusatku terhadap ereksinya yang meningkat.

"Percayalah, aku tidak ingin merusak rencanamu." Aku condong ke depan dan menyapukan bibirku ke bibirnya. "Tapi jika kau tidak berada di dalamku dalam dua puluh detik, aku takkan bertanggungjawab atas aksiku."

"Itu adalah tawaran yang tak akan pernah kutolak _baby_." Dia menurunkanku ke lututnya sehingga dia bisa melonggarkan celananya, menarik keluar ujung kemejanya dan menurunkannya ke paha.

Daripada mengangkanginya, aku malah meluncur ke pangkuannya, berlutut di alas karpet mahal. Aku melancarkan tanganku ke atas pahanya yang kuat dan menuruni miliknya.

"Sial, Hinata, kau sangat _hot_."

"Kau membuatku tergila-gila." Aku menelusuri lembut ujungnya dan meletakkannya di mulutku dan menghisap dan matanya melebar.

"Rasanya enak?"

"Mmmm...favoritku."

Aku membawanya ke mulutku, memutar lidahku mengelilingi ujungnya dan tanganku meluncur naik turun pada kejantanannya yang panjang. Aku merasakan ujung jarinya sedikit menyentuh garis rambutku membawanya melingkari telingaku dan aku tau dia ingin menenggelamkan tangannya ke rambutku tapi tak ingin membuatnya berantakan.

Aku menggenggam batangnya kuat dengan mulutku dan menenggelamkannya sampai aku merasakannya dibalik kerongkonganku.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata, berhenti."

Aku menyeringai pada dirku sendiri menariknya tapi menenggelamkannya lagi, senang membuatnya gila.

"Tidak, berhenti, aku tidak ingin keluar dimulutmu." Membungkuk dan mengangkatku ke pangkuannya sehingga aku mengangkanginya lagi. Dia menggapai dan menarik celana dalamku ke sisi dan aku menggesekkan lipatanku terhadapnya, Merasakan kebasahanku menyebar padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, _baby_ , kau sangat basah."

"Kau sangat seksi, _honey_ , aku membutuhkanmu di dalam diriku."

Dia menggeram dan menciumku keras sambil mengangkat pantatku ke atas dan menenggelamkan miliknya kedalamku dengan mudah. Aku menggenggam kursi di bagian belakang kepalanya dan mulai bergerak, awalnya pelan, tapi tangannya menggerakkanku ke atas dan ke bawah semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Datanglah untukku, cantik." Dia mencium leherku dan menggerakkan satu tangannya di antara kami untuk menggesekkan jempol ke klitorisku dan aku tersesat. Aku berpegangan padanya, mengerang saaat dia mendorong untuk terakhir kalinya dengan keras dan mengosongkan dirinya di dalam diriku.

"Sial, Hinata." Nafasnya kasar. Aku membungkus jemariku dengan rambutnya dan menciumnya dengan semua yang aku punya, menuangkan hati dan jiwaku ke dalam ciuman itu, mencoba menyampaikan kata-kata yang tak bisa kukatakan: bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

Dengan lembut dia mengatupkan tangannya di wajahku dan melambatkan ciuman, menarik wajahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahku, dan aku melihat cinta yang direfleksikan kembali padaku. Itu membuatku berpijar dari dalam, dan membuatku ingin berlari kencang kepadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini," bisikku.

"Oh, _baby_ , ini baru akan mulai."

Dia memberiku senyum manis dengan pelan dan menurunkanku dari pangkuannya. Aku menggeledah di sekitar dan menemukan handuk, dan kami membersihkan diri dan membenahi pakaian kami.

Setelah kembali duduk di kursi, Sasuke menyegarkan kembali sampanye dan melingkarkan lengannya padaku.

"Aku minta maaf tentang hari ini," bisiknya.

"Aku juga," aku menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sebagian besar sudah. Aku harus melakukan beberapa telepon besok."

"Oh bagus." Ujung jarinya membelai lenganku yang terbuka membuatku ingin mengerang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku pergi dengan Ino." Aku meraih lengannya dan menyusurinya dengan jariku, menggemari betapa panjang dan kurus tangannya. "Sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, jadi aku bersikap sebagai sahabat untuknya."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" dia terdengar sangat memperhatikan dan tak tahan untuk menyeringai.

 _Priaku yang manis._

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Masalah pria."

"Ah. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat?" dia mencium keningku.

"Well, ngobrol yang banyak, makan es krim dan hal-hal lain yang tidak boleh aku bocorkan."

"Oh?" dia terkikik dan mencium keningku lagi.

"Yeah, aku bisa memberitahumu, tapi setelah itu aku harus membunuhmu, dan aku cukup menyukaimu."

"Begitu ya?" dia condong ke belakang sehingga bisa melihat mataku dan aku mengangguk tegas.

"Ya, semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"Dan apa yang paling kau suka?" dia memberiku senyumannya yang manis, dan aku tahu meskipun kami sedang bercanda dia ingin jawaban yang jujur.

"Aku menyukai ini." Aku miring ke atas dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Bagiku kau sangat manis, dan membuat badanku berderum."

"Senang mendengarnya, gadis cantik."

Aku tersenyum dan mencium telapak tangannya.

"Dan aku menikmati tanganmu, caranya berekspresi dan merasakannya saat menyentuhku."

"Mmm...mereka senang menyentuhmu, _baby_."

Aku meletakkan pipiku di dadanya, di atas jantungnya. "Lebih dari semuanya, aku mencintai hatimu, kebaikanmu dan kelembutanmu padaku. Di sebagian besar waktu." Tambahku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Mulutnya terbuka dan mengembuskan nafas.

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan agar layak untukmu, tapi aku bersedia melakukannya lagi dan lagi." Dia membelai pipiku dengan buku-buku jarinya dan menciumku lembut saat limo mulai berhenti.

"Kita sampai."

Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu dan meraih tanganku untuk membantuku keluar dari mobil menyenangkan itu. Dia menarikku ke sisinya, dan mataku terpukau pada perkebunan anggur besar di depan kami.

"Oh, my."

"Ini Restoran Ste. Michelle. Dan kita akan makan malam di sini. Malam ini."

"Aku tak tahu mereka punya restoran."

Mataku melebar menemukan ini.

"Memang tidak, mereka melakukannya untuk event spesial. Malam ini, paling tidak untuk beberapa jam ke depan, semuanya adalah milikmu."

Aku terkesiap. _Dia menyewa seluruh_ perkebunan anggur _untukku?_

"Ayo." Dia membimbingku ke depan gedung di mana ada wanita tua berusia pertengahan lima puluh tahunan menunggu kami.

"Selamat datang, Mr. Uchiha dan Ms. Hyuuga. Saya Mrs. Davidson. Kami gembira bisa bertemu dengan anda. Silahkan ikuti saya?" Dia membawa kami jalan yang terbuat dari batu bulat yang melingkari di sisi perkebunan anggur. Di pinggir terdapat lampu jalan antik, menyinari di semua sisi bangunan.

Sasuke menyelipkan tanganku di lengannya dan memanduku di belakang Mrs. Davidson.

Saat kami melewati belokan di belakang rumah aku terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depanku.

"Oh Sasuke." Aku merasa dia menyeringai padaku, melihat reaksiku terhadap _display_ yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Jalan berbatu membawa kami berada di bawah naungan yang tertutup dengan tanaman anggur. Tanaman-tanaman merambat itu dibebani dengan anggur ungu yang lezat.

Terdapat lampu natal putih berkedip-kedip tersebar acak diatas meja untuk dua orang membentuk ruang kecil ditengah-tengah naungan pohon anggur.

Blues yang mengalun lembut sebagai musik latar.

Meja kecil di tengah-tengah halaman batu itu dilapisi dengan taplak putih. Perabotan China juga semua bernuansa putih, tapi di salah satu piring terdapat sekuntum mawar merah. Sasuke berjalan mendahului menarik kursi untukku dan aku duduk.

Dia mengambil mawar dan aku melihat mata yang penuh keriangan. Dia menghirup mawar yang lembut itu sebelum memberikannya padaku.

"Untukmu, cantik."

"Terima kasih." Aku mendekatkan bunga ke hidungku dan menghirup wanginya yang manis.

Sasuke duduk di sebrang meja di depanku

"Honey, ini sangat indah. Terima kasih." Aku meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, sangat tersentuh dengan prilakunya yang romantis.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Dia menyeringai dan memberi kode ke pelayan.

"Sir, Madam," sang pelayan berjaket putih dan celana hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Dia seorang laki-laki tua dengan rambut putih dengan aksen Inggris dan aku tak bisa untuk tidak sedikit jatuh hati padanya.

"Terima kasih telah bersama kami malam ini. Kami akan melayani anda dalam tiga rangkaian menu, dengan tambahan _appetizer_ , dan tentu saja _dessert_. Saya harap sudah lapar." Dia mengedipkan mata kepada kami dan bergerak menuju ke seseorang di dalam bangunan.

"Ini adalah _appetizer_ anda chili garlic calamari ditemani dengan dry Riesling kami, dan Hawaiian style chicken skewers ditemani dengan Cabinet Riesling." Piring-piring ditata di depan kami bersama segelas anggur.

Aku melihat ke mata Sasuke di seberang meja. "Ini terlalu cantik untuk dimakan."

"Enjoy, _baby_."

Kami menyukai dan menikmati _appetizer_ -nya. Anggurnya melengkapi tiap hidangan dengan sempurna, membanjiri mulutku dengan rasa dan tekstur yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke meraih tanganku, menggesekkan jempolnya ke buku-buku jariku saat kami telah selesai dengan anggur dan menunggu hidangan selanjutnya.

"Apakah kau senang?"

"Lebih dari senang. Ini adalah...dongeng." Rasanya pipiku merona, tapi itu benar.

"Ini adalah kebun anggur yang indah. Kita akan kesini lagi di siang hari jadi kau bisa melihat pemandangannya."

"Aku suka itu."

"Bolehkah saya mempersembahkan hidangan pertama anda?"

Pelayan kami kembali dan mengambil piring dan gelas anggur kosong. "Ini adalah mojito marinated halibut with mango, avocado and black bean salsa, disajikan dengan Midsummer's white. Silakan menikmati." Dia kembali ke belakang meninggalkan kami dengan makanan enak.

Kami dilayani dengan dua hidangan lagi dari tenderloin dan steak New York dengan Yukon gold potatoes, dan tentu saja anggur yang sempurna untuk menemaninya.

Aku merasa sangat kenyang dan sedikit pusing karena semua anggur itu saat dessert dihidangkan.

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke, aku tak tahu apakah masih ada sisa ruang di baju ini untuk _dessert_." Aku duduk dan menggosok perutku dan Sasuke tertawa, matanya menyala bahagia. Dia benar-benar merasakan saat-saat yang menyenangkan, dan bersukaria dan memuji sepanjang makan kami.

Dia sangat pandai dalam hal ini.

Dia memberi isyarat pada pelayan yang segera melangkah ke sisi meja.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Sepertinya Ms. Hyuuga dan aku akan berbagi _dessert_ nya."

"Itu sangat bagus Tuan."

"Rencana yang bagus. Lagi pula, kita akan menyingkirkan semua kalori ini saat yoga besok pagi."

"Ah ya, yoga. Kau akan menyuruhku pergi, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi,"

"Kita bisa melewatkannya dan tetap di tempat tidur sepanjang hari." Dia mengedipkan mata di atas gelas anggur.

"Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya, aku instruktur."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Dia mengerutkan alis kebingungan.

"Aku hanya mengajar tiga kelas seminggu." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula aku sangat fleksibel. Kau harus melihat pertunjukannya." Aku tersenyum puas di gelasku dan memandang matanya dari atas gelas.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkannya untuk dunia."

Sang pelayan muncul kembali dengan dessert strawberry Crème Brulee tart, dalam satu piring, dan dua gelas the Eroica Ice Wine.

Dia juga meletakkan kotak beledu berukuran untuk kalung berwarna biru muda di tengah-tengah meja, membungkuk kepada kami berdua dan melangkah pergi.

Oh. My. God

 **TBC**

Aku mau minta maaf karena terlalu banyak adegan 'ehem' di fanfic ini, tapi aku sudah mempublish fic ini di rate M dan menyalakan peringatan konten dewasa di wattpad.

Sasuke romantis banget ya, nggemesin gimana gitu hahahaha, sumpah itu makanan yang dimakan sama SasuHina enak-enak lho dan harganya kebangetan. Bisa-bisa sekali makan malam, malah enggak makan berbulan-bulan setelahnya.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	21. Chapter 19

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **19**

* * *

Aku terdiam memandangi kotak biru dengan pita putih yang sempurna. Apa ini?

"Ini untukmu," ia berbisik dan menggenggam tanganku. Mataku menatap matanya dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau harusnya tidak melakukan ini." Bisikku.

"Kau belum membukanya," responnya tenang, tapi matanya mengawasi.

Aku yakin ini bukanlah respon yang dia harapkan. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Dia mengambil kotak itu dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku menarik pitanya, dan diatas kotak itu ada sebuah tulisan.

'Ini mengingatkanku padamu. Sederhana, cantik. –Sasuke'

Oh my.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan melihat bahunya lebih santai dan dia menyeringai. Dia duduk dengan bersandar ke meja, menunggu dalam antisipasi saat aku membuka kotak.

Aku menarik penutup kotak dan menahan napas. Di dalam dekapan satin biru ada mutiara yang sangat elok. Dengan jepitan platinum dan mutiara putih susu, dengan pantulan warna-warni yang memantulkan lembut kerlap-kerlip di sekitar kami. Aku mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak, terasa lembut dan dingin dalam sentuhan.

"Sasuke, ini menakjubkan."

"Kemari," dia bangkit dari kursinya untuk berdiri di belakangku, mengambil untaian mutiara indah dari tanganku dan membukanya. Diletakkannya di leherku, dan jemariku langsung meraba saat dia mengancingkannya kembali. Dia membungkuk mencium pipiku dan menawarkan tangannya bersamaan dengan alunan lagu 'Come Away With Me'.

"Berdansalah bersamaku." Matanya yang gelap bersinar bahagia, dan aku sangat terjerat dalam romansa ini, begitu terjerat olehnya, sehingga tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Dengan senang hati." Dia menarikku ke lengannya dan mulai mengayunku di halaman.

"Terima kasih untuk mutiaranya yang indah," bisikku padanya.

"Terima kasih kembali, cantik. Mereka terlihat sempurna ketika kau pakai." Dia menggoyangku ke depan dan ke belakang sesuai musik, dia membungkuk dan menaruh bibirnya dengan lembut di bibirku.

"Kau pandai dalam hal ini."

Dia tersenyum. "Studio mengharuskanku untuk mengambil kursus."

"Aku setuju."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Saat musik berhenti dia menarikku ke dadanya dan melingkarkan lengannya padaku, mengecup lembut keningku. "Pulanglah denganku malam ini."

"Kau memilih pergi ke tempatmu malam ini?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau di tempat tidurku."

Aku tersenyum dan melarikan tanganku kedalam rambut lembutnya, tenggelam dalam wajahnya yang indah. Matanya begitu gelap dengan pahatan dagu yang tercukur rapi. Aku tak pernah secinta ini pada seseorang.

"Okay. Aku akan membutuhkan beberapa barang dari rumahku."

Jarinya menjelajahi kulitku tepat dibawah mutiara dan getaran menjatuhkan tulang belakangku. "Ino sudah mengurusnya."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Percaya diri sekali"

"Hanya berharap, _baby_." Dia mencium keningku lagi, dan menangkup wajahku. Bibirnya menyentuh hidungku, pipiku, dan mendarat lembut di bibirku. Ini adalah satu ciuman lembutnya yang spesial dan aku mendesah saat otot perutku mulai mengencang.

"Bawa aku pulang," bisikku di bibirnya dan matanya melebar terbakar gairah.

Dia membawaku kembali ke meja dan aku mengetahui bahwa barang-barang kami telah dibawa ke mobil. Sang pelayan muncul dengan selendang dan tas tangan kemudian Sasuke menyelipkan tanganku ke lekukan sikunya dan membimbingku ke mobil, meluncur duduk ke kursi mobil menyusulku. Di dalam terdapat sebotol sampanye segar dan mawar merah yang segar.

"Ada apa denganmu dan mawar merah?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" suaranya terdengar cemas, dan alisnya berkerut.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya. Hanya saja kau terlalu memanjakanku." Aku mengubur hidungku kedalam mawar dan mengintip Sasuke melalui bulu mataku.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik sekarang, dengan mutiara itu, gaun hitam, dan mawar yang menyuntuh wajahmu." Dia mengeluskan jarinya menuruni pipiku.

"Terima kasih."

"Kemarilah." Dia mengangkatku dengan mudah keatas pangkuannya dan aku meringkuk membenamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Malam ini adalah malah yang paling ajaib dalam hidupku, Sasuke."

Aku merasakan dia tersenyum den mencium keningku. "Aku juga."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Bangun, _baby_ , kita sudah sampai di rumah." Sasuke mencium keningku dan menyapu pipiku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Maaf aku tertidur." Aku duduk dan menyadari aku masih menggenggam mawar.

"Aku senang menjagamu saat kau tidur, _baby_. Ayo, kita masuk."

Sopir membuka pintu mobil di sisi Sasuke dan ia mendudukkanku ke sebelahnya, mengantarku keluar di depannya. Dia berterimakasih pada sopir dan membimbingku ke dalam rumah.

Kakiku mulai merasakan efek sepatu fantastis ini, tapi aku belum mau melepasnya dulu. Sasukes melepas selendang dari bahuku, meluncurkan jarinya di kulitku dan libidoku bangkit hanya dengan begitu saja.

"Kakimu sakit?" dia selalu memperhatikan apa yang mungkin kurasakan, dan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Sedikit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

Dia membungkuk dan mengangkatku dengan lengannya dan memulai perjalanan menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"Kau benar-benar suka menggendongku," bisikku dan mencium lehernya.

"Itu murni karena alasan yang egois."

"Oh? Dan alasan apakah itu?" Aku mencium lehernya lagi. Aku suka merasakan kulitnya menyentuh wajahku.

"Well, satu, aku suka memilikimu di lenganku. Dan dua, aku belum ingin kau melepas sepatu itu."

Dia membawaku ke kamar tidurnya dan menurunkanku berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar. Dia membalikkan saklar dan lampu dari ujung meja menyala, menjatuhkan bayangan yang lembut di sisi kamar.

"Biar aku membantumu melepas gaun itu."

Aku berbalik dan dia mencium bahuku saat menurunkan resleting dan menjatuhkan talinya ke lenganku. Gaun itu jatuh ke kakiku, dia memegang tanganku dan aku melangkah keluar lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

Dia menahan napasnya dan melangkah mundur, tidak menyentuhku, dan aku tak pernah merasa secantik ini. Matanya bersinar dengan kekaguman dan gairah, meluncur di atas rambutku dan mutiara turun ke dadaku yang tertutup dengan strapless bra hitam berrenda. Dia menurunkan pandangannya ke tindik di perutku celana dalam hitam berenda yang sesuai dengan bra, garter, stoking dan di bawah sepatu merah mautku.

Ya, aku tau aku terlihat mengagumkan saat ini, dan itu perasaan seksi yang paling kuat di dunia.

Aku tidak melangkah kepadanya, aku berdiri di tempatku, membiarkan dia meminumku dengan matanya. Pelan-pelan aku melepas jepit rambutku, sebuah rambut tebal dan ikal jatuh di bahuku, menjatuhkan jepitan ke lantai.

"Kau adalah fantasiku yang menjadi nyata Hinata." Dia menelan ludah, melenturkan tangannya dari kepalan, dan aku tau dia sangat ingin menyentuhku.

Aku tersenyum lembut, tidak ingin merusak mantra, dan meraih ke belakang untuk membuka bra ku dan membiarkannya bergabung dengan gaun dan jepit di lantai, melepaskan payudaraku. Putingku mengerut di bawah pandangan laparnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa sekarang?" bisikku.

Matanya fokus padaku, sedikit hampa seperti mabuk, tapi aku tahu itu bukan dari anggur yang kami konsumsi sepanjang malam. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, membiarkannya jatuh tak tersembunyi di lantai sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba, dia berdiri sebelum telanjang. "Aku hampir takut untuk menyentuhmu," bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke sisi, bingung. Sentuh aku! Kumohon, atas nama semua cinta yang suci, sentuh aku!

"Aku takut kau tidak nyata." Dan baru saja aku melihat luka di matanya dan aku melangkah kearahnya, menaikkan tanganku ke dadanya, melewati bahunya menuju rambutnya. Pandangan matanya mengarah padaku dan aku tersenyum lembut.

"Aku nyata, dan aku milikmu." Aku berjinjit di jempol kakiku menyeberangkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan dia bergidik mengembuskan napas dalam.

Dia membungkuk menangkup bokongku dengan tangan dan mengangkatku, melingkarkan kakiku ke pinggangnya membawaku mundur ke tempat tidur. Tapi dia tidak menjatuhkanku, dia melingkarkan lengannya yang kuat dan menurunkanku dengan lembut, tanpa mengangkat bibirnya dariku.

Dia menciumku dalam, rakus, menangkupkan tangannya di wajahku saat berbaring di atasku, bertumpu pada sikunya. Tanganku mengalir di punggung ke bokong dan kembali ke bahunya berulang-ulang. Ereksinya menekan celana dalamku yang kini basah dan dia mengayunkan pinggangnya ke belakang dan ke depan, mengirimkan sengatan listrik ke dalam diriku.

"Ya Tuhan, aku telah berfantasi tentang ini sejak hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu," dia berkomat-kamit sambil menggerakkan mulutnya dari bibirku ke leherku.

"Tentang apa?"

"Dirimu, dengan mutiara dan sepatu itu, melingkariku,"

"Bagaimana yang kau rasakan?" aku menahan napas dan ia memperketat kakiku di pinggangnya.

Dia tersenyum di leherku. "Lebih bagus dari yang pernah kuimpikan."

Dia menggesekkan hidungnya ke mutiaraku.

"Kau terlihat sangat luar biasa dengan ini."

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih."

Dia bersandar di sikunya dan memakuku dengan mata onyxnya, menatap intens ke mataku. Dia menyapukan jempolnya ke pipiku dan aku membelai rambutnya.

"Apa ini?" aku bertanya riang dalam pandangannya yang intens kepadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu kuat, kokoh, tanpa keragu-raguan, pandangannya yang intens tak pernah bimbang, dan aku tahu tanpa keraguan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh. Hatiku berhenti, air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku dan aku menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya yang indah dan aku menatap priaku yang luar biasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dengan jarinya ia menghapus air mataku, dan menunduk dan mencium kelopak mataku.

"Jangan menangis, _baby_." Bibirnya membelai pipiku dan kembali ke bibirku, aku memujanya dan tersesat di dalam dirinya.

"Bercintalah denganku, kumohon." Aku menginginkannya lebih dari apapun. Aku ingin merasakannya di diriku, aku ingin melihat gairah di wajahnya saat meledak di dalam diriku.

Dia tersenyum lembut, duduk dan menghentakkan celana dalamku dengan jempolnya. Aku mengangkat pinggulku jadi ia bisa menurunkannya hingga ke kakiku. Tangannya kembali ke atas dengan mulus dan ringan menggosokkan ujungnya ke pangkal stoking.

Itu nikmat.

Tangan yang mahir itu bergerak di antara kedua kakiku, jempolnya membangkitkan kekacauan di klitorisku dan badanku melengkung ke atas.

Oh Tuhan, ini sangat nikmat.

"Rasakanlah, _baby_."

Oh, aku merasakannya, pinggulku berputar dan jarinya menekan ke dalam dan keluar dari dalam diriku dengan irama yang sensual. Dia bersandar ke bawah dan menciumku, lidahnya menyerbu mulutku dengan ritme yang sama dengan jarinya. Saat tubuhku mengencang, dan mulai gemetar, dia menarik keluar dari diriku.

"Tidak!"

Dia menyeringai kepadaku dan dengan cepat mengisiku, mengubur miliknya ke dalamku.

"Lebih baik?" matanya membakarku dan dia mulai bergerak, dan dikuasai oleh sensasi. Tubuhku terbakar, hatiku dipenuhi cinta kepada lelaki indah ini. Aku tak bisa menemukan suaraku, hanya mengangguk dan berpegangan padanya, menggenggam erat bokongnya, menariknya kepadaku.

"Oh _baby_ , kau sangat sempit." Dia mengetatkan rahangnya dan aku mencengkeramnya dengan ototku yang paling intim, mengetahui bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan ledakan hebatnya dan aku ikut bersamanya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, cintaku." Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan kembali tertutup bersamaan dengan klimaksnya di dalam diriku dan tubuhku mengikutinya, mengencang di sekitarnya, bergetar dengan kebutuhan.

"Oh Hinata, yes!"

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Sasuke berada di tempat favoritnya, kepalanya beristirahat di antara dadaku, lengannya memeluk pinggulku, dan napasku mulai melambat.

Aku tak percaya kalau aku harus menunggu dua puluh lima tahun untuk menunggu lelaki yang sungguh-sungguh bercinta dengan manis, dan lembut padaku.

Well, hampir dua puluh enam tahun untuk besok Sabtu.

Aku juga tak percaya bahwa kami mengungkapkan kata cinta. Aku berharap itu bukan hanya karena panasnya momen malam ini yang luar biasa romantis. Tapi saat aku mengingat kembali pandangan di matanya saat dia mengatakan tiga kata itu, aku tahu kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh. Walaupun kami saling mengenal satu sama lain hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, dan masih banyak yang harus dipelajari.

Aku juga tahu bahwa hatiku tidak pernah sepenuh ini, dan aku tak pernah bertemu lelaki sebaik, sepintar dan semanis dia. Aku merasa aman bersamanya, dan aku merasa cantik dan dihargai.

Ya, dia pencemburu, tapi bukankah kita semua juga begitu?

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan ini, _baby_."

Aku menunduk dan mengernyit.

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Aku mendengar roda berputar-putar di dalam kepalamu." Dia mencium tulang dadaku, berguling dan berbaring di sisiku, memandangiku, menahan kepala di sikunya.

"Aku tidak berpikir."

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong." Ia mencondongkan badannya untuk mencium hidungku dan menyapu seuntai rambut dari pipiku.

"Aku perlu melepas mutiaraku." Aku duduk dengan bagian belakang menghadap ke arahnya dan merasakan dia melepas pengaitnya.

"Kenapa?" dia meletakkan mutiara itu dan aku kembali berbaring.

"Aku tak ingin membuatnya rusak dalam satu malam." Aku mengembuskan napas dan menurunkan tanganku ke pinggangnya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kau tahu."

Aku tersenyum dan meregang dengan malas. "Aku tahu."

"Jam berapa kita harus bangun pagi?" Aku menyadari kalau dia mengganti topik. Aku punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan.

"Kelas mulai jam sembilan."

"Kalo begitu kita harus segera tidur."

"Aku tidak tidur dengan sepatu ini."

Dia tertawa dan duduk, melepas satu persatu sepatuku dan meletakkannya di lantai. Kemudian dia melepas kaitan stoking dan menurunkannya ke bawah kakiku.

"Kau memiliki kaki yang indah, _baby_." Dia menciumnya dan melepas garter juga, menaruhnya di lantai.

Dia merayap ke atasku dan menyelimuti kami dengan selimut, merengkuhku ke dalam lengannya. Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya dan mendesah, merasakan bibirnya di keningku.

"Tidurlah, cantik."

"Selamat malam," aku bergumam dan masuk ke dalam tidur yang lelah.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Aku bangun langsung mencari Sasuke, tapi dia tidak ada. Tempat tidurnya dingin dan kosong.

 _Dia pergi kemana?_

Aku menarik kemeja putih yang dia pakai tadi malam, dan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Dia tidak ada di atas jadi aku turun ke bawah.

Gelap. Aku tidak melihatnya di ruang tamu ataupun dapur, dan aku merasa takut saat aku melihat gerakan di beranda.

Aku berjalan di kegelapan pelan-pelan menuju pintu yang terbuka. Dia berdiri di pagar, bermandikan cahaya bulan. Dia memakai celana piyama gelap yang tergantung seksi di pinggangnya dan dia tidak memakai atasan.

Dia menyandarkan sikunya di pagar dan memandang ke air biru tengah malam yang memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Aku berharap saat itu aku membawa kameraku.

Aku berjalan ke belakangnya dan mencium punggungnya, melingkarkan lenganku di perutnya. Aku suka memeluknya seperti ini.

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu?" dia berbisik.

"Tidak, aku terbangun karena kau tidak ada." Aku menciumnya lagi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, hanya tak bisa tidur." Dia berbalik menghadapku dan menyandarkan pinggulnya ke pagar, membungkusku dengan lengannya. Wajahnya bermandikan cahaya bulan, matanya menatapku dalam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kesepian. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

"Okay," bisiknya dan mencium keningku. "Aku lihat kau meminjam kemejaku lagi."

"Ini kebiasaan burukku."

"Tidak apa-apa kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku di atas." Dia merengkuhku ke lengannya dan aku tertawa saat dia membawaku kembali ke tempat tidur.

 **TBC**

Whoaaaa aku enggak maksud merusak otak kalian di malam takbiran ini... tapi gimana lagi, harus tetap update, enggak update nanti kalian ngomel wkwkwk jadi ya baca aja nanti kalo udha lewat idul adha. Aku enggak tanggung dosa kalian abis baca fic ini yaaaa wkwkwk


	22. Chapter 20

MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !!!

Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Come Away With Me Belonging Kristen Proby

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)

20

Aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa aku bangun sebelum Sasuke.

Kita harus pergi yoga sejam lagi, tapi aku tak bisa menolak untuk berbaring di sini dan melihatnya tidur.

Cahaya pagi tersaring oleh ventilasi jatuh ke lantai kamar. Aku menyukai kamar tidurnya yang luas dengan perabotan yang besar. Tempat tidurnya ekstra besar, seprei putih terasa seperti kapas Mesir dan mereka terasa lembut di kulitku.

Sasuke berbaring, satu tangannya berada di atas melewati kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat lembut dalam tidur, janggut tipis paginya sangat seksi di sepanjang rahangnya –aku harus memintanya melakukan shaving, rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan kini lebih berantakan lagi.

Dan dia mencintaiku!

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebagai jawaban dari panggilan alam, dan saat berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur aku memunguti baju-baju yang berserakan, sepatu dan jepitan rambut yang semalam, seringai lebar menempel di wajahku.

Aku menyadari satu koper kecilku berada di atas kursi dekat jendela, dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada Ino.

Aku senang mendapati perlengkapan yogaku, pakaian dalam bersih dan baju kasual lainnya dan perlengkapan mandi, semua baru, di dalam koper. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mebuka semuanya dan meninggalkannya sebagian. Jika dia ingin aku pindah kembali, tak apa. Jika dia ingin memindahkan beberapa barang ke tempatku, juga bagus.

Aku menambahkan sikat gigi dan sebuah deodorant ke tempat riasnya dan juga sebotol body wash dan sampo ke shower.

Ino pasti berbelanja untuk ini semua tadi malam, aku tidak hanya berterima kasih dalam hatiku, tetapi juga berencana membalasnya dengan kejutan istimewa.

Aku meninggalkan pakaian di koper tapi mengeluarkan roda yogaku dan melihat kembali ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke masih tertidur, dan kami masih punya waktu, jadi aku meninggalkannya dan turun kebawah untuk membuat kopi.

Aku masuk ke dapur, membuka lemari berwarna espresso, dan akhirnya menemukan tempat kopi dan alat pembuat kopi, menyiapkannya dan menemukan beberapa mug juga.

Sambil menunggu kopi, aku membuka pintu Perancis keluar ke beranda menikmati suara alam dan mengambil nafas dalam udara segar.

Hari yang indah. Langit biru, matahari pagi terbit sepenuhnya dan bersinar dari dalam air biru yang dalam. Kapal feri berlayar menuju pulau Bainbridge. Burung camar terbang di atas laut, dan angin sepoi-sepoi meniup lembut rambutku. Hari yang cerah.

"Kukira kau bukan orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi."

Aku menengok mendengar suaranya yang berat dan seksi. Dia memelukku dengan lengannya.

"Selamat pagi, tampan."

"Selamat pagi, baby."

Menyandarkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku menengadah dan menyeringai padanya. "Aku membuat kopi."

"Ya aku menciumnya. Terima kasih. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" dia mencium keningku dan menghirup napas dalam.

"Kau terlihat sangat damai, dan kita tidak terburu-buru."

"Kau tak membongkar kopermu." Aku menyandarkan kepala di dadanya, menghindari tatapannya.

"Iya, aku bisa membereskannya kembali jika kau tidak ingin aku menaruh barangku disini."

Dia meraih daguku menengadahkanku, menyapu bibirku dengan ciuman yang membuat jempol kakiku melengkung -sebuah ungkapan yang artinya tersipu malu-

"Aku suka jika barang-barangmu di sini, tinggalkan saja."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum malu padanya. "Ayo kita minum kopi."

COME AWAY WITH ME

"Kau sudah siap?" aku menyeringai pada Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan celana basket dan kaos tanpa lengan. Dia terlihat fantastik.

"Begitulah." Dia terlihat cemas dan hatiku meleleh.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ingatlah yang kukatakan, ambil langkahmu dan mereganglah sejauh yang kau rasa nyaman. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Aku tak akan terluka."

"Okay." Aku tahu dia berpikir ini akan mudah. Aku tak meragukan fisiknya yang bagus, tapi yoga lebih membutuhkan fisik lebih dari yang orang kira.

Aku membuka kunci studio dan mempersilakan dia masuk. Semua jendela kaca sudah dibuat suram supaya tidak dilihat oleh orang yang berjalan di luar.

Terdapat kaca di salah satu sisi dinding dan pegangan yang menempel untuk kelas balet saat siang, dan matras yoga tergulung pada posisi berdiri diujung ruangan. Aku berjalan ke sound system dan memilih musik yang lembut.

"Oke, ambil matrasmu. Para peserta akan segera berdatangan."

"Berapa orang yang biasa datang ke kelas ini?" aku bisa merasakan kecemasannya bahwa dia akan dikenali.

"Hanya delapan atau sepuluh orang. Ini kelas kecil."

Dia mengangguk dan kami menggelar matras kami, aku di depan kelas di sisi kaca, dan dia di depanku. Para peserta masuk ke ruangan dan mengambil matras, menyebar ke semua sisi di studio. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan aku melihat dia rileks. Aku tersenyum menenangkannya dan mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Baiklah, semua, mari kita mulai."

Satu jam berikutnya aku memimpin kelas menjalani beberapa seri gerakan, memvariasi gerakan untuk mengakomodasi peserta yang baru maupun yang sudah berpengalaman. Aku adalah tipe yang menikmati musik, dan hanyut dalam yoga itu sendiri, tapi aku tak bisa untuk tidak terganggu oleh Sasuke dan tubuhnya yang kuat.

Dia fleksibel dan aku memujinya dan dia berterimakasih. Memandangi tubuh kecoklatannya bergerak dan melentur adalah sebuah kesenangan.

Dia memperhatikanku juga, dan lebih dari sekedar tertarik untuk hanya melihat gerakan yang aku peragakan. Saat bara di mata kami bertemu dan aku tahu aku membuatnya bergairah seperti dia membuatku bergairah.

Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk berdua saja dengannya.

Aku berpose seperti anjing yang melengkung ke bawah dan mengamati kelas, dan aku mendapati Sasuke menatap bokongku. Aku tersenyum menyeringai.

Akhirnya, kelas selesai dan aku sangat bersemangat dan sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

Para peserta satu persatu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, berderap keluar untuk menyongsong hari mereka dan tinggallah aku dan Sasuke sendiri. Dia berjalan ke pintu menutup dan mengunci pintu dan hatiku terjun bebas.

"Apakah ada kelas lain di sini pagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, sampai siang nanti," responku.

"Bagus"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku.

"Aku berpikir," dia mulai berjalan pelan kearahku,"Bahwa kau adalah wanita paling seksi yang pernah kulihat di hidupku." Matanya menyipit dan wajahnya berubah serius ketika dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Oh." Aku mencoba menemukan otakku."Jadi, aku rasa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bisa menggerakkan badan kecilmu yang indah seperti itu."

"Aku sudah lama melakukan ini."

"Yeah, aku bisa melihatnya." Akhirnya dia berdiri kurang dari satu kaki dariku dan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membelai wajahnya.

"Aku senang kau disini. Sangat menyenangkan melihatmu bergerak."

Dia tersenyum, menyenangkan, menangkap tanganku, merasakan sentuhanku dan menutup matanya beberapa saat. Dia membuka matanya dengan warna hitam yang membara.

Sial, aku suka saat dia memandangku seperti itu.

Dia mendorongku ke kaca, menjepit wajahku dengan tangannya, menciumku seakan-akan hidupnya tergantung pada hal itu. Aku mengenggam pinggulnya dan memasrahkan diri pada ciumannya, menumpahkan rasa frustrasiku sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Dia berbisik di bibirku.

"Aku menginginkanmu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku heran aku bisa berbicara sepanjang kelas berlangsung." Dia tersenyum di bibirku.

"Mari kita lepaskan ini, boleh?" dia menarik tank top dan sports bra ke atas dan membuangnya ke lantai dan dengan cepat melepas celana dan celana dalamku. Aku membalas kebaikannya, membebaskannya dari pakaian hitamnya dan dia memutarku menghadap ke cermin.

"Letakkan tanganmu di palang, baby."

Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dia mencium bahuku dan melingkarkan tangannya ke depan, menangkup dadaku dengan tangannya memainkan bagian sensitif dengan jarinya. Melihat pantulan kami di cermin membuatku merasakan sengatan listrik di pangkal pahaku. Tangannya yang besar kecoklatan menjangkau menangkup payudaraku yang putih. Bibirnya di punggungku, matanya tertutup, dan melihat wajah dengan kebutuhannya dan oh my.

"Ah!" Aku bersandar ke dadanya, mendorong dadaku ke tangannya.

"Kau membuatku gila melihatmu dengan semua gerakan itu, baby. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrol diriku."

Aku terengah-engah dan tersenyum padanya lewat cermin.

Dia meluncur ke bagian bawah, menelusuri tatoku, melewati pinggangku, melewati bokong dan menemukan bagian tengahnya.

"Sial, baby kau begitu siap untukku."

Bibirnya di leherku, menggigit, mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku.

Segera, dia menarik pinggulku ke belakang sehingga aku membungkuk, tanganku berpegangan di palang, dan dia menampar keras bokongku sebelum memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam diriku.

"Oh, God!" dia mencengkeram tanganku dengan satu tangan dan pinggulku dengan tangan yang lain dan mendorong ke dalam tubuhku, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, lebih keras dan lebih keras, matanya yang seperti badai menatap mataku di cermin.

Sial, ini terasa sangat nikmat! Aku mendorong ke belakang ke arahnya dan merasakan robekan orgasme di dalam diriku, cepat, keras dan aku meledak olehnya. Dia mendorong dua kali lagi dan menggigil dalam pelepasan.

COME AWAY WITH ME

Saat kami meninggalkan studio yoga, aku mendapat pesan dari Ino.

'Makan malam ulang tahun di rumah orang tuaku besok malam? Ajak Sasuke.'

Aku berkerut. Bagaimana aku mengajaknya?

"Ada yang salah?" dia mempersilahkanku ke dalam mobil, menciumku sebelum masuk ke belakang kemudi.

"Tidak ada yang salah."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dan aku menggeliat. "Bicaralah padaku, baby"

"Orang tua Ino mengundang kita makan malam di tempatnya besok malam."

"Oh? Acara apa?" dia menjalankan mobil menuju ke rumahnya.

"Ulang tahunku," aku berbisik dan menggigit bibirku.

"Apa?" dia memandangku sekilas, matanya membesar, dan kembali memandang ke jalan.

"Yah, sebenarnya belum sampai besok Sabtu, tapi mereka ingin mengajak makan malam ulang tahun besok malam." Aku memutar jari-jariku dan menatap ke bawah. Merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau dekat dengan keluarganya?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang mereka mengadopsiku setelah orang tuaku meninggal." Ini lebih mudah untuk dibicarakan. "Orang tuanya sangat baik."

"Jadi, ini akan menjadi acara keluarga." Oh apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia tak terlihat marah, tapi juga tak terlihat senang.

"Iya. Apakah kau akan pergi bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi kapan kau akan memberitahuku kalau ulang tahunmu akhir minggu ini?"

Oh.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memandang ke jendela. "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, jujur saja. Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Mungkin aku ingin mempermasalahkannya." Suaranya melembut penuh teka-teki.

"Jangan marah," bisikku. "Itu membuatku merasa bodoh untuk berkata, 'Jadi, mari kita pergi yoga, dan ngomong-ngomong ulang tahunku besok Sabtu.'"

"Tidak, itu akan sangat membantu."

Dia menuju ke rumahku, mengantarkanku sehingga aku bisa bekerja. Dia mengambil gaun Ino dan sepatuku dari mobil dan kami masuk ke rumah.

"Jadi, kurasa kita akan pergi makan malam besok malam?"

"Yeah kita akan pergi." Dia memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih. Apakah kau ada banyak pekerjaan hari ini?" aku bertanya mengalihkan topik.

"Yeah, ada beberapa. Kau?"

"Aku punya dua acara, dan aku harus membawa gaun Ino ke laundry."

Dia mengerutkan dahi dalam. "Gaun Ino?"

Sial.

"Yeah, dia meminjamkannya padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak punya pakaian untuk acara formal." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Aku tak ingin kau harus meminjam pakaian." Dia mendekatkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Sasuke, itulah yang dilakukan para gadis. Mereka saling meminjam pakaian. Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Aku ingin kau berbelanja untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tak perlu membelikanku pakaian. Aku bisa membeli sepatu tiga ribu dollar tanpa mengedipkan mata, Sasuke. Aku tidak perlu dibelikan pakaian.

"Aku tidak bilang aku harus melakukannya. Aku pacarmu ya Tuhan. Itulah yang kami lakukan, biarkan aku memanjakanmu."

"Kau sudah memanjakanku." Aku tersenyum saat mengingat bunga, kopi, makan malam semalam. "Kau memanjakanku dengan segala cara."

"Hinata, aku sangat kaya. Aku mampu mengeluarkan uang untukmu."

"Sama aku juga."Aku menyilangkan tangan di dadaku.

"Kau sangat keras kepala!" dia menggelengkan kepala dan memegang rambutnya dan aku menahan tawa geli.

"Apakah kau tertawa?"

"Begitulah, kau lucu ketika kau merasa jengkel padaku."

Dia tertawa menatap langit-langit. "Tuhan, kau membuatku frustrasi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Matanya melembut dan dia menarikku ke lengannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku menengadah dan menciumnya dengan manis di bibirnya, lalu di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku serius, baby. Ambil kartu kreditku, ajak Ino dan pergilah kalian berdua berbelanja, dariku, untuk ulang tahunmu."

Aku membuka mulut untuk berdebat tapi Ino tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. "Ok, tidak usah menyuruhku dua kali. Thanks." Ino mengedipkan mata padanya dan menyeringai.

"Hey! Tidak mau. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Ino, kau ada acara besok sebelum makan malam dengan orang tuamu?" Sasuke berbicara pada Ino tapi melihat padaku, rahangnya sedikit terangkat.

Aku akan kalah dalam perdebatan ini.

"Tidak. Kebetulan saja kalenderku bersih." Ino tersenyum.

"Bagus, boleh minta tolong mengajak pacarku berbelanja? Dan kurasa spa juga boleh."

Ke spa juga? Aku ternganga.

"Dengan senang hati, pacar ipar yang murah hati." Ino tertawa atas candaannya begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dan yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berbalik dan maju di antara mereka berdua.

"Hello, aku ada di ruangan ini."

"Aku tahu, baby, aku hanya merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahunmu." Dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya dan aku tak tahu apakah akan memukulnya atau benar-benar menciumnya.

"Aku suka pacarmu, Hinata." Ino tersenyum manis padaku dan aku tahu aku kalah.

"Baik," aku cemberut.

"Antusiasmemu menginspirasi." Mata Sasuke bersinar geli.

"Kita akan pergi ke spa, tapi tidak berbelanja." Aku benar-benar berharap dia akan menerima kompromi, tapi aku tahu dari gerak rahangnya bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat.

"Kau akan berbelanja. Beli apapun yang kau mau. Tak ada batasan dalam kartu ini."

Aku menggelangkan kepala padanya. "Dasar keras kepala."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan menciumku dengan keras, dan melepas ku tiba-tiba, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau akan datang ke tempatku setelah sesimu selesai?"

"Yeah, aku akan kirim pesan kalau aku sudah selesai." Aku mengembuskan napas, pasrah pada nasibku besok. Aku tahu Ino akan membuatku mematuhi instruksi-instruksi Sasuke. Pengkhianat.

"Bagus. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Dia menciumku lagi dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahiku. "Aku mencintaimu, cantik."

Dan dengan hanya begitu begitu saja duniaku dibereskan, dan saat ini aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, tukang perintah."

TBC

Pintu Perancis adalah pintu yang terdiri dari bingkai yang mengelilingi satu atau lebih panel kaca.

Punya pacar kaya Sasuke kayanya bakal bahagia banget, enggak perlu minta uang buat ke salon dia mah ngasih langsung hahaha walau agak songong sih, pengen nabok tapi yaaa dia manis banget.


	23. Chapter 21

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **21**

* * *

"Ino, aku tidak mau menggunakan uangnya." Aku mendengar rengekan dalam suaraku, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Manis, dia ingin melakukan kebaikan untukmu. Ini ulang tahunmu." Kami berkeliling di sepanjang pusat kota Konoha. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai menandakan saat ini adalah pertengahan minggu. Pramuniaga sangat perhatian dan sangat berharap untuk membuat komisi di pertengahan minggu.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang _gold digger_ -wanita mata duitan-." Ino tertawa saat menarik blus biru dari rak, lalu langsung melewatkannya.

"Kau bukan _gold digger_. Ini, cobalah yang ini."

Dia memberiku blus hitam dan kami lanjut mencari-cari lagi. Kami sudah pergi ke spa pagi ini. Kami berdua melakukan facial, pijat, pedikur dan menikur, dan melakukan sedikit wax yang menyegarkan. Aku harus mengakui, rasanya fantastis. "Spa sudah cukup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, menenangkan dan sempurna."

"Hinata, berhentilah mempermasalahkan ini. Sasuke sudah luar biasa berbaik hati dan ingin kita memanjakan diri hari ini. Aku setuju kita tidak perlu gila-gilaan, tapi buatlah para lelaki tertawa dan dapatkanlah beberapa barang yang bagus. Kau mungkin perlu beberapa gaun formal jika dia ingin mengajakmu lagi seperti malam itu. Plus, mungkin saja kau perlu pergi ke perilisan film atau sesuatu, terkadang, dan kau harus bisa mengimbangi penampilannya."

Benar juga.

Aku tak pernah menyadarinya. Apakah dia menghadiri perilisan film yang sedang dia kerjakan sekarang?

 _Sial._

Dua jam, dan beberapa ribu dollar kemudian, kami meninggalkan toko, dipenuhi dengan tas dan kotak. Aku tak percaya Ino membujukku untuk melakukan ini semua.

Aku senang bahwa dia juga membeli sedikit barang untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pasti akan menyetujuinya. Aku membeli tiga gaun malam. Dan pakaian dalam yang layak untuk gaun-gaun itu, beberapa blus dan celana jins, dua pasang sepatu -Manolo Blahniks!- dan tas Gucci baru.

Aku mungkin akan ketakutan dan mengembalikan semuanya besok.

Ino juga membeli sepasang Louboutins baru dan tas tangan. Dia terlihat cantik saat kami meninggalkan toko dan menuju ke mobil. Saat inilah ia terlihat paling gembira sejak janji temu dengan bosnya; tersenyum, riang dan santai.

Tiga jam di spa dan dua jam di pusat perbelanjaan menghabiskan uang orang lain pasti akan membuat semua gadis seperti itu.

Kami kembali ke rumah dan bersiap untuk pesta malam ini. Aku sangat gembira untuk bertemu keluarga Ino dan untuk bertemu keponakan barunya, si mungil Yuri.

Sasuke akan datang dalam satu jam.

"Apakah kau akan memakai atasan merah baru yang cantik itu dengan celana jins yang baru?" Ino mengeluarkan tas tangan Louis Vuitton dari bungkus coklatnya dan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalamnya.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu. Tas tangan itu bagus sekali." Selain sepatu, tas tangan adalah kelemahanku, aku tak bisa menahan diri mengagumi tas Gucciku yang baru.

"Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukai pacarmu?" Ino menyeringai.

"Dia jauh melampaui harapan, itu yang pasti."

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku bisa melihatnya tertulis di seluruh dirinya. Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Hatiku melembut mendengar kata-kata Ino. Dia benar. Dan jika memanjakanku merupakan suatu hal baru untuk membuatnya senang, _kenapa aku harus protes?_

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahukan keluargamu tentangnya? Aku tak ingin mereka menjadi heboh hari ini."

" _Yeah_ , sudah. Mereka punya waktu sendiri untuk heboh. Mereka akan tenang. Lagipula aku punya saudara laki-laki. Mereka tak akan peduli bahwa dia seksi."

"Benar juga." Kami saling tersenyum dan ke atas dan berdandan untuk malam ini.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Halo, cantik." Sasuke menarikku ke lengannya dan menciumku dengan berisik.

"Halo, tampan." Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengantarkannya masuk ke rumah.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" dia terlihat rupawan memakai celana jeans hitam dan kemeja putih berkancing rendah yang tidak dimasukkan. Aku menyisirkan jariku ke rambutnya yang gelap dan lembut.

"Ya."

"Kau terlihat bahagia." Dia mencium pipiku dan memelukku lagi. "Dan cantik memakai blus merah ini."

"Ini baru." Aku merasa pipiku merona.

"Oh ya? Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya." Aku menciumnya, menangkup wajahnya yang tampan di tanganku.

"Apakah kau senang?"

"Kami memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan. Kau memanjakan kami hari ini. Terima kasih sudah mengajak Ino."

"Aku menyukai Ino."

"Oh?" aku mengangkat alisku.

"Dia mencintaimu dan dia adalah sahabatmu."

 _Sial, dia sangat manis._

"Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan seperti ini sepanjang malam." Ino berjalan ke serambi dan memutar bola matanya.

"Halo juga untukmu." Sasuke tertawa dan mencium keningku, kemudian melepaskanku darinya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke. Kami punya waktu yang menyenangkan, dan sekarang aku adalah pemilik yang bangga dengan tas cantik ini." Ino tersenyum manis.

"Itu cocok untukmu, sama-sama. Mari kita pergi?"

Aku mengambil tas kamera dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobil. Dia mengangkat alis dan memandang ke arah tasku. "Apakah kau berpikir aku akan datang ke makan malam keluarga dangan bayi yang baru lahir tanpa kamera? Aku adalah seorang gadis, Sasuke."

Dia menyeringai dan membuka pintu mobil untukku.

Sasuke dan aku mengikuti Ino yang mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju rumah orang tuanya. Mereka tinggal di subdivisi baru di Konoha Utara dimana semua rumah terlihat sama; rerumputan yang rapi, beranda depan yang mungil dengan pot gantung dari bunga yang berwarna-warni dan anak-anak yang bersepeda di sisi jalan. Rumah mereka berukuran rata-rata, dengan halaman belakang yang luas.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Yamanaka sendiri; bahwa akulah donator _anonym_ yang membayar hipotek untuk mereka di awal tahun ini.

"Ini lingkungan yang bagus." Sasuke berkomentar dan aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Itu. Rumah orang tuanya Ino. Mereka tinggal sendiri jadi ukuran rumah itu pas untuk mereka. Aku senang hari ini cerah; kita semua bisa duduk di halaman belakang. Ayahnya merawat halaman dengan baik. Kau akan menyukainya."

Kami keluar menuju ke rumah dan Ibu Ino berlari keluar untuk menyambut kami.

"Oh, anak gadisku sudah pulang! Halo sayang." Dia memelukku dengan kedua lengannya dan aku merasakan air mata memercik di mataku. Wanita ini sangat istimewa untukku. Dia menarik badannya ke belakang dan melihatku, tangannya masih menggenggam bahuku.

"Kau terlihat cantik, sayang. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Inoichi. Ini pacarku, Sasuke."

"Mrs. Yamanaka." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dia malah juga memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu Sasuke. Tolong panggil aku Mrs. Inoichi, selamat datang."

Dia tersenyum sedikit malu-malu.

"Terima kasih"

"Hai, Mom." Ino memeluk ibunya sangat erat.

"Semua ada di sini. Kita di halaman belakang. Ayahmu sedang memanggang, dan aku berharap dia tidak membakar rumah ini."

Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dan kami menjelajahi rumah yang terisi dengan perabotan indah, saat melewati bagian dapur yang artistik. Aku tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menahan napas.

"Aku sudah bilang kan," bisikku padanya.

Halaman belakang menghadap ke _greenbelt_ -tanah pedesaan yang mengelilingi kota-, sehingga tidak ada tetangga di belakang rumah. Halaman itu tidak sampai satu _acre_ -0,46 hektar-. Tanaman semak yang cantik menjadi pagar pribadi yang mengelilingi halaman.

Terdapat jalan batu yang dibatasi oleh lampu solar menuju ke taman yang lain. Kemeriahan ditandai dengan berbagai warna bunga, merah dan kuning, ungu, pink. Beberapa taman terdapat tempat duduk kecil di sisinya sebagai tempat untuk duduk-duduk dan menikmati hari.

Terdapat pula pohon buah-buahan untuk peneduh. Inoichi Yamanaka menghabiskan waktu yang tak terhingga di kebun ini, dan hasilnya jelas terlihat. Pekarangannya juga luas dan tertata.

Terlihat ada pemanggang _stainless steel_ agak jauh di bagian pojok kiri halaman, dengan asap yang mengepul. Di pekarangan itu terdapat dua buah meja bundar yang masing-masing dikelilingi oleh enam kursi, dan di sisi kanan adalah area duduk dengan dua buah _loveseats_ -tempat duduk untuk berdua-

"Aku bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari di sini," Sasuke berbisik dan aku mengangguk.

Aku memandang ke meja dan menemukan dua orang yang familier, tapi tak kuduga sebelumnya dan aku berputar kearah Sasuke. "Orang tuamu ada disini!"

Dia sedikit merona dan mengangkat bahu. "Ino bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengundang mereka, dan kupikir itu akan menjadi ide yang bagus. Aku ingin orang tua kita saling mengenal, Hinata."

"Wow." Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tak pernah berhenti memberiku kejutan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

 _Apakah tak apa-apa?_ Aku mencintainya. Orang tuanya menyenangkan, dan ya, aku ingin mereka mengenal keluargaku. Keluarganya Ino adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

"Ini bagus." Dia tersenyum, lega, dan mencium tanganku. Aku mengajak Sasuke ke meja dan mulai memperkenalkannya pada keluarga besar Ino, memeluk Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sayang." Mikoto memelukku sangat erat dan aku membalasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku sangat gembira melihat kalian berdua."

Ayah Ino beralih dari pemanggangnya dan berjalan ke arahku. "Kemarilah, gadis yang berulang tahun!" Dia memelukku dengan sangat hangat, mengangkatku dan berputar dua kali. "Kau terlalu kurus. Aku akan membuatmu lebih gemuk hari ini." Aku tertawa dan mencium pipinya yang lembut.

Dia pria yang tinggi, tapi berotot padat seperti Sasuke, dia berambut pirang seperti putrinya. Dia adalah salah satu pria yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. "Aku sudah tak sabar. Aku lapar."

"Bagus. Apakah ini pacarmu?" dia melihat kearah Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, ini Sasuke."

"Bukankah kau seorang bintang film?" Oh, Tuhan. Dia akan membuat Sasuke kesulitan. Seketika hening saat semua orang menghentikan percakapan untuk mendengarkan.

Wajahku memerah dan akan memulai menginterupsi, tapi Sasuke memegang sikuku dan tersenyum padaku sebelum menjabat tangan Inoichi dengan mantap.

"Bukan _sir_ , saya bukan artis atau bintang. Terima kasih untuk mengundang saya dan keluarga saya hari ini."

"Apakah aku perlu membuat perhitungan denganmu bila menyakitinya?" Inoichi tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke, menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke, dan aku serasa ingin mati saja. Sekarang.

 _Sial._

Sasuke tertawa. "Tidak _Sir_. Bolehkah saya membantu Anda memanggang?"

"Kau tahu cara memanggang?" Inoichi tersenyum dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Saya tahu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kita sedang memasak iga dan ayam." Inoichi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke pemanggangan.

Saudara laki-laki Ino datang untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke dan menawarkan bir dan mengobrol.

Istri Shikamaru, Temari, memelukku dengan erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Dia adalah wanita yang kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau.

"Terima kasih. Kau terlihat fantastik! Mana bayinya." Mataku melihat ke sekeliling pekarangan sampai aku melihat Yuri meringkuk di lengan Ino yang duduk di _loveseats_ yang nyaman.

Temari dan aku bergabung dengannya dan aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku. "Bayinya."

Ino tertawa. "Aku baru saja menggendongnya."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tak pernah menggendongnya. Berikan dia padaku, Yamanaka."

Ino memberikanku si Yuri kecil dan aku meleleh. Dia sangat mungil, kurang dari dua minggu. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, panjang dan lebat, dia lebih mirip Shikamaru. Temari memakaikannya bando pink yang cantik. Bajunya berwarna pink dengan celana pink dan dia tak bersepatu.

Aku membelai pipi dan mencium keningnya. Dia tertidur, tak terpengaruh dengan pesta yang berlangsung di sekitarnya.

"Oh, Temari, aku jatuh cinta padanya." Aku tersenyum kepada ibu baru itu dan dia bangga.

"Dia bayi yang cantik."

"Dia sangat indah." Aku melihatnya lagi dan memindahkannya sehingga dia bersandar di dadaku, melingkar di bawah daguku. Kubelai punggungnya dan mulai menimangnya dan bersenandung. Tak ada yang seindah menggendong bayi yang baru lahir.

"Kau sangat manis." Aku berbisik pada bayi Yuri.

Saat menaikkan pandangan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke yang intens. Dia memperhatikanku, pandangannya tak bisa ditebak.

 _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_

Aku tersenyum padanya dan salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan matanya melembut. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan ibu Sasuke, Mikoto juga memandangiku dengan penuh pertimbangan. Sebuah senyuman pelan-pelan mengembang di wajahnya dan dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

Yuri mengeluarkan suara bergumam dan kembali melihat kearahnya. Aku mengambil dot dan meminumkan ke mulutnya dan dia menyedot kencang, aku membelai rambut lembutnya dengan ujung jariku.

"Hinata!"

"Ha?"

Ino tertawa. "Aku bertanya apakah kau membawa kamera."

"Tentu. Aku bawa yang model terbaru. Mungkin kita bisa foto keluarga setelah makan malam?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kembalikan bayinya padaku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau sangat egois." Ino cemberut padaku dan Temari tertawa.

"Ya. Yuri dan aku mau jalan-jalan." Aku berdiri menggendongnya dan berjalan menelusuri salah satu jalan setapak menuju ke taman yang teduh.

"Bunganya cantik kan, Yuri?" aku bernyanyi untuk bayi yang tertidur itu dan mengayun-ayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Kau pandai mengasuh bayi." Sasuke datang dan bergabung bersama kami dan aku tersenyum malas padanya.

"Aku menyukai bayi. Aku tak pernah punya saudara, jadi aku dekat dengan Ino dan keluarganya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencium kepala Yuri.

Sasuke membelai pipi Yuri dengan punggung jarinya dan hatiku berdebar. Jarinya terlihat begitu besar di pipi Yuri yang mungil.

"Dia manis," Bisiknya.

"Kau juga manis." Dia menyelipkan helaian rambutku ke belakang telinga dan membelaiku hingga ke dagu dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menyelipkan tangan kembali ke sakunya.

Aku memandangi bayi yang tertidur ini dan untuk pertama kalinya aku membayangkan bahwa suatu saat aku akan memiliki bayi juga. Suami dan bayi, saat membayangkan ini di kepalaku, apakah pria ini yang akan ada di sisiku.

 _Aku terlalu senang. Hentikan ini. Singkirkan pemikiran tentang bayi_ _ini._

"Hey! Makan malam sudah siap dan aku menginginkan bayinya kembali!" Ino berdiri di pinggir pekarangan berteriak kepada kami, dan aku tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku harus bergulat dengannya nanti untuk mendapatkan bayi ini kembali."

Sasuke tertawa dan memandu kami ke pekarangan untuk makan malam.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku. Keluarga Yamanaka menyambut keluarga Sasuke di dalam keluarga mereka dengan baik, melibatkan mereka dengan obrolan yang menyenangkan dan sangat menikmati pertemanan mereka. Fugaku dan Mikoto terlihat rileks dan bahagia, tertawa brsama Inoichi dan Mrs. Inoichi, berbagi cerita tentang masa kecil anak mereka.

Para saudara lelaki Ino; Chouji, Naruto, dan Shikamaru menggoda Sasuke tanpa ampun tentang menjadi aktor terkenal, menanyakan tentang artis cantik, membicarakan banyak hal tentang sepak bola karena Naruto sekarang ini bermain untuk salah satu tim sepak bola -yang entah apa namanya aku tidak bisa mengingatnya-, dan begitulah para laki-laki.

 _Ada apa dengan para lelaki dan sepak bola?_

Sasuke tertawa lebih banyak dari yang pernah aku lihat, dan aku merasa lebih jatuh cinta lagi padanya saat melihatnya bersama keluargaku. Dia sangat perhatian padaku, menuangkan minumanku, menggandeng tanganku dan selalu di dekatku sepanjang malam.

Aku kira aku akan merasa lebih tertekan oleh hal lain, tapi dia membuatku merasa dicintai.

Karena dia mencintaiku.

Bayi Yuri sudah berpindah-pindah tangan sepanjang malam ini, dan sekarang dia berbaring dengan tenang di gendongan Mikoto. Mikoto mengaguminya.

"Memiliki cucu adalah yang terbaik kan?" Mrs. Inoichi tersenyum lembut pada cucunya.

"Kami belum punya cucu, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar memilikinya." Mikoto menyeringai pada Mrs. Inoichi dan beralih pada Sasuke dan dia menggeliat di kursinya. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa melihat Sasuke.

"Apakah kau menertawakanku, _baby_?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya padaku tapi aku melihat humor pada pandangannya.

"Iya, itu lucu."

"Ok, waktunya makan kue!" Ino keluar dari rumah membawa kue coklat cantik dengan dua puluh enam lilin menyala diatasnya.

"Kau akan membakar rumah ini dengan itu, Ino." Dia menyeringai dan meletakkannya di depanku.

" _Make a wish,_ " Sasuke berbisik di telingaku.

Aku meniup semua lilin itu dalam satu tiupan.

Mrs. Inoichi memotong kue dan membagikannya. Baunya sangat wangi. Mrs. Inoichi membuat kue yang paling lezat.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan kue favoritku, Mrs. Inoichi." Aku mencondong untuk mencium pipi Mrs. Inoichi.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, juga."

"Ok, sekarang kado!" Ino berdiri dan aku mengernyit.

"Tidak usah memberi kado. Berapa kali aku harus bilang pada kalian, tidak usah memberi kado!"

Semua orang menertawaiku.

"Kami tidak mendengarmu." Shikamaru menyeringai padaku dan aku membelalakkan mataku padanya.

"Aku tidak suka padamu."

"Kau menyayangiku."

"Kalian sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku." Aku memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan cemas. "Itu membuatku malu saat kau membelikanku barang-barang."

"Ini bukan ulang tahunmu kecuali kau mendapat hadiah." Ino menaruh kotak kado berwarna merah yang cantik di depanku. "Buka punyaku terlebih dahulu."

Dia berharap sambil duduk di kursinya dengan antusias dan moodku jadi naik.

Dia membelikan parfum favoritku dan gelang perak yang cantik. "Oh, terima kasih! Aku menyukainya!"

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?" kami semua tertawa dan kami kembali rileks, menikmati keluargaku. Seperti biasa, mereka sedikit berlebihan. Para lelaki bersaudara itu memberikan kartu kredit sebagai hadiah.

"Belanja lagi!" Ino dan aku berseru bersamaan dan kami semua cekikikan.

Sasuke tertawa di sebelahku dan mencium pelipisku dan aku tersenyum malu padanya. Mikoto dan Fugaku berbaik hati memberiku kartu hadiah untuk digunakan di toko Microsoft di Bellevue. Wow.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang." Mikoto tersenyum dan mencium kepala Yuri yang mungil.

"Kami selanjutnya." Mrs. Inoichi memberiku kotak kado dengan kertas berwarna ungu.

"Pesta ini sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak kami," Inoichi menggoyangkan jarinya dan mencoba untuk terlihat keras, tapi aku tidak takut dan aku terkekeh.

"Aku akan membuatmu berlutut."

"Siap, Pak." Aku membuka tas itu dan menemukan sepasang anting yang kukenali dan aku menahan napas, memandang ke arah mereka. Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ini adalah milikmu." Aku melihat sepasang anting berlian yang berbentuk tetesan air dan membelainya dengan jemariku. Anting itu sudah dibersihkan dan berkilau di keremangan malam.

"Kami ingin kau memilikinya," Mrs. Inoichi meneteskan air mata dan aku juga juga mulai menangis.

"Ini milik Ibumu, seharusnya ini untuk Ino." Suara berat karena air mata.

"Aku punya banyak perhiasan. Ini memang untukmu." Ino membelai rambutku dan aku tahu jika aku bergerak aku akan menangis.

Aku begitu dibanjiri kasih sayang oleh keluarga ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan berlari meninggalkan kursi mengitari meja untuk memeluk Mrs. Inoichi dan Inoichi erat. Mrs. Inoichi menyeka matanya dan Inoichi menangkup wajahku di tangannya dan menyeringai padaku.

"Kami mencintaimu, _baby girl_."

"Aku mencintaimu juga. Terima kasih."

Aku kembali duduk dan melihat kearah wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Dia tersenyum dan mencium jariku.

"Yang terakhir." Sasuke memberiku amplop manila kepadaku.

"Tidak, sayang, kau sudah memberiku terlalu banyak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membelakangi meja untuk menghadap kepadanya.

"Bukalah," katanya, jengkel dan mendorong amplop itu kembali padaku.

"Buka sajalah!" Naruto berteriak dari seberang meja dan aku membelalakkan mataku padanya.

"Aku tidak sabar dengan semua ketegangan ini!"

Kami semua tertawa dan aku membuka amplop itu.

Aku menarik dua buah passport dan sebuah rencana perjalanan. Aku membaca rencana perjalanan itu dan merasakan wajahku memucat dan mulutku ternganga.

"Kita akan ke Ame?!"

Semua orang di meja heboh dengan wow dan siulan dan teriakan kesenangan. Para lelaki bersaudara bertepuk tangan, memberikan Sasuke penghormatan dan dia tertawa.

"Ya, besok, untuk seminggu."

"Tapi, kita harus bekerja."

"Proyekku yang sekarang baru saja selesai, dan aku berharap kau akan menjadwal ulang janji temu mu." Dia memandangku dengan cinta yang memancar dari matanya yang gelap.

"Wow. Ame?"

Dia tertawa dan menciumku, langsung di bibir, di depan seluruh keluargaku.

"Cari kamar!" Naruto berteriak.

Aku berdeham dan melihat ke arah semuanya di pekarangan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang," sudut mataku mulai meneteskan air mata. "Semua orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini ada di sini, dan aku tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa aku berterimakasih karena memiliki kalian. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan untukku, tidak hanya untuk kado-kado yang ini. Aku merasa terberkati. Bahkan para lelaki juga memiliki momen yang indah." Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan mereka memberikan salut padaku dengan minuman dan kedipan mata mereka.

Aku mengambil napas dalam. "Terima kasih telah menjadikanku bagian dari keluarga kalian. Aku sangat mencintai kalian."

Aku memandang Sasuke dan tiap-tiap wajah yang sangat kusayangi. "Sekarang, berikan bayi itu padaku."

 **TBC**

Panjang? Bodo ah aku lagi patah harapan jadi dipanjang-panjangin. Bosen dah patah harapan mulu, lain kali jangan ngarep kayanya.

Heuheu yaudah sih yang penting nulis tetep jalan.


	24. Chapter 22

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **22**

* * *

"Aku sangat menikmatinya." Sasuke mengaitkan jarinya ke jariku dan mencium buku-buku jariku saat menyetir kembali ke arah pantai.

"Mereka menikmati saat bersamamu juga. Terima kasih sudah datang, dan mengundang orang tuamu. Aku sangat senang." Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarku.

"Aku lega. Apakah kau senang dengan perjalanan kita?" dia menyeringai lebar.

"Aku harus melakukan banyak hal malam ini untuk bersiap-siap. Mungkin aku harus menginap di rumah malam ini jadi aku bisa berkemas dan menelepon dan lain-lain."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk berkemas. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang untuk berkemas, dan kembali lagi ke tempatmu." Dia menelan ludah dan memandangku sekilas.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Kenapa dia tiba-tiba terlihat cemas?

"Aku tidak ingin menanggung risiko."

"Menanggung risiko?"

"Yeah, jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi."

 _Darimana ketakutan ini datang?_ "Aku memang ingin pergi."

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum padaku.

Ternyata aku tidak memerlukan terlalu banyak waktu untuk berkemas. Seminggu penuh di Ame memerlukan beberapa bikini, sarung, baju tanpa kancing dan flip-flops -sandal jepit-. Aku juga menambahkan satu baju gaun bertali berjaga-jaga untuk acara makan malam dan sepasang hak tinggi dan juga beberapa celana pendek dan tank top.

Aku akan mengumpulkan peralatan mandiku di pagi hari sebelum penerbangan jam sembilan pagi.

Aku duduk di meja dapur dan memulai menelepon klien di minggu depan untuk mengatur ulang jadwal saat aku mendengar Sasuke masuk melalui pintu depan.

" _baby_?"

"Di dapur!"

"Hey," dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan manis, dan aku mendesah.

"Hai. Aku sedang menelepon. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya."

"Ok." Dia berjalan-jalan di dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas.

Setengah jam kemudian semua teleponku sudah selesai, janji temu sudah dijadwal ulang, dan aku resmi berlibur.

Bayangkan!

Aku memiliki senyum super lebar terpampang di wajahku saat aku menyusup ke pangkuan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofaku membaca naskah.

"Well halo, gadis yang berbahagia." Dia menyusup ke leherku.

"Hai, pacarku yang obsesif dan murah hati." Sasuke tertawa dan memelukku dengan lembut.

"Aku menantikan berbaring di pantai pasir bersamamu, _baby_."

"Hmm...Aku juga. Dan menyelam!"

"Kau bisa menyelam?" dia terus menyusup ke leherku, menggigit telingaku dan aku menggeliat.

"Ya, aku bisa. Tapi itu sudah lama."

"Baumu harum. Apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Well, untuk satu hari penuh…" aku membelaikan jemariku ke rambutnya dan condong ke belakang supaya bisa melihat ketampanannya.

"Ya?'

"Aku ingin telanjang di tempat tidur denganmu."

"Itu akan menjadi hari favoritku di sepanjang liburan." Dia membelai punggungku dan aku menyeringai.

"Aku juga. Apakah kita akan tinggal di pondok di pinggir laut?"

"Ya."

"Keren. Kita bisa berenang telanjang."

Dia tertawa renyah. "Kau bukan eksibisionis kan?"

"Tidak, kita akan melakukannya di malam hari." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan mendesah dalam, agak lelah, tapi sangat rileks.

"Bolehkah aku membawa kamera?"

"Sudah kuperkirakan kau membawanya."

"Aku tak akan membawanya jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman." Aku berusaha untuk berhati-hati tidak memotret Sasuke semalam setelah makan malam saat aku memotret si mungil Yuri dan keluarga yang lain.

"Aku percaya penuh padamu. Kau boleh memotretku."

Aku duduk tegak di atas pangkuannya, ternganga dan mataku melebar. "Boleh?"

"Well, kita ingin punya foto liburan kita kan? Hinata, setelah semua yang kita lakukan, bagaimana aku tidak percaya padamu untuk mengambil fotoku? Kita harus punya memori bersama."

Aku merasakan senyumku mengembang dan aku merasa sangat… bahagia. "Aku sangat ingin memotretmu, dan sebelum kau ketakutan padaku…"

"Aku tidak akan ketakutan padamu," katanya dengan tertawa.

"Aku ingin mengambil fotomu karena itulah pekerjaanku, dan kau sangat indah, Sasuke. Ada banyak momen yang kuharap bisa kuabadikan. Aku tak akan pernah membagi fotomu dengan orang lain kecuali atas seijinmu, tapi aku ingin fotomu. Aku ingin foto kita berdua."

"Aku juga ingin foto kita berdua juga."

Aku memeluknya erat lalu bersandar di bahunya lagi.

"Apakah kau mengantuk?" bisiknya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di rambutku.

"Sedikit." Aku menengadah untuk menatap mata gelapnya yang indah. "Terima kasih."

" _Baby_ , aku sudah bilang padamu, aku senang memanjakanmu."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Aku menggelengkan kapala dan menunduk.

"Walaupun ya, terima kasih juga untuk itu. Aku hanya…"

"Apa?" dia mengangkat daguku sehingga dia bisa memandangku lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Matanya menyala dan dia menarik napas dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, _baby_."

"Ayo kita tidur."

"Dengan senang hati." Dia mengangkatku dengan mudahnya dan membawaku ke lantai atas.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Ini akan menjadi penerbangan yang lama." Suaraku kuat tapi perutku tidak. Sasuke menyewa sopir untuk membawa kami ke bandara, dan kami di kursi belakang. Aku mencengkeram lengannya dan menggigit bibir.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." Dia menarikku ke pangkuannya dan menyusup ke leherku. Kurasa itu untuk mengalihkan kecemasanku, tapi itu tak berhasil.

"Apakah kita akan singgah di Suna?" tanyaku

"Tidak."

"Oh." Aku mengernyit dan menahan napas saat bibirnya bergesek di titik sensitif di bawah telingaku. "Aku tidak tahu ada penerbangan langsung dari Konoha ke Ame."

"Aku tidak tahu ada atau tidak. Temanku meminjamkan kita pesawat jetnya."

"Oh." Sial.

"Hinata, apakah kau pernah terbang sejak orang tuamu meninggal?" dia mengangkat daguku dan menatap mataku dengan khawatir dan cemas padaku. Aku memegang pipinya.

"Tidak."

" _Baby_ , apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini semua?" dia mencium telapak tanganku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ini seperti membuka plester luka. "Aku hanya perlu melakukannya."

"Jika membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku berencana untuk membuatmu sibuk hampir sepanjang penerbangan. Kau tak akan punya waktu untuk takut." Dia menyeringai nakal padaku dan aku terkekeh.

"Aku berjanji…"

Tak lama setelah kami sampai di bandara. Sopir memarkir ke dekat pesawat jet pribadi yang besar. Ini lebih besar dari yang pernah diterbangkan Ayahku.

Sopir membuka pintu kami dan mulai memindahkan koper kami ke dalam pesawat. Sasuke berbicara pada pilot dan co-pilot dan pramugari yang cantik, tapi telingaku tertutup oleh kecemasanku untuk bisa mendengar, atau peduli, apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kabin di dalam sangat indah. Kursinya ada dua belas. Kursinya besar dan berbahan kulit hitam yang mewah. Sasuke mengajakku ke dua kursi yang bersisian dan kami duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bagaimana rupaku?" bisikku.

"Pucat dan berkaca-kaca."

"Jadi, menakutkan kalau begitu"

"Ya."

"Tepat sekali."

Sasuke mengaitkan sabuk pengamanku – astaga – dan melingkarkan lengannya padaku.

"Aku bersamamu, _baby_."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara waktu."

Mata onyxnya yang indah dipenuhi rasa cemas dan aku menarik kepalanya supaya aku bisa menciumnya. Dia menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan caranya yang membuatku bergetar dan membelai rambutku.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Aku hanya memakai jins biru dan tank top ungu. Aku memandangnya yang mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek berwarna khaki dan aku menyeringai.

"Kau juga, tampan."

Suara pilot keluar dari pengeras suara dan mengumumkan bahwa kita siap untuk tinggal landas, kita akan berada pada ketinggian berapa, dan berapa lama penerbangan ini akan berlangsung.

Syukurlah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi penerbangan yang lancar.

Aku mendengar mesin mulai menyala dan aku menarik lengan Sasuke sehingga kau bisa berpegangan di tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik kami berpacu di runway dan naik menjauhi tanah.

Sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

"Tarik napas, _baby_." Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. "Lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku, _baby_ , tarik napas."

Tuhan, aku mencintainya saat ini. Suaranya menenangkanku saat kami bergerak semakin tinggi dan akhirnya stabil, aku mulai tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Bisikku.

"Mau saya ambilkan sesuatu?" pramugari yang tinggi dan berkaki jenjang berdiri di sisi kami. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia sangat menarik. "Saya bisa membawakan sarapan jika anda mau."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Air saja, tolong."

"Air putih untuk kami berdua, tolong."

Kami menyesap air putih yang dingin, mata Sasuke masih memperhatikan wajahku dan sedikit merona.

"Jadi, ini pesawat siapa?" tanyaku.

"Milik Madara." Dia menyeringai padaku.

Hah.

"Milik Madara?" Tanyaku membeo.

"Orang yang sama. Dia menyutradarai film yang baru saja rampung dan ikut kuproduseri. Kami bekerjasama beberapa kali. Aku diminta untuk membantu." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamamu." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kepalaku tersentak kaget akan kemarahannya

"Aku minta maaf…" aku mengernyit melihat di sekeliling kabin pesawat. Ini lebih dari kaya. Ini adalah daftar 100 orang kaya -yang dapat membeli dunia- ketiga dari Forbes.

"Ini bukan milikku. Aku meminjamnya. Aku kira kau akan menyukainya."

"Aku suka, semua ini indah. Kau sangat baik. Kau hanya terkadang membuatku kewalahan, Sasuke."

"Yeah, well, ini kelihatannya menular karena kau membuatku tak berdaya sepenuhnya." Aku merasa rapuh dan takut dan gembira dan jatuh cinta, dan aku membutuhkan pelukannya.

 **TBC**


	25. Chapter 23

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **23**

* * *

Aku berdiri di dek pondok kami yang indah, mengarahkan kameraku ke bawah memotret ikan-ikan berwarna cerah. Aku mengambil selusin foto, kemudian mendongak dan memotret pulau. Matahari hampir tenggelam dan aku tak sabar untuk mengambil foto siluet pohon palm dalam cahaya matahari terbenam.

"Hai, _Baby_." Sasuke memelukku dari belakang dan menguburkan hidungnya di leherku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kurasa aku akan sedikit sakit besok, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku lupa betapa melelahkannya menyelam." Aku tersenyum dan tersenyum padanya.

Dia merenggut semua napasku dengan mudahnya. Dia bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana pendek hitam yang menggantung seksi di pinggulnya, memamerkan otot di dadanya hingga ke bawah dan tersembunyi di balik celananya. Dia terpapar sinar matahari sejak kami sampai disini, membuat kulitnya menjadi keemasan.

Mulutku mengering setiap aku melihatnya. Dan karena aku bisa, aku menaikkan lensaku dan memotret. Dia tersenyum, malu, dan aku mengambil foto lagi.

"Aku suka memotretmu."

"Aku tahu itu. Kau mengarahkan benda itu padaku lebih dari apapun selama tiga hari sejak kita tiba disini."

"Itu tidak benar." Aku tertawa dan dia mengambil kamera dari tanganku dan tiba-tiba aku yang menjadi objek foto. "Hei! Aku berada di sisi yang salah dari lensa itu."

"Saling bergantian itu adil, _Baby_. Beri aku senyum yang manis." Aku bersandar pada pagar dan berpose jenaka, mencondongkan salah satu pinggul ke sisi dan meletakkan tanganku di atas pinggul.

"Kita harus sering-sering kesini," katanya dan terus memotretku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku senang melihatmu berjalan-jalan seharian dengan bikini. Aku bisa melihat tatomu."

Aku tersenyum dan berbalik, sisi kiriku terekspos padanya, kuangkat lengan kiriku ke sebelah muka, melihat kearahnya di belakang melalui lekuk sikuku.

"Fotolah tato ini, dan kau bisa melihatnya kapanpun kau mau."

"Tuhan, kau pandai berpose." Dia memotret, matanya bersinar dengan humor dan gairah, dan aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ok, tunggu." Aku melepas sarung dan menjatuhkannya di lantai dek dan matanya membesar. Aku suka caranya menikmati tubuhku. Ketidaknyamananku yang dulu sudah lama hilang. Aku berputar membelakanginya dan menarik rambutku ke atas bahu.

Tanganku merentang berpegangan pada pagar. Aku tahu dia bisa melihat tato di punggung dan pangkal pahaku. "Silahkan."

Aku mendengar suara kamera menyala dan napas Sasuke berubah.

"Sudah selesai dengan yang tadi?" tanyaku.

"Ya," dia berbisik. Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan naik ke pagar untuk duduk.

"Hati-hati!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tak akan jatuh." Aku duduk membentuk sudut dan mengangkat kakiku untuk bersandar di pagar. Tatoku terekspos. "Fotolah."

Dia menzoom kakiku dan menekan tombol sekitar sepuluh kali. "Aku benci mengecewakanmu," aku berkata, "Tapi tato yang terakhir akan mengingatkan pada rahasia kecil kita."

Matanya menggelap dan dia melangkah ke belakang dan mengambil fotoku lagi.

"Jadi tak ada orang lain yang melihat tato ini?" dia bertanya dengan kamera tetap memegang kamera di depan wajahnya.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Dia menurunkan kameranya dan membelalak padaku.

Sial.

"Yang di pubisku adalah yang paling baru, dan tak ada yang tahu kecuali kau dan artis yang membuatnya. Yang di punggungku bisa kadang terlihat bila aku memakai atasan atau gaun tertentu, tapi tak ada yang pernah menanyakan arti tato itu. Pada kenyataannya, tak ada yang tahu artinya kecuali kau."

"Dan yang di sisi dan kakimu?" dia bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan perawan saat aku bertemu denganmu." Dia mengernyit dan terlihat murung dan aku mati-matian untuk menaikkan moodnya.

"Hei." Melompat turun dari pagar dan mendekatkan jarak diantara kami. "Masa lalu telah berakhir, Sasuke. Untuk kita berdua."

"Aku tahu." Dia menelan ludah dan memandangku dengan matanya yang gelap. "Hanya saja itu membuatku sedikit gila bahwa lelaki lain pernah menyentuhmu."

"Sayang," aku tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya. "Sentuhanmu adalah hal yang paling penting. Kau telah memperkenalkanku pada perasaan yang aku tak tahu pernah ada. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan yang telah lalu. Hanya kaulah yang aku lihat. Lagipula, " Aku mengambil kamera darinya dan memasang penutup lensanya, "Kau, cintaku, pasti juga bukan perjaka."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Mungkin aku memang perjaka." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mungkin kau bisa sehebat itu di ranjang dan tetap perjaka."

"Oh? Memangnya sebagus apa aku?" dia mengedipkan mata padaku dan menarikku ke lengannya, menjalankan tangannya menuruni punggungku yang hampir telanjang.

"Hmm…kau lumayan." Dia tertawa tiba-tiba membungkuk dan meletakkan ciuman selembut bulu di sisi mulutku.

"Lumayan, hah?"

"Yah, aku menahan diri. Demi kesenanganmu."

"Kau hanya menahan diri?" dia meneruskan melakukan ketrampilan itu, bibir lembut itu melintasi rahangku dan naik ke telingaku.

"Itu sungguh sulit, tapi entah bagaimana aku menemukan pengendalian diri."

Dia tertawa kecil dan menangkup wajahku dengan lembut, menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibirku, maju mundur ringan, lalu masuk dan menciumku dalam-dalam, tapi lembut. Dengan penuh cinta. Seakan kami mempunyai waktu sepanjang hari. Aku memegang pinggulnya. Mengaitkan jari tengah menelusuri lingkaran garis pinggang celananya, sebagian tanganku di kain dan sebagiannya lagi diatas kulitnya.

Ya Tuhan, lelakiku ini pandai mencium.

Dia mundur ke belakang, masih memegang wajahku, menatap mataku.

"Wow." Bisikku dan wajahnya penuh humor.

"Apakah kau menahan yang tadi dengan baik?"

"Kau benar-benar pintar melakukannya tadi."

"Begitu juga kau. Apakah kau membawa gaun?"

Aku mengerjap akan topik pembicaraan yang baru ini.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku berencana untuk makan malam."

"Oh. Aku ingin mengambil foto matahari terbenam."

"Kau masih bisa. Bawa saja kameranya."

"Ok. Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Setengah jam lagi."

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku

"Ini sebuah kejutan, gadis yang berulang tahun." Dia tersenyum dan menjalankan jarinya di bibir bawahku.

"Ulang tahunku sudah selesai."

"Ini adalah liburan ulang tahunmu, jadi kau masih gadis yang berulang tahun." Dia menciumku tulus, lalu menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam.

Pondok kami, walaupun tak bisa disebut pondok sebenarnya, sangat menawan. Sebuah bungalow di atas air. Pondok penginapan kecil tidak akan layak untuk kekasihku.

Ruangannya besar, dengan dua kamar tidur, sebuah ruang makan yang besar dan dua kamar mandi. Dari dua kamar mandi, yang paling besar terdapat bak berendam yang muat untuk dua orang yang terletak di teras yang terbuka, dengan pemandangan terbuka berupa lautan. Pada kenyataannya, hampir semua ruangan terbuka dengan tirai-tirai ringan untuk memberikan sedikit privasi. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu hitam, tapi ada lantai kaca di banyak ruangan sehingga ikan-ikan di bawah bisa terlihat.

Perabotannya mewah, mahal dan nyaman. Ranjang utama berukuran besar dengan seprei putih lembut, selimut dan bantal. Di ruang makan terdapat banyak warna; oranye, kuning dan merah. Sangat indah.

"Apakah kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?" tanyaku saat mengeluarkan gaun dan hak tinggi.

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya. Kau tak perlu hak tinggi."

"Oh, ok. Flip flop –sandal jepit-?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kita akan ke tempat yang berpasir?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata. _Ok,dia tak akan_ _memberitahuku_.

"Apakah kau akan berganti baju?"

Dia memakai kemeja berlengan pendek dan membiarkannya tak berkancing. "Nah, sudah berganti."

Aku tertawa dan meletakkan tangan di punggungku untuk melepas bikiniku, membiarkannya jatuh di tanganku. Membungkuk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan celana bikiniku. Aku berjalan telanjang ke meja rias dan mengambil pakaian dalam.

"Tidak usah pakai pakaian dalam." Aku berbalik dan melongo padanya. Matanya menyala.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak usah pakai pakaian dalam."

Astaga. Dia begitu bossy. Dan aku menyukainya. Aneh.

"Ok." Aku memakai gaun hitam bertali yang meluncur lembut di tubuhku dan memakai flip flopku. Aku menyisir rambutku dengan semangat dan mengikatnya sederhana di sisi kiri sehingga jatuh ke dada kiriku. Aku memakai mascara coklat dan berbalik melihat Sasuke sedang memperhatikan aku, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Aku siap."

Dia menggoyangkan kepalanya menarik semua pemikiran yang ada di kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut padaku. "Ayo berangkat."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Jadi sejauh ini bagian mana yang paling kau suka dari liburan ini?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke sambil menggigit steak. Dia memberiku kejutan makan malam di pulau kecil pribadi. Pihak resort membawa kami dengan perahu, di mana sudah tersedia meja kecil dengan makanan dan minuman untuk kami, meja dan kursi terletak di atas air dangkal berwarna bening dengan pasir putih.

Ini skala romantisnya hampir setara dengan kebun anggur.

"Menyelam tadi menyenangkan." Dia menyesap anggurnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Bagian favoritku adalah di sini bersamamu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Menawan sekali."

Dia tertawa dan melanjutkan makannya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Yang paling favorit?"

"Aku juga menikmati menyelam tadi. Ikan manta tadi begitu menakjubkan. Tapi aku juga menikmati saat menjelajah kota kemarin. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk gelangnya."

"Kelihatan cantik untukmu."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?" tanyaku. Aku mengayunkan kakiku di air. Rasanya menyenangkan di antara kakiku.

"Aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat tidur."

"Oh." Mataku membesar.

"Besok adalah separuh dari waktu liburan kita, sepertinya itu waktu yang bagus." Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku dan aku menyeringai.

"Berenang telanjang! Kita bisa menakuti ikan-ikan."

"Dan tetangga kita." Dia menyeringai.

"Tidak, di belakang kamar kita tidak ada tetangga. Aku sudah memeriksanya."

Dia memandangku, kaget, dan kemudian tetawa. Aku tersenyum puas padanya dan meminum anggurku.

"Ini indah sekali." Aku memandang ke arah air dan mengembuskan napas. Matahari mulai terbenam, dan kami sudah menyelesaikan makan kami.

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku memotret?"

"Silakan saja, _Baby_." Dia menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dan bersandar untuk memperhatikanku. Aku mengalungkan tali kamera di leherku –aku tak ingin menjatuhkannya di air- dan berdiri, menyeberangi air yang dangkal. Terasa hangat hingga di mata kakiku, pasirnya lembut, dan cahayanya sempurna.

Aku mengambil sekitar seratus foto, memotret air, pepohonan dan pulau kecil itu sendiri. Seperti sebuah topik untuk kalendar pulau tropis. Kemudian aku memutar lensa ke arah pacarku yang sedang bersantai dan memotretnya beberapa kali tanpa dia menyadarinya.

Dia memandangi gelas anggurnya, ekspresinya seperti sedang berpikir dalam tentang sesuatu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberiku separuh senyumnya yang seksi dan sempurna. Kemeja putih yang sempurna, celana pendek hitam, rambut gelap dan kulit keemasan, duduk santai di meja romantis untuk dua orang yang di atasnya terdapat sebatang mawar merah di vas.

Pemandangan ini membuat hati luluh. Tiba-tiba, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearahku dan mengambil kamera dariku. Dia meraihku kesisinya, memutar lensa kearah kami dan memotret kami berdua.

Tiga hari terakhir ini, saat kami berjalan-jalan, jika aku membawa kamera dia akan meminta seseorang untuk mengambil foto kami berdua.

Ya, kami memotret banyak kenangan, dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Dia menaruh kembali tali kamera di leherku dan mencium keningku.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya. Itu sangat enak dan romantis."

"Dengan senang hati."

"Kapan kita akan dijemput?" aku membelai dadanya, di bawah kemejanya yang terbuka.

"Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi."

"Ok, ayo kita berjalan-jalan di pulau. Ini kecil, seharusnya cukup sepuluh menit saja."

"Ayo." Jari-jarinya mengait di jariku dan kami berjalan, melintasi air yang dalamnya semata kaki.

Saat kami kembali ke meja, kendaraan untuk menjemput kami kembali ke pondok tiba. Kami menaiki perahu kecil dan menyeberangi air yang semakin gelap.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Aku bangun karena sinar matahari yang menimpa wajahku tubuh telanjangku tidak tertutup oleh apapun. Wajah Sasuke berada diantara kakiku.

"Sial!" aku bangun dan menyandarkan diriku di siku, dan memandang kaget Sasuke yang mengangkat pinggulku sehingga dia bisa membenamkan wajahnya di pusat tubuhku, menjilat dan menggoda klitorisku.

"Selamat pagi, _Baby_ ," bisiknya di pusatku dan meniup di titik yang paling sensitif.

"Oh Tuhan," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, kembali terbaring di ranjang. Aku merasakan dia menyeringai dan menyelipkan dua jari ke dalam diriku, membuat gerakan 'datang kemari' dan sebuah cahaya meletus di dalam diriku.

Sial.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan akhirnya aku meledak seiring dia terus menghisap klitorisku memainkan jarinya di dalam diriku, ototku mengejang di sekelilingnya. Akhirnya dia mencium tattooku dan melakukan sihir ajaibnya sampai ke atas tubuhku hingga akhirnya dia berbaring di sisiku, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku.

"Selamat pagi," gumamku. "Bukan cara yang buruk untuk membangunkan tidur."

"Aku senang kau setuju." Dia menciumku dan aku merasakan diriku di mulutnya dan itu menyalakan libidoku kembali.

Mengejutkan dirinya, aku mencengkeram bahunya dan mendorongnya berbaring di ranjang, berbaring diatasnya lalu berbisik, "Akan kemana kita?"

"Berenang telanjang!" dia berjalan cepat dengan membawaku di bahunya keluar dari dek dan menuruni tangga yang menuju ke air, dan melemparkanku kedalam air.

Aku jatuh di permukaan yang hangat dengan ceburan yang keras dan banyak percikan air. Ini tidak terlalu dalam, hanya enam kaki, dan saat aku menyingkirkan rambut yang basah dari wajahku, aku melihat Sasuke masuk ke air dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu. Dia berenang ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa tidak mengagumi caranya menggerakkan otot-otot punggungnya.

"Hai," aku tersenyum malu-malu saat dia muncul di permukaan di depanku dan melingkarkan tangan dan kakiku padanya.

"Hai." Dia menyeringai dan meletakkan tangannya di pingganggku, mengangkatku ke atas dan membenamkanku kembali di air.

Oh, kami akan bermain! Telanjang!

Aku memekik ketika aku muncul di permukaan dan menyipratkan air padanya dan dia balas menyipratkan air padaku dengan tertawa.

Dia berenang kembali padaku dan aku mencoba melarikan diri, tapi dia menangkapku dan melemparkanku lagi.

"Apakah kau ingin menenggelamkanku?"

"Mungkin aku akan melakukan pernapasan buatan dari mulut ke mulut."

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhku untuk melakukan itu! Aku yakin itu."

Aku terkekeh dan menyipratinya lagi, menikmati tubuh telanjangnya di dalam air yang bening.

"Tuhan, kau terlihat cantik saat ini," katanya.

"Aku juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama tentangmu." Aku berenang dan masuk ke pelukannya lagi.

"Aku senang bermain denganmu," katanya dan mencium hidungku.

"Aku juga, di dalam dan di luar ranjang." Aku tersenyum lancang dan dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku harus bilang, pagi ini adalah yang pertama untukku."

"Yang pertama bagus atau yang pertama buruk?" aku menjalankan jari-jariku ke dalam rambutnya yang basah, senang merasakan tubuh telanjang kami berangkulan di hangatnya laut.

"Yang pasti bagus, walaupun aku harus mengakui, aku lebih memilih memegang kontrol."

"Yah, variasi adalah bumbu kehidupan. Aku suka membuatmu terkejut sesekali." Aku mencium dagunya dan dia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada protes, _Baby_."

"Hmm… bagus."

Dia mengangkatku dan mengejutkanku dengan meluncur masuk ke dalam diriku. Aku menyandarkan keningku di keningnya saat dia masih memasukiku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh _Baby_ , Aku mencintaimu juga. Ayo kita menakuti ikan-ikan."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hello minna! I'm back setelah hari Sabtu terkena migran yang cukup parah, hari ini aku jadi double up!**

 **Oh iya btw aku –mau- lagi ikut 3 lomba cerpen dan 1 nubar, siapa tau kalian minat ikut salah satunya:**

 **1\. Lomba menulis cerpen dengan tema pengkhianatan bersama Author Greget dan Penerbit Spekta.**

 **2\. Lomba menulis cerpen dengan tema masa lalu bersama Penerbit Tosca Media.**

 **3\. Lomba menulis cerpen dengan tema bebas bersama Majas Kreatif (aku nggak tau mereka penerbit atau forum kepenulisan).**

 **4\. Nulis bareng (nubar) bersama AePublishing dengan tema horor.**

 **Do'ain ya semoga yang lomba-lomba aku menang lagi hehehe, senggaknya aku jadi pengisi novel.**


	26. Chapter 24

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **24**

* * *

Ini adalah pagi terakhir kami di surga tropis kami, dan aku berniat bangun ekstra pagi untuk memastikan aku bangun sebelum Sasuke.

Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku seminggu ini – sial, sebulan ini - dan aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya sebelum kami pulang dan kembali pada realitas. Bukan berarti realitas itu buruk, tapi adalah suatu kebahagiaan sudah memiliki dirinya untuk diriku sendiri dalam seminggu ini.

Setelah hari telanjang kami, yang akan selalu kuingat di kepalaku selamanya, Sasuke mengejutkanku dengan perjalanan memberi makan hiu, yang sebelum liburan ini aku selalu berasumsi bahwa diriku termasuk dalam menu makanannya, tapi semua berubah menjadi pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Aku takkan pernah melupakan berdiri di dalam air hangat setinggi pinggang dikelilingi selusin hiu jinak berenang mengelilingi kami untuk mengambil makanan dari tangan kami.

Kemarin kami menghabiskan waktu dengan perawatan spa romantis untuk pasangan. Aku lebih sering ke spa dua minggu terakhir ini daripada dua tahun belakangan.

Aku tidak keberatan.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami. Aku melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan dia masih tidur, dan menuju tangga menuju air di bawah bungalow menunggu sarapan kami diantar dengan kano. Aku menata makanan dan kopi di nampan dan masuk ke kamar tidur.

Setelah meletakkan makanan berbau harum di atas sofa rendah tanpa sandaran di ujung ranjang, aku naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sasuke, sayang, bangun." Aku menggigit bibirnya dan menciumi lehernya saat dia bergeser di bawahku.

"Pagi," dia bergumam.

"Selamat pagi, cinta. Bangun. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Dia membelai pinggungku dan mengernyit. "Susah untuk bercinta bila kau memakai baju, _Baby_."

Aku tertawa saat dia membuka sepasang mata hitam seksinya. "Bukan itu yang aku punya untukmu."

Aku bangun darinya dan berjalan ke ujung ranjang saat dia duduk, seprei berkumpul di pangkuannya, dia mengusapkan tangannya ke muka dan rambutnya. Janggut paginya luar biasa seksi.

"Sarapan!" aku meletakkan nampan di atas ranjang di antara kami dan menarik penutup perak setengah bola dari atas piring. Terdapat pancake besar, bacon, telur dan buah. Di sebelahnya ada seteko kopi dan dua mug.

"Apakah kau memesan ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya, kupikir sesekali aku harus memberimu makan." Dia tersenyum dan menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih, _Baby_."

"Kemari. Aku harap kau sudah lapar." Aku memegang strawberry mengangkat ke depan mulutnya dan dia menggigitnya dan aku membawa sisanya ke mulutku sendiri.

"Kelaparan," katanya, matanya yang penuh gairah menatapku.

"Nanti," aku berbisik.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan." Dia cemberut saat menuangkan kopi ke cangkirnya dan aku tertawa.

"Tadi malam kau tidak bilang begitu."

Ingatan tentang bercinta di bathtub yang berada di teras meluap di pikiranku dan aku menggigit bibirku.

"Tidak, tidak ada komplain untuk tadi malam."

"Jam berapa kita nanti akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Malam nanti. Kenapa?"

"Apakah kita ada rencana istimewa hari ini?" aku memakan pancake dan mengerang. "Oh Tuhan, ini enak."

"Ya ampun aku suka melihatmu makan, _Baby_. Tidak, kupikir kita tidak ada rencana hari ini. Apakah ada yang kau inginkan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggigit pancake lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ada, kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Aku mengangkat bahu, tapi menghindari tatapannya, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Aku tak ingin pergi keman-mana hari ini, aku hanya ingin bersamanya, dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba begitu malu untuk berkata-kata dan memberitahunya. Ini bodoh.

"Hinata." Suaranya mengeras dan aku menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir..." aku meletakkan garpu dan menggigit bibirku. "Aku hanya ingin tetap di sini sampai kita pergi ke bandara. Aku ingin sendirian, selama yang kita bisa, di gelembung tropis ini." Kata-kata yang terakhir adalah bisikan dan aku mendongak untuk melihat reaksinya.

Dia tersenyum manis. "Kenapa hal itu membuatmu malu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan memandang ke bawah. " Aku tak tahu. Kupikir kau mungkin ingin melakukan petualangan besar sebelum kita pergi, tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu."

" _Baby_ , lihat aku." Aku melakukan apa yang dia minta dan aku sangat lega melihat senyumnya yang indah. "Menghabiskan hari sendirian hanya bersamamu di pulau yang cantik ini terdengar sempurna untukku."

"Oke," aku tersenyum padanya, lega dan melanjutkan menekuni pancake-ku.

Kami meyelesaikan sarapan, dan saat Sasuke mandi, house keeper berkano datang dan membawa peralatan makan dan seprei yang kotor. Pria itu berbadan besar, dan senang mengobrol saat dia mengumpulkan barang-barang ke kotak dan menaruhnya di kano.

"Suami Anda adalah pria yang beruntung,"

Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku tersenyum, tapi aku merasa ada yang salah.

Betapa hal itu tidak pantas untuk diucapkan. aku tak mengkoreksi kesalahpahamannya tentang status pernikahanku dan hanya menjawab, "Terima kasih."

"Berapa lama Anda sudah menikah?"

"Um, belum lama." Kenapa hal ini membuatku takut? Aku sudah belajar sejak lama untuk mempercayai instingku, jadi aku berjalan melintasi ruangan sehingga aku berdiri di belakang sofa besar, dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi.

"Oh, itu bagus." Dia menelusuri sofa dan mengambil beberapa kain tiras berwarna oranye di bagian tangan sofa. Jantungku berdegup semakin takut. Dia mencoba mendekatiku dan kini matanya seperti predator. "Saya sudah memperhatikan Anda minggu ini. Anda sangat cantik."

"Saya rasa lebih baik Anda pergi sekarang." Aku bergeser ke sisi lain dari sofa menjauh darinya tapi dia mengikutiku dan jantungku melompat ke tenggorokan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya tak ingin Anda ada disini. Suami saya akan segera keluar sebentar lagi, dan saya tidak tertarik. Segera keluar atau Anda akan dipecat."

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu, paman saya yang memiliki resort ini." Dia tertawa dan mulai mendekatiku dengan lebih cepat lagi.

"Sasuke!" Aku berteriak, tapi sebelum kata-kata keluar dari mulutku lelaki besar itu terlempar dari belakang dan dibanting ke dinding.

Sasuke, napasnya berat dan dengan wajah gusar, mencengkeram kerongkongan lelaki memukul wajahnya, dua kali, dan darah menyembur dari hidung lelaki itu dan dia menjerit seperti anak perempuan.

Aku yakin tidak ada yang berani melayangkan tangan padanya sebelum ini.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tak akan pernah mencoba menyentuh perempuan lainnya di resort ini lagi, bodoh." Suara Sasuke dingin dan tenang, matanya seperti es, dan ini adalah sisi dirinya yang paling marah yang belum pernah aku lihat.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, _Baby_?" dia tidak melihatku saat berbicara, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Suaraku lebih kuat dari apa yang kurasakan dan aku lega.

"Telepon pelayanan pusat dan katakan pada mereka untuk memanggil polisi. Ceritakan pada mereka apa yang terjadi."

Aku melakukan yang dia minta dan dalam hitungan menit sebuah motorboat datang ke bungalow kami membawa manajemen dan polisi, dan seorang pria yang pasti adalah paman si berengsek itu.

Polisi mengembail alih situasi dan membebaskan Sasuke dari tuntutan. Sasuke kemudian segera mendekatiku dan memelukku. Aku pasti terlalu shock untuk melakukan hal lain selain hanya memandang dengan mata melebar melihat semua yang terjadi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tangannya membelai punggungku, menenangkanku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Dia tak menyentuhku, dia hanya sangat menakutkan, dan aku tahu dia akan melakukannya jika kau tak ada disini. Dia terasa aneh sejak menit pertama dia datang jadi aku pindah ke belakang sofa dekat kamar mandi berjaga-jaga jika dia melakukan sesuatu, dan ternyata benar." Aku gemetaran dan Sasuke menarikku lebih dekat lagi padanya.

Pamannya berteriak pada polisi agar menangkap pria itu. Sepertinya ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi. Si brengsek itu menangis, tapi tak ada yang peduli.

Saat melihat apa yang terjadi, ketakutanku berubah menjadi kemarahan. Aku keluar dari pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah si brengsek yang sudah diborgol oleh polisi. Dia menangis menunduk lemah dan takut dan sebelum aku menyadari, aku menyadukkan dengkulku ke selangkangannya dan membuatnya berlutut.

Dadaku terasa berat dan tiba-tiba semua hening.

"Aku bukan korban." Suaraku terdengar tegas dan terkontrol dan keras sebab aku ingin dia mendengar setiap kata. "Dan kau hanyalah sampah."

"Kalian lihat apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Aku ingin membuat tuntutan!" si berengsek itu meraung, tapi pamannya mengangkat tangan, membungkam dia.

"Aku tidak melihat ada hal yang tak layak kau dapatkan. Keluarkan dia dari dari bungalow ini."

Dia dibawa keluar dan sang pemilik resort meminta maaf sedalamdalamnya, menawarkan penggantian dan pengembalian biaya dan hal-hal lain. Aku yakin dia berdoa supaya kami tidak mengumumkannya di media, yang mana kami juga tidak akan melakukannya.

Sasuke tak akan melakukannya.

Aku berbalik dan melihat kearah mata Sasuke, wajahnya mengeras. Dia berkata pada manajer bahwa kami tetap akan pergi hari ini.

"Kami akan mengajukan tuntutan, tapi saya juga tidak ingin hal ini keluar di media juga," Sasuke berbicara dan jantungku berhenti.

Oh Tuhanku. Ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk jika sampai keluar di tabloid. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersalah. Aku meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengurus permasalahan ini dan pergi ke tempat tidur utama untuk mulai berkemas.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar saat aku selesai membereskan laci yang berisi pakaian dalam.

Dia berjalan langsung kearahku dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya yang kuat, mengayunkanku ke depan dan ke belakang, mencium keningku.

"Apakah kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" dia memundurkan badan ke belakang dan mengernyitkan dahi memandangku. "Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah."

"Ini akan menjadi sangat buruk untukmu jika tabloid mengetahuinya."

"Percayalah, mereka tidak akan tahu. Baik dari pihak resort maupun aku tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Dan bukan itu yang penting, tapi kau, _Baby_. Apakah dia melukaimu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang padamu, dia tidak menyentuhku. Tapi rasanya puas sudah menendang selangkangannya." Aku tersenyum dan Sasuke menarikku kembali ke pelukannya.

"Aku sangat takut saat aku keluar dan mendengar kau berteriak. Aku melihat bajingan itu menyerangmu dan jujur saja tak banyak yang kuingat setelah itu. Aku harus memastikan dia tidak menyentuhmu." Dia membelai pipiku dan aku mencium telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, _Baby_. Itulah tujuanku di sini. Itulah yang ingin kulakukan."

"Aku tahu, itulah salah satu alasan aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tidak merasa ketakutan." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai. " Aku rasa aku hanya merasa kuat saja, dan aku tahu kau ada disini, dan dia tak akan bisa melukaiku." Aku menjalankan jariku ke rambutnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Selama kau baik-baik saja, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tuhan, aku suka betapa kuatnya dirimu, _Baby_. Cukup mengagetkan melihatmu membuatnya berlutut seperti itu."

"Kau mungkin ingin mengingatnya, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kau akan melakukan hal-hal yang diluar keharusan?" aku menekankan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Oh yeah? Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Dia menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidungku dan mendesah.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi kalau bergulat akan menyenangkan."

Dia tertawa dan tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan sekarang, saatnya kado yang lain untuknya.

"Jadi, sebelum kita sangat terganggu tadi, aku sebenarnya akan memberimu kado saat kau keluar dari kamar mandi."

Alisnya terangkat. "Kau memberiku hadiah?"

"Ya, semacam itulah." Aku memakai bathing suit cover up -pakaian longgar yang biasa dikenakan di atas bikini atau pakaian renang- yang cukup konservatif berwarna hitam. Pakaian itu model hoodie dengan resleting di depan yang menutupiku dari lutut hingga leher.

Aku mundur ke belakang dan Sasuke mulai menurunkan resleting pelan-pelan, membuat pakaian itu masih tetap tertutup. Saat resletingnya selesai dibuka, aku mengangkat bahu sehingga pakaian itu jatuh ke kakiku.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan matanya melebar, melihatku, dan wajahnya separuh menyeringai. Aku meletakkan tanganku ke pinggangku yang telanjang dan memiringkan kepala. "Kau menyukai pakaianku?"

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan menjalankan jarinya ke mutiaraku dan menciumku dengan caranya yang lembut dan lututku menjadi lemah.

" _Baby_ , kau tahu aku menyukai ini. Tak ada yang menyamai saat melihatmu tidak memakai apapun kecuali mutiara ini."

"Aku suka caramu melihat diriku," bisikku.

Pandangan mata Sasuke meluncur turun ke bawah tubuhku dan saat pandangannya kembali ke mataku dia menciumku lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan seks denganmu hari ini, Hinata," dia berbisik di bibirku.

oh. "Kau tak akan melakukannya?" aku berbisik dan menarik kepalaku ke belakang, saat bibirnya menjelajahi leherku.

"Tidak."

"Aku suka suara bisikanmu."

Dia menyeringai "Aku tahu."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan lembut dan manis denganmu."

Punggungku dibelainya naik turun dengan ujung jari, hampir-hampir tak menyentuhku, mengirimkan getaran kedalam diriku, bibirnya melakukan hal yang sama di leherku. Sensasi ini membuatku gila.

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

Dia mengangkatku dengan lengannya dan aku menelusupkan jari- jariku ke rambutnya saat bibirku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Dengan lembut dia menurunkanku ke ranjang dan membungkusku dengan tubuhnya, kakinya berada di antara kaki-kakiku. Dia meluncurkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiriku dan menautkan jemarinya dengan milikku, tetapi daripada menahannya di atas kepala, dia lebih memilh meletakkannya di samping kepalaku.

Ini bukan tentang mengendalikan atau bermain denganku. Ini adalah tentang bagaimana dia menunjukkan seberapa besar dia mencintaiku, dan ini membuatku penuh dengan ketentraman dan kelembutan.

Tangan kirinya membelai rambut di wajahku sambil terus menciumku, perlahan, lembut, penuh kesabaran. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di betisnya, menggesek naik dan turun, membelainya, sambil mengetukkan jari-jari tanganku yang bebas naik turun di punggung kuatnya.

Aku bisa merasakan kekerasannya, tapi dia tidak melakukan gerakan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam diriku.

Belum.

"Kau sangat cantik," dia bergumam di bibirku.

"Kau membuatku merasa cantik," aku berbisik padanya dan dia mengerang.

Dia menanamkan ciuman kecil di dalam mulutku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke dalam rambutnya dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Aku menyukai rambutmu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan di tanganku."

"Aku tahu itu," dia berbisik dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di leherku. "Kau selalu menaruh tanganmu di sana."

"Kumohon, jangan pernah memotongnya pendek ya." Aku suka mendengar suaranya berbisik.

"Okey." Dia mencium cuping telingaku dan menggelitikinya dengan gigiku. "Kau punya kulit yang luar biasa begitu halus dan lembut. Dan kau selalu wangi."

Kata-katanya begitu menggoda, tangannya masih bergerak di rambutku dan tubuhku bersenandung.

Pinggulku mulai bergerak di bawahnya dan aku merasakan dia menyeringai di tenggorokanku. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Kau lakukan hal yang sama, _Baby_." Dia melenturkan pinggangnya, menekankan miliknya ke pusatku yang basah. Ujungnya meluncur ke klitorisku dan aku terkesiap.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga menginginkanmu." Aku menyukai bisikannya, desahan dan erangan yang lembut. Ini adalah percintaan kami yang paling tenang, dan ini tidak kalah memabukkan.

Oh dengan sangat perlahan dia mengisiku, tiap inchi yang nikmat, hingga miliknya terkubur sedalam yang dia bisa di dalam diriku, secara emosional aku merasakan air mata keluar dari mataku.

Pria manis, protektif, baik, seksi ini mencintaiku. Dan aku mencintainya, dengan sangat.

"Jangan menangis, _Baby_." Dia berbisik dengan suara yang penuh emosi dan dia memulai gerakan perlahan, masuk dan keluar dari diriku. Kakiku naik melingkar di pinggangnya, membawanya masuk lebih dalam, dan saat dia mengenai titik paling sensitifku, aku merasakan percikan yang melayang-layang di tubuhku.

"Oh, aku akan keluar, cintaku."

"Ya," dia berbisik di telingaku, dan aku hilang, tertelan orgasmeku, tapi aku hampir tak bersuara, terperangkap dalam suasana hening percintaan kami.

Sasuke masih mendorong ke dalam diriku sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mengosongkan miliknya di dalam diriku, membisikkan namaku.

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 25

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **25**

* * *

Aku telah bertekad bahwa kembali ke dunia nyata tidaklah menyebalkan.

Kami telah kembali dari pelarian Ame romantis kami selama seminggu, dan telah kembali pada rutinitas kerja kami yang nyaman, saling berkirim pesan sepanjang hari, mengikuti gym atau yoga bersama dan memlilih berada di tempatnya atau tempatku pada malam hari.

Malam ini, kami bermalam di tempatku dan kami makan malam bersama Ino.

"Bukan begitu caranya memasak pasta!"

Ino terlihat cantik, seperti biasa, dia membelalakkan mata ke pacarku dan aku menyeringai.

"Memang bagaimana caramu membuatnya?" Sasuke frustrasi padanya dan aku duduk di belakang dengan segelas anggur menikmati pertunjukan.

"Kau harus menambahkan garam ke air sebelum mendidih. Semua orang tahu itu."

"Kau tahu, kau saja yang lakukan. Aku mau bersama pacarku." Dia meninggalkan Ino untuk menyelesaikan makan malam itu dan datang ke meja untuk menciumku.

"Apakah dia menjahatimu?" tanyaku dan membelai wajahnya.

"Tidak, dia hanya tak bisa memasak dan tidak mau mendengarkan nasehat."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, kau tahu." Ino melotot pada kami dan kami tertawa.

Aku suka menghabiskan malam dengan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua adalah dunia bagiku dan aku senang mereka berteman dengan baik.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kapan film terbarumu keluar?" Ino mengaduk pasta.

"Jumat ini," dia merespon dan menyesap anggur.

"Apa?" seruku. Aku tidak tahu!

Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku tentang hal ini?.

"Um, filmku akan rilis Jumat."

Aku memandangi dirinya, tercengang. Ino bolak-balik melihat kami dan kemudian menggumam, "Oops."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku?" perasaanku terluka.

"Itu tak terpikir olehku." Dia mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau akan merilis film besar untuk ditonton jutaan orang, dan kau tidak berpikir untuk memberitahu pacarmu?" aku berbalik dan menghadapnya, masih duduk di kursiku.

 _Apa?_

"Aku hanya melakukan produksi; aku tidak membintanginya atau apapun itu."

"Aku tak peduli, Sasuke. Ini hal yang besar. Apakah kau akan datang di pemutaran perdana?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menjalankan tangan di rambutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau harus pergi. Kau bagian dari film itu."

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Bagaimanapun, kau seharusnya memberitahukanku. Kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu, dan kau tahu semua tentang pekerjaanku."

Ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu menggangguku, dan aku bersyukur Ino membicarakannya.

"Memangnya, apa yang dikerjakan seorang produser?"

Ino bertanya saat dia mengeringkan pasta dan mulai membuat layer lasagna di wadah kaca.

"Tergantung produsernya. Ada berbagai tugas. Ada yang berada di lokasi sepanjang produksi dilakukan dan bekerja di sana. Ada yang bekerja di belakang layar, mengamankan uang dari studio atau merayu aktor dan sutradara. Ada banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan biasanya ada beberapa produser melakukan pakerjaan yang berbeda."

"Okay, jadi apa yang kau kerjakan, khususnya?" Aku bertanya, tiba-tiba merasa tertarik.

"Aku mengerjakan yang di belakang layar, kegiatan pra-produksi jadi aku bisa bekerja dari sini. Terkadang aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk rapat singkat, tapi itu sudah jarang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini. Kebanyakan semuanya bisa dilakukan lewat telepon atau email. Jadi aku berkoordinasi dengan aktor atau sutradara, dan terkadang melakukan konferensi lewat telepon untuk mengamankan pendanaan proyek." Dia bercerita disertai dengan menggerakkan tangannya, begitu asyik dan antusias, dan aku dapat melihat bahwa, dia sangat menyukai yang dia kerjakan. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku bangga padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau melakukan hal yang kau sukai dan hebat dalam hal itu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tak akan bersama dengan orang yang menyebalkan." Aku merespons dengan lancang dan dia tertawa.

"Jadi, berapa banyak uang yang kau amankan untuk film yang keluar Jumat ini? Dan siapa yang membintanginya?"

Ino memasukkan lasagna ke oven dan bersandar di meja dapur mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Judulnya Rough Shoot dibintangi Kakashi Hatake. Ini film action, ada banyak stunt -pemeran pengganti- dan ledakan, jadi budgetnya tinggi. Sekitar seratus juta."

Ino dan aku berpandangan dan kembali kearah Sasuke.

"Maaf, apakah tadi kau bilang seratus juta dolar?" suaraku melengking. Itu mengganggu. Hampir sama mengganggunya saat pacarku menjadi penanggungjawab untuk melipat gandakan seratus juta dolar.

"Yeah." Dia tersenyum malu. "Film aksi petualangan selalu berbudget tinggi karena banyak sinematografi yang terlibat, CGI, dan banyak hal yang aku tak terlalu paham tapi aku tahu kalau itu mahal."

Aku menelan ludah. Wow.

"Jadi, ini film box office besar kalau begitu."

"Yeah, kami berharap akan mendatangkan seratus lima puluh juta minggu ini."

Dia mengangkat bahu lagi, tapi aku melihat kebanggaan di matanya.

"Sekarang, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih personal, dan kau bisa berkata untuk mengurus masalahku sendiri, tapi aku penasaran karena uang adalah hal yang kubutuhkan untuk hidup."

Mata Ino penuh rasa penasaran dan aku tahu persis apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

"Ok, silahkan." Sasuke menyeringai. Dia juga tahu.

"Well, aku tahu seberapa besar aktor dibayar untuk film berbudget besar. Tapi bagaimana dengan produser?"

"Saat semuanya sudah diselesaikan, setelah royalti dan sebagainya, dari film ini aku mungkin akan menerima sekitar lima belas persen."

Aku mendekatkan mataku padanya dan menggigit bibirku, tidak yakin bisa memahami kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tidak melihat kearah kami. Dia menunduk memandangi anggurnya.

Akhirnya Ino berbicara. "Tolong katakan padaku kalau kau punya pengacara bagus yang ahli di bisnis hiburan dan akuntan yang juga ahli di dunia hiburan dengan reputasi yang bagus. Karena jika kau tidak punya, aku kenal beberapa diantara mereka." Dia benar-benar serius.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yeah, semuanya sudah ditangani dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun."

"Bagus." Ino merespon.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tahu dia kaya, tapi aku tak menyangka.

Akhirnya, Sasuke melihat kearahku. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbisik.

"Kau terlihat agak pucat." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat ke arah Ino.

"Hinata," katanya, "Kau kan tak asing dengan yang namanya uang."

"Tidak, aku tidak."

"Orang tuamu meninggalkan warisan sebesar dua puluh juta dolar."

Sasuke memucat.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" dia bertanya lembut.

Aku mengernyitkan kening. "Well, aku rasa karena terlalu banyak yang harus kupahami." Aku melihat kearah Sasuke dan akhirnya, aku merasa butuh untuk menyentuhnya, menggenggam tangannya. "Aku minta maaf, sayang. Tentang uang itu bukan masalah buatku, kau tahu itu. Aku rasa aku hanya terkejut mendengar pacarku berurusan dengan para aktor dan film ratusan juta dolar dan berteman dengan Madara Uchiha. Itu hal yang mudah terlupakan karena kita jauh dari kehidupan yang itu."

"Hinata, aku keluar untuk suatu alasan."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan membuatku takut," bisiknya.

Aku tak menakutimu." Aku tersenyum, menemukan keseimbanganku.

"Um, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?" Ino menaikkan tangan seperti kita berada di kelas dan kami tertawa.

"Okay."

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomer telepon Kakashi Hatake?"

Tawa kami meledak, dan aku lega karena ketegangan sudah diturunkan.

"Dia sudah menikah, Ino."

"Sial." Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Semua yang bagus sudah diambil."

"Sasuke,"aku melompat turun dari bangku dan berdiri diantara kedua pahanya, membelai lengannya. "Aku ingin menonton filmmu minggu ini."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" dia terlihat benar-benar kaget.

"Ya, ini adalah karyamu. Aku ingin mendukungmu. Ayo datang ke malam pembukaan."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pergi ke premier. Aku tak akan pergi ke Suna. untuk itu." Dia bersikukuh menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, yang kumaksud disini. Ayo kita pergi ke malam pembukaan disini, di Konoha."

Ino melompat kegirangan. "Aku juga mau pergi! Aku yakin aku bisa mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan."

"Kita pergi malam saja, kita akan kencan ganda, nonton film, mungkin makan malam. Mari kita rayakan!"

Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman lebar dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia terlihat sungguh bangga dan senang dengan pekerjaannya. "Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kurasa kita akan pergi. Tapi jangan di bioskop. Aku tak ingin malam kita rusak karena aku dikenali dan harus berdiri selama tiga jam untuk memberikan tanda tangan."

"Kita akan nonton pada tengah malam di pinggir kota setelah makan malam. Kau bisa memakai mantel dengan topi dan kacamata hitam."

Aku menyeringai padanya dan dia menyipitkan matanya padaku.

"Kau adalah si pandai yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku." Aku tersenyum dengan manis

"Oh Tuhan, cari kamar sana." Ino menarik lasagna dari oven.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Aku gugup." Aku melihat kearah Ino dan ketakutan. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak menyukainya?"

"Berarti kau akan berbohong, memperlihatkan gigimu yang indah dan berkata kau menyukainya. Itu yang dilakukan oleh kekasih, apapun pekerjaan pacar mereka."

Dia berjalan dengan menyeret kaki ke lemariku mencari sesuatu yang bisa dikenakan untuk menonton film malam ini.

"Siapa yang kau ajak malam ini?" tanyaku sambil menarik gaun hitam dari kepalaku dan memakai Manolo Blahniks hitamku.

"Jangan menguliahiku."

"Uh, okay."

"Aku mengajak bosku."

"Sial! Kukira kau tak menemuinya lagi." Apa yang terjadi?

"Kami tidak benar-benar bertemu."

"Apakah kalian tidur bersama?"

"Tidak, sudah pasti tidak. Dia tidak seburuk apa yang kukira. Saat kejadian memalukan itu berlalu… well, dia orang yang baik. Jadi kupikir kenapa tidak mengajak dia." Dia menggigit bibirnya dan memakai sepasang anting perakku.

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Ino."

"Aku tak yakin yang kulakukan, tapi satu malamini saja. Kumohon, tenanglah, ok?"

"Aku adalah lambing ketenangan. Aku tersinggung kau bilang yang sebaliknya. Lagi pula aku disini untuk makam malam juga."

Dia tersenyum padaku saat bel pintu berbunyi.

"Salah satu pria kita tiba," aku melongok ke pintu bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku akan membuka pintu."

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu dan menemukan sebuket bunga mawar merah besar terpampang di mukaku.

"Well, halo."

Kepala Sasuke muncul dari belakang bunga dan tersenyum padaku. "Hai, cantik, ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih, cintaku." Aku membenamkan hidungku ke mawar itu dan menghirupnya saat dia masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia terlihat luar biasa memakai kemeja hitam berkancing rendah yang cocok dengan warna matanya dan celana panjang berwarna khaki.

"Kau kelihatan tampan," aku bergumam dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau mempesona." Dia menjalankan ujung jarinya menuruni wajahku dan aku merona.

"Ayo, aku akan memberi bunga ini air dan kemudianaku akan menonton film kekasihku malam ini."

Sasuke tertawa. "Oya? Itu keren."

"Aku tahu, dia sangat terkenal, tapi aku tak bisa bilang siapa dia karena kami orang yang menjaga privasi." Aku menganggukkan kepala seperti orang bijak padanya, mataku melebar.

"Apakah kau yakin aku tak bisa membuatmu mengatakannya?"

Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke bagian tengah tubuhku saat aku menata bunga di vas.

"Tidak bisa, mulutku terkunci."

"Sial, padahal aku berharap untuk mengajakmu keluar malam ini."

Dia menyusupkan wajahnya ke leherku dan aku mengembuskan napas.

"Well, aku mungkin bisa pergi denganmu nanti, setelah kencanku yang lain." Sasuke menggelitik igaku dan aku menjerit.

"Enak saja. Kau adalah milikku, _baby_. Biasakanlah hal itu."

Aku masuk ke pelukannya dan menyusupkan tanganku ke rambutnya, tersenyum padanya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku inginkan, cintaku."

Matanya melembut dan memberiku ciumannya yang membuatku berbunga-bunga. "Begitu juga denganku, _baby_."

"Oh Tuhanku, apakah kalian berdua pernah berhenti?"

Ino memutar matanya saat dia tiba di ruangan dan Sasuke tersenyum puas dan mencium pipiku.

"Tidak."

"Lelucon, Sai baru saja mengirim pesan, dia akan tiba di sini dalam beberapa…"

Kemudian bel pintu berbunyi.

"Dia akan tiba di sini sekarang. Aku akan membuka pintu."

Dia tersenyum dan berjalan ke depan pintu.

"Siapa pria itu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Pria yang menjadi bosnya." Aku merespon dan alis Sasuke menyatu.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah, ini mungkin akan menarik."

"Ayo masuk, dan bertemu dengan mereka." Ino berjalan masuk ke dapur lebih dulu di depan seorang pria yang sangat menarik mengenakan jins gelap dan kemeja hitam berkancing rendah berlengan panjang.

Dia tinggi seperti Sasuke dengan bahu yang lebar, bibir tipis, rambutnya pendek dipangkas rapi, matanya gelap dan dagu kotak yang bagus. Ya, dia tampan seperti yang pernah Ino ceritakan sebelumnya. Dia juga punya mata yang ramah, dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Ino saat kami diperkenalkan olehnya.

Dia terpesona olehnya.

"Sai, ini adalah teman sekamarku, Hinata, dan pacarnya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sai menjabat tangan kami berdua dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku memang bukan fans film yang kau bintangi tahun lalu, tapi aku menyukai film yang kau produseri sekarang. Aku sudah menunggu Rough Shot keluar bulan ini." Dia tersenyum pada kami berdua dan mundur untuk merangkul Ino.

"Semoga kau menyukainya." Sasuke terlihat santai dan mengembuskan napas lega dalam hati.

"Bisakah kita pergi? Aku kelaparan."

"Ayo." Sasukes menggandeng tanganku dan kami masuk ke SUV Mercedes miliknya, aku duduk di depan bersama Sasuke dan Ino dan Sai di belakang.

"Kalian ingin makan di mana?" Sasuke bertanya pada kami. Aku menoleh untuk menjawab dan melihat Sai mencium tangan Ino. Apanya yang hanya teman. Aku akan menginterogasinya nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau restoran Meksiko kecil yang kau ajak minggu lalu?" aku memberi usul.

"Disitu tenang dan mereka punya margarita yang enak."

Ino dan Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Restoran Meksiko." Sasuke mengangkat tanganku dan mencium bukubuku jariku dan aku tersenyum malu padanya.

Restorannya tidak terlalu ramai untuk Jumat malam. Pemiliknya mengenal Sasuke, jadi mereka memandu kami ke pojok privat dekat belakang jadi kami tak akan terganggu.

Setelah keripik dan salsa diantarkan, dan kami memesan makanan, kami duduk dan menyesap margarita dan mencoba mengenal Sai.

"Jadi, Sai, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bekerja di firma investasi yang sama dengan Inochan," dia merespon dan tersenyum pada Ino.

Alisku naik keatas hingga ke garis rambutku dan bertemu pandang dengan Ino.

Inochan? Tidak ada yang memanggilnya begitu.

Ino menyipitkan matanya padaku, secara telepati mengatakan padaku untuk menutup mulut.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja?"

Sasuke bertanya, tidak menyadari percakapan hening kami.

"Sekitar delapan tahun."

Kami mengobrol ringan tentang bagian yang enak dari makanan kami. Sai sopan, perhatian, dan jelas sepenuhnya terkesan dengan Ino.

Dan mereka sepenuhnya saling terkesan.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pahaku dan meremasnya dan aku mengaitkan jemariku ke dalamnya.

"Kau pernah berlayar?" Sai memecah keheningan.

"Pernah beberapa kali, tapi sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Kau?"

"Sebenarnya ya, aku mempunyai catamaran -perahu dengan dua lambung- di dermaga Konoha. Apakah kalian berdua mau bergabung dengan kami di siang hari untuk berkeliling di sekitar selat?"

Sasuke melihatku meminta persetujuan dan aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, melihat Ino mengangguk perlahan.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Nota tagihan datang tapi aku mengambilnya sebelum orang lain.

"Kau tidak akan membayari ini." Sasuke mengambil dompetnya tapi aku menjauhkan nota darinya.

"Ya aku akan melakukannya. Kita merayakan premier filmmu, jadi aku yang membayar."

"Tidak, berikan nota itu."

"Milikku." Aku menahannya di dadaku sambil mengeluarkan kartu dari dompetku.

"Ya ampun. Hinata…"

Aku menarik wajahnya ke wajahku dan menciumnya pelan dan lama. Saat aku menarik diriku kami berdua kehabisan napas. "Biar aku yang membayar. Aku bangga padamu, menyebalkan."

"Aku tak bisa berdebat denganmu jika kau melakukan itu." Dia mengomel dan terlihat jengkel, tapi aku melihat sinar lucu di matanya yang indah dan aku tersenyum puas aku memberikan nota dan kartuku ke pelayan.

Sai mengamati kelakuan kami dengan penuh keingintahuan dan berakhir dengan seringai lebar.

"Dude, kau buruk sekali." Katanya pada Sasuke

"Kau tak pernah tahu," Sasuke mengeluh.

 **TBC**


	28. Chapter 26

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **26**

* * *

"Empat untuk Rough Shot, _please_." Aku memberikan kartuku ke gadis penjual tiket di bioskop dan tersenyum padanya. Kami datang terlalu cepat, tapi kami ingin segera ke tempat duduk di belakang jadi kami tidak terlihat mencolok dan pergi setelah semua orang meninggalkan ruangan saat film berakhir.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau membayariku di manapun." Sasuke mengeluh di belakangku.

Ino dan Sai menertawainya dan aku jelas hanya tersenyum.

Kami membeli dua pop corn ekstra besar dan sekeranjang soda untuk dibagi dan menemukan kursi kami. Walaupun kami sudah tiba tiga puluh menit lebih awal aku terkejut melihat segerombolan orang sudah duduk di bioskop.

Kami naik ke baris paling atas dari tatanan kursi model stadium dan duduk di tengah-tengah, Ino dan aku duduk diantara para lelaki.

Sasuke menjalankan kedua tangannya menuruni pahanya dan mengambil napas dalam.

"Apakah kau gugup?" aku berbisik di telinganya.

Dia menunduk tersenyum padaku dan mencium keningku. "Sedikit."

"Apakah kau menonton film-filmmu?" tanyaku.

" _Yeah_ , tapi biasanya menunggu sampai akhir minggu pembukaan untuk melihat reaksi penonton. Minggu pembukaan adalah saat yang menggelisahkan, dan biasanya sibuk."

"Aku bersyukur kita di sini. Ini menyenangkan."

Dia tertawa dan mengambil segenggam pop corn dari wadahnya. "Aku juga. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Aku akan menyukainya."

Bioskop terisi dengan cepat dan akhirnya lampu dimatikan dan _preview_ dimulai.

Aku bingung melihat bahwa dua dari lima film di _preview_ terdapat keterangan diproduseri oleh oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Aku mendongak melihatnya, bingung, dan dia menunduk tersenyum malu padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong beberapa pop corn ke mulutnya, membuatnya tertawa.

Aku antusias saat Rough Shot dimulai, dan ingin berdiri dan bersorak saat nama Sasuke muncul di layar saat pembukaan film. Tapi aku lebih memilih menciumnya keras-keras dan memberinya senyum bangga yang konyol.

Sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi kurasa dia sebenarnya merona.

Filmnya fantastik, saat adegan Kakashi Hatake yang hampir telanjang berjalan melintas di layar, Ino dan aku saling berpandangan dan mulai tertawa. Kami tak bisa menahannya. Sasuke melempar pop corn padaku dengan sebal.

Ini adalah film dua jam yang cepat yang membuatmu tetap duduk di kursimu sampai akhir untuk mengetahui "siapa yang melakukannya". Di film itu memang sungguh banyak adegan _action_ dan ledakan.

Ada juga adegan percintaan yang intens antara Kakashi Hatake dengan aktris pendampingnya dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya tanpa pemikiran klinis, mengetahui bahwa Kakashi Hatake sudah menikah dalam kehidupan yang sebenarnya, bertanyatanya bagaimana istrinya menghadapi adegan seperti ini.

Aku juga luar biasa senang bahwa Sasuke telah memilih untuk mengambil peran berbeda di bisnis perfilman.

Satu adegan berdarah membuatku dan Ino sama-sama mengerutkan badan.

"Oh, Tuhan, benarkah?" aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku saat aku menyadari aku telah berteriak terlalu keras dan Sai dan Sasuke menertawakan kami bersamaan.

Saat daftar penutupan ditayangkan, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku bertepuk tangan, dengan tanpa menarik perhatian, saat nama Sasuke muncul lagi dan dia menyeringai padaku. Kami menunggu sampai semua penonton pergi dan lampu menyala untuk meninggalkan bioskop. Saat kami berdiri aku melingkarkan tanganku pada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, menguburkan wajahku di dadanya dan menghirup aromanya yang seksi. Aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang dan mendongak melihat mata gelapnya yang bersinar.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Kita akan melakukan ini untuk semua film. Aku mau jadwal."

Dia menjalankan jarinya menuruni wajahku dan tersenyum manis. "Aku akan memberimu satu." Dia menciumku lembut.

"Um, Hinata? ini adalah kencan ganda. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan dengan pacar terkenal super kerenmu, tolong." Aku tertawa dan memandang balik ke arah Ino.

"Aku hanya menghargai karya seninya." Kataku dengan sopan.

"Lakukan penghargaanmu di tempat yang privat. Ayo, jalan." Ino dan Sai berjalan mendahului kami keluar bioskop. Aku bergerak untuk mengikuti, tapi Sasuke menahan sikuku, menarikku kembali.

Aku berbalik padanya dan dia menciumku lagi, kali ini dengan penuh gairah, penuh cinta.

Dia menarik dan menyandarkan keningnya di keningku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku mencintaimu, _Baby_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Kami semua memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perayaan dan keluar untuk minum-minum. Dan kami berakhir di dekat tempat kami di Celtic Swell, dan aku harus tersenyum saat teringat pertama kali aku dan Sasuke minum bersama adalah di tempat ini. Terasa sudah lama sekali.

Bar ini cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh orang lokal, dan tak ada yang memperhatikan kami saat kami masuk menuju pojok di dekat belakang.

"Mereka membuat margarita yang enak disini," Sasuke berkomentar dan menunduk tersenyum padaku. _Dia juga mengingatnya!_ Aku menyeringai dan mengangguk, dan kami semua memutuskan untuk memesan margarita.

Sasuke memesan untukku sebagaimana yang aku suka.

"Jadi Sai," aku menyesap margarita. Enak. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang filmnya?"

"Filmnya bagus sekali, aku sudah menduga akan bagus. Kau?"

"Tentu saja, aku terkecoh, tapi aku sungguh menyukainya. Kecuali bagian berdarah-darahnya."

"Yeah, ada apa dengan laki-laki dan darah?" Ino memencet hidungnya dengan cantik.

"Aku laki-laki. Aku menyukai darah." Sai meninju dadanya dan tawa kami pecah.

"Kakashi Hatake yang hampir telanjang selalu memanjakan mata," aku dan Ino saling memandang dan kami saling mengedipkan mata.

Sasuke mendorongku dengan sikunya dan Sai melotot pada Ino dan aku terkekeh.

"Aku percaya filmmu akan menjadi hits, _Sir._ " Aku mencium pipi Sasuke yang halus dan dia memberiku seringai separuhnya yang seksi.

 _Pingsan!_

"Aku lega kalian semua menyukainya."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku senang dengan hasilnya. Aku rasa pemain dan kru bekerja dengan bagus, dan filmnya menghibur. Para penonton sepertinya menyukainya."

Aku tahu ada seringai bodoh di wajahku saat dia berbicara tapi aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Apa?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau keren." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau cukup keren juga."

"Oh, aku tahu." Aku menyesap minumanku dan mengedipkan mata pada Sai yang menertawakan kami.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang memulai pembicaraan dengan studio tentang film komik Marvel yang lain yang akan dirilis musim panas yang akan datang. Film yang kuselesaikan sebelum pergi ke Ame adalah sebuah komedi romantis yang diperankan oleh Saara yang akan dirilis di musim semi."

Mendengar dia bercerita tentang pekerjaannya terasa begitu… seksi. Aku menjalankan ujung jariku naik turun di pahanya saat dia berbicara. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawanya ke mulutnya, mencium buku-buku jariku, dan membawa tangan kami di pangkuannya.

"Sebelum aku lupa," Sasuke meneguk minumannya. "Ayahku merencanakan kejutan besar pesta _anniversary_ untuk ibuku Sabtu malam berikutnya. Ino, kau dan keluargamu diharapkan untuk datang."

Aku tersenyum padanya, gembira dia menginginkan keluargaku di pesta orang tuanya.

"Oh, menyenangkan sekali! Aku akan memberitahu mereka. Apakah ini pesta yang formal?" Tanya Ino.

"Yeah, Ayahku akan mengadakannya besar-besaran. Ini adalah anniversary ke tiga puluh lima mereka."

"Wow." Aku menyesap minumanku.

Tiga puluh lima tahun.

"Apa?" Sasuke menunduk memandangku dan aku menelan ludah.

"Itu waktu yang lama." Aku mengangkat mengangkat bahu.

"Orang tuaku sudah menikah selama empat puluh tahun." Ino menambahkan.

"Orang tuamu masih bersama, Sai?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, ayahku yang membesarkanku. Dia selalu melajang."

"Bolehkah aku membantu pestanya?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

Dia menunduk memandang hangat ke arahkudan mencium keningku. "Tidak, kurasa Ayah dan Itachi sudah mengatasinya. Datang saja denganku."

"Jadi aku hanya akan menjadi teman kencan, hanya itu?" aku mengerutkan kening merasa terluka dan Sasuke tertawa.

"Oh, kau lebih dari sekadar teman kencan, _Baby_." Dia menciumku lembut, dan Ino membuat suara lucu saat Sai tertawa.

"Kita sebaiknya pergi selagi kita bisa memisahkan mereka," kata Ino dan melambai pada pelayan untuk meminta nota.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Aku bangun di Sabtu pagi mendapati ranjang kosong. Aku duduk dan meregangkan badan, seprei putih yang lembut meluncur turun dari tubuhku dan terkumpul di pangkuanku. Aku mendengarkan keseluruhan suara di rumah Sasuke, mencoba menguraikan suara untuk mengetahui dimana dia mungkin berada, tapi semuanya hening.

Aku mengusapkan kedua tanganku ke wajahku dan menyadari mug Starbucks dan mawar merah di meja malam, dengan sebuah _notes_.

Oh, dia memanjakanku.

Aku menyesap kopi. Masih panas, jadi belum lama diletakkan di sini. Aku menghirup mawar yang cantik dan membuka _notes_.

 _ **Bekerja pagi ini. Di kantor di bawah. Aku mencintaimu. – Sasuke**_

Kantor? Aku tak ingat melihat kantor. Ada satu ruangan di bawah yang dia bilang tempat penyimpanan saat awal aku mengelilingi rumah ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu.

Dan kalau iya, kenapa dia bilang itu tempat penyimpanan?

Aku mengangkat bahu dan minum kopi lagi di ranjang indahnya yang besar. Hari ini hujan dan jendelanya yang besar tertutup tetesan air. Membuat ombak yang bergulung di atas selat terlihat samar. Aku mengambil kemeja gelap Sasuke yang dipakainya kemarin dan pergi mencarinya.

Semakin yakin, saat menuruni tangga dan tiba di ruang besar, ruangan yang disebut Sasuke sebagai tempat penyimpanan, terbuka dan aku bisa mendengarnya berbicara di telepon.

"Ya, aku melihat angkanya pagi ini. Itu kabar yang bagus. Aku lega kau senang. Tidak, kita akan menunggu hingga angka hari Senin untuk membuat keputusan. Ok, kita akan membicarakannya." Dia menutup telepon saat aku masuk ke ruangan.

"Jadi, tidak berlebihan untuk sebuah ruang penyimpanan." Aku melihat-lihat kantornya dan rasanya berada dalam filmku sendiri.

Ini adalah tempat dia menyimpan memorabilia filmnya. Poster dari film yang dibintanginya terpigura dan tergantung di dinding.

Ada penghargaan dan sertifikat, foto dirinya dengan selebritis dan orang-orang penting berserakan di seluruh ruangan. Dia terlihat lebih muda di kebanyakan foto.

Aku berbalik melihat lelakiku, duduk di mejanya yang mengesankan. Dia bersandar ke belakang, mengenakan kaos putih dan jeans, memperhatikanku dengan pemuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa?" aku bertanya dan memiringkan kepalaku ke sisi.

"Apakah kau marah?"

"Bahwa kau berbohong tentang ruangan ini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Oh." Alisnya terangkat dan dia terlihat lega.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukannya. Apakah ada kejutan lagi di sekitar sini?" aku bertanya seraya mengitari mejanya.

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

Sasuke memundurkan dirinya dengan cepat dan aku duduk di meja di depannya, mengangkat kakiku di lengan kursinya saat dia mendekat dengan cepat dan membungkuskan lengannya pinggangku dan menguburkan wajahnya di perutku.

Aku menyusupkan tangan ke rambutnya dan membungkuk untuk mencium kepalanya.

"Baumu wangi," gumamku. "Kau sudah mandi tanpaku ya?"

"Yeah, aku bangun lebih pagi. Pagi hari setelah rilis selalu sibuk. Ditambah aku harus membelikanmu kopi."

Aku tersenyum di kepalanya. "Terima kasih untuk kopinya."

"Sama-sama."

Teleponnya berdering. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjawabnya, tetap meletakkan satu tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

"Uchiha." Jawabnya pendek dan formal, dan aku menunduk tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Kakashi, terima kasih sudah meneleponku balik. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku menonton filmnya tadi malam. Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan luar biasa." Dia mendengarkan sejenak dan tertawa. "Aku tahu. Aku bersyukur kau bisa selamat. Bagaimana kabar istrimu yang cantik? Bagus. Hei, aku punya proyek lain yang sedang kulihat untuk tahun depan, bagaimana kalau kukirimkan skripnya? Itu lumayan bagus."

Sasuke menyusup ke perutku lagi dan aku samar-samar mendengar Kakashi _-Kakashi terkenal Hatake!-_ berbicara dari ujung lain.

"Ok, aku akan memberikannya setelah minggu depan. Selamat menikmati akhir minggumu, kau layak mendapatkannya. _Bye_."

"Dia terdengar bahagia," aku bergumam.

"Pasti, pagi ini angkanya bagus."

"Apakah tadi malam aku sudah mengungkapkan betapa bangganya aku padamu?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Aku suka mendengarnya terutama saat kau telanjang." Dia memberiku seringai nakalnya dan aku tertawa.

"Aku juga menyukainya."

"Pada kenyataannya," dia menangkup bokongku dengan tangannya dan menarikku lebih erat padanya. "Kau tidak mendapat ijin untuk memekai kemeja ini."

" _God_ , aku harus berhenti melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu, kau harus mulai sekarang pikirkan kau harus belajar apa yang akan terjadi saat kau memakai kemejaku."

"Tapi aku menyukai kemejamu." Aku menunduk cemberut padanya.

"Aku suka melakukan ini." Dia pelan-pelan membuka setiap kancing dan aku mengangkat bahu keluar dari kemeja yang lembut itu, membiarkannya jatuh ke atas meja di belakangku.

Dia menarik napas dalam, matanya sejajar dengan dadaku, mata gelapnya yang indah memandangi seluruh tubuhku, seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup dengan pandangannya.

"Tuhan, kau sangat cantik." Dia condong ke depan dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke puting kananku maju mundur, melingkar dan putingku mengerut saat dia memandangnya. "Aku suka bagaimana tubuh indahmu ini meresponsku."

Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada puting sebelah kiriku dan aku mengerang pelan.

Dia duduk di kursi, dengan pakaian lengkap, dan aku hampir melepas orgasme hanya karena hidungnya saja.

 _Tak bisa dipercaya._

Dia mendongak melihatku saat dia memasukkan putingku ke mulutnya dan melumatnya, lalu menjilat dan menciumi sepanjang perjalannya menyeberang ke dadaku yang lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya memeluk dan meremas bokongku saat ciumannya turun ke tubuhku.

"Bersandarlah ke belakang dengan tanganmu, _Baby_."

Aku melakukan yang dia minta dan dia mencium tindik pusarku. "Sangat seksi. Sudah berapa lama kau memiliki ini?"

"Aku memasangnya saat ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas."

"Ini _hot_." Dia mencium lagi dan menggigit ketika menyusurinya turun ke tatoku.

Dengan tiba-tiba dia menarikku ke pinggir meja, membuatku bersandar ke belakang lebih rendah lagi bertumpu pada sikuku, mengekspos diriku padanya. Dia menempatkan ciuman lembut di atas tattooku. "Jangan berbaring, aku ingin kau melihat."

 _Sial_. Mungkin ini adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah dia katakan padaku.

"Okay," suaraku berat oleh kebutuhan dan dia menyeringai padaku, mata gelapnya melelehkan.

Dia membungkuk dan dengan ujung lidahnya, menjilatku dari klitoris menuruni lipatanku dan kembali naik, memainkan lidahnya lagi dan lagi, dan kemudian melumatnya lembut.

Aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mengerangkan namanya dengan keras dan mengangkat kepalaku lagi untuk melihatnya.

Itu sangat menggairahkan saat mulutnya berada di milikku.

Dia meluncurkan salah satu tangannya dari bokongku, menelusuri pahaku dan menelusupkan jarinya masuk ke dalamku.

Aku menggelinjang di atas meja, kaki masih tertanam di kursi, tapi dia memegangiku erat dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya meluncur maju mundur di klitorisku, dan jari itu bekerja dengan ajaib di dalam diriku. Mata gelapnyanya yang dalam memandangiku saat aku meledak, keras.

Dia menjalankan ciumannya naik turun di pahaku dan menarik jarinya keluar dariku.

"Oh Tuhan, rasamu nikmat. Aku menginginkanmu setiap saat, Hinata. aku tak pernah merasa cukup denganmu."

"Ke dalam diriku. Sekarang." Aku terengah-engah dan aku membutuhkan dirinya.

Dia berdiri dan menarik turun jeansnya ke paha. "Lingkarkan pahamu padaku, _Baby_."

Dia mengisiku saat aku melingkar di dirinya, membungkuk untuk menciumku, menangkup pipi kananku dengan satu tangan dan menggenggam pinggiran meja dengan tangan yang satu, dia mendorong ke dalam diriku dengan kejam.

"Oh, Tuhan." Tanganku berada di bokongnya, menariknya keras. Aku merasa orgasmeku mulai merasuk di dalam diriku.

"Keluarlah untukku, cantik." Dia berbisik di telingaku dan suara bisikan seksi itu mengirimku melewati batasan menuju klimaks fantastis yang lain yang membuat tumit kakiku menekan keras ke bokongnya.

"Tuhan, Hinata." dia memengejang saat dia keluar di dalam diriku, menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman, mendorong tangannya ke dalam rambutku.

"Aku merekomendasikan seks di meja," aku bergumam dan menyeringai malas padanya.

Dia tertawa dan menarikku ke posisi duduk. "Ya, ayo kita lakukan ini lebih sering."

 **TBC**


	29. Chapter 27

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **27**

* * *

"Hai, Hinata! Terima kasih kau sudah memilih menemuiku di sini, daripada menyuruhku mengambil ini ke tempatmu."

Aku tersenyum pada Gaara memberinya pelukan berputar. Kami bertemu di Starbucks jadi aku bisa memberikan foto yang sudah selesai padanya untuk dimasukkan ke portofolionya sebelum dia mengikuti beberapa audisi siang ini.

Kami duduk di meja ditemani dengan minuman kami saat dia melihat-lihat fotonya.

"Wow, kau memang hebat."

"Aku punya objek yang bagus," aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan menyesap kopiku. Hari ini terasa semakin dingin dan hujan semakin sering saat mendekati musim gugur, dan aku bersyukur memesan moka hangat.

Gaara tersenyum malu dan melanjutkan melihat fotonya. "Kau membuatku terlihat bagus. Kapan aku bisa menjadwalkan pemotretan lagi?"

" _Well_ , Gaara, itu bisa menjadi masalah."

Aku menyeringai dan memikirkan Sasuke. _Sial_ , Sasuke bahkan tak akan menyukainya jika dia tahu aku minum kopi bersama Gaara.

"Oh?" dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kekasihku tidak suka aku memotret pria lajang sendirian. Itu permasalahan keamanan utama untuknya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Aku tak akan pernah melukaimu, Hinata." Gaara mengernyit dan aku merasa buruk.

"Aku tahu itu. Mungkin aku bisa mengatur agar Ino bisa di sana juga, jadi kita tidak sendirian saja. Sasuke mungkin akan menyetujuinya."

"Begitu juga tak apa-apa. Hasil kerjamu bagus. Aku minta maaf jika sebelumnya aku terlalu lancang. Kau cantik, aku akan bodoh jika tidak mencoba, tapi aku mengerti kalau kau sudah ada yang punya. Tak apa. Aku akan bicara padanya jika kau mau." Gaara terlihat begitu tulus dan aku menepuk bahunya.

"Terima kasih, kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Hinata?"

Aku mendongak melihat mata gelap yang familier dan hatiku tenggelam ke perutku.

"Halo, Itachi."

"Sudah kuduga ini kau." Matanya tajam saat melihat Gaara secara keseluruhan, kemudian kembali padaku dan aku ingin menciut.

Sial! Dari semua orang yang melihatku di sini bersama Gaara!

"Kau akan datang kan ke pesta Ayah dan Ibu?" Dia bertanya, memberikan senyum palsu di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya, Sasuke dan aku akan datang."

"Kita akan bertemu nanti." Dia berjalan keluar kedai kopi dan aku menggeram, memegangi kepalaku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kakak laki-laki Sasuke."

"Kelihatannya dia tidak menyukaimu."

Aku melihat padanya dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak, dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku senang kau menyukai fotomu. Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku sudah sempat berbicara pada Ino dan Sasuke tentang merencanakan janji pemotretan yang lain."

"Ok, baguslah. Hei, aku serius, aku akan bicara pada Sasuke jika itu membantu dan memberitahunya kalu aku tidak ada apa-apa denganmu."

"Aku akan mengingat hal itu. Terima kasih kopinya."

"Dengan senang hati."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

 _Sial._

Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang pertemuan dengan Gaara hari ini? Aku tahu Itachi akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan aku berdoa Itachi tidak meneleponnya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku tiba di rumah untuk menjelaskan sendiri padanya.

Sasuke sangat posesif bila menyangkut tentang Gaara, dan aku tahu aku seharusnya bilang padanya sebelumnya, tapi rasanya konyol meminta ijin untuk bertemu klien di tempat umum.

Aku rasa aku akan berada dalam masalah.

Mungkin aku bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bercinta.

"Sayang, aku pulang!" Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, menggunakan kunci yang dia berikan padaku saat kami pulang dari Ame.

"Di dalam kantor," jawabnya.

Aku menaruh tas tanganku di sofa dan membawa dua buah tas belanjaan besar, berat, ke ruang kantornya. Dia menyambutku dengan senyum yang hangat dan mengangkat alisnya terkejut saat dia melihat tas-tas itu.

"Apa yang ada di dalam?"

"Aku melakukan beberapa hal untuk _anniversary_ orang tuamu." Aku tersenyum padanya, cemas.

"Oh ya?" dia menyeringai, menyenangkanku. "Apa itu?"

" _Well_ , aku minta tolong pada Ayahmu minggu ini." Aku mulai mengeluarkan pigura-pigura itu.

Semua ada delapan. "Aku meminta padanya foto Ayah dan Ibumu yang hanya berdua setiap lima tahun selama menikah, dimulai dengan foto pernikahan mereka."

Setelah mengeluarkan pigura terakhir, aku menatanya di meja Sasuke. Matanya memperhatikan kesemuanya dan dan berakhir pada yang terakhir.

"Aku membuat foto saat pernikahan mereka dan foto ini yang kuambil saat pesta ulang tahunku, dengan ukuran yang paling besar, dan yang lain bisa ditata di sekitarnya."

Dia mengambil foto yang kuambil saat ulang tahunku dan dia memandanginya lama.

Mereka berdua berpose untukku, dengan gerak tubuh dan senyum yang kaku, lalu Sasuke membuat lelucon tentang sesuatu, membuat kami semua terkikih. Di foto ini, Mikoto tertawa pada kamera dan Fugaku tersenyum menunduk padanya, wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Mikoto, dan cinta yang tergerak di antara mereka terasa sangat menyentuh.

Ini adalah foto favoritku hari ini.

"Kau sangat berbakat, _Baby_. Mereka akan menyukai ini. Ibuku akan menggantungnya di ruang keluarga." Dia menaruh pigura di meja dan menarikku ke arahnya, menciumku dengan caranya yang lembut yang membuat lututku lemas.

"Kuharap mereka menyukainya."

"Kau sangat manis. Kau tak perlu repot-repot begini. Aku sudah mencantumkan nama kita berdua pada kado yang persiapkan untuk mereka."

"Aku tahu." Aku memeluknya erat dan mengubur wajahku di dadanya. "Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Aku telah sangat disayangi oleh orang tuamu. Aku juga menaruh nama kita berdua di hadiah ini."

Aku merasakan dia tersenyum di kepalaku.

"Apa yang sudah kau persiapkan untuk mereka?"

"Kita," dia menekankan kata itu dan tersenyum. "Memberi mereka bulan madu kedua ke Perancis Selatan."

"Tentu saja kita memberikannya." Aku tertawa dan mencium tulang dadanya.

"Apakah itu lucu?"

"Tidak." Aku menarik kepalaku dan menengadah melihat wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan. Dia tidak bercukur pagi ini, dan aku membelai turun pipinya menikmati kekasarannya.

"Aku menyukai betapa baik hatinya dirimu."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan kelihatan kurang nyaman. "Mereka layak menerimanya."

"Ya, mereka memang layak."

"Apakah kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau pakai Sabtu ini?" tanyanya sambil mengumpulkan pigura ke tasnya kembali.

"Yeah, aku sudah memilih satu tempo hari saat Ino dan aku membawa Temari berbelanja. Terima kasih lagi untuk mengundang keluarganya Ino. Mereka antusias untuk pergi."

"Orang tuaku sangat menikmati waktu mereka bersama dengan keluarga Ino. Mereka akan senang bila keluarga Ino datang."

"Apakah kau punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini?" aku bertanya, menguatkan diriku untuk memberitahukannya tentang Gaara.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Kau?"

"Kebetulan tidak ada rencana apa-apa lagi di sisa hari ini."

"Hmm…apa yang bisa kita lakukan di hari yang hujan?" Dia menaikkan jarinya ke bibir dan pura-pura berpikir keras dan aku tertawa, kemudian aku ingat bahwa ada suatu tempat yang ingin kudatangi, dan moodku berubah. Gaara dan pertemuan dengan Itachi adalah hal yang paling jauh dari pikiranku.

"Sebenarnya, aku minta maaf merusak khayalanmu, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Aku menunduk memandangi tanganku dan kembali melihat padanya, menggigit bibirku.

"Ok, apakah kau ingin ditemani?"

"Kau tidak perlu pergi jika kau tak ingin."

"Aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Kau akan pergi kemana?" dia terlihat memperhatikan, bersandar di mejanya, dengan lengan yang menyilang di dadanya.

"Ke pemakaman." Aku mengangkat bahu dengan gugup.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya pergi ke sana dua kali dalam setahun. Di hari ulang tahunku, yang tidak sempat aku lakukan tahun ini karene pacarku yang luar biasa seksi mengajakku ke surga tropis." Aku menyeringai lancang dan dia balas menyeringai padaku. "Dan saat ulang tahun mereka."

"Ulang tahun mereka?" tanyanya, bingung.

Aku mengangguk. "Mereka memiliki hari ulang tahun yang sama, lebih tepatnya selisih tiga tahun. Meraka selalu merayakannya, dengan pesta yang besar atau melakukan perjalanan ke suatu tempat. Mereka selalu mengajakku, jadi aku ingin mengenangnya untuk mereka." Kata-kata terakhir adalah bisikan.

Dia mendekatiku dan mencium keningku. "Ayo kita pergi."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Perasaan melankolis menyelimutiku saat kami semakin dekat ke pemakaman. Kami mengendarai mobilku karena aku yang tahu letaknya di dalam pemakaman yang luas, dan aku butuh menyibukkan pikiranku.

Sasuke akan menyetir perjalanan pulang.

"Maaf, sayang, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang sedih untukku. Aku tidak sering begini, tapi biasanya aku tidak menjadi teman yang menyenangkan setelah dari tempat ini."

Dia mencium tanganku lembut dan menghela napas berat. "Aku harap kau tak pernah mengalami hal itu, Hinata. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kuperbaiki, dan aku akan melakukan apapun jika aku bisa."

"Aku tahu," bisikku.

Aku parkir di jalan kecil yang cukup untuk satu mobil beberapa baris sebelum nisan orang tuaku. Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku mengambil dua buket bunga di kursi belakang, lili untuk ayahku dan bunga matahari untuk ibuku. Semuanya adalah kesukaan Ibuku.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka; Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangku, memberiku ruang. Dia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatku nyaman. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.

Bagian dari pemakaman ini terletak di atas bukit dengan pemandangan kota yang ramai, padat, dan selat. Aku memandang di sekitarku, merasakan pemandangan, dan kemudian kembali ke nisan marmer besar berwarna hitam.

Aku berlutut di depan makam, tidak mempedulikan tanah yang masih basah, dan menyapu dedaunan dan rumput dari makam, membersihkannya, membuat diriku sibuk dan mataku teralihkan dari nama mereka dan tanggal lahir dan kematian.

Aku menaruh bunga di bawah nama mereka dan duduk diatas tumit kakiku dan melihat keatasnya.

Tertulis dengan besar HYUUGA, tulisan tebal berada di paling atas, nama mereka dan tanggal ada di bawahnya. Di paling bawah tertulis Aku milik kekasihku dan kekasihku adalah milikku.

Aku mencondongkan badanku ke depan dan meletakkan telapak tanganku ke marmer lembut dan dingin menyentuh tiap nama mereka yang berharga dan menutup mataku, membiarkan kenangan-kenangan membanjiri pikiranku.

Sasuke berlutut di sebelahku dan meletakkan tangannya di tengah- tengah punggungku.

"Ceritakan tentang mereka, _Baby_." Suaranya berat dan dia menggosok punggungku dengan lembut.

Aku tak menoleh padanya, aku tetap menutup mataku dan memegang batu nisan, tapi aku bercerita.

"Ibuku suka memanggang kue. Kami selalu memanggang kue setiap akhir minggu, bahkan saat aku sudah kuliah. Dia cantik dan selalu memelukku setiap saat." Air mata kini mengalir, keluar tanpa bisa dicegah dan disembunyikan, turun ke wajahku, menyatu dengan hujan yang menyirami kami.

"Dia meraih gelar MBA dari Stanford, tapi daripada meninggalkanku di penitipan anak, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan membesarkanku sendiri. Dan dia selalu bilang kalau itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia lakukan dan dia sangat bersyukur memiliki kesempatan untuk merawatku dan ayahku. Dia sangat cerdas dan lucu dan dia adalah sahabatku." Aku berbisik dan menyeka air mata dari pipiku sebelum kembali memegang nisan marmer.

"Ayahku juga lucu, tapi agak kaku. Dia tergila-gila pada Ibuku. Matahari terbit dan tenggelam bersama Ibuku selama ada Ayahku. Dia selalu memanjakan Ibu, ini adalah salah satu hal yang mengingatkanku padanya jika memikirkanmu." Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Tak peduli betapa sibuk pekerjaannya, dia selalu pulang pada kami, setiap malam. Dia adalah pengusaha yang bertangan dingin, tapi dia adalah pria yang paling lembut yang pernah kukenal. Dan saat membela putrinya, dia menjadi agresif dan gigih dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Mereka adalah pusat duniaku."

Aku menyandarkan kepala di tanganku, gemetaran, membiarkan kesedihan membanjiriku. Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya membawaku ke dadanya, mengguncangkan badanku untuk menenangkanku, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak aku mengerti di atas kepalaku. Dia menciumku dan mengucapkan turut berdukacita.

Akhirnya saat sudah tidak ada lagi air mata tersisa, aku menghapus hidung dengan lenganku dan memandang kearah batu hitam, membaca nama mereka, tanggal dan tulisan yang terpahat di bawahnya.

"Mereka juga sudah menikah selama tiga puluh lima tahun di tahun ini." Dia menghembuskan napas dan menciumku lagi. "Mereka mencoba untuk punya anak selama tujuh tahun. Mereka sudah mencoba semuanya, sampai mereka menyerah dan pasrah untuk tidak punya anak, atau mungkin akan mengadopsi. Ibuku bergabung dengan sebuah firma dan menjalani hidup tanpa anak...

"Dan tiba-tiba, di tahun ke-delapan, Ibuku hamil. Dia hampir kehilanganku pada bulan ke-lima, dan menjalani istirahat total selama berbulan-bulan, tapi disinilah aku, aman dan sehat."

"Syukurlah," bisik Sasuke.

"Aku merindukan mereka." Aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku tahu, _Baby_."

Kami berlutut disana, di tanah yang basah dengan hujan yang membasahi kami untuk waktu yang lama. Terasa seperti berjam-jam, tapi mungkin hanya beberapa menit. Akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkatku ke dalam lengannya, memelukku di dadanya dan membawaku ke mobil.

Dia merebahkanku di kursi dan mencium keningku. Kemudian berjalan ke sisi pengemudi, aku menarik lututku dan memeluknya, meringkuk seperti bola dan menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Sasuke membawaku masuk dan naik ke kamar tidurnya. Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi tapi aku lelah, mataku sakit, dan aku sedih. Dia meletakkanku dengan lembut di sisi tempat tidur dan melepaskan sepatuku.

"Berdiri, _Baby_." Aku menurut dan dia melepas jeansku yang kotor. "Tangan keatas," dia bilang dan menarik kaos ke atas kepalaku.

Dia melepas braku dan menggenggam bahuku, menuntunku kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia berjalan ke lemari dan mengeluarkan kaos putih, berjalan kembali padaku dan memakaikannya melewati kepalaku. Dia melepaskan pakaiannya yang kotor dan mengambil kaos dan celana piyama.

Sasuke menarik selimut di bagian kaki tempat tidur dan menyelimutiku.

"Ini tengah hari," aku protes, tapi dia mencium keningku membelai pipiku.

"Tidur siang. Kau kelelahan, _Baby_. Aku akan mengambil laptop dan duduk disini bersamamu, ok?"

"Terima kasih." Aku memegang tangannya membawanya ke wajahku, menyusupkan wajahku ke telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa dirimu." Aku merasa air mataku mulai jatuh dan aku menahannya.

"Hei, hush, _Baby_." Dia mencium kening dan pipiku, dengan tangan satunya yang bebas menggosok naik turun punggungku.

"Tak akan ada yang terjadi padaku. tidurlah. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mematikannya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ponselku, menarik selimut menutupi bahuku dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebotol besar air dan laptop miliknya.

Dia naik ke atas tempat tidur di sebelahku dan aku membalikkan badanku sehingga menghadap ke arahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan dia membelai rambut belakangku dengan jari-jarinya tersenyum lembut padaku.

 **TBC**

Huaaaaaa aku baper sama Hinata... *elap ingus*

Btw gengs aku mau cerita, masih inget sama cowok _annoying_ yang beberapa minggu lalu aku ceritain di _authors note_? Nah ternyata masalah aku sama itu cowok enggak beres gitu aja. Jadi dia ngechat aku mulu udah satu minggu belakangan, risih nggak sih kalo kalian digituin? Dia yang ngejauh duluan terus sekarang ngechat mulu kaya tukang teror. Dan tiba-tiba dia bilang ada rasa sama aku. Itu lebih _annoying_ lagi. Aku boro-boro tersanjung aku malah pengen _uninstall_ WhatsApp sama Instagram gara-gara dia. Dia bahkan bilang ke abang aku kalo aku nggak tau diri, watdepak ._. padahal dia yang ganggu aku mulu.


	30. Chapter 28

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

Gengs, aku mau promosi dulu fanfic baru aku yang udah basi, buat event SHDL2018.

* * *

 ** **Summary****

* * *

 _Frontend Developer_ dan _Backend Developer_ seperti Yin dan Yang.

Mereka mengerjakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan berlawanan, tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Sebuah website tidak dapat dibangun jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka.

Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke si _Frontend Developer_ begitu senang mengganggu Hinata si _Backend Developer_ yang menjadi anak kesayangan The LeafShare?

Apa alasan Sasuke senang mengganggu Hinata?

 ** **Jangan lupa vote dan komen ya...****

* * *

 ** **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-****

 ** **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc****

 ** **Rate : M****

 ** **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Novel Come Away With Me ©**** ** **Belonging Kristen Proby****

 ** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****

 ** **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME****

 ** **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT****

 ** **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)****

* * *

 ** **28****

* * *

Malam ini adalah pesta orang tua Sasuke, dan aku sangat antusias. Aku memoles sentuhan terakhir make up ku – aku mulai pandai dalam hal ini! – sementara Sasuke berpakaian di kaIzumiu. Ino terus keluar masuk ruangan untuk meminjam barang-barang, mengomeliku, atau hanya mengobrol karena dia juga gugup.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mendengar Sasuke tertawa dan aku keluar dari kamar tidur. Dia sedang menelepon dan aku melihat matanya menggelap dan berkilat dan aku mengangguk puas.

Misi selesai.

Aku mengenakan gaun hitam yang tergantung di satu bahuku. Terdapat Rhinestones -permata buatan dari kaca yang seringkali berkilau seperti berlian- sepanjang pinggang ke bawah hingga menyentuh ke sepatu Louboutins merahku. Rambutku tertata ke atas, terima kasih atas pekerjaan tangan Ino, dan mutiaraku.

Aku merasa mempesona dan seksi.

"Ok, Dad, aku harus berangkat. Kita bertemu di klub. Bilang saja pada Mom kalau kau mengajak untuk makan malam. Ok, sampai bertemu."

Dia menutup telepon dan menuju padaku.

Dia begitu tampan mengenakan setelan hitam dan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam. Rambut gelapnya tertata rapi, tapi aku yakin tidak lama lagi aku akan membuatnya berantakan.

Dia menyapukan pandangan ke gaun dan rambutku dan menjalankan jarinya di bawah mutiara menyentuh kulitku. "Kau adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."

Dia menciumku, dengan cara yang membuatku pingsan, dan aku membelai pipinya yang halus.

"Terima kasih. Kau mendandani dirimu dengan sangat baik, tampan. Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana?"

"Yeah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku adalah aktor, kan? Aku bisa berperan dengan baik untuk satu malam ini."

"Aku tak ingin kau merasa tak nyaman." Dia tidak membohongiku. Aku melihat kegugupan di matanya dan caranya memegang dasi dengan gelisah.

"Aku akan mengenal sebagian besar orang-orang disana. Orang tuaku tak akan mengundang orang asing, jadi seharusnya semua akan baik-baik saja." Dia mencium keningku dan salah satu sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. "Apakah kau mencemaskanku?"

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Matanya melembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hei, Hinata, bisakah aku meminjam...Oh, Tuhan. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Ino menggelangkan kepala sebal dan menghentakkan kaki ke lemariku, keluar mengenakan sepasang antingku. "Bolehkah aku meminjam anting ini?"

"Ya," Aku tertawa. "Gaun itu bagus sekali."

"Aku tahu, betulkan?" dia menyeringai seperti kucing dan berputar pelan untuk menunjukkan gaun _strapless_ merahnya. Dia terlihat menarik mengenakan warna merah.

"Apakah kau akan mengajak Sai malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Sama sekali tidak, tidak akan mengenalkannya pada keluarga." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan aku membiarkannya. Dia masih tidak banyak membicarakan tentang Sai.

"Ok." Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Mau berangkat dengan kami?"

"Tidak, Shikamaru dan Temari akan menjemputku. Kita bertemu di sana."

"Sudah siap, _Baby_?" Sasuke bertanya padaku.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

 ** **COME AWAY WITH ME****

Pesta diadakan di klub Country yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Sasuke. Ruang dansa sudah dihias indah, dengan bunga warna warni di tengah, cahaya berkelip dan lilin. Terdapat bangku kayu untuk duduk dua orang di dekat pitu masuk dilengkapi dengan spidol hitam untuk para tamu memberikan tanda tangan, menggantikan buku tamu. Fugaku akan meletakkannya di taman bunga favorit Mikoto di rumah.

"Sasuke, ini indah. Itachi dan ayahmu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ibumu akan kaget."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, "Dia akan menyukainya. Ayo, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada beberapa orang."

Dia menyambar dua gelas sampanye dari pelayan dan memberikannya padaku saat kami membicarakan tentang ruangan ini. Aku gembira melihat Nyonya Inoichi dan Inoichi sudah datang dan aku memeluk mereka berdua.

"Oh Tuhan, kalian berdua terlihat sangat luar biasa!" Nyonya Inoichi terlihat menarik dengan rambut pirang model pendek membingkai wajahnya, dan dia mengenakan gaun malam berwarna biru royal. Inoichi berpakaian rapi dengan setelan hitam dan dasi.

Aku sangat bangga pada mereka.

"Sayang, kau mempesona." Nyonya Inoichi memelukku erat, matanya bersinar penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah datang. Orang tuaku akan senang bertemu kalian." Sasuke menjabat tangan Inoichi dan mencium pipi Nyonya Inoichi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami. Kau terlihat sangat tampan, sayang."

"Senang berada disini," Inoichi merespon dan mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke.

 _Huh?_ Aku melihat kearah Sasuke, bertanya-tanya apa arti kedipan mata tadi, tapi wajah Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Ruangan ini terisi orang-orang dengan cepat, dan Sasuke selalu berada di sisiku, tangannya di punggungku, memperkenalkanku pada keluarga dan temannya.

Akhirnya, kami sendirian, dia memberikan segelas sampanye yang segar dan berbisik di telingaku, "Kau luar biasa indah malam ini. Dan kau mempesona semua orang di ruangan ini." Senyumnya posesif dan penuh cinta dan aku kata-katanya menghangatkanku.

"Kaulah yang mempesona. Apakah kau merasa senang?"

"Yeah, sebenarnya, aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Ibuku." Dia melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Saatnya untuk menyiapkan orang-orang."

Dia berbicara pada pemimpin band yang kemudian mengumumkan, "Hadirin sekalian, silahkan duduk. Tamu kehormatan akan segera tiba."

Sasuke dan aku duduk di meja utama dengan orangtuanya, Itachi dan teman kencannya dan saudara perempuan Sasuke, Izumi.

"Sasuke, Hinata, ini teman kencanku."

Sasuke menjabat tangannya sambil memberikan tatapan yang spekulatif, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Kakak yang overprotektif.

"Hai, cantik." Izumi memberiku seringai khas keluarga Uchiha dan memelukku. "Senang melihatmu masih bertahan dengan kakakku yang menyebalkan ini. Bila kau sudah merasa bosan dengannya, telepon aku ya." Dia menunduk mengedipkan matanya padaku dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Berhentilah memuji pacarku dan menjelekanku." Sasuke menarikku dari genggaman Izumi lalu Izumi menyeringai padanya.

Sasuke meraih tanganku dan mencium jari-jariku seraya mengajakku duduk diantara dia dan Izumi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang dansa terbuka, dan seluruh ruangan meledak dengan tepuk tangan.

Fugaku menunduk tersenyum penuh cinta pada pengantin perempuannya, saat mulut Mikoto ternganga dan memandang ke seluruh ruangan yang besar ini, menyadari bahwa dia mengenali semua orang di sini.

Dia menoleh pada Fugaku dengan senyum kaget dan Fugaku menunduk ke arah Mikoto dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang Fugaku katakan, tapi aku cukup yakin dia berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, cintaku."

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Mikoto mengenakan gaun malam hitam yang cantik dan Fugaku mengenakan setelah hitam dan dasi merah. Mereka terlihat muda dan bahagia dan penuh cinta.

Saat mereka melewati keramaian menuju meja kami, mereka berhenti untuk menjabat tangan dan memberikan pelukan pada para tamu. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, aku ikut senang untuk mereka."

"Aku juga." Dia mencium keningku, dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa disini, untuk membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik dengan kakaknya.

"Itachi." Aku bersandar di dekat Sasuke ke arah kakaknya untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Ini adalah pesta yang hebat. Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan fantastis."

Dia terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat, lalau memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya, dan hatiku menciut. Malam ini tidak berjalan mulus. "Terima kasih Hinata."

Aku melihat kearah Sasuke dan mengangkat bahu. Dia menggelangkan kepalanya penuh sesal dan kami kembali memperhatikan orang tuanya.

Mikoto memelukku erat saat menuju kursinya. "Oh, Hinata, ini luar biasa!"

"Aku sangat senang kau terkejut dan bahagia. Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan."

"Terima kasih." Dia mencium pipiku dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Halo, sayang." Fugaku menyapuku ke dalam pelukannya, semua tersenyum. "Apakah kau akan menyelesaikan proyek yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Ya, dan aku akan membawanya besok saat _brunch_ -acara makan antara pagi-siang hari-." Kami mengadakan _brunch_ besok untuk memberikan kado kepada orang tuanya Sasuke dan merayakan secara privat.

"Sempurna, terima kasih." Dia tersenyum murah hati padaku, dan berjalan mengitari meja.

"Orang tuaku menyukaimu," Sasuke bergumam di telingaku.

"Kami saling menyukai."

Kami duduk di kursi masing-masing dan Fugaku berdiri, mengetukkan gelas airnya dengan sendok dan seluruh ruangan hening. Sesorang memberika _microphone_ padanya.

"Saya ingin berterima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua malam ini, dan menyampaikan terima kasih teristimewa untuk putra kesayanganku, Itachi, yang telah menjadi patner kejahatanku beberapa bulan terakhir. Sulit rasanya sudah menyimpan rahasia ini dari pengantinku yang cantik."

Dia menunduk tersenyum pada Mikoto dan Mikoto merona dengan cantiknya. "Aku adalah pria yang sangat beruntung. Aku mendapatkan kehormatan telah menghabiskan setiap hari dengan orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal selama tiga puluh lima tahun. Mikoto, kau adalah teman terbaikku, cinta dalam hidupku, dan aku akan melakukannya terus setiap hari. Terima kasih sudah menerima tanpa mengeluh menghadapi kegilaanku, untuk tiga orang anak yang luar biasa, dan untuk mengajariku bagaimana caranya memasak _steak_."

Saat kami semua tertawa, Mikoto menghapus air mata dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum pada suaminya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, cintaku. Ini untuk tiga puluh lima tahun lagi." Mikoto berdiri di tengah tepuk tangan dan Fugaku menciumnya dengan keras.

Band mulai memainkan musik blues dan makan malam yang lezat dihidangkan.

"Jadi, Hinata, bagaimana Ame?" Mikoto tersenyum hangat melintasi meja kearahku.

"Perpaduan dingin-hangat, romantis, dan sangat sempurna." Aku merespon dengan

mengedipkan mataku. "Aku tak ingin pulang."

Sasuke mencium jemariku. "Kita akan kembali ke sana lagi."

Band mulai memainkan At last oleh Etta James, dan Fugaku berdiri. "Aku rasa ini adalah lagu kita, cantik."

Fugaku memegang tangan Mikoto dan kami semua memperhatikan saat dia menggerakkan Mikoto menyeberangi lantai dansa dengan mudah. Mereka saling memandang seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini.

"Orang tuamu sangat penuh dengan cinta," aku bergumam pada Sasuke.

"Yeah, jadi sedikit risih jika dilihat anak-anak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi matanya penuh humor. "Bisakah kita bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Tentu."

Saat Sasuke menuntunku keluar ke lantai dansa, aku melihat pasangan lain, termasuk orang tua Ino, berdiri untuk berdansa dalam musik yang manis. Sasuke menarikku kedalam lengannya dan kami meluncur di lantai.

"Aku suka berdansa denganmu." Aku menjalankan jariku menuruni pipinya dan mata gelapnya menyala.

"Kita harus melakukannya lebih sering kalau begitu."

"Ya, kita harus." Aku tersenyum padanya dan matanya tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

 _Apa ada yang salah? Apakah dia masih gugup karena keramaian?_

"Hinata, Aku..."

Ino berayun dalam lengan salah satu sepupu Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur aku datang sendirian," dia bergumam padaku saat dia melewatiku, tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, kemudian memberikan kami lambaian, jelas terlihat dia menikmati malam ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan tadi?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke.

Dia menarik napas dan menarikku lebih erat, menggesekkan hidungnya ke telingaku, dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, dan ajaib. Sasuke terus menyimpanku di sisinya sepanjang malam, melotot pada siapapun yang berani mengajakku berdansa, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa pada priaku yang posesif.

Tidak ada yang meminta tanda tangan, dan Sasuke bersikap sopan kepada fotografer yang disewa Itachi untuk acara ini, karena dia tahu foto itu akan menjadi properti keluarga.

"Kau disini rupanya!" aku menuju ke suara Temari yang antusias dan memeluknya erat.

"Well, halo gadis cantik! Aku sudah bilang saat kita membelinya, gaun ini keren." Aku mundur ke belakang dan mengagumi gaun putih bermodel lengan rendah. Gaun itu sempurna di badannya dan dia bersinar bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Gaunmu juga indah."

Shikamaru menarikku ke pelukannya. "Hei, anak nakal. Terima kasih sudah menolong Temari memilih gaun itu. Ini adalah penyiksaan. Aku harus bersabar dua minggu lagi untuk bisa menyentuhnya dan sepertinya aku akan mati."

Kami semua tertawa karena ekspresi penderitaannya dan aku menepuk pipinya. "Kasihan. Aku rasa dengan adanya Yuri itu semua setimpal"

"Yeah," wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman manis. "Dia memang layak, hei, dansa denganku?"

Aku melihat kearah Sasuke dan dia mengangkat bahunya dan beralih ke Temari. "Bolehkah, cantik?"

Wajah Temari merah merona dan meyambut tangan Sasuke yang menuntunnya ke lantai dansa. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan, Sasuke memang mendebarkan.

Shikamaru juga tidak terlalu buruk. Dia tinggi dan berkulit kecoklatan, dengan rambut gelap yang gelap dan mata hijau nyaris gelap yang maut. Aku pernah menyukainya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apakah kau bersenang-senang?" tanyaku padanya.

"Yeah, terutama Temari, jadi aku tak bisa protes. Sasuke pria yang baik. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengannya saat pertama kali, tapi aku menyukainya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Ayah dan aku mengobrol dengannya waktu itu."

"Apa?" Kenapa aku tak tahu soal ini?

"Yeah, saat kau bekerja, dan dia mengundang para pria untuk makan siang di luar." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mengenal Shikamaru. Pria ini seperti benteng. Jika ada suatu rahasia, dia tak akan membocorkannya.

"Oh. Dia tidak cerita tentang ini."

"Dia tidak cerita?" dia mengangkat bahu lagi, seperti itu bukan suatu masalah besar. "Well, maksudku adalah, aku menyukainya."

"Wow, aku mendapatkan stempel persetujuan dari kakak laki-laki?" Aku melebarkan mata dan menganga dengan sarkastik.

"Selama dia tetap berlaku baik dan sopan, ya."

"Aku suka saat dia berlaku tidak sopan." Aku mengedipkan mata dan tertawa saat wajahnya memperlihatkan kengerian.

"Terlalu banyak informasi, aku tidak ingin tahu tentang itu. Apakah kau bahagia?" dia memandang tajam kepadaku, serius, dan aku merasa dicintai.

"Aku merasa bahagia. Dia lelaki yang baik Shikamaru. Dia mencintaiku. Ini bukan tentang pekerjaannya, atau tentang masa laluku, atau seberapa banyak uang yang kami punya. Ini tentang siapa diriku saat bersamanya." Aku mengangkat bahu, sedikit merasa malu. "Dia membuatku merasa istimewa."

"Ah, Hinata. Kau istimewa. Sayang, aku senang akhirnya kau mengetahuinya. Senang melihatmu jatuh cinta." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku. "Sekarang, sebelum aku menjadi cengeng, bisakah kau menjaga bayi ku malam ini? Aku benar-benar butuh waktu berduaan dengan istriku."

 ** **COME AWAY WITH ME****

Saat malam semakin larut, Sasuke mengajakku ke lantai dansa untuk dansa yang terakhir. Kakiku sudah terasa sakit, tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku suka berayun di lengannya.

Aku menyadari band memainkan lagunya Norah Jones 'Come Away With Me' dan membuatku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bersinar. Dia menunduk tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku percaya bahwa ini adalah lagu kita. Kau terlihat sama cantiknya seperti malam itu, di kebun anggur, dengan mutiara ini. Kau membuatku kehabisan napas, Hinata Hyuuga."

Oh.

Aku merasakan air mata di mataku, saat memandangnya. Aku menyusupkan tanganku kedalam rambut gelapnya yang lembut. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat seorang gadis melentingkan kakinya -merasa benar-benar tersanjung-, Sasuke Uchiha."

Matanya menelusuri wajahku sambil terus mengayunkanku di ruangan. Aku bersumpah, hanya kami yang berdansa di ruangan ini dan aku tak peduli siapa saja yang memperhatikan kami.

Dia membungkuk dan dengan lembut menekankan pipinya ke pipiku.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

"Untuk apa?" bisikku kembali.

"Untuk menjadi milikku."

 ** **COME AWAY WITH ME****

Saat kami sampai di rumah Sasuke dia membimbingku ke dalam dan menutup pintu depan. Dia menyentakkan tanganku dengan lembut, menarikku ke lengannya.

"Kau luar biasa malam ini. Kau mempesona banyak orang," dia bergumam di rambutku.

"Aku merasakan malam yang hebat. Keluargamu luar biasa." Aku menyusup ke dadanya dan menghirup wangi Sasuke yang seksi.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak keberatan pagi ini kita mengundang seluruh keluarga untuk _brunch_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu memasak."

Dia terkekeh. "Terima kasih atas pelayananmu."

"Itu alasan yang bagus. Ayo kita tidur."

Aku menariknya tapi dia menghentikanku, matanya tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Belum."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku lebih dari baik. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keperlihatkan."

"Oh, ok."

Dia menggandengku masuk ke ruangan. Dia berhenti di _sound system_ dan menyalakan iPod dan suara musik blues yang lembut mulai mengalun dari speaker. Dia mendahului kearah beranda, membuka pintu Perancis, dan menyalakan lampu dan napasku terhenti.

Beranda telah berubah menjadi tempat yang lembut dan romantis. Buket-buket bunga mawar merah dengan mutiara kecil terselip di daunnya menutupi semua permukaan. Lampu putih berkelap-kelip, sepanjang langit-langit ruangan, dan di sebelah _loveseat_ tertata sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat es dan sampanye dan dua buah gelas.

Aku berputar dan memandang kearahnya, mataku melebar. "Kapan kau mengerjakan ini semua?"

"Aku melakukannya sebelum kita berangkat ke rumahmu untuk bersiap-siap ke pesta."

"Sasuke, ini ajaib." Aku kembali memandang ke ruangan yang indah itu, menahan napas. Dia sangat romantis.

Dia memelukku dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. "Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."

"Ayo, duduk." Dia mengajakku ke kursi dan kami duduk. Gaunku melayang di sekitar kakiku saat aku duduk, dan terasa lembut di kulitku. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, teringat kalau aku tak memakai pakaian dalam. Sasuke akan menyukainya bila dia tahu.

Dia menuangkan sampanye ke tiap-tiap gelas, mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelasku dan aku meyesap minumanku.

"Ini malam yang indah. Bahkan tidak terlalu dingin." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bantal dan menutup mataku, mendengarkan suara air yang tidak bisa kami lihat di kegelapan.

Sasuke mengangkat kakiku ke pangkuannya dan aku menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Dia melepas sepatuku dan mulai menggosoknya.

"Oh, Tuhanku, Aku mencintaimu."

Dia tertawa. "Kakimu sakit?"

"Sedikit. Sepatu itu memang layak."

"Memang benar. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau kau terlihat cantik

malam ini?"

"Sekali atau dua kali." Aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan menghembuskan napas saat dia menekankan jempolnya di lengkungan telapak kakiku. "Kau pandai menggunakan tanganmu."

"Aku senang kau setuju."

"Aku bisa terbiasa dengan semua ini, tahu. Semua bunga-bunga ini dan pijatan kaki dan sampanye dan kau, pacarku yang tampan."

Dia mengernyit dan hatiku terdiam sesaat. _Apakah kata-kataku salah?_

"Hei," aku menarik kakiku dari pangkuannya, dan kearah dirinya, berbaring di pangkuannya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya padaku, mendekapku di dadanya, dan aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku.

"Ada apa ini?"

Matanya menatap mataku, warna gelapnya intens dan serius, dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang penting dalam pemikirannya.

"Bicaralah padaku, _Baby_." Aku melanjutkan membelai wajahnya, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium telapak tanganku.

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu lagi."

 _What?!_

Aku terdiam dan menyipitkan mataku padanya.

"Ok, aku akan membereskan barang-barangku." Aku bergerak untuk bangun tapi dia mempererat pelukannya, mengetatkan rahang dan menutup erat matanya.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku tidak putus denganmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berbisik.

"Aku berusaha mengatakannya." Dia membuka matanya dan aku melihat ketakutan, keinginan, dan cinta.

 _Apa ini?_

"Aku ingin melakukan ini sepanjang malam, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan saat yang tepat, dan aku bersyukur karena memang seharusnya di sini, saat kita sendirian." Dia menelan ludah dan mengambil napas dalam. "Hinata, sejak aku mengenalmu, duniaku berubah. Aku menemukan sesuatu denganmu sesuatu yang telah hilang tanpa kusadari, tapi sangat kuinginkan. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, dari dalam dan dari luar. Kau membuatku tak berdaya. Aku tak bisa melapaskanmu. Kau begitu seksi, dan menyenangkan dan cerdas. Mulutmu yang lancang membuatku gila." Dia tersenyum menunduk kearahku dan membelai bibir bawahku dengan ujung jarinya.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata, dimana hal itu bagus, karena sepertinya Sasuke belum selesai berbicara.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu. Kau adalah pusat kehidupanku, Hinata. aku ingin mencintaimu, melindungimu, bertengkar denganmu, mempunyai bayi denganmu memanjakanmu di sisa hidupku."

Dia mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkan kotak beledu biru kecil dari saku celananya. Mataku terasa membesar, jantungku seperti sedang lomba lari dan napasku terhenti.

Mataku mencari-cari ke dalam matanya saat dia memegang kotak kecil itu di tangan indahnya.

"Hinata, jadilah istriku, menikahlah denganku."

 ** **TBC****

Huaaaaa aku baper sama Fugaku-Mikoto eh, Sasuke-Hinata bikin makin baper...


	31. Chapter 29

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **29**

* * *

 _Oh. Tuhanku._

Pandanganku terkunci kepadanya dan semua napasku terasa menghilang dari tubuhku.

 _Menikah dengannya! Menikah dengannya?_

Ini terlalu cepat. Kami baru saling mengenal, apa, kurang dari dua bulan? Dua bulan yang luar biasa.

Matanya menatap cemas padaku, dari biru ke hijau, dan aku tahu dalam hatiku jawabannya adalah iya. Setelah semua yang kami lalui selama dua bulan terakhir, semua yang kami bagi, aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya juga.

Dan aku tak perlu.

Dia ingin menikahiku!

" _Baby_ , kau sedang membunuhku disini." Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka kotak biru kecil, tapi aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya, menghentikannya. Dia dia menoleh ke arahku terkejut, tapi aku tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan." Sekarang aku merasa pusing, jungkir balik, berdebar-debar, tapi dengan ajaib dari luar aku terlihat tenang.

"Silakan." Dia bergumam dan masih terlihat sedikit takut dan ragu.

"Saat aku melihat masa depanku, Sasuke, aku melihat dirimu. Aku melihat dirimu, bukan uangmu atau pekerjaanmu, atau siapa temanmu. Aku mencintaimu untuk kebaikan, kedermawanan, penuh kasihnya dirimu. Aku menginginkan yang dimiliki orang tuaku; apa yang orang tuamu bagi. Aku akan sangat merasa terhormat untuk menjadi istrimu, memberimu anak, dan hidup denganmu."

Saat aku berbicara air mata jatuh ke wajahku. Mata Sasuke melembut dan lengannya semakin erat memelukku.

"Apakah itu berarti ya?" dia berbisik dan aku terkekeh sedih.

"Ya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dengan lembut dia menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku dan tanganku menangkup pipinya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir selama beberapa menit," bisiknya di bibirku.

Oh, aku suka bisikan Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku sangat terkejut. Aku rasa aku lupa bernapas."

"Bisakah aku memperlihatkan ini sekarang?" Dia memegang kotak cincin ke atas dan menyeringai padaku.

"Tentu saja."

Dia mendudukkanku di sofa kecil dan berlutut di depanku. Oh my. Melihat pria seksiku, rambut gelap yang berantakan, mata gelap, mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi longgar berlutut di hadapanku, memegang kotak cincin biru kecil adalah sebuah gambaran yang akan kuingat selamanya.

"Saat melihat ini, aku tahu bahwa ini untukmu. Aku memilikinya sejak hari dimana aku membeli mutiara untukmu."

Aku menahan napas, mataku melebar. Dia ingin menikahiku sejak malam di kebun anggur!

"Lalu kupikir kau belum siap."

Dia tertawa kecil saat aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Dia membuka kotak, dan di tengah-tengah kain beledu terdapat berlian yang sempurna. Berlian _princess cut_ -berlian dengan potongan berbentuk persegi- dan besar, tapi bukan besar yang keterlaluan. Berlian itu didekap oleh platinum, dengan dua garis berlian kecil di tiap sisinya melingkar dan dipertemukan dengan berlian besar di tengahnya.

Air mata memercik lagi saat dia mengambilnya dari kotak, memakaikannya di tangan kiriku dan menciumnya.

"Terima kasih, ini sempurna."

"Seperti dirimu." Dia mencondongkan badannya dan menciumku, penuh hasrat, dan aku melingkarkan lenganku menariknya ke arahku. Dia mengumpulkan rok panjangku dan mengangkatnya hingga ke pahaku, menjalankan tangannya sepanjang pahaku dan naik ke balik rok untuk mencengkeram pinggulku.

"Tuhan, aku suka kebiasaan barumu tidak memakai pakaian dalam."Aku tersenyum di bibirnya. "Kita tulis di janji nikah. Tidak ada pakaian dalam untukmu."

Aku tertawa, dan menahan napas saat dia menarik pinggulku ke depan dan mendorongku mundur ke bantal empuk di _loveseat_.

Dia menarik dirinya dengan napas yang gemetar saat menunduk menatapku, terekspos dari pinggang ke bawah, rok hitamku terangkat hingga mengenai mutiaraku.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa terlihat cantiknya kau sekarang?"

"Kau membuatku merasa cantik."

Dia duduk di atas tumitnya dan mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam diriku, matanya menatap pusat tubuhku, mengamati tangannya. "Kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku, _Baby_."

Aku mengerang saat dia terus menyiksaku dengan jari itu. Napasku tersentak dan aku mulai terengah-engah. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan padaku hanya dengan satu jari.

"Sasuke, aku menginginkanmu."

"Oh, percayalah, kau aku akan mendapatkanku." Dia menarik keluar jarinya yang basah dan menghisapnya. "Rasamu enak."

Dia membungkuk dan melebarkan pahaku dengan telapak tangannya, membuka labiaku. Aku mencengkeram bantal, bersiap pada invasi dahsyat dari mulutnya, dan melawan pinggulku saat mulutnya menyelimutiku, lidahnya menyusup diantara kedua bibirku.

"Oh Tuhanku!" tanganku tenggelam di rambutnya, pinggulku melingkar. Dia mencengkeram bokongku, mengangkat tulang pinggulku lebih tinggi dan dia terus membuatku gila dengan mulutnya yang terlatih.

Dia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di klitorisku dan aku menyerah dalam orgasmeku, berteriak dan gemetar, memenggil namanya. Dia menggigit paha dalamku saat tubuhku mulai mereda.

"Sial, kau hebat melakukannya," Aku terengah-engah dan menjalankan jariku ke dalam rambut gelap kusutnya.

"Mmmm, aku senang kau setuju, _Baby_. Berdirilah untukku." Dia bangkit dan melepas jas, dasi dan kemejanya, membuangnya di lantai beranda.

"Setelah yang kau lakukan padaku, kakiku lemas seperti jelly. Kurasa aku tak sanggup berdiri."

Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku berdiri dan melingkarkan lenganku ke bahu telanjangnya. "Berpeganglah padaku."

"Dengan senang hati," aku bergumam di lehernya saat tangannya meluncur di punggungku, membuka resleting gunku. Aku merendahkah lengan kananku agar dia bisa melepas gaunku membiarkannya jatuh menggelembung di kakiku.

"Ya Tuhan, tanpa bra juga? Untung aku tidak mengetahuinya lebih awal, aku pasti akan mengunci kita berdua di kamar mandi dan membuatmu telanjang semalaman." Tangannya membelai punggungku sampai ke bokongku.

"Kau tidak telanjang."

"Oh, apakah kau ingin aku telanjang juga?"

Dia bertanya tanpa dosa dan aku menggigit tulang selangkanya. "Buka. Baju."

"Menuntut hal kecil, ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak telanjang?" tangannya menjelajah dari bokongku, naik ke punggungku dan mulai melepas jepit rambutku, membiarkan rambutku terurai.

"Aku menyukai rambutmu," dia bergumam dan menatap rambutku jatuh dalam satu untaian.

"Aku juga menyukai rambutmu." Aku mendorong jemariku ke dalam rambutnya dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

Saat rambutku sudah terurai, dia meraih tanganku den menciumnya, di tiap buku-bukunya satu persatu, matanya menatapku. Dia mundur dan udara dingin malam berembus, membuat tubuhku menggigil, dan putingku mengkerut.

"Aku menyukai tubuhmu. Aku suka tubuhmu berisi, namun kuat dan fit." Matanya menatap rakus pada lekuk tubuhku ke atas ke bawah.

"Aku bersyukur." Aku tersenyum malu. "Kau tetap tidak telanjang."

Alisnya meninggi. "Tidak sabar?"

"Aku ingin tunanganku bercinta denganku," bisikku dan matanya membesar.

"Katakan lagi." Bisiknya.

"Bercintalah denganku." Bisikku lagi.

"Bukan yang itu, bagian yang lain."

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirku. "Tunanganku."

"Tuhan, kau berkata ya." Dia menelan ludah, matanya berputar, lalu dia tersenyum, senyum yang lebar penuh keriangan dan melelehkan hati, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan menunduk memandang cincin cantikku. Aku tak sabar untuk memakaikan cincin di tangannya juga.

"Apakah kau akan kira aku akan berkata tidak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya…" dia menelusupkan tangan ke rambutnya. "Aku hanya sangat gugup."

Aku menutup jarak diantara kami dan mencium bibrnya dengan lembut. "Kau tak perlu merasa gugup denganku. Kau memiliki hatiku sejak lama. Jadi sekarang, tunanganku yang tampan, bawalah aku ke ranjang dan bercintalah denganku."

Dia mengangkatku dengan lengannya dan membawaku ke kamar tidurnya, menciumiku dengan lembut sepanjang perjalanan kesana.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Hei, cantik, bangun." Sasuke menggigit telingaku dan dengan enggan aku memutar tubuhku ke hadapannya.

"Kau membuatku tetap terjaga sampai larut malam." Aku bergumam, tanpa membuka mataku. Aku mendengar dia terkekeh.

"Maaf. Tapi kita harus bangun dan mulai mempersiapkan _brunch._ " Dia mencium pipi kemudian hidungku.

Mataku membuka dan berkedip-kedip dan aku meletakkan telapak tangan kiriku di pipinya, dan cincinku berkilau terkena sinar matahari pagi. Aku tersenyum cerah kepadanya dan dia menyeringai dan menciumku lembut.

"Ayo kita tetap di tempat tidur sepanjang hari dan bercinta."

"Terdengar bagus," dia berguling turun. "Semua orang akan tiba di sini dalam dua jam, dan banyak yang harus dipersiapkan. Kopi untukmu di meja. Pergilah mandi dan kita bertemu di dapur."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia memperlihatkannya senyum angkuhnya padaku. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Bangun. Kita bertemu di bawah."

Dia meninggalkan ruangan dan aku duduk di tempat tidur selama beberapa menit dan menyeringai bodoh, memandangi cincinku. Akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengambil kopiku, mengambil jalan pintas ke kamar mandi.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Ok, apa yang bisa kubantu?" aku bertanya saat masuk ke dapur. Sasuke di depan kompor, serbet putih tersampir di pindak kirinya. Dia memakai kemeja berkancing rendah berwarna putih dengan bahan linen dan celana jeans biru pudar dan kaki telanjang.

 _Yum_.

"Kemarilah, potong buah-buahan." Dia mengeluarkan melon, strawberry, anggur dan peach dari kulkas dan aku mengambil papan talenan dan pisau tajam dan langsung memulai tugasku.

"Jadi, Shikamaru tadi malam cerita kalau kau mengajak para pria makan siang tempo hari." Aku mengambil melon dan membelahnya jadi dua, mengeluarkan bijinya dan mulai memotongnya memanjang.

"Dia bilang begitu?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dan mengaduk adonan pancake.

"Yeah. Hanya itu yang dia katakan, selain bahwa dia menyukaimu, selama kau tetap bersikap sopan. Aku bilang aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak sopan." Aku menyeringai dan mulai menyiangi tangkai strawberry.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mereka apakah mereka mengizinkan aku untuk melamarmu."

Aku memutar tubuhku saat mendengar yang dia katakan, mulutku terbuka. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menuangkan adonan ke wajan ceper di atas kompor.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka adalah keluargamu. Mereka mencintaimu dan melindungimu dan itu adalah tradisi." Dia menyesap kopinya dan memandangku dengan pandangan spekulatif.

Wow.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Aku sudah melamarmu, kan?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka berkata tidak?"

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun aku sudah bertanya."

Dia membalik pancake dan aku mendekat padanya membawa sebutir strawberry, menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Ini." Dia menggigit sekali dan aku menaruh sisanya di mulutku. "Mmm, ini enak."

Aku menjilat jempolku dan dia meraih pergelangan tanganku lalu menjilat jari tengahku. "Aku suka melihatmu makan."

Gairah menyala, cepat dan panas, dalam diriku.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Aku kembali ke tempat buah dan memetik anggur dari tangkainya. Dan saat aku membalikkan badan, Sasuke sudah mengangkat pancake dari wajan dan mematikan kompor.

Aku sungguh menyukai cara pikirnya.

Aku menggosokkan anggur ke bibirku, lalu memasukkannya ke mulutku dan mengunyah pelan.

"Mau?" aku menawarkan anggur dengan tanganku padanya. Perlahan dia menutup jarak diantara kami, dan mengambil anggur dari tanganku dengan bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai permainan ini," dia berbisik dan aku menyeringai. Dia mendudukkanku di meja sehingga kakiku menggantung, masuk diantara kedua kakiku, dan meletakkan strawberry lain di bibirku.

Aku menggigitnya di gigiku, dan membungkuk supaya dia bisa menggigit dari bibirku dan menciumnya di saat yang sama. Bibirnya berasa strawberry dan Sasuke dan aku mengerang di mulutnya.

"Tuhan, kau sangat seksi."

Aku menarik kaos hijauku melewati kepala dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, lalu braku mengikuti. Mengambil strawberry yang lain, aku menatap matanya, menggigit bibir, dan memutar buah merah itu di sekitar putingku, membuatnya mengerut. Napas Sasuke menjadi cepat dan jarinya semakin mengetat di bokongku memberitahuku kalu dia menyukai pemandangan di depannya.

Aku menjalankan strawberry di sepanjang kulitku, naik ke dada, ke dagu dan mendorongnya ke mulutku, menikmati manisnya sari buah strawberry.

Dia tidak bergerak, hanya mengamatiku, tangannya mencengkeram saku belakang jinsku, aku telanjang dari pinggang keatas, dan aku sedang menggoda tunanganku yang seksi.

Aku mendorong sepotong melon ke mulut Sasuke, dan membungkuk dan menciumnya, menghisap sari buahnya ke dalam mulutku.

"Kau membuatku gila," dia berbisik di mulutku.

"Itu intinya," bisikku kembali.

Dia tiba-tiba mengangkatku, dan aku melingkarkan kakiku padanya saat dia berputar dan menyerbu meja makan. Dia membaringkanku ke meja aku mengangkat pinggulku saat dia menarik celana jinsku ke bawah bersama celana dalamku.

Dia melepas kemejanya melewati kepala, tidak mempedulikan kancingnya dan menurunkan jins birunya ke paha.

"Aku tak pernah puas denganmu." Dia menyelimutiku dengan tubuhnya, tangannya di rambutku dan wajahnya terkubur di leherku, mencium dan menghisap kulit sensitifku.

"Aku tak ingin kau merasa puas denganku." Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggulnya dan miliknya meluncur ke dalam diriku, menanamkan semua batangnya dan aku berpegangan padanya.

Tangan kirinya mencengkeram tangan kananku dan menariknya ke atas kepalaku dan mulai bergerak, masuk dan keluar dari dalam diriku, dengan mantap terus menerus.

"Itu membuatku bergairah melihatmu makan. Mulutmu yang manis adalah afrodisiak -zat perangsang- paling seksi yang pernah aku lihat." Bibirnya menemukan bibirku dan hilang dalam kata-katanya, dalam gerakan tubuhnya yang nikmat dan mantap di atasku.

Aku menjalankan tanganku di punggungnya menuju bokong kencangnya dan berpegangan erat saat dia mempercepat dorongannya.

"Oh, Tuhan," Aku mengerang.

"Lihat aku," dia menggeram dan mataku menatap matanya. "Aku ingin melihat kau klimaks."

 _Sial._

Dan hanya itu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengirimku melewati batas.

Dia mengempas padaku dua kali, lalu terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya saat dia meledak di dalam diriku

"Tuhan, Hinata, kau akan membunuhku,"

Dia menciumku lembut, lalu menarikku, membantuku turun dari meja yang keras.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya kalau kau memiliki hasrat seksual dengan makanan." Aku menampar bokong telanjangnya dan mengumpulkan pakaianku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian.

Saat aku bergabung dengannya di dapur, dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan punya lebih banyak pancake yang dimasak di wajan. Aku mencium pipinya dan melanjutkan memotong buah-buahan.

"Aku harus pergi ke Suna minggu depan."

Sasuke membalik pancake-pancake itu dan menghadap padaku.

"Kenapa?" aku selesai memotong tangkai strawberry dan beralih ke peach.

"Aku ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri sendiri. Seharusnya aku hanya pergi satu malam."

"Oh, okay." Aku mengernyit. Ini akan menjadi malam pertama yang kami habiskan terpisah sejak malam ajaib di kebun anggur.

"Ikutlah denganku," sarannya.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan klien-klien yang tertunda sejak liburan kita. Jadwalku penuh minggu depan." Aku membuang biji ke tempat sampah dan mengambil peach yang lain.

"Hanya satu malam." Dia bergumam dan aku menyadari dia berdiri di belakangku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa lemah, dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Ini hanya satu malam! Aku yakin aku akan dapat melaui satu malam tanpa dirinya.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum, tak ingin dia melihat ketidaknyamananku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Hari apa kau pergi?"

"Hari Rabu pagi. Aku akan pulang Kamis siang."

"Rapat yang panjang." Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Aku akan melakukan beberapa rapat di sana, mumpung aku ada di sana. Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku rasa aku akan bertahan tanpa dirimu untuk satu malam. Ino dan aku akan melakukan malam para gadis."

"Ok." Dia mencium hidungku dan kembali ke pancake-nya dan meletakkan beberapa bacon ke dalam oven.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bunga-bunga di luar?" aku bertanya, mengganti topik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau tak ingin makan di beranda?"

"Tidak, kita akan makan disini. Kita bisa membawanya masuk kalau kau mau."

Aku berjalan ke pintu kaca dan melihat bunga-bunga cantikku, mencoba menyingkirkan mood melankolisku mengetahui Sasuke akan pergi minggu depan.

"Bunga-bunga itu indah. Aku tak tahu dimana kita akan meletakkan semuanya."

"Tinggalkan saja dulu, kita akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Ok." Aku menata meja makan untuk enam orang, menuangkan jus jeruk dan kopi ke teko yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Dan menatanya di meja saat bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukanya." Sasuke tersenyum dan aku sedikit santai, tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan memberikan mereka hadiah.

"Halo, sayang." Mikoto mencium pipi Sasuke dan masuk ke ruangan besar. Fugaku dan Izumi mengikuti dengan Itachi di belakang.

Mereka jelas telah banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sasuke. Mereka nyaman berjalan-jalan di ruangan, dan aku tetap berdiri sebentar, menikmati pemandangan Sasuke dan keluarganya. Keluargaku sekarang.

"Semuanya, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada tunanganku yang cantik, Hinata." Aku tertawa saat Sasuke mendekatiku dan mencium tanganku.

"Ya," aku tersipu, "Kami sudah pernah bertemu."

"Oh, Hinata, aku sangat senang kau akan menjadi anggota keluarga kami." Mikoto memelukku erat dan aku berkedip menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Terima kasih."

"Dan aku kira kau sudah memilih saudara perempuan yang benar." Izumi menggelengkan kepala seolah menyesal dan berpura-pura cemberut.

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya dan memberikan dia pelukan singkat. "Jangan cemberut. Kita akan menemukan pria yang baik untukmu."

Izumi tertawa dan menuju ke dapur untuk mencuri sepotong bacon. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cantik."

"Menjauh dari bacon itu!" seru Sasuke.

Fugaku memelukku dan menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya, matanya yang baik menunjukkan kebahagiaan. "Apakah kau bahagia, gadis manis?"

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Bagus."

Kedua orang tua Sasuke sangat baik dan ramah.

Itachi, bagaimanapun, memutar matanya dan menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi," matanya memancarkan kebencian dan dia melihat ke Sasuke, kemudian kembali padaku dan aku menguatkan diri untuk kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa pria tampan yang bersamamu waktu itu di kedai kopi?"

 **TBC**

Wuaaaaah babang Itachi ganggu aja ._. lempar ke pluto aja dah babang.


	32. Chapter 30

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **30**

* * *

Aku mengernyit, lalu memucat dan aku menoleh kepada Sasuke. Alisnya naik hampir menyentuh garis rambutnya. Ruangan hening.

"Aku bertemu klien untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan sudah dia beli." Mataku tak meninggalkan Sasuke tapi wajahnya berubah, dan hilanglah priaku yang riang dan bahagia. Dia tahu persis siapa yang kubicarakan dan dia marah.

 _Sial_.

Aku lupa memberitahunya tantang pertemuan dengan Gaara karena itu adalah hari yang sama saat kami pergi ke makam.

"Siapa namanya?" Itachi bertanya dan menyesap kopi.

"Gaara." Aku bergumam, melihat Sasuke menghela napas dan memegang kepalanya. "Aku lupa memberitahumu karena kita ke pemakaman hari itu." Suaraku rendah dan kecil.

Itachi mengernyit sesaat dan menelan ludah dan dia hampir terlihat merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menatapku, matanya dingin dan aku merasakan air mata tertahan. "Jangan marah, aku hanya memberinya foto, dan dia bertanya apakah dia bisa membuat janji temu lagi, tapi aku bilang kalau kau tak akan menyukainya. Dia menawarkan untuk meneleponmu sendiri dan bilang padamu bahwa dia tidak tertarik padaku seperti itu. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita saat kau sampai di rumah?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Itu tidak seperti tidak ada apa-apa saat kau tersenyum dan menggosokkan tanganmu ke bahunya."

Itachi mengangkat bahu tersenyum puas dan aku terkesiap.

"Itachi," suara Mikoto tajam dan keras.

Mata Sasuke tidak meninggalkanku dan aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku menatap Itachi dengan kemarahan dan mengepalkan tangan.

 _Berani-beraninya dia?_

"Ada apa denganmu?" Suaraku bergetar karena marah.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" dia melebarkan matanya merasa tak bersalah.

"Aku bertemu dengan klien. Aku menepuk bahunya saat dia menunjukkan kegugupannya tentang berbicara dengan pacar protektifku tentang kemungkinan untuk mengajak orang lain menemani saat kami melakukan pemotretan. Kami mengobrol di tempat umum. Apakah ini yang akan selalu terjadi, Itachi? Kau mempertanyakan motivasiku bersama adikmu enam puluh tahun ke depan? Apakah kau tahu berapa uang yang kumiliki tanpa Sasuke? Aku tidak butuh uangnya atau koneksinya. Saat orang tuaku meninggal aku menerima warisan dua puluh juta dolar." Itachi memucat dan aku mendengar Mikoto terkejut, tapi aku meneruskannya.

"Adikmu terkenal. Lupakan hal itu. Cintaku padanya tak akan berkurang walaupun dia bekerja sebagai tukang burger jika memang itu yang dia sukai. Sepertinya hanya kau yang peduli tentang pekerjaannya. Aku akan menikah dengannya, Itachi. Hubungan kami jangka panjang. Aku ingin memiliki hubungan baik denganmu. Kurasa jika kau memberiku sedikit kesempatan kau akan menyukaiku. Tapi aku tak akan terus menerus menerima perlakuan tidak hormat darimu. Aku tidak layak mendapatkan hal itu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu," dia berbicara dengan gigi yang mengatup.

"Aku juga tidak mempercayaimu, jadi kurasa kita sama." Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tangannya berada di di saku dan dia memandang ke arahku penuh pertimbangan. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak, jangan pergi!" Mikoto mendatangiku, membelalak pada putranya. "Itachi, kelakuanmu konyol."

Aku terus melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia belum menjawabku. Fugaku dan Izumi juga melotot ke Itachi.

"Jadi?" aku menaikkan alisku pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, ini adalah rumahmu," dia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh dan matanya hangat. Oh terima kasih Tuhan.

"Itachi," Sasuke berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh dan berjalan mengitari meja ke arahnya. Itachi masih melotot kepadaku tapi Sasuke meraih dagu kakaknya agar pandangan beralih padanya. Mikoto menggenggam tanganku dan aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Tubuhku gemetar.

"Hentikan ini. Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata. Aku mencintainya, Itachi. Dia tidak seperti wanita-wanita di masa laluku. Kau harus mengubah pemikiranmu, dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Aku telah melakukannya."

Dia menyusupkan tangan ke rambut dan melihat ke arahku, dan kembali menaruh perhatian pada kakaknya. "Kalau kau tak mempercayainya, percayalah padaku. Beri dia kesempatan. Dia belum melakukan apapun padamu."

Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, dia tiba-tiba terlihat lelah. "Aku tak tahan melihatmu terluka lagi."

"Kau yang membuatku terluka, Itachi."

Itachi terkejut seolah dia telah dipukul.

"Apa?"

"Saat kau melukainya, kau melukaiku. Berhentilah. Ini adalah rumah kami, dan jika kau tak bisa menghormatinya, kau tak tidak perlu berada di sini."

Astaga. Dia membelaku dari kakaknya dan aku ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya, tapi aku tetap berdiri di sini, terpaku.

Aku memandang ke seluruh ruangan, pada Mikoto, Fugaku dan Izumi, dan memutuskan bahwa ini sudah berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Aku lapar." Suaraku tenang dan ringan. "Ayo kita makan. Kurasa Izumi akan menghabiskan semua bacon sendirian."

Mikoto tersenyum padaku dan meremas tanganku saat kami menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan makanan di meja. Izumi dan Fugaku membantu kami menata, dan aku melihat dari sudut mataku Sasuke sedang menggumamkan sesuatu pada Itachi. Dia memeluknya dengan lembut –seperti yang biasa dilakukan para pria- dan bergabung denganku di dapur.

"Aku minta maaf." Aku memeluknya tubuh bagian tengahnya dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Itachi."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Ayo kita makan."

"Ok."

Kami menikmati makanan kami yang lezat, dan suasana membaik. Aku lega percakapan-percakapan kami tidak dipaksakan atau tidak nyaman setelah perselisihanku dengan Itachi. Dia terus memandangku dengan spekulatif dari seberang meja, tapi dia tidak memelototiku lagi, jadi aku merasa kami sudah melewati satu rintangan.

"Hinata, biarkan aku melihat cincinmu." Mikoto mencondongkan badan kearahku dan aku menunjukkan cincinku yang cantik, seringai konyol menghiasi wajahku.

Mikoto tersenyum pada putranya. "Aku membesarkanmu dengan baik."

Sasuke tertawa dan aku mengangguk. "Kau sudah melakukannya, mom. Seleraku bagus."

Sasuke mencium tanganku dan tersenyum padaku, matanya melembut dan penuh cinta.

Setelah makan kami membersihkan meja.

Mikoto, Izumi dan aku membereskan piring kotor dan bergabung dengan para pria di ruang tamu dengan kopi yang segar.

"Hadiah!" aku melompat dan bertepuk tangan, gembira karena memberikan hadiah pada orang tua Sasuke. Semua orang tertawa dan aku menyeringai. "Aku senang memberikan hadiah."

"Kau tak perlu memberi kami apapun."

"Kau hanya merayakan ulang tahun perkawinan ke tiga puluh lima sekali seumur hidup." Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba berbagi kesenangan ini dan menoleh ke Itachi. "Maukah kau membantuku membawa masuk kado ini dari ruangan sebelah?"

Matanya melebar karena terkejut, lalu dia mengangkat bahunya santai. "Ok."

Aku tersenyum dan mendahuluinya masuk ke kantor Sasuke di mana sebuah kotak besar diletakkan di meja.

"Wah, itu kotak yang besar."

Aku tertawa. "Aku tahu, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membungkus benda ini. Kemarilah, kau angkat dari sisi itu dan aku akan dari sisi ini."

Kami mengangkatnya bersama, tidak berat sebenarnya, hanya agak canggung, dan membawanya keluar ke ruang tamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, membelikan mereka perabot?" Izumi bertanya. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya lalu aku dan Itachi meletakkan kotak itu di lantai di depan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Bukalah." Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke di sofa dan dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

Mereka segera membuka kotak dari arah yang berlawanan, menyobek kertas-kertas pembungkus dan menarik penutupnya.

"Oh _my_." Tangan Mikoto menutupi mulutnya saat dia melihat isinya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan foto-foto berpigura hitam dari kotak, satu persatu, dan Fugaku menerima foto-foto itu darinya, menatanya di lantai. Di dasar kotak terdapat dua foto yang lebih besar saat pernikahan mereka dan di pesta ulang tahunku.

"Ini indah." Mereka memegang foto yang diambil saat ulang tahunku di depan mereka dan mengamatinya. "Hinata, kau sangat berbakat."

Aku tersipu, tersanjung karena mereka menyukai kado mereka. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke mencium tanganku. "Ada lagi."

"Apa?" Fugaku mengernyit, merasa tidak diikutsertakan dalam kado yang ini dan aku terkekeh.

"Kami mengirim kalian untuk bulan madu kedua ke Perancis Selatan. Semua sudah dilunasi, dan kalian bisa berangkat kapanpun kalian suka."

Mulut mereka terbuka dan Mikoto kembali memandang foto-foto mereka dan mulai menangis.

"Jeez, Mom, apa ada yang salah?" Itachi dengan canggung menepuk punggung, jelas terlihat tidak nyaman dengan air mata wanita.

"Kurasa, aku merasa sedikit meluap-luap. Pertama pesta tadi malam, lalu putraku memberiku menantu yang cantik, dan sekarang kami akan pergi ke Perancis. Banyak hal indah yang harus diterima dalam waktu yang singkat."

Fugaku mencium kening Mikoto dan memberinya sapu tangan. Aku tidak tahu kalau para pria masih membawa benda itu.

Aku mengisi kembali kopi semua orang, dan kami duduk dan mengobrol tentang pernikahan sejam selanjutnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah menentukan tanggal?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Belum." Aku terkekeh dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia melamarku dua belas jam yang lalu."

"Pernikahan di musim dingin merupakan hal yang indah."

"Aku akan membutuhkan bantuan. Dan juga," Aku mengernyit dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke dan dia membelai punggungku.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku tak ingin paparazzi mengetahuinya."

"Apakah kau ingin pesta pernikahan yang besar?" Fugaku bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya keluarga dan teman dekat." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal itu."

"Semua gadis memikirkan tentang pesta pernikahan mereka. Itu membuat kami para pria ketakutan setengah mati." Fugaku menyeringai.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak pernah merencanakan pernikahan. Itu bahkan tidak ada dalam radarku."

"Aku punya ide," Itachi berkata dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah pernikahan di suatu tempat tempat tujuan tertentu? Kau bisa mengajak semua orang ke suatu tempat dan membuat pesta pernikahan kecil di suatu tempat yang indah, seperti Ame atau semacamnya."

Ide itu sangat masuk akal di otakku dan aku tersenyum. Memandang Sasuke dan dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku kan laki-laki. Kau tinggal mengatakan padaku kapan dan dimana aku harus muncul dan apa yang harus kupakai dan aku akan ada di sana."

Aku menyeringai pada Itachi. "Aku suka ide itu. Kita akan membicarakannya lebih jauh nanti."

Itachi tersenyum kepadaku – tersenyum padaku! - dan aku membayangkan Sasuke dan aku akan menikah di pantai berpasir dengan kristal air biru di sekeliling kami.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Jadi apa rencanamu besok malam dengan Ino?"

Sasuke dan aku meringkuk di sofa. Ini Selasa malam, dan dia akan melakukan perjalanan besok, di mana aku dengan susah payah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi.

"Kurasa kami akan di studio."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menunduk memandangku. "Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin aku memotretnya." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak yakin kenapa, dia sudah punya banyak koleksi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tidak membaca majalah Playboy."

"Tidak sejak aku remaja labil. Kenapa?" dia terlihat bingung saat aku berbalik di atas sofa untuk menghadap padanya, kenyataan mulai dibuka dan matanya melebar.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Dia berpose untuk mereka saat kuliah." Aku tertawa mengingat saat itu. "Dia adalah orang yang paling banyak kupotret untuk latihan sehingga bisa sebagus sekarang ini. Dia bekerja untuk Playboy beberapa tahun, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia bilang itu sudah lebih dari cukup, dan sudah waktunya untuk berubah."

"Wow."

"Jangan membuka internet dan mencoba mencari foto telanjang Ino." Aku menyipitkan mata padanya dan menyilangkan tangan ke depan dadaku.

Sasuke tertawa. "Tidak terima kasih. Ino memang cantik, tapi aku sudah tumbuh dengan perasaan sebagai kakak laki-laki padanya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya telanjang."

"Aku lega mendengarnya."

"Tidak, ada satu orang wanita yang ingin kulihat telanjang."

"Oh?" aku bertanya tanpa merasa bersalah. "Siapakah perempuan beruntung itu?"

"Hanyalah perempuan berambut indigo yang kukenal. Tubuhnya berisi dan punya tato paling seksi yang pernah aku lihat dalam hidupku." Dia meraihku ke pangkuannya, sehingga lututku mengangkangi pinggulnya. Aku mengenakan salah satu kaosnya dengan celana dalamku karena kami telah menonton TV sebelum tidur.

"Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia selalu mencuri kemejaku, dan dia memakai cincin yang menarik di tangan kirinya." Dia menarik kaos ke atas kepalaku dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke putingku.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan," aku berbisik dan menutup mataku saat dia mengirimkan hawa dingin turun di punggungku lewat hidung itu.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hmm…dia jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu." Aku menggesekkan pusat tubuhku di atas ereksinya, merasakan kenikmatan celana jeansnya padaku.

"Sial, _baby_ , aku bisa merasakan betapa panas dan basahnya dirimu dari dalam celana jinsku."

Tangannya berada di pinggangku dan dia menekan ke arahku.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Aku mencium bibirnya. "Sekarang."

Dia menurunkanku ke lututnya, membuka jinsnya dan menurunkannya hingga ke pinggul. Tangannya yang besar meraih _bokong_ ku dan mengangkatnya ke atas, lalu menurunkan kepada dirinya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Sasuke, kau terasa sangat nikmat." Aku mulai memutar pinggul, menaikinya, menatap ke bawah ke dalam mata gelapnya.

Mulutnya terbuka, napasnya menderu keras dan cepat. Dia menghisap keras putingku dan aku berteriak. Putingku menjadi ekstra sensitf akhir-akhir ini.

"Lembut," aku terengah dan dia melepaskan putting dari bibirnya dan membelaikan lidah ke atasnya.

"Oke?" tanyanya.

"Oh ya, lebih dari oke."

Dia berdiri dengan satu gerakan mulus, dengan aku tetap dalam pelukannya dan tanpa melepaskan kontak kami yang berharga. Dia membaringkanku di atas lengan sofa dan menindihku. Dia menaikkan kaki kiriku, menekannya di atas dadaku dan ke atas bahunya, merentangkanku dan mulai menghantam ke dalam diriku.

"Sasuke," Aku berteriak saat sensasi bergulung di dalam diriku. Pinggulku bergerak ke arahnya, dia menunduk menatapku dengan penuh rasa kepemilikan, sebuah kebutuhan liar mendatangiku dengan ganas.

"Ya," Dia melepaskan kakiku dan keluar dariku secara tiba-tiba, membalikkkan badanku. Dia menarik _bokong_ ku keatas dan kembali menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam diriku, menampar _bokong_ ku saat melakukannya.

"Sial!" aku memekik dan menggenggam sofa dengan kepalan tanganku.

Dia meraih rambutku dengan tangannya yang kuat dan menariknya, cukup untuk menyentak, dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengan tangan yang lain, menarikku keras dan cepat pada kejantanannya yang keras.

Aku menyukainya saat dia menyetubuhiku.

Napasnya menjadi keras dan cepat.

"Keluarkan lagi."

"Aku tak bisa." Jika aku keluar lagi sekarang aku akan lepas kendali.

"Keluarkan. Lagi." Dia menarik rambutku lebih keras dan menampar _bokong_ ku lagi dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Ototku menegang dan gemetar dalam orgasme paling intens yang pernah aku rasakan.

Aku berteriak tak terkendali, memukulkan tinjuku ke sofa saat tubuhku menekan ke arah Sasuke dan dia meraungkan namaku saat dia meluap.

"Sial." Dia menarik keluar miliknya dan menarikku ke arahnya, menciumi wajahku, pipiku, hidung, menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja," aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau kira aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak pernah sekasar itu padamu. Tuhan, Hinata, kau menghancurkanku. Kau membuatku lupa diri." Dia membelai punggungku, menenangkanku.

"Sayang, aku suka seks kasar denganmu. Kau tahu itu. Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kau bisa menampar _bokong_ ku kapan saja. Itu menggairahkan."

Sasuke tertawa, masih menata napasnya, dia meremasku dalam pelukannya. "Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu."

 **TBC**

 _Spoiler dikit, ini tuh kalo nggak salah adegan Sasuke sama Hinata terakhir ngelakuin itu... karena tiga chapter terakhir itu isinya bikin baper, mungkin kalo yang baperan kaya aku harus nyediain tisu pas bacanya. Yaaah ditunggu aja jadinya mau kaya gimana nanti wkwkwk..._


	33. Chapter 31

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **31**

* * *

Aku belum tidur sepanjang malam. Perutku bergejolak, dan terasa sedikit mual. Aku tahu ini karena Sasuke berangkat pagi ini, dan ini membuatku cemas. Aku akan terus khawatir dengannya sampai dia pulang dengan selamat. Aku benci dia terbang.

Ini tidak seperti dia pergi ke Suna untuk satu hari.

Cahaya hijau dari jam alarm menunjukkan ini jam lima pagi. Sasuke ingin bangun pagi dan bersiap untuk penerbangan jam delapan pagi, jadi aku mulai membangunkannya.

Aku suka membangunkannya.

Aku mencium pipinya dan menelusupkan jari ke rambutnya. "Bangun, cintaku."

"Hn."

"Ayolah," jawabku, menertawainya. "Bangun. Kau harus siap-siap berangkat."

Dia berbalik ke arahku dan memelukku, membenamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"Kembalilah tidur," dia bergumam.

Oh, aku suka berada di lengannya yang kuat.

"Jika kita kembali tidur, kau akan melewatkan penerbanganmu." Aku mencium bibirnya dan meneruskan belaianku di rambutnya.

"Kuharap kau ikut denganku."

"Kau akan pulang besok."

"Aku tak suka meninggalkanmu."

Aku tersenyum dan hatiku sedikit terasa sulit. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau akan mengantarkanku ke bandara?"

"Tentu saja."

Dia menghembuskan napas, matanya menatap serius pada wajahku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menggesekkan tanganku ke pipinya yang kasar.

"Aku sudah merindukanmu."

"Oh, itu buruk sekali, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke tertawa dan menggulingkanku hingga terlentang. Dia menjalankan punggung tangannya di pipiku dan menciumku dengan caranya yang lembut sehingga membuatku meleleh. "Ya, sepertinya memang begitu."

"Aku juga," bisikku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Dia menyapukan hidungnya ke hidungku saat aku menaikkan kakiku ke pinggangnya.

Kami masih telanjang sejak bercinta tadi malam. Dia bergeser sehingga miliknya yang keras berada di lipatanku dan bergerak dengan lembut maju dan mundur.

Aku tahu ini akan sangat berbeda dengan caranya menyetubuhiku di sofa tadi malam. Ini akan pelan dan manis.

Dia menciumku dengan lembut, matanya menatap mataku. Dia memundurkan pinggulnya, dan meluncur masuk ke dalam diriku oh dengan sangat pelan.

"Sasuke," aku menghembuskan napas di mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," dia berbisik.

Dia tidak mempercepat temponya, dia meneruskannya dengan ritme yang pelan dan stabil, masuk dan keluar, menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan itu sangat indah aku tak bisa menahan air mata jatuh dari sudut mataku.

"Jangan menangis _baby_." Dia menyapu air mata dengan jarinya dan menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidungku lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," aku balas berbisik padanya. "Kumohon, pulanglah dengan selamat." Matanya melebar, dan aku tahu dia bisa melihat kerapuhan di mataku, dan dia akhirnya mengerti ketakutanku akan perjalanannya.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Mereka akan segera memanggil penerbanganmu. Sebaiknya kau segera melewati petugas keamanan." Sasuke mengenakan topi _baseball_ dan kacamata berharap tidak ada yang mengenalinya di bandara.

Dia terlihat tampan.

 _Dia selalu terlihat tampan._

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan Ino malam ini." Dia menarikku ke pelukannya dan menciumku pelan dan lama.

"Berhati-hati ya." Aku menaikkan alisku padanya dan dia tertawa.

"Sampai bertemu besok. Aku akan meneleponmu saat tiba di hotel." Dia menciumku lagi, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke keningku dan menarik napas panjang, seolah tak ingin melepaskanku.

"Ok, semoga perjalananmu aman, cintaku." Aku menurunkan tanganku ke dadanya dan mundur ke belakang dan melihatnya berjalan menuju petugas keamanan dan terminalnya.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Hinata?" Ino memanggil saat aku membuka pintu depan rumahku. Aku hampir tak pernah di sini sepanjang minggu.

" _Yeah_ , ini aku." Aku merasa agak tidak enak badan, dan aku rasa ini bukan karena perjalanan Sasuke.

"Apakah Sasuke berangkat pagi ini?"

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Ino sedang mengoleskan mentega di atas bagel dan saat aromanya tercium di hidungku perutku bereaksi.

"Oh, sial." Aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah, hampir terlambat sampai di sana.

"Hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia berdiri di pintu, mengawasiku. Ino adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang kubiarkan tetap berdiri di sana dan melihatku seperti ini.

"Mungkin aku terkena flu. Aku sudah merasa mual sejak tadi pagi. Kupikir itu karena rasa khawatir, tapi rupanya bukan karena itu."

Perutku bergejolak lagi dan aku mencengkeram toilet saat aku muntah hebat.

Ino menghilang dan kembali dengan segelas air untuk mencuci mulutku dan sebuah lap badan yang dingin. Dia meletakkan gelas di wastafel dan menekan lap ke leherku dan aku merintih.

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo kita ke atas dan ke ranjang. Berbaringlah sejenak dan kita lihat apakah perutmu lebih tenang."

"Ok."

Ino mengikutiku ke atas. Aku tidak merasa sakit, hanya merasa mual. Aku benci muntah.

Ponsel-ku mengeluarkan suara di sakuku saat aku naik ke tempat tidur. Pesan dari Sasuke.

 _ **'Akan segera take off. Tak ada yang mengenaliku. Aku sudah rindu**_ _ **padamu, cantik.'**_

Aku tersenyum dan langsung membalas.

 _ **'Aku juga merindukanmu. Semoga selamat. Aku ingin kau kembali**_ _ **dengan utuh. Kumohon.'**_

Dan, aku mual lagi. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi, dan berada di sana hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian. Ino berada terus di dekatku dengan lap basah dan air, dia melatakkan handuk di lututku.

"Kurasa kita harus ke _emergency room_."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Kembali merasa mual.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat kau butuh pertolongan," jawab Ino datar.

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Hinata, aku khawatir. Kau tak bisa berhenti muntah."

"Sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk dimuntahkan."

"Tapi kau masih terus muntah. Ini tidak normal, bahkan saat sakit flu. Kau juga tidak demam."

Perutku mulai sakit dan aku terus muntah di atas toilet.

"Hinata, jangan buat aku menelepon Ibuku."

"Dia akan setuju denganku," jawabku.

"Baik, aku akan menelepon Sasuke."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun dari Suna bagaimanapun juga."

Kembali muntah. Tuhan, sudah tak ada yang bersisa di perutku! Apa yang salah denganku?

"Ok, Hinata ... masuk ke dalam mobil. Pegang baskomnya." Ino memberikan baskom plastik besar di bawah wajahku dan membantuku berdiri. "Satu jam muntah tak terkendali itu tidak wajar. Kau mungkin dehidrasi."

Dia membantuku masuk ke mobil dan membawaku ke gawat darurat rumah sakit terdekat.

Secara mengejutkan, disana cukup sepi dan proses dari pemeriksaan hingga masuk ke kamar perawatan berlangsung cepat. Aku bersyukur Ino bersamaku untuk memberikan mereka informasi pribadiku, aku tak bisa berhenti muntah cukup lama untuk mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun.

Aku memberikan contoh urinku dan berganti baju rumah sakit.

"Hinata, saya Shizune. Saya akan menjadi perawatmu hari ini. Letakkan pil ini di bawah lidahmu. Ini disebut Zofran, dan ini membantu menghilangkan mual." Dengan senang hati aku menerima obat dari perawat mungil, baik hati ini dan mengambil napas dalam.

"Mari kita periksa lagi." Shizune tersenyum dan memeriksa temperatur tubuhku, tekanan darah dan detak jantung.

"Semuanya normal. Itu bagus. Dokter Tsunade akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Terima kasih." Ino menarik kursi ke dekatku dan ponsel-ku mulai berbunyi.

Itu Sasuke.

"Halo?"

"Hei, _baby_ , aku sudah di hotel. Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, semuanya baik. Aku sedang keluar dengan Ino." Ino memutar matanya dan berkata _'Apa yang kau lakukan?'_ padaku. Dan aku menyuruhnya diam.

"Ok, bagus. Aku sedang menuju rapat pertamaku. Aku akan kirim pesan kalau aku sempat."

"Baiklah, semoga rapatnya lancar. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku mendengar senyum di suaranya saat dia menutup telepon.

"Hinata ... "

"Hentikan. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dari Suna. tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia. Lagipula dia akan pulang besok."

"Dia harus tahu kalau kau berada di gawat darurat." Ya Tuhan dia sangat keras kepala.

"Pil yang mereka berikan membantu mengatasi muntahku. Mereka mungkin hanya akan menyuruhku pulang."

 _ **Tok ... tok ... tok ...**_

Wanita pirang berdada besar memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Saya Dokter Tsunade. Saya dengar anda tidak enak badan, Hinata."

"Aku sudah muntah-muntah selama satu setengah jam."

"Terjadi terus menerus, atau kadang-kadang?"

"Terus menerus. Tak bisa berhenti sampai perawat memberiku pil anti mual."

"Apakah ada gejala lain seperti diare, demam, sakit perut?" dia menulis di tabel catatanku saat kami mengobrol.

"Tidak ada, hanya muntah. Aku merasa sedikit mual tadi pagi, tapi kupikir itu hanya karena terlalu cemas. Lalu mulai muntah."

"Ok, _well_ , sepertinya itu sudah kita atasi." Dia menekan kulit di tanganku dan melihat ke dalam mulut dan hidungku. "Sepertinya kau kehilangan banyak cairan, jadi aku akan memberikan infus untuk memasukkan cairan, kami akan mengambil contoh darah dan mengetes urin dan kita lihat saja nanti, ok?" dia tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Ok, apakah aku boleh pulang hari ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Mari kita lihat hasil tesnya dan saya akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Kau lihat?" aku berkata pada Ino setelah dokter pergi. "Aku mungkin hanya terkena flu."

Perawat Shizune segera kembali ke kamarku dan memulai memasang infus untukku.

"Oh, tidak, aku keluar dari sini!" Ino melompat dan berlari keluar kamarku. Aku menyeringai pada Shizune.

"Dia benci jarum seperti kebanyakan dari kita membenci laba-laba."

Shizune tertawa, mengambil darah dan segera keluar lagi, meninggalkanku dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya.

"Lebih baik. Masih sedikit mual, tapi aku sudah tak ingin muntah lagi."

"Bagus. Kau mulai membuatku takut."

Kami duduk dalam keheningan untuk sesaat, kami berdua memeriksa ponsel masing-masing dan sedikit menonton TV. Kami menunggu cukup lama, sekitar dua jam, sebelum kami bertemu dokter lagi.

"Maaf harus menunggu. Saya ingin melakukan beberapa tes darah dan itu butuh sedikit waktu." Dia menarik kursi ke dekatku dan sepertinya bersiap untuk melakukan pembicaraan yang panjang.

 _Sial, apa yang salah dengan diriku?_

"Saya mempunyai kabar baik, dan kabar lain yang tidak bisa dibilang baik atau buruk, tergantung bagaimana cara Anda melihatnya."

"Ok, aku pilih kabar baik dulu, kumohon."

"Anda sangat sehat. Semua organ Anda normal, hasil lab menyatakan semua baik."

"Bagus."

"Kecuali, ini kabar lainnya, Anda hamil."

Aku mendengar Ino menahan napas di sebelahku, tapi aku tak paham.

"Apa yang Anda katakan tadi?"

"Anda hamil."

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin." aku menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. Pasti ada kesalahan.

"Oh?" dokter menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Saya mengkonsumsi pil pengendali kehamilan. Saya tak pernah lupa mengkonsumsinya. Tak pernah."

"Pil akan sangat efektif mencegah kehamilan, tapi seperti pengendali kelahiran lainnya, itu bisa gagal."

"Tidak, jika aku mengkonsumsinya dengan benar, seperti yang sudah kulakukan, aku tak akan hamil."

Aku melihat Ino mengambil ponsel-nya dan mulai mengetik di layar dangan cepat saat dokter tersenyum sabar padaku menepuk pahaku.

"Hinata, pil itu sembilan puluh sembilan persen efektif saat dikonsumsi dengan benar. Masih ada satu persen kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa gagal, dan kelihatannya Anda termasuk yang satu persen."

"Apa?!" Dunia seakan meruntuhiku.

"Dia betul, Hinata." Ino menunjukkan ponsel ke depan wajahku.

"Tak peduli apakah kau Dokter Kesehatan sekalipun, tapi web kesehatan ini dikatakan bahwa itu benar. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen efektif."

"Saya anggap ini sebagai kabar buruk?" tanya Dokter Tsunade.

Aku melihat ke arah Ino dan dia terlihat kaget seperti yang kurasakan. "Aku tidak tahu."

Dokter melihat ke cincinku dan tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin hanya kaget. Kami mengetes urin dan darah untuk mengkonfirmasinya. Saya akan melakukan _ultrasound_ untuk mendeteksi sudah berapa lama kehamilannya."

Perawat Shizune keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan mesin _ultrasound_ kecil dengan roda. Daripada melakukan pemeriksaan di perutku yang rata, dokter meletakkan kakiku di atas pijakan kaki sehingga dia bisa melakukan pemeriksaan vaginal.

"Bayinya terlalu kecil untuk dilihat dengan pemeriksaan eksternal," dia menjelaskan.

 _Bayi? Oh. Tuhan_.

Perawat mematikan lampu saat kami melihat ke layar alat itu.

Tiba-tiba ada lingkaran hitam, ukuran kecil, dan di dalamnya ada denyut.

"Ini dia!" Dokter Tsunade tersenyum. "Saya bisa katakan kehamilanmu sudah berumur enam minggu."

Ino menggenggam tanganku dan kami memandang ke layar dengan terpesona.

"Apakah itu jantung?" aku bertanya, menunjuk denyut di layar.

"Yep. Sulit untuk melihat lebih dengan alat ini, tapi area hitam adalah cairan _amniotic_ , dan denyut itu adalah jantung. Anda mual dan muntah adalah sesuatu yang kami namakan _hyperemesis gravidarum_. Ini ratusan kali dari _morning sickness_. Anda mungkin akan sering mual selama kehamilan. Jadi saya akan meresepkan obat anti mual untuk dikonsumsi di rumah. Itu tak akan mempengaruhi bayinya. Juga segera hentikan pil anti kehamilan, mulailah mengkonsumsi vitamin untuk kehamilan yang mengandung _folic acid_ dan buatlah janji temu dengan dokter kandungan anda empat minggu lagi."

Dia menekan tombol di mesin dan foto dari tayangan _ultrasound_ tadi keluar dari printer.

"Ini, untuk dipamerkan." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku. "Kami akan menahanmu sebentar, untuk menambah cairan ke tubuh Anda dan memastikan muntah-muntahnya sudah terkendali, lalu Anda boleh pulang."

"Ok."

Dia pergi dan Ino dan aku saling memandang.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Aku merasa kaku.

"Aku suka cincinmu. Foto yang kau kirimkan Sabtu malam tidak cukup memuaskan."

"Terima kasih."

"Ok, mari kita bicarakan tentang ini secara rasional." Ino menggenggam tanganku dan menatap mataku. "Dia mencintaimu."

"Dia akan berpikir aku menjebaknya."

Ino tertawa – ku ulangi, dia tertawa - dan meremas tanganku. "Hinata, itu bahkan tak akan terlintas di pikirannya."

"Keluarganya akan berpikir begitu."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Dia baru saja melamar."

"Sekarang kau melantur. Hinata, lihat aku."

"Ini terlalu cepat." Mataku terasa penuh saat menatapnya. Terima kasih Tuhan dia di sini bersamaku. "Kami baru saja bertemu, kami masih saling mempelajari satu sama lain, Ino. Kami baru bertunangan kurang dari seminggu. Ini terlalu cepat."

Airmata akhirnya turun saat ponsel-ku bordering lagi. Aku langsung mengalihkannya ke pesan suara.

"Hinata, kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Aku tak akan bilang padanya di telepon."

"Tidak, dia akan mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau tak menjawab teleponnya, bodoh." Teleponku berdering lagi, tapi aku menangis terlalu keras untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Kau yang jawab. Bilang aku sedang di kamar mandi atau apa."

"Teleponnya Hinata," jawab Ino.

"Tidak, maaf Sasuke, dia di kamar mandi. Kau ingin aku menyampaikan kalau kau ingin dia menelepon balik? Uh huh. Ok, aku akan sampaikan. _Bye_."

"Jadi?" aku bertanya saat dia menutup telepon.

"Dia akan rapat lagi tapi dia akan meneleponmu nanti."

"Bagus." Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di tempat tidur. "Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau dan Sasuke akan menjadi orang tua." Ino memegang tanganku lagi. "Hinata, kau akan menjadi orang tua yang hebat."

"Ini terlalu cepat," aku berbisik dan meletakkan kedua tangan ke wajahku dan menangis.

 **TBC**

Ah adegan pentingnya ternyata di chapter depan wkwkwkwk yaudah lah yang penting konfliknya mulai muncul hihihi, konflik final menuju ending...


	34. Chapter 32

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **32**

* * *

Tangisanku mulai surut dan aku menarik napas dalam saat Shizune mengganti botol infusku.

Bagaimana aku mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa aku hamil? Aku tahu dia menginginkan anak, dan aku juga, tapi bukan sekarang. Kami bahkan belum menikah. Aku tak bisa menahan diri jika dia mengira aku mencoba menjebaknya ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

Ino menyalakan TV dan memindah-mindah _channel_ , dan berhenti saat dia menemukan acara gosip malam.

"Kami memergoki Sasuke Uchiha hari ini."

 _Sial!_

"Dia telah makan siang romantis dangan Shion Miko, salah satu artis pendampingnya dalam film Nightwalkers. Apakah Sasuke akhirnya memperlihatkan kembali cintanya bersama si cantik Shion? Mereka bertunangan selama setahun sebelum akhirnya berpisah awal tahun kemarin. Kami mencium bau cinta di udara! Kami akan memastikan anda akan mendapatkan berita terbaru tentang Sasuke dan Shion saat kami mendapat lebih detail."

Terdapat serangkaian foto berputar muncul di layar, yang diambil hari ini. Aku mengenali kaos hitam dan celana _jeans_ yang dia pakai saat naik ke pesawat. Dia dan si cantik Shion memang keluar dari restoran, Sasuke melingkarkan lengan di bahu Shion dan tersenyum padanya, hidung Sasuke menekan di telinganya. Kemudian ada foto Sasuke memeluk bahu Shion untuk berciuman.

Sudut kameranya sangat buruk sehingga aku tak bisa terlalu jelas saat bibir mereka bertautan, tapi terlihat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan. Di foto selanjutnya, Shion masuk ke mobil dan Sasuke memegang pintu untuknya. Di foto terakhir, Sasuke masuk ke mobil yang sama di sisi pengemudi.

"Sialan, dia selingkuh dariku."

"Kita tidak tahu itu."

"Aku baru saja melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Hinata, itu pekerjaan _paparazzi_. Mereka membesar-besarkan berita."

"Foto-foto itu tidak bohong. Aku tahu itu lebih dari siapapun. Kau lihat caranya menyentuh dan memandangnya. Dia menciumnya." Aku seorang fotografer, aku tahu mana foto asli dan foto hasil edit.

Kecemburuan merasuki diriku. Hatiku berdentam. Aku bernapas keras, dan aku merasa wajahku memanas.

Kalau aku tidak meminum obat anti mual aku pasti muntah lagi.

"Hinata," Ino bergumam dan memegang tanganku. "Aku yakin ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menyerah pada air mata. "Ini sudah selesai."

"Tidak, Hinata. Tidak. Bicaralah padanya besok."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Aku menggelengkan kepala lagi, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat. "Aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Aku tak bisa menjalani kehidupan selebriti itu dengannya."

"Kau mulai konyol."

"Diam! Kau seharusnya memihakku! Kau teman baikku, bukan temannya. Dia menyelingkuhiku! Baru saja aku lihat buktinya, jadi tunjukkanlah kesetiaan teman, Ino."

"Aku minta maaf." Dia mulai menangis juga, aku merasa sangat buruk.

"Kemarilah." Aku segera mendekat dan dia perlahan naik tempat tidur, memelukku saat dia juga ikut menangis. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cobalah ambil waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kau baru saja mengetahui kehamilanmu setelah muntah-muntah hebat. Kau tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tenangkanlah dirimu." Dia menyibakkan rambutku dan aku sangat berterimakasih padanya.

"Ok."

Ponselku berbunyi dan ada pesan dari Sasuke.

 **'Hampir selesai dengan meeting hari ini,** _ **baby**_ **. Aku akan** **meneleponmu malam ini. Mencintaimu.'**

"Pembohong." Aku melempar ponsel dan tidak membalasnya, tapi

airmata membanjir. Lima menit kemudian ada pesan lagi.

 **'Aku belum mendengar kabarmu seharian. Aku merindukanmu. Kau** **baik-baik saja?'**

"Hinata, kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Tidak." Aku mematikan ponsel dan membuangnya ke tas tanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Dokter Tsunade kembali dengan memberi resep untukku dan memberikan instruksi. "Kau boleh pulang, Hinata. Semoga Beruntung."

Aku membutuhkan keberuntungan itu.

Ino menyetir ke apotek kemudian ke rumah kami. Aku dibekali dengan obat-obatan dan berbagai vitamin.

Saat kami tiba di rumah aku naik ke kamarku dan perlahan naik ke tempat tidur, melingkar seperti bola dan menangis yang tidak pernah kulakukan sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku merasa duniaku seakan runtuh secara harfiah dan memang begitu secara esensialnya.

Aku tak bisa bersama Sasuke. Dia akan membuat alasan tentang apa yang kulihat hari ini, tapi dia tak bisa merubah itu. Dia bergandengan dengan wanita itu, secara intim. Dia dulu bertunangan dengannya, dan dia berbohong saat dia bilang dia tak pernah berbicara dengan mantan tunangannya.

Aku memegang perutku. Oh, Tuhan, dan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bayi ini? Menjadi orang tua tunggal? Kurasa aku bisa melakukannnya, aku tak melihat pilihan lain. Tapi memikirkannya membuat hatiku menangis.

Aku tertidur di tengah tempat tidur, menangis dan berduka atas hubungan terbaik yang pernah kualami, kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ingin kuajak bersama menghabiskan waktu di sisa hidupku.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

"Bangunlah, Hinata." Aku bangun karena kaget mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Matanya cemas dan dia mencondongkan badannya ke arahku, wajahnya memucat.

"Aku tak bisa menghubungimu seharian dan aku sangat cemas jadi aku pulang. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sakit?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku sakit?" aku duduk dan menarik diri dari genggamannya dan dia mengernyit, bingung.

"Ino bilang kau sakit hari ini dan dia membawamu ke gawat darurat. _Baby_ , kau tidak terlihat sehat."

" _Yeah_ , aku mungkin menular. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan aku tak sanggup menatap wajah itu.

"Hinata, apakah ada yang salah?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"Bohong, lihat aku. Mana cincinmu?" matanya menatap tangan kiriku.

"Di kotak perhiasanku."

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai?" Suaranya meninggi dan dia mulai terlihat putus asa, dan aku terdiam sedih dan marah dan terpengaruh oleh hormon dan aku tahu ini tidak akan berjalan baik.

"Sasuke, kurasa kau harus pulang."

"Tidak, katakan padaku apa yang salah."

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata bercucuran di wajahku. Sasuke meraihku tapi aku menarik diri ke belakang.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin kau pulang."

Sasuke menekan tangan ke rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Hinata, biarkan aku menolongmu. Bicaralah padaku."

"Yang kau lakukan sudah cukup."

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Pulanglah saja!" Aku berteriak.

"Tidak!" Dia berteriak kembali.

Aku memegang kepalaku dan membenci diriku sendiri yang menangis di depannya. "Pergilah," aku berbisik.

"Kau membuatku takut setengah mati. Apa yang salah?"

"Aku melihatmu." Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap tepat di matanya. "Aku melihatmu dengan Shion di luar restoran di Suna aku melihatmu memeluknya dan hidungmu menempel di telinganya, kau menciumnya dan kau berada di mobil yang sama dengannya."

Dia mengernyit dan menelan ludah.

"Sekarang keluarlah."

"Hinata, itu adalah rapat saat makan siang untuk film yang aku meminta dia untuk membintanginya. Ada tiga orang di sana. Apakah kau melihat mereka juga di foto?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Aku tidak bohong padamu."

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lihat."

"Kau melihat persis apa yang _paparazzi_ sialan itu inginkan! Aku sudah bilang padamu sejak awal, kau perlu berbicara padaku, Hinata."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. "Kau berbohong padaku saat kau bilang kau tidak bicara dengan mantan tunanganmu. Kau marah padaku tentang Gaara, memintaku menghormati perasaanmu saat bekerja bersama pria, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan rapat dengan wanita yang tidak hanya pernah kau tiduri, tapi juga hampir kau nikahi? Menurut foto itu kau tidak hanya berbicara dengannya. Apakah kau menidurinya di mobil itu?"

"Tuhan, tidak! Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Pergilah. Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu dan aku tak ingin kau berada di sini."

"Kau berlebihan. Aku sudah bilang, itu rapat pekerjaan."

"Ok. Aku masih tidak menginginkanmu di sini."

"Sial, Hinata." dia berdiri dan berjalan di ruangan, memandang ke segala arah, mengacak rambutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya padaku?"

"Kau berbohong padaku, dan itu adalah batas yang tak bisa kutoleransi."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" dia berteriak. "Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya sampai minggu ini saat aku memintanya untuk bermain di film ini!"

Oh, k _enapa dia tidak pergi saja?_ Air mataku datang lagi.

" _Baby_ , jangan menangis. Aku berjanji, aku tidak berbohong padamu tentang ini." Dia melangkah ke arahku tapi aku mengangkat tanganku, menghentikan dia.

"Kau perlu tahu apa yang kulihat. Kau tidak terlihat seperti rekan kerja, Sasuke. Kau memegang tangannya dan ekspresi wajahmu seperti saat kau tersenyum padaku."

Dia menelan ludah dan aku meneruskan. "Kau secara efektif sudah merobek hatiku dan menginjak-injaknya jadi debu hanya dengan dengan satu pandangan. Sekarang, aku sedih dan terluka dan terganggu secara hormonal dan aku tidak bisa berurusan denganmu malam ini. Aku butuh ruang, dan aku butuh itu sekarang karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Hinata, kita berdua melakukan sesuatu yang kita sesali. Sial, seluruh tubuhmu adalah peta kesalahan-kesalahanmu."

Aku mengerjapkan mata padanya. _Apa dia benar-benar serius mengatakan itu padaku?_

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang akan kutambahkan dalam petaku. Sekarang keluar dari rumahku sebelum aku telepon polisi."

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia menatap tepat di mataku, mata gelapnya menyala ketakutan. "Ini belum berakhir. Aku akan memberimu waktu, tapi ini ... Hinata, ini belum berakhir."

Dia meninggalkan kamarku dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku mendngar pintu depan juga dibanting lalu aku mendengar mobilnya –Lexus?- melewati jalan.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, terlalu lelah untuk menangis atau, ironisnya, tidur.

"Aku tidak cerita tentang bayi ini," aku berkata pada Ino saat dia masuk ke kamarku.

"Aku tahu itu. Apakah dia menyangkalnya?"

"Dia bilang itu adalah rapat bisnis tentang film dimana dia minta padanya untuk bermain di film itu." Suaraku terdengar monoton.

"Bisa saja dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Aku melotot padanya dan dia melanjutkan.

"Hinata, jika kau tidak mendapat kabar tentang bayi ini lima detik sebelum kita melihat acara itu, apakah kau akan bereaksi sama seperti ini?"

"Ya."

"Kurasa tidak." Ino naik ke atas tempat tidur kearahku, tapi tak menyentuhku.

"Sayang, kurasa hari ini adalah hari dimana emosimu sedang seperti roller-coaster."

"Itu kebenarannya." Aku menghembuskan napas dan menutup wajah dengan lenganku. "Kami saling melukai dengan buruk malam ini."

"Aku mendengarnya."

Aku melotot padanya lagi dan dia mengangkat bahu. "Kamarku berjarak lima belas kaki dari sini dan kau berteriak."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" aku bertanya karena aku sayang padanya dan dia menyayangiku dan dia akan mengatakan kebenaran.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau melakukan sikap setia kawan?

"Um,keduanya."

"Ok." Dia mengambil napas dalam dan menunduk menatapku. "Sasuke adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padamu. Aku tidak percaya dia selingkuh darimu hari ini. Aku rasa dia perlu mengingat supaya berhati-hati dalam berperilaku, terutama di depan publik, karena paparazzi akan memutarbalikkan semuanya menjadi berita yang menarik. Tapi dia sudah menjauhinya selama bertahun-tahun sekarang, dan aku bisa memahami kenapa dia sudah tidak terlalu berhati-hati." Dia berhenti dan menatapku intens.

"Hinata, dia mencintaimu. Ada air mata di matanya saat dia keluar dengan emosi dari sini. Dia tahu dia berbuat kesalahan. Tidak hanya itu."

Dia menaikkan tangannya untuk menghentikanku berbicara. "Kau harus memikirkan bayinya juga. Aku tidak bilang kau harus tetap bersamanya untuk untuk kepentingan bayinya, tapi aku berkata bahwa dia perlu tahu, dan kau perlu mengingat bahwa kau sedang sangat terpengaruh secara hormonal."

Aku mencoba memproses semua yang dia katakan. Dia benar. Mungkin aku terlalu membesar-besarkan ini melebihi porsi yang seharusnya.

"Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku mencoba untuk menjebaknya tetap bersamaku karena bayi ini." Bisikku.

"Sayang, kenapa dia harus berpikir begitu? Kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Aku takut."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Dia melingkarkan lengannya padaku dan memelukku erat.

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Keesokan harinya aku mulai merasa konyol. Semalam tidurku luar biasa, sebuah anti mual dan tangisan yang hebatlah yang membuatnya bisa begitu.

Sekarang, _bagaimana aku akan memperbaikinya?_

Aku mandi dengan lama dan mengernyit pada mata bengkakku saat bersiap untuk memulai hari. Aku terlihat mengerikan. Aku mengenakan _jeans_ dan sweater dan mengeluarkan cincinku dari kotak perhiasan dan memakainya kembali di tanganku.

Kami perlu membicarakan banyak hal, tapi kami akan bisa melaluinya.

Ino berada di dapur saat aku menuruni tangga. "Kau terlihat mengerikan."

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik."

"Bagus. Akan pergi ke sana?"

" _Yeah_."

"Bagus."

"Ok, kurasa aku akan berangkat."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya Ino."

"Aku menyayangimu. Sekarang kejarlah priamu."

Kami saling menyeringai dan aku meninggalkan rumah, jalan kaki. Aku akan berjalan kaki ke rumahnya, melakukan sedikit olah raga dan udara segar.

Dia tidak tinggal terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Saat aku berjalan aku memikirkan semua cara yang dia lakukan selama dua bulan ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Kopi-kopi itu, pesan-pesan, bagaimana dia selalu begitu perhatian tentang apa yang kurasakan atau apa yang kupikirkan. Bahkan keposesifannya adalah bentuk dari cinta.

Dan bunga-bunga itu! Semua ratusan bunga-bunga itu. Belum termasuk ulang tahunku, dan mengajakku ke Ame. Menjagaku di pesawat. Caranya menjagaku di pemakaman. Tuhanku, dia sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku membuang itu semua padanya semalam. Aku harus minta maaf.

Aku harus memperbaikinya.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat dan sampai di rumahnya kurang dari lima belas menit. Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya daripada menggunakan kunciku karena aku belum yakin bagaimana dia akan menerimaku, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Aku memencet bel lagi dan lagi, tapi masih tak ada jawaban.

Aneh.

Aku membiarkan diriku menggunakan kunciku dan menelusuri rumah memanggil namanya. Dia tidak ada. Aku naik ke atas dan dia tidak ada di sana juga. Tempat tidurnya terlihat seperti tidak digunakan sejak kami keluar kemarin pagi untuk pergi ke bandara.

Sial. _Dimana dia?_

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel-ku dan meneleponnya. Terdengar suara dering dan dering dan kemudian _voice mail_.

"Hei, ini aku. Aku berada di tempatmu, tapi kau tak ada disini. Tolong telepon balik. Aku khawatir." Aku merasa munafik saat aku menutup telepon setelah dia datang padaku semalam karena dia khawatir dan aku mengusirnya.

Aku mengiriminya pesan juga, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia tidak memeriksa pesan yang kutinggalkan, dan berjalan ke bawah.

Aku keluar beranda dan mencium bunga-bungaku. Mereka tetap terlihat sangat segar, terima kasih pada cuaca awal musim gugur yang dingin. Aku duduk di _love seat_ kami dan teringat saat Sabtu malam setelah pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Sasuke saat dia melamar.

Aku menunduk menatap cincinku dan menyeringai.

 _Di mana dia?_

Aku mencoba meneleponnya lagi tapi masuk ke _voice mail._

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi dan dan aku membukanya. Ternyata Itachi.

"Terima kasih Tuhan kau di sini." Dia memelukku dan aku otomatis memeluknya balik penuh rasa kaget.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku sudah mencari-carimu. Aku tak tahu nomor teleponmu. Aku hanya ke rumahmu dan Ino bilang kau datang kemari."

"Apa ada yang salah?" aku mengulangi.

"Tentang Sasuke. Hinata, dia kecelakaan. Kita harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit."

Oh, Tuhan, tidak!

 **TBC**

Jadi mau gimana? Marahin babang Sasuke gara-gara ketemuan sama mantan tunangannya atau mau kasihan sama babang Sasuke gara-gara kecelakaan. Aku baper banget pas Hinata liat berita gosip, sumpah pengen nyakar Sasuke wkwkwk

Well, fic ini bakal beres Sabtu depan wkwkwk kira-kira gimana ya ending nya _*mode mikir*_ apa Sasuke bakal mati? #anjir thor lu kejam _*ditimpuk reader pake buku*_ liat aja nanti kaya gimana, nggak seru kalo aku kasih tau sekarang hahahaha


	35. Chapter 33

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **33**

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku duduk di kursi penumpang dalam SUV Itachi dan dia menyetir sangat kencang. Aku berpegangan pada _dashboard_ saat dia menikung ke kanan dengan tajam.

"Aku tak tahu detailnya. _Dad_ meneleponku setengah jam yang lalu dan bilang kalau dia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit dan memberitahunya kalau Sasuke berada di sana. Mereka harus menunggunya untuk bangun supaya bisa ditanyai siapa yang harus dihubungi."

Suaranya keluar sambil terisak dan secara insting aku menggenggam tangannya. Siapa yang peduli kalau dia membenciku, hanya ada aku yang dia miliki sekarang.

"Jadi dia sudah bangun?" air mata mengalir jatuh di wajahku tanpa tersembunyi. Aku harus mendatanginya, untuk memeluknya dan memastikan dia masih hidup.

"Dia sudah bangun, kurasa dia terus sadar dan pingsan lagi. Mom, Dad dan Izumi sudah di sana. Aku tak tahu kenapa tak ada salah satu di antara kami yang memiliki nomer teleponmu. Yah, aku tahu kenapa aku tak memilikinya, tapi yang lainnya juga tidak punya, tapi Sasuke pernah cerita sekali, di mana kau tinggal, jadi aku pergi ke rumahmu dan saat itulah Ino memberitahuku kau pergi ke rumah Sasuke."

"Terima kasih kau sudah mencariku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." _Oh Tuhan, menyetirlah lebih cepat!_

"Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semuanya." Kami berdua sesenggukan sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyadari sampai Sabtu pagi ini betapa kalian kalian sangat berarti satu sama lain, dan aku hanya ingin berhati-hati untuknya. Wanita sialan itu Shion pernah menyakitinya, dan aku tak bisa tahan jika seseorang menyakitinya seperti itu lagi. Tapi aku bisa melihat cara kalian memandang satu sama lain, kalian benar-benar saling mencintai."

"Aku tahu. Jangan khawatir mengenai hal itu, Itachi. Segeralah bawa kita padanya, kumohon." _Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku kehilangan dia? Setelah semua hal buruk yang kukatakan padanya?_

Bagaimana jika dia tidak pernah melihat bayi kami?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

Kumohon supaya dia baik-baik saja!

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya dan mencari pesan saat kami berlari ke dalam Konoha Medical plaza yang luas untuk mengikuti instruksi pesan dari ayahnya kemana kami harus pergi.

Kami berpegangan tangan di dalam lift paling lama dalam hidupku. Akhirnya kami menemukan kamarnya. Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiri di luar pintu berbicara dengan dokter.

Mikoto segera mendatangiku saat melihat kami berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

 _Oh, terima kasih Tuhan._

"Apa yang terjadi? Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Aku tak bisa mengontrol air mata berjatuhan di wajahku dan aku serasa ingin menyingkirkannya dan berlari kepada cintaku.

"Ya, kau bisa menemuinya. Dia sudah ditenangkan." Mikoto menggenggam tangan kami di kedua tangannya masing-masing. "Kita bisa saja kehilangan dia."

Aku menunduk melihat kearahnya dan melihat lingkaran di bawah mata gelapnya, wajahnya pucat. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Dia kecelakaan mobil dini hari ini, sekitar jam dua pagi. Pengemudi mabuk menyerempetnya dan membuatnya menabrak pembatas jalan." Mikoto menghapus air mata di bawah matanya dan aku merasa mual.

Itu adalah setelah aku mengusirnya. Oh, ini adalah salahku!

"Kenapa dia pergi keluar saat itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kami bertengkar," bisikku. "Ini adalah salahku. Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak, _sweety_ , tidak." Mikoto memelukku dan mengayunkan tubuhku. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Hinata, kau harus menemuinya. Aku akan menunggu di sini bersama Mom." Itachi menepuk bahuku menenangkan dan aku masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Duniaku berhenti berputar.

Dia berbaring begitu tenang di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Terdapat perban di atas mata kiri dan memar besar di pipinya. Dia mengenakan baju rumah sakit mirip seperti yang yang aku pakai kemarin. Terdapat kelem di jari telunjuknya, terdapat pengukur tekanan darah di lengannya dan selang infus di lekukan sikunya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya diperban dengan erat.

Aku berjalan ke sisi tampat tidurnya dan menggenggam tangan kanannya, lalu duduk di kursi dan mulai menangis.

"Kumohon, _baby_ , bangunlah. Aku butuh mendengar suaramu." Aku mengguncangkan tangannya dan memandang wajahnya, berharap dia bangun.

Fugaku masuk ke ruangan dan menepuk bahuku. "Mereka memberinya obat untuk membantunya tidur."

"Apakah ada luka dalam?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, iganya memar dan pergelangan tangannya keseleo, dan dia terhantam sedikit, tapi dia sangat beruntung. Jika mobilnya terbanting ke arah yang lain dia bisa terjun dari jembatan."

Aku menahan napas dan menyandarkan pipiku di bahu Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Hinata, itu bukan salahmu, sayang. Pertengkaran pasangan."

Aku melihat kearah Fugaku terkejut.

"Mikoto cerita bahwa kalian bertengkar dan mungkin itulah kenapa Sasuke keluar sangat larut." Dia tersenyum tulus dan menepuk bahuku lagi.

"Aku bisa kehilangan dia," bisikku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya akan butuh _tender loving care_ -kelembutan cinta perhatian- selama beberapa minggu. Aku akan mengajak Mikoto dan anak-anak ke kafetaria untuk sarapan. Pergunakan waktumu."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkannya."

"Aku tak menyuruhmu meninggalkannya."

Perawat berambut musim semi yang cantik masuk dengan tergesa dan memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dan tersenyum padaku. "Dia baik-baik saja. Apakah kau Hinata?"

"Ya," jawabku, terkejut.

"Dia menanyakanmu pagi ini saat dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dia akan senang melihatmu saat dia bangun."

Dia mengedipkan mata padaku dan meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke dan aku sendirian.

"Oh, sayang." Aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan membelai rambut gelapnya yang lembut. Aku benci melihat Sasuke seperti ini, terluka dan rapuh di tempat tidurnya yang steril. Dia begitu kuat dan tenang. Ini bukan dirinya. Ini tidak benar.

Dan aku tahu semua orang berkata tidak, tapi aku tetap merasa bahwa ini salahku dia berada di sini.

Ponsel-ku bordering dan itu Ino.

"Halo," aku berbisik, agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku bisa bilang dia panik dan aku mulai berbicara, pelan dan cepat.

"Sasuke kecelakaan setelah dia meninggalkan tempat kita tadi malam. Kami di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dia baik, hanya terhantam, tapi mereka sudah menenangkannya."

"Aku ke sana."

"Terima kasih Ino."

Aku duduk di sisi Sasuke sepanjang pagi saat orang lalu lalang datang dan pergi. Orang tua dan saudaranya datang untuk memelukku, dan mereka bergiliran duduk berjaga denganku. Ino datang membawakanku kopi dan duduk bersamaku sebentar.

Perawat dan dokter datang dan pergi dengan tergesa, membaca mesin dan mencatat.

"Berapa lama dia akan tertidur?" Aku bertanya pada dokter.

"Kami memberinya obat enam jam yang lalu, jadi dia akan bangun sebentar lagi."

"Bolehkah aku berbaring di sebelahnya?" aku melihat ke arah dokter, dengan pandangan memohon.

"Pergelangan kirinya keseleo, beberapa tulang iga di kiri juga memar. Jadi tetaplah di sisi kanannya, tidak apa-apa, tapi pelan-pelan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku pelan-pelan sekali beringsut naik ke sisi kanannya dan mencium pipinya. Aku menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan membelai rambutnya dan turun ke wajahnya.

Oh, aku sangat mencintainya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisikku padanya. "Aku benar-benar

minta maaf atas perbuatanku. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal."

Aku meneruskan bergumam untuknya, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan meletakkan tanganku di atas jantungnya. Aku tetap tenang sehingga tidak menggerakkan dan mendesaknya.

Aku terbangun merasakan bibir Sasuke di keningku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan mata gelapnya yang indah menatapku.

"Oh, Tuhan, Sasuke." Air mata mengalir lagi, tapi ini adalah air mata kelegaan. Dia sudah bangun!

"Hush, _baby_ , Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengatur tubuhku sehingga dia bisa memeluk bahuku dengan lengan kanannya dan aku menjalankan jariku ke dalam rambutnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Untuk semuanya." Dia mencium keningku lagi.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Dia membelaikan jari-jarinya ke rambutku dan aku mencium dagunya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sakit. Lega karena kau di sini."

"Itachi menemukanku pagi ini."

"Dia yang melakukannya?"

"Yeah, orang tuamu meneleponnya dan dia menemukanku di tempatmu."

Alisnya tiba-tiba meninggi. "Di tempatku?"

"Aku pergi ke sana pagi ini untuk meminta maaf, tapi kau tak ada di rumah, jadi aku menunggumu di sana. Ino memberitahunya kalau aku di sana." Saat aku mengingat momen mengerikan karena tidak tahu apakah Sasuke hidup atau mati, aku bergidik.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau bepergian begitu larut?"

"Aku tak bisa pulang. Kau tak ada di sana, kau tak membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyetir."

Aku menutup mataku dan menggelengkan kepalaku, malu atas apa yang kukatakan padanya tadi malam.

"Kemarin sangat kacau." bisikku.

"Ya, memang. Apakah kau akan cerita padaku?"

Aku duduk dan dia mengernyit. "Pertama, aku akan mencari dokter sehingga dia bisa memeriksamu, dan setelah kau ditangani, jika kau masih ingin bicara, kita akan bicara."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Dia memegang erat diriku, menutup matanya dengan rapat.

"Tak akan pernah lagi." Aku berkata padanya dan matanya membuka dengan cepat, menatapku. "Tak akan pernah," ulangku.

Aku meraih dan menekan tombol perawat merah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sebuah suara tak berwujud bertanya

"Sasuke sudah bangun," jawabku, masih membelai rambut Sasuke. "Seseorang akan segera ke sana."

"Halo, Tuan Uchiha." Dokter tersenyum pada Sasuke dan, melihatku meringkuk di sisinya, dia mengedipkan mata padaku. "Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Kami akan mengusir anda dari sini besok. Anda terbentur cukup keras, tapi tidak ada yang patah, dan berdasarkan pemeriksaan CT scan, anda tidak mengalami luka dalam. Anda orang yang sangat beruntung."

"Terima kasih. Bolehkah saya makan?"

"Apakah kau lapar?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Kelaparan."

"Tentu saja, anda boleh makan. Mulailah dengan yang ringan. Jangan makan _steak_ dulu hari ini." Aku bangun dari tempat tidur sehingga dokter bisa memeriksa Sasuke. Memanfaatkan waktu aku menelepon Ino dan memintanya untuk membawakan Sasuke _sandwich_ ringan dan semangkuk sup dari _delivery_ favorit kami lalu aku menelepon Ibunya Sasuke, melalui nomor yang pernah dia berikan, untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa Sasuke sudah bangun dan boleh pulang besok.

Mereka berjanji akan datang nanti malam.

Dokter sudah selesai saat aku menutup telepon.

"Ino akan membawakanmu makan malam." Aku mengambil tangan Sasuke ke genggamanku dan membawanya ke pipiku.

"Kau harus pulang dan makan, beristirahatlah."

"Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau keluar dari sini."

Aku mengharapkan sedikit perdebatan, tapi dia tersenyum malu dan mengusap pipiku.

"Ok, maukah kau bercerita tentang kemarin?"

"Kau ini keras kepala, ya?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Mungkin kita harus membicarakan ini besok, setelah kita di rumah."

"Bicaralah padaku, _baby_." Wajahnya muram dan sedikit sedih, dan aku menutup mataku. Haruskah aku cerita tentang bayi ini saat dia masih disini di rumah sakit, ataukah aku harus menunggu?

Aku membuka mata dan dia masih memandangiku dengan sabar, dan aku tahu dia berhak mengetahui kebenarannya.

Aku mengambil napas dalam. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan kemarin pagi sebelum kau berangkat, tapi kukira itu hanya karena cemas kau akan terbang, dan aku ketakutan."

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Seandainya kau memberitahuku."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku merasa sakit. Aku terus menerus muntah selama satu jam bahkan tetap terus muntah saat tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan." Aku mengernyitkan hidung merasa jijik. "Seksi, ya?"

"Teruskan ceritanya." Dia merespon.

"Ino membawaku ke gawat darurat saat muntah-muntahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti."

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

"Kau sedang rapat sepanjang hari, dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dari Suna."

"Aku bisa mencari penerbangan selanjutnya untuk pulang."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang Dokter katakan. Aku yakin aku hanya kena flu dan mereka hanya akan menyuruhku meminum jus dan tidur." Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Aku menggigit bibir dan menutup mata untuk sesaat. "Well, aku sehat."

"Tapi?"

 _Bagaimanapun aku harus melakukannya._

"Aku hamil enam minggu," aku berbisik.

Aku menunduk menatap tangan kami. Ruangan hening.

Akhirnya, seolah seperti telah satu jam berlalu, dia berbisik, "Lihat aku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat aku, _baby_."

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja."

"Lihat wajahku, Hinata."

Perlahan aku memandang wajahnya, dan dia menatapku dengan cinta dan heran dan sedikit kebingungan. Tapi dia tidak marah.

"Kau tidak marah?" aku bertanya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena ini terlalu cepat." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menutup mataku. "Ini terlalu cepat."

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi Hinata, bukankah kau bilang kau mengkonsumsi pengendali kehamilan?"

"Aku mengkonsumsinya. Aku _OCD_ * bila tentang mengkonsumsi pil, tapi dokter bilang bahwa seperti metode pengendali kelahiran yang lain itu bisa gagal, dan jelas, itu terjadi."

Aku memandang ke wajah tampannya dan mengambil napas dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyelesaikan cerita.

"Jadi, dokter bilang aku hamil, dan melakukan _ultrasound_ untuk mengetahui umur kehamilanku. Aku punya fotonya. Akan kutunjukkan padamu."

"Ok," dia berbisik.

"Setelah dokter pergi, Ino mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV di ruangan, dan berhenti di acara gossip malam, dan saat aku melihatmu." Aku mencoba melapaskan peganganku sehingga aku bisa berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir, tapi dia memegang erat tanganku.

"Jangan pergi. Selesaikan ceritanya."

"Duniaku runtuh. Aku benci melihat foto-foto itu, melebihi apapun yang kubenci di dunia ini. Aku benci caramu memandangnya…" suaraku pecah dan aku berdehem untuk menyamankan tenggorokanku.

"Hinata, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa, dan kemudian aku ingat kau pernah bertunangan dengannya, dan aku terpengaruh secara hormonal dan ketakutan dan sakit dan aku hanya ingin berada di pelukanmu."

"Kemarilah."

Aku merebahkan badanku di sebelahnya dan dia membelaiku. "Saat aku tak bisa menghubungimu kemarin itu membuatku gila. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi di rapat-rapatku. Itu tidak seperti dirimu jika tidak merespon atau menjawab telepon."

"Pada awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, dan lalu aku marah padamu."

"Aku mengambil penerbangan pulang ke Konoha dan langsung pergi ke tempatmu, dan setelah itu kau sudah tahu sendiri."

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang aku katakan."

"Aku juga."

"Sasuke, aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu. Aku tidak mau kau bekerja dengannya."

"Aku sudah meneleponnya setelah aku meninggalkan tempatmu semalam dan bilang padanya aku akan bekerja sama dengan orang lain untuk film itu. Aku tak akan berbicara dengannya lagi. Aku tidak merangkulnya saat kami meninggalkan restoran. Yang pasti aku tidak menciumnya. Aku mungkin memeluknya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal, tapi itu tidak berarti apapun. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan, tapi media selalu memutarbalikkan kejadian supaya terlihat seperti yang meraka inginkan. Aku bahkan berpikir ingin meneleponmu."

"Jadi." Sasuke berkata dan aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang supaya aku bisa melihat matanya. "Kita akan punya bayi."

Dia tersenyum, lebar, dan terlihat seperti … _bangga pada dirinya sendiri._

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kurasa kita lebih baik segera menikah daripada menundanya."

"Sasuke, aku tidak ingin kau merasa harus menikahiku hanya karena aku hamil…"

"Berhenti di sini. Aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku sebelum kita tahu kau hamil."

"Aku tahu, tapi …"

"Tidak ada tapi. Hianat, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin memiliki anak denganmu. Ini adalah hal yang indah. Ini memang cepat, lebih cepat dari yang aku kira, tapi seorang bayi tidak pernah menjadi suatu hal yang buruk. Kau akan menjadi ibu yang hebat."

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku bisa menangis begitu sering dalam satu hari. Air mata kembali jatuh. Aku lega dan bahagia dan sangat jatuh cinta pada pria indah ini.

Dia membungkuk dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidungku dan menciumku dengan lembut yang membuatku meleleh. "Aku mencintaimu, _baby_."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Oh, Tuhan, Hinata pria yang kasihan ini hampir terbunuh. Apakah kau harus menganiayanya?" Ino lewat dengan cepat dengan membawa tas yang penuh makanan. Dia bertolak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan jadi anak nakal, Ino." Aku duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Perutku keroncongan dan aku senang melihat apa yang dia bawakan untukku juga.

"Kami akan punya bayi." Sasuke memberikan senyumnya yang lebar pada Ino.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat senang untuk kalian berdua."

Ino berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mencium pipinya, tersenyum pada kami berdua.

"Jauhkan bibirmu dari priaku, Yamanaka."

"Tuhan, kau sangat egois."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Kami sudah pulang ke rumah selama seminggu dan Sasuke sudah hampir sembuh dari lukanya. Tak akan ada kunjungan ke gym untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, tapi memarnya sudah hilang.

"Mobil van pindahannya sudah datang."

"Kau tidak akan mengangkat apapun. Bahkan untuk memikirkannya sekalipun. Pergelangan tanganmu masih dalam masa penyembuhan." Dia bahkan tidak menggendongku akhir-akhir ini, dan aku merindukannya.

" _Well_ , itu berarti kita berdua tidak akan melakukannya."

"Pergelangan tanganku tidak sakit." Aku menaikkan alisku padanya saat dia menyeberangi ruangan yang besar menuju kepadaku.

"Aku sungguh menyukai mulutmu yang kasar." Dia menampar pantatku dan aku memekik, sebelum menggerakkan tangannya memeluk perutku. "Tidak ada acara angkat-mengangkat untuk wanita cantik yang kuhamili"

Aku tertawa dan membelai wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apakah kau yakin tentang kepindahanku ke sini?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun kita akan segera menikah dalam dua bulan, itu masuk akal."

Wajahnya mengeras dan mengernyit padaku.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin?"

"Aku ingin berada di manapun kau berada. Tidak mungkin kita pindah ke tempatku dengan Ino." Aku menyeringai. "Ino bisa tinggal di rumah itu selama yang dia mau, dan aku masih bisa menggunakan studio untuk bekerja."

"Tapi?" Dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Tapi, kupikir bahwa saat keluarga kita bertambah, kita mungkin butuh menambah kamar tidur lagi."

Wajahnya melembut dan dia menciumku dengan lembut di kening.

"Aku akan membelikan rumah manapun yang kau mau."

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini sekarang. Kita akan melihat kemungkinannya nanti."

"Ok." Dia menciumku lagi sebelum para tukang yang membantu pindahan membunyikan bel pintu dan mulai membongkar kotak-kotak dan beberapa perabot. Aku meninggalkan sebagian besar barang di rumahku yang lama untuk Ino.

Semua kotak sudah dinaikkan di kamar tidur cadangan jadi aku bisa memilahnya sendiri. Pembongkaran itu tak akan memakan waktu lama

"Apakah kau akan bekerja siang ini?"

Aku bertanya pada Sasuke setelah para tukang itu pergi.

"Tidak, kau?"

"Tidak." Aku berjalan ke tangga dan mulai menaikinya menuju kamar tidur kami.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan di dunia ini untuk mengisi waktu kita di siang hari Kamis yang hujan?" Sasuke bergumam di telingaku saat aku tiba di puncak tangga.

"Hmm…kita bisa membaca." Aku memberi usul.

"Tidak, aku sudah banyak melakukan hal itu akhir-akhir ini." Dia menggigit leherku dan memeluk pinggangku, meregangkan telapak tangannya di perutku.

"Kita bisa menonton film."

"Aku sedang tidak mood."

Kami akhirnya tiba di kamar tidur dan aku berbalik dalam pelukannya, menciumnya dengan lembut sementara jariku membelai pipinya.

"Aku kehabisan ide," bisikku.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia balas berbisik. "Aku mempunyai beberapa ide sendiri."

 **TBC**

*OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder) adalah jenis gangguan kecemasan dimana seseorang memiliki ketakutan yang tidak masuk akal yang menuntun untuk melakukan sesuatu secara berulang-ulang.

Yaaaaaaay last! Hari Sabtu aku update epilognya! Asli Cuma segini di novelnya.


	36. Epilog

**MASUK READING LIST – DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER !**

 **Come Away With Me – Sasuhina Version-**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Come Away With Me ©** **Belonging Kristen Proby**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

"Sial."

Aku berdiri di bungalow indah di Suna, di depan cermin besar dan aku tidak mengenali wanita yang berdiri di depanku.

Aku suka gaun pengantinku. Panjang dan menggelembung. Sifon putih dengan korset yang dipenuhi manik-manik cantik dan tali kecil di bahu dan roknya jatuh dari pinggang menyapu ke tanah. Aku tak akan memakai sepatu hari ini. Make up-ku klasik dan simple, sempurna untuk pernikahan di pantai, dan rambutku diikal dan dijepit ke dalam sanggul yang rumit di belakang telinga kiriku dengan mawar merah tersemat di sana.

Aku memakai mutiaraku.

"Kau menakjubkan." Ino mencium pipiku dan dan aku tersenyum gugup padanya. Dia juga terlihat mempesona dengan gaun sifon merah muda yang simple. Aku memandang ke sekeliling bungalow dan tersenyum bahagia dan hangat dan penuh cinta. Aku dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik. Mikoto -ibu Sasuke- dan Nyonya Yamanaka -ibu Ino- saling menyandarkan kepala mereka di sudut ruangan. Mereka berdua terlihat menawan dengan gaun merah muda yang cantik.

Izumi dan Temari sedang menimang si kecil Yuri, yang sangat menggemaskan memakai gaun merah muda lembut dan bando merah muda.

Ino adalah... tentu saja, pendamping pengantin wanita untukku, dan Temari dan Izumi adalah teman pendamping pengantin wanita untukku.

Itachi dan aku nampaknya telah mengubur yang telah lalu sejak kecelakaan Sasuke, dan kami menjadi teman baik. Dia yang kesana-kemari mempersiapkan pernikahan fantastik ini.

"Apakah kau gugup?" tanya Temari.

"Aku tidak gugup sampai aku memakai gaun ini, sekarang aku sedikit gugup." Aku tersenyum dan kembali menatap cermin. Sialan, aku akan menikah!

Fugaku masuk dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat kami semua.

"Aku dikirim kemari untuk memberimu ini."

Dia memberiku sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi dengan sebuah kartu melekat di sana dan mencium pipiku.

"Waktunya hampir tiba."

"Apakah para pria sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Ya, calon suamimu sangat gugup. Dia siap untuk menjadikanmu istrinya."

Aku tertawa dan mencium pipi Fugaku, "Ini, bawa ini kembali padanya." Aku memberinya sebuah kotak sudah dibungkus rapi, juga dengan catatan. "Dan katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjadi memakai gaun putih."

Aku masuk ke kamar tidur untuk membuka hadiah itu secara pribadi. Priaku memang suka memanjakanku. Seakan menyewa keseluruhan resort ini untuk keluarga dan teman kami selama seminggu penuh dan pernikahan indah kami tidaklah cukup, dia memberiku hadiah kecil setiap hari.

Aku tergila-gila padanya.

Sasuke menulis di amplop kartu itu Buka dulu kotaknya, lalu baca ini. Dia selalu memerintah.

Aku membuka kertas putih yang cantik dan ternyata kotak Tiffany berwarna biru. Di atas kain satin di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sepasang anting berlian yang luar biasa indah. Berlian _princess cut_ berwarna merah muda lembut dengan berlian teardrop yang menggantung di bawahnya.

Aku lupa bernapas saat melihatnya.

Aku membuka kartu dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

 _ **'Cintaku, saat kau membaca ini, beberapa menit lagi kau akan**_ _ **menjadi istriku.**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa mengekspresikan betapa tersanjungnya aku bahwa**_ _ **kau menjadi milikku. Aku siap untuk mencintaimu di sisa hidupku,**_ _ **sebagai suamimu.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku.**_

 _ **-Sasuke'**_

 _Well_ , bukankah dia pemikat hati?

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna dengan keluarga dan teman-teman kami sebagai tempat yang dia inginkan untuk menikah, jadi aku menerbangkan semua orang kemari dan menyewa resort selama seminggu, hanya untuk acara kami. Aku berharap semua sesuai dengan yang dia impikan.

Aku mengancingkan kemeja putihku dan memeriksa bayanganku di cermin kamar tidur utama di bungalow orang tuaku. Hinata ingin para pria mengenakan celana khaki dengan kemeja putih untuk upacara, jadi itulah yang kami pakai.

Dialah bosnya.

Rambutku berantakan, seperti biasa, dan tidak perlu merapikannya karena jari-jari Hinata akan berada di dalamnya segera setelah dia bertemu denganku.

Aku tersenyum memikirkan pengantin wanitaku. Aku adalah anak manusia yang beruntung. Hinata adalah, tak usah diragukan, wanita paling seksi yang pernah kulihat, rambut panjang yang berwarna gelap, mata smethys yang indah, dan lekuk tubuh berisi yang menggairahkan.

Tapi hatinyalah yang menangkapku. Dia ramah, mencintai alam, dan mulutnya yang kasar adalah hal yang aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dan aku tak perlu.

"Hei, Uchiha, berhentilah mondar-mandir dan kemarilah untuk minum dan merayakan!" Kakak ipar Ino, Shikamaru memanggil dari ruang utama bungalow.

Semua pria berada disini: kakakku, itachi, Saudara-saudara Ino -dan juga Hinata- Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji dan Nagato, dan ayah mereka, Inoichi. Ayahku mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang saat dia memberiku minuman.

"Untuk anakku dan Hinata. Terima kasih Tuhan dia menjawab iya."

"Mari, mari!"

Semua orang meneguk minumannya dan ruangan pecah sekali lagi dalam keributan, pria meneriakkan lelucon cabul dan melemparkan cercaan.

Itu tak bisa menenangkan kegugupanku.

Aku tidak gugup karena menikahi gadisku, aku hanya sudah tidak sabar.

"Dad, aku membutuhkanmu untuk membawakan sesuatu untuk Hinata." Aku memberi ayahku kotak Tiffany kecil berwarna biru.

"Tidak masalah, bagaimanapun aku perlu memeriksa Ibumu. Kau sudah siap?" Dia tersenyum dan menepuk punggungku.

"Ya, aku sudah siap. Ayo kita jalankan pertunjukan ini." Ayahku tertawa saat dia menuju ke kamar pengantin wanita dan Shikamaru mendekatiku dengan minuman lain.

"No, man, aku perlu menjernihkan kepalaku dari ini." Aku menolak minumannya dan melongok ke pintu yang menuju Bungalow Hinata.

"Ini bukan untukmu, bodoh, ini untukku." Dia menyeringai dan menegak tequila dan berkedip. "Sial, ini enak. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Semua orang terus menanyakan itu. Ya, aku siap. Aku siap sejak lama."

"Kau baik untuknya, kau tahu."

Aku memandang wajahnya terkejut. Semua keluarga Hinata selalu ramah dan bersahabat padaku, tapi aku tahu para saudara laki-laki punya keberatannya sendiri, dan sama seperti yang kurasakan sebagai kakak laki-laki, aku tak menyalahkan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dan melihat kearah para pria, lalu kembali padaku. "Dia menjadi lebih terbuka, lebih banyak tertawa. Aku tak tahu, man. Dia hanya bahagia. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya dan aku tidak ingat pernah melihat dia tersenyum sesering ini."

"Aku bersyukur." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Tapi jika kau menyakitinya, atau bayi itu." Shikamaru melanjutkan, dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, "Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Aku mengeluarkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya dan dia menyambutnya, lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukan laki-laki.

"Selamat datang ke keluarga kami, bro."

"Para gadis sudah siap," Ayahku masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan bungkusan hadiah di tangannya. Aku sudah bilang pada Hinata untuk tidak memberiku apapun. Dia dan bayinya adalah semua yang kubutuhkan. "Ini untukmu."

Aku berjalan ke kamar tidur untuk membuka hadiah, dan pesannya, sendirian, ingin tahu apakah dia suka anting berlian merah muda yang kukirimkan. Semua di pernikahan ini berwarna merah muda, dan dia harus memakai berlian merah muda juga.

 _ **'Sasuke,**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau berkata bahwa bayi dan aku adalah semua yang kau**_ _ **butuhkan hari ini, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk**_ _ **memberimu hadiah. Aku memilih hadiah istimewa ini karena ini**_ _ **menyimbolkan betapa berharganya waktu. Aku berterimakasih**_ _ **untuk waktu yang kau berikan untukku, dan untuk tahun-tahun yang**_ _ **akan kita habiskan bersama, sebagai keluarga, dan sebagai kekasih.**_ _ **Kau yang telah kutunggu-tunggu, Sasuke, dan aku tak bisa percaya bahwa dalam waktu yang singkat kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku, sebagaimana aku menjadi milikmu.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah memilihku untuk berbagi hidup.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **P.S. aku tak sabar untuk menciummu.'**_

Dan dia membuatku terpesona. Tuhan, aku mencintai wanita itu. Di dalam kotak putih itu terdapat jam tangan Omega platinum dengan muka hitam. Di dalamnya terdapat ukiran, yang membuatku menyeringai. Nat hebat dalam hal tulisan. Tubuhnya yang seksi penuh dengan tulisan.

 _ **'Kau adalah sekarangku, selalu, selamanya. – Hinata'**_

Well, ya.

Aku mengetatkan jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangan kiriku dan bergegas kembali ke ruang utama. "Ayo berangkat. Tak ada lagi menunggu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, aku berjalan menuruni jalan papan kayu menuju pantai berpasir di mana upacara diadakan. Resort melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik menata kursi-kursi putih, punjung kecil (kanopi yang terbuat dari rangka berupa anyaman bilah bambu/kawat/besi sebagai tempat menjalarnya tanaman) berhiaskan mawar merah, dan lilin-lilin menyala dan bertebaran di atas pasir, membuat suasana lembut di pantai. Matahari hampir tenggelam, dan aku tahu Hinata akan berpikir kalau pencahayaannya sempurna.

Aku menjabat tangan dan melambai kepada beberapa orang dari sekitar lima puluh tamu yang terbang kesini untuk perayaan seminggu lamanya dan aku melangkah ke punjung bersama Shikamaru dan Itachi di belakangku. Barisan depan diperuntukkan orang tua kami, dan aku telah memastikan pihak resort telah meletakkan bunga lili dan matahari di atas dua kursi sebagai penghormatan kepada kedua orang tua Hinata.

Di mana dia? Aku melihat para gadis, semuanya dengan gaun merah muda.

Aku senang kakakku Itachi dan Hinata sudah menjadi teman dan sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik sejak aku melamar. Itachi dengan senang hati membantu merencanakan pernikahan ini.

Para ibu kami sudah diarahkan ke tempat duduk mereka, dan hatiku mulai berdegup lebih kencang. Tuhan, aku tak tahan dengan ketegangannya.

Aku butuh melihatnya.

Di mana dia?

Akhirnya Ino, Izumi dan Temari berjalan ke arah kami dan mereka mengambil tempat dan musik berganti. Hinata dan ayahnya muncul dan sisa duniaku jadi mengecil. Rambut gelapnya yang indah diikal dan diikat menjadi sanggul longgar di belakang telinga kirinya dengan mawar merah diselipkan di sana. Gaunnya panjang dan menggembung, dengan atasan manik-manik dan tali kecil, dan dia memegang buket mawar merah besar dengan mutiara di dalamnya. Berlian barunya bersinar di telinganya, terima kasih Tuhan, dia mengenakan mutiara kami.

Aku merasakan seringaian menempel di wajahku saat aku menatap mata amethysnya yang indah dan hatiku menjadi tenang. Ini dia.

"Siapa yang membawa wanita ini untuk pria ini?"

Pastur bertanya.

"Atas nama orang tuanya, saya bersedia,"

Inoichi merespon, dan meletakkan tangan Hinata di tanganku. Setiap aku menyentuhnya aku merasakan sebuah pukulan di perutku. Setiap waktu. Aku tenggelam di matanya dengan cara yang aku tak pernah tahu, dan tak akan pernah lelah dengan perasaan yang kudapatkan saat dia berada di dekatku.

"Kau menakjubkan." Aku berbisik padanya dan menyeringai saat dia tersenyum malu dan menatapku melalui bulu matanya yang gelap dan panjang.

"Kau sendiri juga sangat tampan," dia berbisik kembali.

Dia boleh memanggilku tampan kapanpun.

"Selamat datang, teman-teman dan keluarga," Pastur membuka. Dia mengucapkan doa singkat dan berlanjut menuju upacara cincin.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku menikahimu," Hinata berkata, matanya menatapku, dalam suaranya yang lembut,manis dan memakaikan cincin di jariku.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku menikahimu," aku merespon dan mendorong cincin pernikahan ke jari mungilnya, di sebelah cincin pertunangannya.

Sisa upacara berlangsung singkat. Kami memutuskan tidak melakukan upacara _unity candle_ dan _live music_ , fokus semata-mata pada sumpah pernikahan kami masing-masing. Kami menulis sumpah pernikahan kami bersama-sama, minggu kemarin sebelum kami berangkat ke Suna.

Kami tertawa, berdebat, dan Hinata menangis, tapi akhirnya menemukan apa yang kami berdua ingin sampaikan. Daripada membaca sendiri-sendiri, kami akan mengucapkannya bersama, bersahut.

"Dan sekarang, Sasuke dan Hinata akan memproklamirkan sumpah pernikahan bersama." Pastur mundur selangkah ke belakang dan aku meraih kedua tangan Hinata yang mungil ke dalam tanganku, menggesekkan ibu jari ke atas buku-buku jarinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Aku berbisik dan mengambil napas dalam.

"Ya," dia balas berbisik, menempatkan senyum di wajahnya. Tuhan, senyum itu berarti untukku.

Aku melegakan tenggorokanku, dan memandang dalam ke matanya, kami mulai.

"Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu."

"Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu." Dia merespon, suaranya kuat.

"Untuk menghormatimu."

"Untuk menjadi teman baikmu."

"Untuk membaca dengan suara keras untukmu." Aku membelaikan punggung tanganku ke pipinya yang halus dan melihat matanya mulai membesar.

"Untuk menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia."

"Untuk menulis surat cinta untukmu."

"Untuk tertawa pada candaanmu." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku dan aku menyeringai.

"Untuk selalu membuat kopi, atau mengantarkannya."

"Untuk membantumu memasak."

"Untuk selalu percaya bahwa potongan rambut terbarumu adalah yang terbaik." Aku menyelipkan seuntai rambutnya yang lembut kebelakang telinganya.

"Untuk bersabar."

"Untuk selalu mendukung harapan dan mimpi-mimpimu."

"Untuk tidak membayangimu dengan ketenaranku," katanya, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa bersama semua orang.

"Untuk menjadi penggemar terbesarmu." Aku merespons.

Tuhan, aku mencintainya.

"Untuk membangunkanmu tiap pagi."

"Untuk membangunkanmu tiap pagi. Kau bukan orang yang bangun pagi."

"Untuk menciummu setiap malam."

"Untuk menggenggam tanganmu."

"Untuk selalu mengingat di mana aku meninggalkan kunci dan ponsel-ku."

"Untuk menghargaimu." Aku mengambil napas dalam kembali.

"Untuk percaya padamu."

"Untuk percaya pada kita."

"Untuk tak pernah menyerah." Dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Untuk tak akan, pernah menyerah."

"Untuk mengabaikan yang lain dan jujur padamu."

"Untuk bekerja setiap hari supaya menjadi pria yang layak untukmu."

"Untuk bekerja setiap hari supaya menjadi wanita yang layak untukmu." Mata kami berdua berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Apakah kau bersumpah menjadi istriku?"

"Aku bersedia. Apakah kau bersumpah menjadi suamiku?"

"Aku bersedia." Sial ya aku bersedia.

"Dengan senang hati untuk mempersembahkan Mr. dan Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke, kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitamu."

Aku menangkup wajah cantiknya dengan tanganku dan dia memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rambutku, menatapku penuh cinta, penuh kepercayaan, itu membuatku lupa bernapas. Dengan pelan aku membungkuk dan menggesekkan hidungku ke hidungnya dan menyapukan bibirku ke bibirnya dengan cara yang aku tahu dia suka. Dia mendesah saat aku melingkarkan lenganku padanya, menariknya lebih erat padaku, menangkup gundukan bayi diantara kami dengan tanganku.

Tamu-tamu kami bertepuk tangan, Ibu kami menyeka air mata mereka. Aku meletakkan keningku di keningnya dan dia membelai pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku berbisik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Ayo kita berdansa."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Yeeeeeeee tamat. Udah mau seminggu aku baca cerita sama nonton film/anime yang pemeran utamanya pada menikah. Bukannya kegoda buat nikah aku malah takut wkwkwk

Btw karena cerita ini udah tamat aku bakal lanjut ke work yang baru:

Speil Lady (Multiple Chapter) insyaAllah akan update setiap hari Selasa.

Stun of Love insyaAllah akan update setiap hari Sabtu.

Nah karena udah tamat, aku pengen tau dong kesan dan pesan kalian tentang/buat karya-karya aku atau mungkin buat authornya. Dan lagi aku mau minta maaf karena lagi ada kesibukan di dunia novel, aku nggak sempet balas komentar kalian, baik itu di –After- Dating Online ataupun di Come Away with Me. Doakan saja semoga aku lulus seleksi novelnya wkwkwk


End file.
